Mundo de Vidro
by Carol Alves
Summary: Um filho era tudo que eles queriam. Eles só não imaginavam que a criança que mudaria suas vidas, chegaria de onde menos esperavam.
1. Apenas não é a hora

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertencem, blá, blá, blá... Bom, _"Mundo de Vidro"_ é a continuação de _"De Volta Ao Seu Coração"_. Então eu aconselho a quem for ler essa fic, que leia a primeira, que está lá no meu perfil. Assim, fica mais fácil de entender os acontecimentos dessa segunda fic. E há o detalhe de que _"Mundo de Vidro"_ explora um pouco os outros casais da trama, mas Rony e Hermione são o casal central, assim como em todas as minhas fanfics. É isso aí, espero que gostem.

**Sinopse:** Um filho era tudo que eles queriam. Eles só não imaginavam que a criança que mudaria suas vidas, chegaria de onde menos esperavam.

**

* * *

**

** 1. "Apenas não é a hora"**

Rony se levantou do sofá e recomeçou a dar voltas pela sala. Aquela espera era uma das piores partes, pois ele odiava sentir aquela ansiedade. Odiava sentir como esse sentimento o controlava nesses momentos. Mas era sempre assim. Sempre que Hermione ia ao St. Mungus fazer aqueles benditos exames, ele sentia que explodiria de ansiedade há qualquer momento. Era algo com o qual ele não conseguia se acostumar. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Hermione estava demorando demais dessa vez. Ou talvez fosse apenas a expectativa por uma resposta positiva.

Ele olhou mais uma vez no relógio. Quase sete. Ela não poderia demorar mais.

_ Eu devia ter encontrado com ela lá_ ele disse para o nada. Mas mal acabara de falar e a porta da frente se abriu. Hermione entrou por ela. Pela sua expressão, Rony já sabia que a resposta não era a esperada.

Ela o encarou com mais um daqueles seus olhares tristes, tão comuns nesses dois anos de expectativa... Então, Hermione se dirigiu até o sofá e se sentou. Rony se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele pegou suas mãos.

_ Tudo bem, Hermione. Não se preocupe. Vamos continuar tentando_ ele falou compreensivo, mas aquilo doía tanto nele quanto nela.

_ Estamos tentando há dois anos e até agora nada_ Hermione falou com tristeza_ Talvez... Talvez eu não possa ser mãe...

Por um instante, Rony não soube exatamente o que dizer. Estavam casados há cinco anos e nos últimos anos, todas as suas atenções estavam voltadas para a chegada de um filho. Mas, até o momento, todas as tentativas foram frustradas. Nada de gravidez, nada de um bebê a caminho. Mas ele, simplesmente, não poderia deixar que Hermione perdesse a esperança.

_ Não diga uma coisa dessas_ Rony disse rápido_ Apenas não é a hora ainda.

_ E quando vai ser a hora? Estou cansada de alarmes falsos, de ir cheia de esperança fazer um exame de gravidez e voltar de lá frustrada... O pessoal no Hospital já até me conhece, claro, depois de todas as vezes que eu estive lá_ disse com amargura.

_ Seja paciente, uma hora vai acontecer_ Rony apertou suas mãos com mais força_ Eu não estou com pressa, posso esperar mais...

_ Ah, Rony, você só diz isso pra me fazer sentir melhor, mas eu sei o quanto você quer um filho... Eu vejo a maneira como você olha os seus sobrinhos. Vejo como você fica toda vez que a sua mãe comenta o quanto gostaria que tivéssemos um filho...

_ Bom, eu quero ser pai sim, mas não estou desesperado. Quando tiver de acontecer, vai acontecer!

_ Mas eu tenho tanto medo de ter algum problema, de nunca poder ser mãe_ Hermione falou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_ Então talvez você deva fazer o exame que Harry falou... Aquele pra saber se há alguma coisa errada_ Rony disse aquilo com cautela. Ele sabia o quanto Hermione estava relutante com a idéia.

_ Eu tenho medo...

_ Mas talvez tenha chegado à hora. Eu não acho que você tenha problema algum, mas se você tem medo, acho que deve tirar a prova.

_ Eu preciso pensar mais sobre isso_ ela disse enxugando as lágrimas_ Você me entende, não é?

_ Claro que sim! Faça só quando você estiver pronta. Eu já disse que não tenho pressa...

Hermione sorriu fracamente e inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Rony dissera que não acreditava que havia algum problema com ela, mas a verdade é que ele tinha um medo terrível de que Hermione não pudesse ter filhos. Mas ele não podia dizer isso e deixá-la mais insegura. Ele tinha de acreditar que logo teriam um bebê. Ele precisava acreditar.

* * *

_ Eu sinto muito, cara_ Harry disse a Rony no dia seguinte enquanto tomavam uma cerveja amanteigada numa lanchonete bruxa perto do Ministério da Magia.

O amigo havia lhe contado que mais uma vez estavam enganados. Hermione não estava grávida.

_ Valeu... Hermione está considerando a hipótese de fazer uns testes pra saber se há algo errado, se ela pode ou não ter filhos.

_ Isso é ótimo_ Harry falou entusiasmado_ Eu não entendo porque ela tá adiando tanto isso...

_ Ela tem medo, Harry. Medo do resultado... E eu também_ Rony admitiu olhando profundamente para seu copo de cerveja.

_ Bom, mas uma hora ela ia ter que fazer mesmo.

_ Mas e a Luna como está?_ Rony perguntou na tentativa de mudar o rumo da conversa.

_ Está bem. Está empolgada... No fim de semana tem o aniversário de um primo dela dos Estados Unidos_ Harry disse sem muito entusiasmo.

_ Essa _animação_ toda é porque você não foi convidado?_ Rony perguntou achando graça.

_ É justamente o contrário_ Harry começou_ Eu fui convidado...

_ Você já foi mais animado pra festas, cara...

_ Não é isso... É que... Bem, a julgar pelo lugar onde será a festa eu fico imaginando que a família dela deva ser um tanto _diferente_...

_ É a família da Luna, o que você esperava, que eles fossem normais? E onde será o aniversário?

_ Num cassino trouxa em Las Vegas_ Harry soltou um muxoxo.

_ Que legal! Eu já fui em um quando morava nos Estados Unidos_ Rony disse com um ar sonhador que pra Harry lembrava muito Luna. Ele se perguntou se Rony não estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.

_ Eu acho extravagante de mais.

_ Harry, são os Lovegood... Extravagante pra eles deve ser comemorar o aniversário num jantar familiar. Você lembra da cara da Luna no jantar de aniversário de casamento do Gui e da Fleur? E o que ela disse mesmo?_ Rony comentou franzindo a testa num esforço pra lembrar_ Ah, foi _"O aniversário de casamento do meu tio Austin e da tia Serena foi mais animado. A família toda comemorou caçando bufadores de chifre enrugado na Polônia_" _ e ao acabar de falar, ele riu.

_ Eu nunca vou me esquecer que ela tentou convencer o Gui e a Fleur a subirem no teto da Toca. Só ela pra achar mesmo que isso dá sorte... E Fred e Jorge queriam subir, lembra? Mas fizeram isso de palhaçada.

_ Eles gostam de chamar atenção, você os conhece_ Rony deu um último gole em sua cerveja e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. Então se levantou_ Cara, eu vou ao banheiro, depois vamos embora, certo?

_ Ok, pode deixar que eu pago...

_ A sua cerveja_ Rony o interrompeu e colocou alguns galeões sobre o balcão_ Eu pago a minha_ ele sorriu e se afastou em direção ao banheiro.

Harry juntou o seu dinheiro ao de Rony e pagou as cervejas. Ele continuou sentado onde estava, pra esperar pelo amigo. Passou os olhos pelas pessoas na lanchonete, sem prestar muita atenção em ninguém. Mas seus olhos verdes pararam numa pessoa no fundo da lanchonete. Uma mulher loira sentada comendo um hambúrguer distraidamente. Ele a conhecia. Era a ex-noiva de Rony, _Susan Roberts_.

Por um instante, Harry se perguntou se devia ir lá falar com ela, cumprimentá-la. Mas no segundo seguinte, ela olhou ao redor e também o viu. Harry achou que já que ela o tinha visto, era uma questão de educação ir até lá dizer ao menos um oi. Se levantou de onde estava, e se dirigiu até ela.

_ Olá, Susan.

_ Como vai, Harry?_ ela perguntou com um sorriso nervoso_ Faz tempo, hein...

_ Uns cinco anos, não?

_ Pois é.

_ Mas como você está?

_ Bem, bem..._ nesse momento uma vozinha infantil soou a esquerda de Harry e ele olhou para o lado pela primeira vez. Uma garotinha ruiva, de maria chiquinha, que devia ter uns quatro anos, estava sentada numa cadeirinha mais alta própria pra crianças bem ao lado de onde Susan estava sentada. Harry se perguntou como não a tinha visto antes.

_ Essa... _Essa é a Sarah__ Susan disse constrangida.

_ Ela é sua?_ Harry perguntou sorrindo pra criança que estava lambuzada de algo que parecia sorvete. Ela lhe parecia extremamente familiar.

_ Sim, é minha filha.

_ Ela é linda, Susan_ ele comentou.

_ Obrigada_ Susan respondeu limpando com um guardanapo a boca de sua filha.

_ Você casou então?_ Susan não respondeu, apenas sorriu sem graça e se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Harry não soube bem o que aquilo queria dizer. A única coisa que ele percebeu é que estava sendo um pouco inconveniente. Ele limpou a garganta e disse.

_ Bem... _ ele começou e deu uma olhada rápida e discreta pra trás.

Rony estava parado do outro lado da lanchonete, olhando ao redor, com certeza procurando-o. Harry olhou de Rony para a criança a sua esquerda e uma sensação estranha passou por ele. Então se voltou novamente pra Susan, no momento em que Rony esticou o pescoço pra olhar o lado em que ele estava. Harry percebeu que Susan não havia notado o ruivo ali.

_ Eu tenho que ir...

_ Certo_ Susan disse, sem esconder a satisfação.

_ Foi bom ver você_ Harry disse desconfortável com a situação.

_ Igualmente.

_ Tchau então!

_ Tchau!

Susan o viu se afastar e finalmente sentiu que poderia respirar normalmente. Ela olhou pra Sarah e passou a mão em seu rostinho, então levou a mesma mão ao seu próprio rosto e apoiou a testa nela, suspirando.

Foram cinco anos longe daquela gente. Mas agora ela encontrou Harry Potter, o melhor amigo de Rony Weasley, seu ex-noivo e alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que aquilo não poderia acabar bem. Por um instante, ela se sentiu idiota por ter acreditado que conseguiria levar essa situação por muito tempo, talvez vários anos. Ela olhou pra filha mais uma vez e mordeu o lábio em preocupação. O que ela deveria saber é que não poderia fugir daquilo pra sempre.

* * *

_ Por que você não ficou me esperando no balcão, cara?_ Rony perguntou a Harry assim que os dois saíram da lanchonete_ Achei que você tivesse ido embora.

_ Até parece_ Harry disse aéreo_ Eu vi um conhecido lá atrás e fui lá falar com ele...

_ Alguém que eu conheço?

_ Não!_ Harry respondeu após uma pequena pausa. Achou que com todas as preocupações de Rony no momento, tudo que o amigo menos precisava era que Harry lhe dissesse que encontrara Susan e que ela era mãe de uma garotinha que só pela discrição física, soaria muito familiar a Rony.

_ Ah, eu encontrei o Simas quando estava saindo do banheiro, por isso eu demorei_ Rony comentou com cara de riso_ Ele perguntou pela Luna...

_ Será que ele não se manca?_ Harry perguntou fechando a cara_ Desde que eu comecei a namorar a Luna que o idiota não sai do pé dela...

_ Não seja exagerado, Harry. O cara nunca tentou nada muito explícito.

_ Bom, mas ele sabe que ela tem namorado... Ele devia ter o mínimo de respeito...

Rony riu, mas seu pensamento vagou displicentemente para uns instantes atrás, quando ainda estavam na lanchonete.

_ Cara, eu tive a impressão de ter visto a Susan de quem eu fui noivo_ ele falou repentinamente, num tom calmo e normal_ Na lanchonete.

_ É mesmo?_ Harry sentiu uma enorme obrigação de afirmar o comentário do amigo.

_ Pois é, na hora que eu tava te procurando, eu pensei ter visto uma mulher parecida com ela... Mas aí você apareceu e eu não olhei mais. E por um instante até esqueci que tinha visto... Você não viu? Você veio do mesmo lado em que ela estava...

_ Não_ Harry falou evitando olhar pra Rony_ Se fosse ela, eu teria visto...

_ É mesmo_ Rony concordou dando de ombros_ Eu só fiquei curioso.

Harry continuou olhando para todos os lados, menos pra Rony. Uma parte grande sua, lhe dizendo pra que dissesse a verdade ao amigo, mas uma outra muito maior exigindo que ele ficasse de boca fechada. Ele só queria mesmo é que alguma parte lhe dissesse qual dessas era a certa.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei mais do que o previsto pra publicar essa fic, porque estava em dúvida entre ela e uma outra que estou providenciando. Mas no fim, achei que era válido publicar essa continuação. Prometo não demorar muito, pois já tem uma boa parte escrita. Espero que gostem e comentem bastante. Rsrsrs

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!


	2. Você ainda vai me amar?

**2. "****Você ainda vai me amar?"**

Draco Malfoy se ajeitou melhor em sua cadeira à beira da piscina. Manteve seus olhos fechados pra aproveitar melhor o sol. Será que já estava ao menos um pouco bronzeado? Não que ele fizesse isso sempre, na verdade, era a primeira vez que se bronzeava na vida. Ele nunca fora muito fã de sol. Mas depois que Luna Lovegood lhe disse que seu tom de pele era _pálido assombração_ e que todos os irmãos de Gina começaram a perguntar se ele estava treinando para ser o novo fantasma da Sonserina, ele achou que um bom bronzeado lhe daria um ar mais saudável.

A tarde estava tranqüila e com um sol típico do verão de Londres. Até que estava agradável. O que poderia ser melhor do que se bronzear na beira da piscina de sua casa? Naquela tarde, ele não precisava de mais nada... não, ele precisava sim. Com a companhia dela, aí sim o dia estaria perfeito.

Draco franziu a testa quando sentiu, mesmo de olhos fechados, uma sombra tapar o sol. Só podia ser mais um de seus elfos idiotas querendo encher o saco. Ele precisava se lembrar de amarrá-los com arame farpado assim que sua sessão de bronzeamento acabasse.

_ Mas quem é o idiota...?_ ele começou abrindo os olhos, mas sua expressão de raiva se suavizou imediatamente ao ver quem estava na frente do sol._ Ah, é você, meu amor... eu estava pensando em você...

Mas ele não continuou. Gina Weasley não estava com cara de muitos amigos. Ela estava com as mãos na cintura, uma expressão dura e não parava de balançar seus longos cabelos ruivos. Para Draco aquilo só queria dizer uma coisa; de alguma forma, ele corria perigo de vida.

_ Algum problema, meu amor?_ ele perguntou inquieto_ Você está me olhando daquele jeito_ ele pigarreou_ Bem, daquele jeito que você me olhou quando bateu com a travessa de salada de frutas na minha cabeça...

_ Você sabe que dia é hoje?_ ela perguntou e seu tom era perigoso.

_ Que dia é hoje?_ Draco fez um esforço pra lembrar. Aniversário dela, não era. Ainda faltava algum tempo. Aniversário de namoro? Não, ela não estaria furiosa por isso, porque nem ela mesma se lembrava, os dois só sabiam que era entre janeiro e fevereiro. Bom, ele não sabia que dia era hoje_ Quarta-feira?

_ Não, Draco_ ela falou furiosa.

_ É sim, hoje é quarta...

Mas Draco não teve tempo de continuar. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Gina o empurrou da cadeira, com toda a força dentro da piscina. Ele se atrapalhou um pouco pra voltar à superfície, um tanto atordoado. Mas o que foi aquilo?

_ Você tá louca?_ ele gritou_ Você sabia que meu cabelo estava com hidratação? E ainda não estava na hora de tirar...

_ Você sabe por que eu fiz isso?_ Gina perguntou.

_ Não sou adivinho_ ele respondeu dando impulso na borda da piscina. Segundos depois estava cara a cara com a namorada.

_ Porque você é um idiota...

_ Você quer fazer a gentileza de explicar o que eu fiz dessa vez?

_ Você não lembra mesmo, não é?_ Gina perguntou e seu tom imediatamente se tornou decepcionado. Draco balançou a cabeça e Gina suspirou_ Nós tínhamos que ir ver alguns salões de festa hoje, Draco... Você ficou de ir me buscar de manhã... Eu te esperei esse tempo todo e você não apareceu.

Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele havia se esquecido completamente que Gina e ele ficariam noivos na próxima semana e que tinham combinado de escolher o salão da festa naquela semana. Naquele dia exatamente.

_ Gina, eu...

_ Você esqueceu_ ela disse triste_ Não sei por que estou surpresa...

_ Olha, eu tive uma semana cheia e acabei esquecendo_ Draco tentou se justificar, mas se conhecia bem a namorada, ela não se contentaria com aquilo.

_ Ah, eu sei_ Gina começou com sarcasmo_ bronzeamentos, hidratações, esperar a chegada do seu novo terno de seda feito por fadas, redecorar a sua nova mansão... Sim, isso realmente é algo muito importante, muito mais importante do que escolher o lugar onde ficaremos noivos...

_ Eu sinto muito, Gina_ ele falou tentando abraçá-la, mas Gina se afastou_ Nada disso é mais importante que _esse_ noivado, nada é mais importante que você...

Draco não continuou. A maneira como Gina o olhou enquanto ele falava, fez com que as palavras se prendessem em sua garganta.

_ _Esse_ noivado_ ela repetiu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas_ Você fala como se fosse um noivado qualquer.

Então, repentinamente, algo pareceu clarear a mente de Gina. Estava tão óbvio. Como ela não havia notado?

_ _Você não quer casar_...

_ Não diga isso...

_ Você não quer casar_ Gina repetiu baixinho.

_ Não seja boba_ Draco falou tentando mais uma vez se aproximar dela, mas ela deu um passo pra trás_ É claro que eu quero casar, eu quero muito.

_ Você não quer casar, nunca quis... Não sei como não vi isso antes. Todo esses anos fugindo do assunto... Como eu não percebi?_ ela disse e o medo de Draco não era que ela lhe batesse e sim que desmaiasse a qualquer momento.

_ Não, isso não é verdade...

_ Por favor, não minta, Draco...

_ Gina, eu...

_ Por favor, não minta_ Gina pediu. Tudo o que ela queria era que ele fosse sincero.

_ Acho que não estou pronto_ Draco finalmente disse após vários segundos e só ele sabia o quanto aquilo havia lhe custado.

Gina nada disse. A única manifestação vinda dela, foram às lágrimas que caíram em seguida.

_ Eu sinto tanto_ ele continuou e estava sendo completamente sincero_ Mas você está certa... eu não quero me casar.

Gina ouviu aquelas palavras e elas a atravessaram como se fossem facas. Nada do que ela dissesse poderia explicar o quanto aquilo doía. Então ela apenas continuou chorando.

Draco se sentiu estranhamente impotente naquele momento. Nesses quase _oito anos_ em que namorava Gina, ele nunca a vira chorar. Nunca. Ele gostava disso nela, o fazia pensar que ela era forte, que nada a abalava. Era como se fosse uma SuperGina. Mas agora a vendo ali, se derramar em lágrimas bem na sua frente, ele percebeu que ela era como qualquer outra mulher, que choraria se a pessoa que ela amava lhe dissesse que não queria se casar. Ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer; a abraçou.

Gina encostou a cabeça em seu peito e chorou por mais tempo do que pudesse supor. Ela não entendia. Se ele a amava, por que não queria casar com ela? Ou talvez ele apenas não a amasse mais... Lentamente ela se afastou dele, limpando as lágrimas bruscamente.

_ Eu espero que você mude de idéia logo_ ela disse após um longo silêncio e seu olhar era frio e sua voz seca_ Porque eu não vou esperar pra sempre.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela se foi. Draco desejou que ela tivesse lhe batido com a travessa de salada de frutas como já fizera uma vez. Doeu bastante, mas no segundo seguinte, ela lhe abraçou e beijou. Não fora assim dessa vez.

* * *

Harry Potter deu uma boa olhada em seu quarto. Precisava se certificar que não estava esquecendo nada. Não que achasse que estava deixando algo que precisaria na viagem pra trás, mas a verdade é que estava ansioso e assustado pelo encontro com a família de Luna. Precisava extravasar aquilo de alguma maneira.

_ O que foi?_ Luna Lovegood lhe perguntou da porta do quarto. Ela estava parada lá pacientemente, esperando que ele acabasse de arrumar suas coisas pra que eles pudessem viajar para Las Vegas, dali à uma hora.

_ Estou vendo se não estou esquecendo nada_ ele disse e mais uma vez começou a examinar sua mochila.

_ Já é a terceira vez que você verifica essa mochila, Harry... Está até parecendo o meu primo, Zac...

_ Por quê?_ Harry perguntou sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo.

_ Ele vive verificando as coisas pra ver se não esqueceu nada. A última vez que o vi, ele estava com a mania de se certificar que seu pé estava bem preso no calcanhar_ nesse momento, Harry parou de mexer na mochila e olhou pra Luna. Ela tinha um ar sonhador e divertido_ Ele ficou complexado depois que fez uma aparatação ruim e seu pé foi parar na Austrália, levou três dias para os bruxos do Ministério encontrarem... então ele sempre presta mais atenção neles agora...

_ Mas suponho que se isso acontecer de novo, ele vai perceber, não?_ Harry questionou, enquanto imaginava o primo de Luna, sem um dos pés. Já dava pra perceber como era a família dela, apenas por ela citar o primo_ Não acho possível alguém perder um pé e não perceber, ele não precisa ficar se certificando de que eles estão lá o tempo todo...

_ Hum, não sei não_ Luna disse com uma mão no queixo_ Ele é um pouco desligado, por isso acho até uma boa idéia dar uma boa olhada nos pés dele quando chegarmos lá.

Harry balançou a cabeça, apenas com um leve sorriso. Pelo jeito a família de Luna era tão excêntrica quanto ela. E isso o assustava um pouco. Tinha receio de não se sentir à vontade com eles, medo que sua _normalidade_ não os agradasse. Voltou à atenção pra sua mochila.

_ É, parece que está tudo aqui_ ele disse e finalmente fechou a mochila.

_ Podemos ir então?

_ Sim, sim, podemos_ Harry falou, colocando a mochila nas costas. Ele se aproximou de Luna, pegou a mão dela e os dois caminharam juntos até a sala_ Estamos atrasados pra pegar a chave de portal?

_ Não_ ela respondeu e então parou no meio do caminho.

_ O que foi?_ Harry perguntou também parando.

_ Harry, você está nervoso? Sua mão está suada...

_ Não, é só que..._ ele começou e sentiu-se mais nervoso ainda_ Não sei se eles vão gostar de mim... Quer dizer, é a sua família toda que vai estar lá, não?

_ Bem, praticamente. Acho que tem uns tios que não vão... Mas por que acha que não vão gostar de você?

_ Sou muito diferente...

_ De nós?_ Luna perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e Harry teve receio de que ela tivesse se ofendido.

_ Não, não pense que eu quis dizer..._ Harry começou, mas mais uma vez ela o interrompeu.

_ Eu não penso_ Luna disse e sorriu_ Olha, você me acha diferente, não acha? Aliás, quase todo mundo me acha diferente... Se você é capaz de gostar de mim mesmo eu sendo tão diferente de você, por que acha que minha família não vai gostar de você?

_ Bom, eu..._ Harry tentou pensar em algo, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Na verdade o que Luna dissera fazia muito sentido. Se sentiu bem mais aliviado_ Ok, você está certa.

_ Agora podemos ir?_ ela perguntou ainda sorrindo, mas Harry se aproximou dela e a beijou.

_ Obrigado por isso_ ele disse depois que se separaram.

_ Pelo quê?_ o sorriso dela aumentara formidavelmente.

_ Por me fazer sentir melhor, por sempre dizer as coisas certas_ Harry falou a abraçando pela cintura.

_ Bom, disponha_ Luna disse e os dois riram, se beijaram mais uma vez e finalmente saíram.

* * *

_ Harry e Luna não vão vir jantar aqui, querido?_ Molly Weasley perguntou a Rony, enquanto terminava de colocar a mesa com a ajuda de Hermione.

_ Não, ele e Luna viajaram há algumas horas_ Rony respondeu olhando em seu relógio. Estava encostado a pia as observando_ Eles têm o aniversário do primo dela em Las Vegas...

_ Ah, é mesmo, eu havia esquecido_ Molly disse colocando com a varinha algumas travessas sobre a mesa_ Eles estão bem, não estão? Digo, eu admito que não pensei que o namoro deles fosse durar tanto... Cinco anos, não?

_ Sim, eles começaram a sair um pouquinho antes de Rony e eu nos acertarmos_ Hermione respondeu sorrindo para Rony, que lhe sorriu de volta.

_ É verdade. Eu gosto da Luna, acho que ela é boa para o Harry e parecem sempre tão felizes... Mas durante um tempo eu achei que..._ Molly parou de falar abruptamente como se estivesse prestes a dizer um palavrão ou algo do tipo.

_ Achou que Harry e Gina fossem voltar?_ Rony perguntou com displicência.

_ Foi só um pensamento tolo, Rony_ Molly disse com um olhar repreensivo ao filho_ O que eu quero é que todos sejam felizes...

_ Sei_ Rony respondeu com desdém_ O fato é que Harry gosta muito da Luna e vice-versa e se a senhora ainda acha que ele e Gina podem voltar, está muito iludida, mãe...

_ Eu não acho nada, Ronald_ a Sra Weasley falou com irritação.

_ Além do mais, Gina e Malfoy vão até ficar noivos_ Hermione falou com simplicidade.

_ É o que parece_ Rony disse com descrença.

_ Não entendo o por que desse tom_ a Sra Weasley o repreendeu_ Finalmente eles ficarão noivos... Na semana que vem ou você esqueceu?

_ Não, imagina_ Rony respondeu lembrando da conversa que teve com Gina há algumas horas atrás_ Essa é uma daquelas coisas que não se esquece... Ai!_ acrescentou quando sua mãe lhe deu um dolorido tapa na mão com uma colher de pau, quando ele se esticou todo pra pegar uma das almôndegas sobre a mesa.

_ Existem outras pessoas pra almoçar nessa casa, Rony_ Molly o repreendeu.

_ Eu só ia pegar uma_ ele reclamou passando a mão esquerda sobre a direita que tinha uma mancha vermelha agora.

_ Eu conheço você, começa pegando uma e quando eu me der conta, terá comido todas.

_ Por acaso você acha que eu estou passando fome?_ ele disse indignado_ Na minha casa tem comida..._ Molly o ignorou.

Rony continuou massageando a mão vermelha sem disfarçar sua irritação. Sua mãe sempre arranjava um jeito de fazê-lo se chatear sempre que ia a Toca. Devia ser a idade, porque ela andava anormalmente mais irritada e implicante do que de costume. Começou a xingar mentalmente, só parando quando Gina entrou na cozinha e sentou-se numa das cadeiras a mesa. Estava com olheiras e seu cabelo estava estranhamente desgrenhado.

_ Tudo bom, Gina?_ Hermione cumprimentou notando a aparência da amiga.

_ Sim, tudo bem_ ela respondeu sem muita confiança_ E com você, Mione?

_ Tudo_ Hermione respondeu olhando pra Gina com desconfiança. O motivo pelo qual Gina não quis falar por que estava naquele estado, com certeza era sua mãe, que ainda colocava pratos e talheres sobre a mesa.

Rony observou bem a sua irmã e teve vontade de ir até a casa de Malfoy e arrancar todos os dentes de sua boca. Mais cedo, Gina o havia procurado em casa para conversar e lhe contara que Malfoy não queria casar. A garota chorara e pedira a ele que não contasse a ninguém, pois se sentia envergonhada e humilhada demais. Como alguém poderia não querer se casar com ela? Rony se perguntou. Draco Malfoy era realmente um asno.

_ Você e Draco encontraram um salão ao seu gosto para o noivado, querida?_ Molly perguntou a Gina.

_ Ainda estamos vendo isso_ Gina respondeu sem encarar a mãe, seu olhar encontrou o de Rony, mas ela o desviou rápido, constrangida.

_ Não podem demorar muito_ sua mãe continuou_ Se querem mesmo noivar semana que vem...

_ Eu sei, não se preocupe, mãe_ disse começando a mexer num furinho que havia na toalha de mesa.

_ E vocês, hein?_ Molly disse repentinamente se voltando para Rony e Hermione.

_ Nós o quê?_ Rony indagou confuso_ Nós já somos casados...

_ Não seja bobo... Eu estou me referindo ao meu neto. Quando vocês vão me dar um neto?

Rony se mexeu desconfortável e olhou para Hermione. Ela que estava colocando copos e talheres sobre a mesa, enrijeceu imediatamente, segurando firme o copo que tinha na mão, como se temesse deixá-lo cair.

_ _Logo__ Rony respondeu evitando olhar para sua mãe, mas com os olhos fixos em Hermione.

_ Logo quando?_ a Sra Weasley insistiu_ Hermione, querida, você não acha que está na hora de engravidar?

_ Nós gostaríamos muito de ter um filho logo, Sra Weasley_ Hermione respondeu sincera e sua voz engrolou.

_ Estão, o que estão esperando?

_ Mãe, por favor, não seja inconveniente_ Rony pediu se exaltando. Ele percebeu que Hermione começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

_ Er... eu vou ao banheiro, com licença_ Hermione disse e saiu da cozinha feito um raio.

_ Ela está bem?_ Gina perguntou segurando o braço de Rony quando ele fez menção de ir atrás de sua esposa.

_ Depois nós conversamos_ ele falou e também saiu da cozinha, deixando Gina e a Sra Weasley um tanto confusas.

_ Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?_ Molly indagou olhando pra Gina, mas assim como ela, sua filha também não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Droga! Rony resmungava em frente à porta do banheiro. Ele deveria saber que sua mãe voltaria a cobrar que ele e Hermione providenciassem logo um filho. Será que ela já não tinha netos o suficiente? O filho de Gui e Fleur, os dois filhos de Carlinhos e Elizabeth_ que estava grávida novamente_ , os trigêmeos de Fred e Angelina, o primeiro bebê de Percy e Penélope que chegaria dali a poucos meses, será que pra ela não estava bom por hora? Não, claro que não, afinal de contas ela era uma Weasley. E se os Weasley tinham uma característica além dos cabelos ruivos, era o fato de que eram uma família grande. Sim, mas com tantos filhos e noras, por que ela tinha que pressionar justamente ele e Hermione, que talvez nunca pudessem ter um filho? Por que não cobrava isso de Jorge, que nem sequer se casara?

Rony balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos nefastos que só fariam com que ele se sentisse pior.

_ Hermione?_ ele chamou dando duas batidinhas na porta do banheiro. A porta se abriu com um clique e ele entrou.

Hermione estava sentada sobre a tampa do vaso fechado, seu rosto estava ensopado de lágrimas. Rony se ajoelhou no chão em frente a ela.

_ Não, não chore_ ele pediu, segurando as mãos dela que estavam sobre seu colo_ Você não tem que pensar no que a minha mãe diz...

_ Como eu posso não pensar?_ ela perguntou soluçando_ Se isso me martiriza todos os dias...

_ Eu só não quero que você fique achando que não podemos ter um filho...

_ E se não pudermos?

_ Nós podemos_ Rony afirmou, embora essa certeza estivesse longe dele_ Tenha fé... Você vai ver, quando menos esperarmos vai acontecer...

_ É simplesmente difícil demais pra mim, ver os filhos dos seus irmãos e não sofrer por não termos o nosso. Eu os invejo tanto..._ ela disse com amargura_ Eu vejo a felicidade deles e me pergunto se um dia vamos sentir o que eles sentem...

_ Nós vamos_ Rony falou_ Eu já disse a você que talvez não seja a hora... Temos que ser pacientes.

_ Eu nunca vou me sentir totalmente feliz se não acontecer... Nem você_ ela completou o olhando profundamente, sua expressão se tornando muito séria.

_ Vai acontecer...

_ Mas e se não acontecer, como as coisas vão ficar?_ Hermione perguntou apertando com força as mãos dele.

_ Como assim?_ Rony questionou franzindo a testa.

_ Você ainda vai me amar? Se eu não puder ser mãe, você vai me amar da mesma maneira?

_ Como você pode me perguntar isso?_ Rony se sentiu horrorizado. Aquela era a pergunta mais louca que ele já havia ouvido na vida.

_ É que...

_ Hermione, não continue_ ele a interrompeu_ Será que você não sabe, que você é tudo pra mim? Nada nessa vida faria com que eu me afastasse de você. Eu te amo mais que tudo e você me magoa me perguntando uma coisa assim...

_ Desculpe_ ela pediu e se inclinou abraçando-o com força_ Eu também te amo demais... Mas é que eu não sei o que eu faria sem você... Você não imagina o medo que eu tenho de não estarmos juntos pra sempre...

_ Não seja boba. É claro que nós estaremos juntos pra sempre. Por que está pensando nisso?_ ele perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela.

_ Por nada_ ela disse e mais algumas lágrimas rolaram_ Você tem razão, eu sou uma boba.

Eles continuaram abraçados com força. Rony sentia as lágrimas de Hermione molharem seu ombro e simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que haviam tido aquela conversa, era surreal demais. Como ela podia pensar que um dia ele poderia não amá-la mais? Porque ele a amaria. Porque ela sempre seria o amor da vida dele.

Hermione se controlava pra não soluçar. Rony poderia achá-la boba, mas ela sentia, quase como um pressentimento, que alguma coisa estava se partindo entre eles, lentamente, quase de maneira imperceptível. Só que ela sentia. E o medo de perdê-lo, de não conseguir ser a mulher ideal, de ser apenas sua esposa, e nada mais, de nunca poder ser a mãe de seus filhos, a invadiu, percorrendo seu corpo, inundando sua mente como um veneno. Ela o abraçou com mais força, desejando que aquela sensação, fosse apenas um alarme falso, como tivera tantas vezes quando achara estar grávida.

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo e nem demorou. Estou contente com as reviews e espero que gostem desse também. *-*

**Nicky Evans:** Nem precisa ficar ansiosa, tá aí o capítulo dois. Obrigada pela review. *-*

**Erica: **Sério que leu "De Volta Ao Seu Coração" numa só tarde e só por causa de "Mundo de Vidro"? Nossa! Mas fiquei feliz que tenha gostado. E espero que goste dessa também. Obrigada!

**Hayley Wi: **Fiquei muito feliz em saber que acompanha minhas fics e que gostou de todas. Espero que essa não te decepcione. Obrigada por comentar.

**Flat:** Pronto, segundo capítulo aí. Que bom que tá gostando. Obrigada!

**N/A 2: **Obrigada pelas reviews, gente. Espero que continuem gostando e comentando. Valeu pelo carinho.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!


	3. Não seja obtuso, Weasley

**3. " Não seja obtuso, Weasley"**

_ Seus primos não sabiam que chegaríamos às 14 horas?_ Harry perguntou a Luna, enquanto dava mais uma olhada em seu relógio.

_ Sabem sim_ Luna respondeu serenamente_ Mas você sabe, _chegar no horário dá azar_.

_ Eu acho que é educado_ Harry falou impaciente.

Os dois estavam a mais de meia hora sentados num banco de uma praça trouxa em Las Vegas, à espera dos primos de Luna, que ficaram de encontrar com eles ali. A chave de portal os transportara pro bar que ficava do outro lado da rua, e desde então, eles estavam esperando pelos primos Lovegood.

_ Mas dá azar...

_ Bom, então eles estão bem precisados de sorte pra demorarem tanto_ Harry disse um pouco irônico.

_ Não seja tão ansioso. Eles já devem estar chegando_ ela olhou em volta, então acrescentou_ Eu não disse?

Harry olhou pra onde Luna apontou; três rapazes que deveriam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade deles, se aproximavam, sorrindo descontraídos.

_ São eles?_ ele perguntou os olhando bem.

_ Sim_ Luna respondeu sorrindo.

Naquele momento, Harry teve certeza de que eles só poderiam ser da família de Luna. O mas baixo, um jovem de cabelos castanhos, vestia uma blusa que parecia a parte de cima de um dos pijamas antigos de Rony; sua bermuda era amarela, com bolsos laranja, e tinha algumas correntes penduradas neles, e usava uma galocha de chuva. O outro rapaz era moreno e devia ter quase a mesma altura de Harry; era muito magro, e o sobretudo marrom junto com um macacão de eletricista não lhe caía nada bem. O terceiro era loiro, alto e o único que não parecia estar fantasiado; com camiseta verde musgo e a calça jeans, ele poderia muito bem se passar por trouxa. A única coisa estranha era que não parava de olhar para os próprios pés.

_ Luna_ os três disseram juntos, ao se aproximarem.

_ Olá, rapazes_ Luna respondeu sorrindo e logo estava abraçando os primos.

_ Como você está, hein?_ perguntou o mais magro.

_ Ótima, e vocês?

_ Estamos ótimos também_ respondeu o mais baixo_ Ainda mais agora que nossa prima favorita está aqui...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas pro rapaz. Ele não pôde deixar de lembrar de Simas Finnigan ao ouvir o primo de Luna falar com ela. Harry fingiu tossir, e todos olharam pra ele.

_ Ah, esse é o Harry Potter_ Luna falou enlaçando seu braço ao de Harry_ Meu namorado... Harry, esses são Paul_ ela indicou o mais baixinho_ Brian_ apontou o magricela_ E Zac_ o rapaz loiro que olhava constantemente para os pés estendeu a mão a Harry...

_ Olá..._ Harry ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido.

_ Ele é mais esquisito do que no jornal_ Brian comentou com Paul, sem se dar o trabalho de disfarçar.

_ É, mas parecia menos pálido_ Paul respondeu observando Harry.

Harry franziu a testa pra eles. Será que não se importavam em falar dele na sua frente?

_ A cabeça dele é um pouco grande também, não acha?

_ Definitivamente, ele é bem esquisito...

_ Er..._ Luna começou, ela olhou pra Harry de um jeito estranho. Ele pôde notar, que era constrangimento_ Vamos pro Hotel? Eu estou doida pra ver todo mundo.

_ Ah, vamos_ Brian disse e colocou o braço em volta do ombro de Luna. Antes que Harry pudesse ter qualquer reação os dois e Paul já estavam caminhando na frente.

_ Não ligue pra Paul e Brian_ Zac disse, e ele e Harry começaram a andar juntos_ Hoje eles estão se achando especiais, porque pensam que estão vestidos como trouxas... Estão ridículos...

_ Tudo bem_ Harry falou sem graça, mas concordava plenamente com a parte em que Zac disse que Paul e Brian estavam ridículos.

_ É sério, ignore-os_ Zac falou_ Porque eles vão te perturbar bastante...

Harry olhou pra Zac um pouco assustado, mas esse apenas, deu de ombros. Aquela viagem mal começara, e já parecia longa demais.

* * *

_ Ainda estou me perguntando o que vim fazer aqui com você_ Rony comentou desanimado.

_ Eu já disse a você_ Draco Malfoy disse bufando_ Viemos procurar um presente pra sua irmã...

Os dois estavam andando há quase uma hora pelo Beco Diagonal. Malfoy mandara uma coruja pra Rony explicando que precisava de sua ajuda. Rony, que no momento, estava almoçando na casa de seus pais, quase cuspira a comida fora quando lera a carta. Agora estavam procurando nas lojas do Beco Diagonal, alguma coisa que agradasse a Gina, e Rony nem sequer acabara de comer. Se não fosse por sua irmã, nem teria considerado o pedido de Malfoy.

_ Se você não tivesse agido feito um idiota, não teria que ficar comprando presente pra que ela te perdoe...

_ Ela te contou o que aconteceu?_ Malfoy perguntou desgostoso.

_ É, claro_ Rony falou distraidamente_ Ela me conta tudo...

Rony não tinha vergonha de admitir que seu relacionamento com Gina era o melhor possível. Não fora sempre assim, durante um bom tempo viveram as turras, brigando e se ofendendo, mas há alguns anos, os dois restabeleceram a boa relação que tinham, e melhor não poderia estar.

_ Se eu soubesse, não teria te convidado... Não estou a fim de ver você me enchendo o saco...

_ Eu não preciso de motivo pra isso...

Draco bufou, mas se controlou. Ele precisava se concentrar no que estava fazendo ali. Tinha que comprar um presente pra Gina, e talvez assim, ela o perdoasse.

_ O que você acha desse chapéu?_ Draco perguntou, apontando para um chapéu preto na vitrine de uma loja de roupas de grife. Era um chapéu com muitas penas.

_ É perfeito_ Rony começou com sarcasmo_ Se ela for uma galinha ou qualquer outro animal com penas...

_ Muito engraçado, Weasley_ Malfoy disse com raiva_ É um chapéu caro, tudo que é caro, é chique... Mas é claro, eu não poderia esperar outra reação vinda de você...

_ Se você gostou tanto, por que não compra pra você? Combina perfeitamente com seus cabelos loiros...

_ Escuta aqui...

_ Por que você não chamou a própria Gina pra vir escolher um presente? Eu garanto que seria muito mais prático_ Rony disse ignorando o fato de que Malfoy com certeza iria lhe dizer umas boas ofensas.

_ Você não leu a palavra _surpresa_ na carta que eu te mandei?_ Draco perguntou com desdém.

_ Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

_ Você a conhece bem... Acho que melhor que ninguém, melhor do que eu a conheço. Achei que você poderia saber do que ela gostaria.

_ Não sei não...

_ Vamos entrar aqui_ Malfoy indicou a loja que tinha na vitrine o chapéu preto com penas.

_ Ah, por favor, você não está pensando em comprar aquele chapéu ridículo...

_ Você quer fazer o favor de calar a boca?

Assim que os dois entraram na loja se deparam com um mundo de coisas de grifes pra bruxas. No primeiro andar havia apenas acessórios, como chapéus, e coisas pra pendurar nos cabelos ou nas roupas. O segundo andar, era obviamente ampliado para caber as três partes em que se dividiam as vendas; roupas, sapatos e jóias. Rony nunca vira tanta coisa cara em toda a sua vida, mas para Malfoy, aquilo não o surpreendia.

_ Eu vou procurar alguma coisa_ Draco falou e logo sumiu no meio das bruxas excitadas com as compras. Rony continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

_ Você acha que ela vai gostar disso?_ Draco perguntou a Rony, alguns minutos depois quando retornou segurando algumas coisas nas mãos, lhe mostrando um par de sandálias prata, com pedrinhas preciosas cobrindo o salto.

_ Não sei...

_ E disso?_ mostrou um vestido lilás feito de seda confeccionada por fadas.

_ Não sei...

_ E isso aqui?_ Draco perguntou impaciente, abrindo um estojo coberto de veludo azul marinho; dentro, uma pulseira de pequenos diamantes brilhava tanto, que Rony teve a sensação de que ficaria cego a qualquer instante.

_ Eu não sei...

_ Mas que droga, você não sabe de nada_ Draco disse furioso. Como Weasley era obtuso_ Eu chamei você aqui pra me ajudar, mas você está mostrando que realmente é inútil... Será que ao menos você sabe como se chama, onde mora... Ou o seu retardo mental é tão grande que te impeça de saber coisas simples como essas?

_ A única coisa que eu sei, é que falta bem pouco pra eu te socar..._ Rony fechou os punhos, mas nesse momento, ele sentiu alguma coisa bater em suas pernas e cair no chão. Ele olhou para baixo. Uma garotinha ruiva estava caída no chão, com uma expressão confusa.

_ Caí_ ela falou com a voz fina de uma criança que deveria ter pouco mais de quatro anos.

_ Você está bem, bonequinha?_ Rony perguntou se abaixando até a menina. Ela sorriu, e ele a carregou nos braços_ Você não devia ficar correndo por aí.

_ Devia é ser proibida de sair na rua_ Malfoy disse baixinho. Detestava crianças.

_ Onde estão seus pais?_ Rony perguntou carinhosamente à menina, então olhou em volta, a procura de alguém que pudesse estar procurando uma criança.

_ Você não está pensando em sair pela loja procurando os pais dessa garota, está?_ Malfoy questionou exasperado_ Você lembra por que estamos aqui? Por uma ruiva, que não é essa criança...

__ Sarah_!_ uma voz soou do meio das pessoas, e logo uma mulher loira estava correndo ao encontro deles. Logo ela tirou a menina dos braços de Rony e começou a beijá-la. Ela não parecia estar vendo nada, a não ser a criança_ Sua danada, não saia de perto de mim nunca mais, ouviu? Achei que tivesse perdido você_ ela voltou a beijar a menina, que estava bem presa em seus braços.

_ _Susan_!_ Rony exclamou surpreso, não percebeu que sua boca estava entreaberta. A mulher finalmente o olhou, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Sim, era ela, Susan Roberts, sua ex-noiva. Por um momento, Rony não soube bem o que fazer.

_ Rony_ ela disse, com dificuldade. Seu coração disparou no mesmo instante.

_ Nossa, faz muito tempo, eu não acredito que é você_ Rony disse começando a sorrir.

_ É_ foi só o que Susan conseguiu dizer.

_ Como você está?

_ Bem. Muito bem_ ela respondeu sem muita firmeza_ E você?

_ Bem também... Você lembra do Draco Malfoy, o namorado da minha irmã?_ Rony perguntou indicando Malfoy, que estava concentrado, olhando melhor e com curiosidade pra menininha nos braços de Susan.

_ Claro! Como vai?

_ Bem_ Draco respondeu ainda com os olhos na criança.

_ Ela é sua filha?_ Rony perguntou a Susan. Ele passou displicentemente a mão na cabeça da menina.

_ Sim, é a Sarah_ Susan respondeu nervosa.

_ Ela é linda_ Rony disse sorrindo.

_ _E é ruiva__ Draco disse repentinamente. Agora seu olhar ia de Rony pra criança.

_ O que você tem feito?_ Rony perguntou a Susan, nenhum dos dois prestando atenção em Malfoy.

_ Ainda trabalho no Gringotes... E você?

_ Eu sei que parece tarde, mas estou trabalhando como auror agora... Há um ano mais ou menos...

_ E o quadribol?

_ Abandonei. Foi assim que a gente..._ Rony parou de falar, antes que dissesse 'assim que a gente rompeu'. Achou que não tinha necessidade de tocar naquele assunto_ Eu sempre quis ser auror, então...

_ Fico feliz por você então_ ela disse ajeitando melhor Sarah em seus braços. A menina brincava com os cabelos da mãe agora_ Mas eu preciso ir...

_ Ah, certo_ Rony disse_ Foi bom te reencontrar.

_ Foi bom reencontrar você também_ ela ficou um tempo o encarando, sentindo um frio na barriga parecido com o que sentiu no dia em que o conheceu.

_ Parabéns pela sua filha.

_ Obrigada!_ Susan sorriu pela primeira vez desde que o reencontrara. Ela quase sentiu como se seus pés estivessem presos no chão. Ela sabia que quando esse dia chegasse, seria difícil ir embora_ Então... Tchau, Rony!_ e finalmente recobrou o controle de suas pernas, cumprimentou Draco e se foi.

_ Tchau!_ Rony disse quando ela já estava um pouco afastada_ Que coisa... Nem podia imaginar que encontraria a Susan... E ela tem uma filha...

_ _Que é ruiva__ Malfoy repetiu ainda olhando por onde Susan e Sarah haviam ido embora.

_ E daí?

_ Você não notou nada familiar naquela menina, Weasley?

_ Não... Tinha alguma coisa pra notar?

_ _Ela é ruiva__ Malfoy repetiu mais uma vez e seu tom era óbvio. Mas não para Rony.

_ Mas e daí que ela é ruiva?_ Rony indagou confuso.

_ Susan era sua noiva, vocês terminaram, e tempos depois ela reaparece com uma criança ruiva como você_ Draco continuou com o tom óbvio_ O que isso parece?

_ Que eu não sou o único ruivo no mundo_ Rony respondeu finalmente entendendo o que Draco queria dizer. Mas aquela possibilidade era ridícula, só poderia mesmo ter vindo de Malfoy_ Eu sei onde você quer chegar... E se está insinuando que essa menina é... Esse é seu jeito de me chatear? Isso é baixo de mais até pra você_ ele falou e deus as costas para Malfoy.

_ Eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que tentar te atingir... Só estou analisando os fatos, coisa que você não está fazendo... Pra variar_ completou irônico, indo atrás de Rony_ E por que será que a Susan ficou tão nervosa ou será que você não percebeu isso também?

_ Isso é ridículo, Malfoy_ Rony disse parando no meio do caminho e se voltando pra Malfoy_ _Essa menina não é minha filha_.

_ Por Merlim, não seja obtuso, Weasley_ Draco pediu exasperado_ Faz as contas, os cinco anos que você terminou com a Susan, a idade que essa criança deve ter e o simples fato dela ser muito parecida com você... E eu não falo só do cabelo ruivo_ Draco continuou ao ver que Rony se preparava pra argumentar_ Os olhos dela são iguais aos seus e ela tem sardas...

_ Quase todos os ruivos têm sardas_ Rony disse. As coisas que Malfoy lhe dizia, cada vez parecendo menos idiotas.

_ Mas ela não é uma ruiva comum... É filha da sua ex-noiva.

_ Mas isso não faz sentido. Susan teria me dito, teria me procurado pra dizer que estava grávida, sei lá... Ela não teria escondido isso por cinco anos_ Rony afirmou começando a se desesperar.

_ Bom, se essa menina for mesmo sua filha, Susan deve ter tido algum motivo pra esconder...

_ Não. Ela não é uma mentirosa. Essa menina não é minha filha, não pode ser.

_ Eu não acredito em coincidências, Weasley. Então não acho que seja um mero acaso do destino essa garota ser tão parecida com você_ Malfoy continuou determinado a fazer Rony aceitar a situação_ Raciocine, e compreenda uma coisa que até as mentes subdesenvolvidas de Crabbe e Goyle entenderiam.

Draco se afastou e Rony continuou parado no mesmo lugar. Aquilo tinha tudo pra não fazer sentido, mas fazia, ele tinha que admitir isso. Mas a idéia de ter tido uma filha com Susan era tão louca que era difícil de engolir. Simplesmente porque ele se recusava a aceitar que Susan tivesse mentido pra ele, que tivesse uma filha por aí, e continuasse alheio a isso. Como se o conhecimento dele a respeito não fosse importante. Rony caminhou seguindo Malfoy, lembrando das feições de Sarah. O pensamento de que ela era ruiva, tinha olhos azuis e sardas, lhe corroendo. É, talvez ela tivesse herdado aquilo dele.

* * *

**N/A:** Terceiro capítulo, desculpem a demora. Bom, é nesse capítulo que o enredo da fic começa a ser explicado. E Susan de volta. Espero que gostem.

**Nicky Evans:** Pobre Hermione, né? Mas vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam. Feliz que você está gostando. Obrigada, Nicky!

**Mari:** Que bom que está adorando, Mari. Tá aí pra acabar com sua ansiedade. Obrigada!

Então até o capítulo quatro, gente! *-*

Bjks!


	4. Ela se chama Sarah

** 4.** "**Ela se chama Sarah"**

_ Então, meu rapaz, como foi mesmo que você destruiu Você-Sabe-Quem?

Harry deu um suspiro contido com a pergunta do avô de Luna, e começou novamente a explicar o que acontecera no dia em que derrotara Voldemort. Já havia contado a história três vezes desde que chegara a Las Vegas; para os primos de Luna_ que não paravam de dizer coisas do tipo "não entendo como alguém como você conseguiu isso", para dois tios dela e para uma prima de 2º grau. Agora estava sentado numa mesa grande num salão de um Hotel, com toda a família da namorada.

_ Mas ele não fez isso sozinho_ Paul Lovegood lembrou a todos.

_ Não, eu tive muita gente ao meu lado, inclusive a Luna_ Harry disse, e Luna sentada ao seu lado, sorriu.

_ Coitadinho, tão novo e já passou por tanta coisa_ uma das tias de Luna_ que Harry não lembrava o nome, porque havia no mínimo umas 15 pessoas no salão, comentou.

_ Já está tudo superado, não se preocupe_ ele disse.

_ Você lembra da morte dos seus pais?_ Brian perguntou em tom curioso.

_ Como ele vai lembrar? Só tinha um ano_ Zac disse e Harry lembrou que dos primos de Luna, ele era o único de quem tinha gostado.

_ Querido, você gosta de morar em Londres?_ a pergunta veio de uma senhora muito velha e com cara bondosa, que Harry sabia ser a bisavó de Luna.

_ Sim, senhora, gosto bastante_ ele respondeu com um sorriso.

_ É uma pena, você não vai vir poder morar aqui então_ Brian comentou com uma expressão de satisfação.

_ E por que eu viria morar aqui?

_ Bom, a Luna vai vir pra cá... Vocês não vão mais se ver_ Brian continuou com um sorriso que lembrava Draco Malfoy quando queria desdenhar de alguém, mas Harry não estava mais prestando atenção, ele estava encarando Luna, com uma expressão perplexa no rosto.

_ Como assim você vai vir morar aqui?_ ele perguntou a ela, de modo que só os dois pudessem escutar, mas as pessoas a mesa não prestavam mais atenção neles.

_ É o meu pai que quer vir_ ela começou a se explicar com mesmo ar sereno de sempre_ Como ele se aposentou, pensou em vir morar perto do resto da família... Ele quer que eu venha também, está insistindo muito, mas eu decidi ficar em Londres, não posso deixar o Pasquim... Se viesse, também sentiria muito a sua falta_ ela completou sorrindo.

_ Por que ele quer que você venha? Ele não sabe que você tem uma vida inteira lá?_ Harry perguntou visivelmente aliviado.

_ Ele só vai ficar com saudade, Harry_ Luna disse dando uma colherada no sorvete que todos tomavam agora.

_ Você gosta de morar em Londres, _Larry_?_ a bisavó de Luna perguntou novamente, chamando a atenção de todos.

_ O nome dele é Harry, a senhora lembra? Harry Potter!_ Zac disse carinhosamente a velhinha.

_ Er... Gosto!_ Harry respondeu confuso_ Ela não já me perguntou isso?_ acrescentou pra Luna.

_ Sim_ Luna respondeu displicentemente_ Ela repete muito as coisas, a bisa. É muito velhinha, você sabe...

_ Mas e esse aniversariante, onde está?_ um dos tios perguntou alto de repente.

_ Chegar no horário dá azar, pai_ Paul disse em tom monótono.

_ Ah, é mesmo.

_ Por que Xeno não veio Luna?

_ Porque está trabalhando numa nova invenção, tia. Mas ele mandou o presente do Bob por mim...

_ E o que é?_ Brian perguntou.

_ Uma trança mágica, feita de cabelo de elfos do mato_ Luna respondeu feliz e ouviu-se um grande 'Ohhhhhhh' entre os parentes dela. Harry olhou espantado para todos eles_ Vai trazer ótimas vibrações pro quarto dele, ainda mais depois que os tifões entraram lá e deixaram tanta negatividade.

_ É verdade, eu tive que trancar a porta do meu quarto pra eles não entrarem também_ Zac falou em tom sério. Harry se perguntava o que seriam tifões, mas achou que era melhor se preocupar em não rir, o que estava se mostrando um tanto difícil.

_ Poxa, vocês bem que podiam ter umas pra mim_ Paul resmungou_ Estou precisado de umas tranças...

_ O aniversário é do Bob, não seu_ uma das tias de Luna falou com repreensão.

_ Você gosta de morar em Londres, querido?_ a bisa de Luna perguntou a Harry pela terceira vez.

_ Ele adora morar em Londres, bisa_ Brian respondeu exasperado.

_ Como você sabe, meu bem?

_ Porque a senhora já perguntou isso três vezes, pelo amor de Merlim.

_ Pode perguntar, eu não me importo_ Harry disse sorrindo para a senhora.

_ Olha quem vem aí_ uma voz se sobressaiu e todos olharam pra porta do salão.

Um rapaz alto, loiro de cabelos até o pescoço e com um ar de surfista despreocupado, entrou sorrindo. Muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo, todos se levantaram da mesa e se aproximaram dele. Em poucos instantes, só era visível o topo da cabeça dele.

_ É o Bob_ Luna disse ainda sentada_ Vamos esperar todos sentarem pra falarmos com ele, aí eu apresento vocês_ Harry concordou.

Eles esperaram alguns minutos até que Bob estivesse livre da aglomeração. Quando todos se dispersaram pelo salão e a música que tocava aumentou, Luna deu a mão a Harry e os dois se aproximaram de Bob.

_ Oi, Bob. Feliz Aniversário!_ Luna cumprimentou o primo estendendo a mão, mas ao pegar na mão dela, Bob a puxou para um apertado abraço.

_ Você está linda_ Bob disse ainda abraçado a garota. Harry pigarreou e o aniversariante pareceu notá-lo ali apenas naquele instante.

_ Bob, esse é o Harry Potter, o meu namorado, eu falei dele pra você na última reunião de família, lembra?

_ Claro. Não dá pra esquecer o fato de sua prima está namorando uma celebridade_ Bob disse sorrindo.

_ Olá!_ Harry falou um pouco sem graça, mas sorrindo_ Feliz Aniversário!

_ Obrigado!

_ Os presentes nós damos depois_ Luna comentou_ Você nem imagina o que papai e eu compramos pra você...

_ Você nem imagina o que eu ganhei da minha mãe_ Bob falou alegremente_ Uma capa feita inteirinha de escamas cristalizadas de dragão. Você sabe como essas capas são boas pra nos esconder dos zonzóbulos.

_ Ah, eu estava querendo tanto uma capa dessas_ Luna disse com pesar.

_ Se você quiser, eu te dou uma. Compro pra você_ Harry disse meio sem pensar. Luna e Bob olharam pra ele.

_ Sério, Harry? Mas é muito cara.

_ Não tem problema, eu compro quando voltarmos pra Londres...

_ Certo então_ Ela disse radiante e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

_ Legal_ Bob exclamou e se colocou no meio de Harry e Luna colocando um braço em cada ombro deles_ Agora chega de conversa, vamos aproveitar o lanche. E mais tarde, a melhor festa que vocês já viram_ ele disse todo orgulhoso.

_ Todas as festas da nossa família são ótimas.

_ Mas essa querida prima, será inesquecível, afinal, é o meu aniversário.

E os três caminharam conversando em direção a mesa de sorvetes.

* * *

Gina Weasley subia as escadas pro seu quarto, apenas pensando num banho e em sua cama. Estava tão cansada. Seu trabalho havia crescido consideravelmente desde que se tornara gerente da loja em que trabalhava, mas longe dela reclamar. Estava satisfeita no trabalho, e se todos os aspectos de sua vida estivessem bem como no lado profissional, ela comemoraria...

Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e quase gritou quando percebeu que havia alguém lá dentro. Mas o susto passou, e ela sentiu raiva quando reconheceu quem era. Draco estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

_ Oi, meu amor_ Draco disse se sentando_ Sua mãe disse pra eu esperar você aqui. Como você está?_ acrescentou com cautela.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui?_ Gina perguntou jogando sua bolsa e seu casaco sobre a cama, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder a Draco nem de olhá-lo.

_ Eu vim ver você_ ele disse_ Você saiu da minha casa de um jeito...

_ E você queria que eu saísse como? Saltitando, dançando?_ ela perguntou com ironia, tirando os sapatos, ainda evitando olhar pro namorado.

_ Ainda está brava_ Draco disse baixo mais para si mesmo do que pra Gina_ Acho que precisamos conversar...

_ Não quero falar com você agora, Draco_ Gina falou suspirando, finalmente olhando pra ele. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava.

_ Mas nós precisamos. As coisas não podem simplesmente ficar assim_ Draco argumentou e então enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco_ Eu trouxe isso pra você_ ele estendeu a Gina um estojo de veludo azul.

_ O que é isso?_ ela perguntou olhando pro estojo.

Draco não respondeu, abriu o estojo e uma pulseira reluziu lá dentro. Ele sorriu pra Gina, mas seu sorriso logo morreu ao ver a expressão da jovem; ela não parecia feliz, muito menos parecia que faria as pazes com ele, sua face demonstrava uma profunda decepção.

_ Você quer me comprar?_ Gina perguntou olhando pra pulseira com um sentimento que beirava o nojo.

_ Não, eu... Eu só achei que...

_ Achou que me comprando um presente tudo voltaria ao normal_ Gina falou com raiva_ Então você quer me comprar.

_ Eu só queria agradar você_ Draco falou irritado fechando o estojo e jogando-o sobre a cama.

_ Eu não quero que você me agrade. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se _agrada_. Não é isso que eu quero de você...

_ Qualquer mulher ficaria radiante com uma jóia dessa, e você está desprezando.

_ Eu não sou qualquer mulher_ Gina falou alto_ Talvez você ache que dinheiro, jóias, estejam acima do orgulho dos outros, admito que muita gente se deixe levar por isso, mas comigo não é assim... Você devia saber depois de oito anos me enrolando...

_ Enrolando você? Então o que você queria era uma aliança no lugar de uma pulseira? Eu volto na loja e compro uma aliança pra você então, e tudo fica resolvido_ Draco também aumentou a voz. Seu rosto pálido adquirindo tons rosa.

_ Poupe o seu dinheiro_ Gina berrou_ Use-o pra comprar gente como você_ continuou sem medir as palavras.

_ Gente como eu?

_ É, que só se importam com si mesmo... Eu não quero pulseira, eu não quero aliança, eu só quero que você vá embora.

_ Isso que dizer o quê? Que você tá terminando comigo?

_ Estou.

_ Não acredito que você tá terminando comigo por que eu não quero casar_ Draco falou baixando a voz.

_ Não é por isso. É por que você não pensa num futuro comigo. E eu não quero isso, eu estou cansada. _São oito anos_. Oito, Draco.

_ Eu penso num futuro com você...

_ Não do jeito que eu quero...

_ Então é assim que vai ser? Você sempre faz isso?

_ Faço o quê?_ Gina perguntou confusa.

_ Sempre larga as pessoas quando elas não fazem o que você quer?_ Draco questionou se certificando de que estava usando o seu tom mais cruel_ Foi assim com o Potter quando ele não voltou pra você depois da guerra... Agora está fazendo o mesmo comigo.

_ Como se atreve a dizer isso?_ Gina perguntou ofendida.

_ Por acaso é mentira? Você sempre quer tudo do seu jeito, _tem sempre que ser do jeito da Gina__ ele disse aumentando o tom de voz_ Nesses _oito anos_, e é bom enfatizar os oito, eu fiz tudo por você e pra você. Aturei seus amigos idiotas, sua família xexelenta, participei de almoços de domingo, de reuniões familiares, de um monte de baboseira com gente que eu nunca suportei, apenas por sua causa...

_ Cala essa boca_ Gina gritou, lágrimas de raiva rolando por seu rosto_ Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas não ouse falar da minha família... Porque você não sabe o que é isso...

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados, e fechou com força os olhos. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Fora ali pra consertar as coisas com Gina e estava estragando tudo. E ele não suportaria estragar as coisas com ela. Pois, ela sempre fora a única que não lhe virara as costas, e quando ele não tinha ninguém, ela estava lá, estendendo a mão, lhe oferecendo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já lhe oferecera na vida.

_ Gina, eu... Me desculpe, eu me descontrolei, foi da boca pra fora...

_ Nada que sai de você é da boca pra fora, Draco. Meus irmãos estavam certos, o tempo todo eles estavam certos sobre você. Você não mudou, não vai mudar nunca...

_ Isso não é verdade, eu...

_ Por favor, vai embora. Sai da minha casa_ ela o interrompeu.

_ Não, me escuta, vamos conversar...

_ Vai embora. Não tente consertar as coisas, não tem conserto_ Gina disse e seu tom era definitivo.

_ Eu amo você_ Draco argumentou desesperado. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele teve medo de perder algo.

_ Isso não basta mais. Por favor..._ Gina abriu a porta do quarto.

Draco caminhou devagar até a porta, sua respiração rápida, seu coração batendo tão forte que parecia que explodiria em seu peito. Ele parou em frente a Gina, sua expressão, seus pensamentos implorando que ela o perdoasse, mas ela olhava pro chão, absorta em sua mágoa, as lágrimas caindo livres por seu rosto.

_ Gina..._ Draco tentou mais uma vez, mas sua voz tremeu, e ele percebeu que não poderia continuar. Ele a encarou por mais alguns poucos segundos, e então saiu.

Gina ouviu os passos dele descendo a escada, e quando ela já não podia mais ouvi-lo, o choro descontrolado preso em sua garganta veio com força total. Ela fechou a porta do quarto e se jogou em sua cama. Estava acabado, tudo terminado. As lembranças dos oito longos anos com Draco, agora pareciam distantes, como se não fossem dela, como se nunca as tivesse vivido.

* * *

Rony nunca havia notado que o teto branco de seu quarto tinha umas manchas que pareciam causadas por água, até aquele momento. É claro que olhando fixamente pro teto há quase meia hora, ele perceberia. Não é que o teto lhe despertasse algum interesse, mas assim que se acomodou ao lado de Hermione na cama, ele concluiu que não poderia olhar pra ela naquele momento.

Ela lia distraidamente um livro a seu lado, e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar do teto, nem conversar com ela, nem dormir. Só que ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Hermione estranharia o comportamento dele desde que chegara em casa. Ele não sabia se estava pronto pra esse momento.

_ Não consegue dormir?_ Hermione perguntou repentinamente sem tirar os olhos do livro.

_ Não_ ele respondeu baixo.

_ Você está bem?

_ Estou.

_ Não parece..._ ela disse e fechou o livro, o colocando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Ela se virou pra Rony, se apoiando num dos cotovelos_ Tem certeza que está bem?

_ Sim!

_ Por que está tão monossilábico?_ Hermione perguntou com curiosidade.

_ Você já tinha notado essas manchinhas de água no teto?_ Rony perguntou incoerente. Hermione o olhou surpresa por um instante e então olhou pro teto.

_ Nunca tinha visto.

_ Eu só percebi hoje...

_ Por que estamos falando disso?_ ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_ Por nada.

_ Por que está evitando olhar pra mim?

Rony desviou o olhar do teto, finalmente encarando sua esposa. Parece que o momento que estava temendo havia chegado.

_ Não estou...

_ Está sim, desde que chegou do passeio com Malfoy_ ela falou calma_ Eu não disse nada, porque estava esperando você dizer se havia acontecido algo, mas como você não disse... Então, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Encontrei a Susan no Beco Diagonal hoje_ ele respondeu mal esperando que ela terminasse a pergunta.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes. Susan Roberts. Rony havia encontrado Susan Roberts, sua ex-noiva. E agora, ele estava tenso, e parecia distante. Hermione tentou pensar que Susan não poderia ser o motivo para Rony estar assim.

_ E como ela está?_ ela perguntou, embora não se importasse muito. Rony não poderia estar assim por Susan.

_ Está bem, ela ainda trabalha no Gringotes_ ele disse vagamente. O rostinho de Sarah sorrindo em sua mente.

_ Hum...

_ Ela tem uma filha_ Rony falou rápido. Instantaneamente ele desviou o olhar do de Hermione.

_ Uma filha?_ Hermione exclamou surpresa, sentindo aquele vazio já tão conhecido seu.

_ É. _Ela se chama Sarah_... Uma filha que se chama Sarah_ Rony repetiu mais pra ele mesmo do que pra Hermione.

_ Que... Que coisa boa!

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um longo tempo. Muito tempo depois, Rony disse que estava cansado, deu um beijo em Hermione e se virou pra seu lado da cama.

Hermione também se virou, e ambos ficaram de costas um pro outro. Uma filha. Susan tinha uma filha. E agora Hermione entendia o porque do comportamento de Rony naquelas últimas horas; era o desejo de ser pai. Era ver que sua ex-noiva tinha uma filha e ele não. Era saber que sua esposa, talvez, nunca pudesse lhe dar essa bênção. Hermione fechou os olhos com força. Será que Rony pensava que se tivesse se casado com Susan, agora já seria pai? Será que algum dia ele poderia se arrepender de estar com ela? Pensar naquilo a machucava, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia não pensar.

Rony continuou acordado durante muito tempo. Ele pensava se Hermione teria imaginado que a filha de Susan pudesse ter alguma coisa haver com ele. Pensar nisso só fazia com que Rony se arrependesse de não ter contado da semelhança que ele e a criança tinham. Mas ele não poderia contar, afinal, poderia ser apenas coincidência. Talvez, Susan tivesse namorado um ruivo logo depois dele e engravidado rapidamente. Talvez, ela tivesse um parente ruivo na família. Pensando bem, Rony lembrava-se de ter visto uns fios ruivos misturados aos cabelos loiros da mãe de Susan. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez... Rony balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se ridículo, infantil. A quem ele queria enganar? Malfoy estava certo, aquela menina poderia ser sua filha. Tinha tudo pra ser sua filha. Mas e se ela fosse, o que ele faria? E Hermione, como reagiria? Não fazia a mínima idéia. Rony queria tanto ser pai, mas agora que havia uma grande possibilidade disso, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Não estava pronto pra isso. Não desse jeito... Não sem Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo quatro, me povo. Esse é bem simples, mas é só uma preparação para as emoções do próximo. *-*

**Hayley Wi:** Adoro escrever sobre o Malfoy, Hayley, principalmente se for algum diálogo com o Rony. Acho que sempre sai algo legal. Mas aí está o capítulo quatro, pra acabar com sua ansiedade. Obrigada pela review!

**Kinha'Black:** Sério que gosta da Susan? Que coisa boa, porque geralmente quem leu "De volta ao seu coração" odiou ela. Mas estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar!

**Made:** Outra que gosta da Susan. Estou surpresa, mas contente. Espero que continue gostando da fic. Obrigada, Made!

**N/A 2:** Bom, a fic tá tendo poucos comentários, mas não sou o tipo de autora que faz "chantagem" e só publica os capítulos se tiverem muitas reviews. De um jeito ou de outro, a fic será publicada inteira. Talvez não rapidamente, porque tenho muitas responsabilidades que não posso deixar de lado. Mas no máximo de duas em duas semanas, um capítulo novo será postado. Quem sabe até antes...

Obrigada de novo, gente! Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks! Se cuidem!

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Você veio

**5. "Você veio" **

Harry sentiu sua barriga doer, devido ao riso prolongado. É que aquela piada que Zac Lovegood estava contando era realmente muito boa, mesmo tendo se passado vários minutos que fora contada. Ele tomou mais uma dose de uísque de fogo pra tentar se acalmar, e sentiu seu corpo mais mole do que já estava.

_ Nossa, por que tá todo mundo girando?_ ele perguntou com a voz pastosa.

_ Eu tô parado_ Zac respondeu bobamente_ Eles é que estão girando.

Zac apontou pra pista de dança, onde muitas pessoas dançavam e riam. A festa de aniversário de Bob Lovegood estava pegando fogo; a música estava alta, os convidados aproveitavam ao máximo e ninguém parecia se importar com o amanhã, inclusive Harry, que conseguira a proeza de ficar mais bêbado do que na primeira despedida de solteiro de Rony. Mas pra ele, já era o suficiente.

_ Onde está a Luna?_ ele perguntou a Zac.

_ Ali_ Zac apontou pro meio do salão_ Dançando com o Bob e com aquela... Ai, quem é aquela?... Ah, é a minha mãe.

_ Eu vou lá_ Harry disse, tomando outra dose de uísque e se levantou. O mundo estava balançando, mas mesmo assim, ele se aventurou ao encontro de Luna. Cambaleando, ele se aproximou da namorada e a tocou no ombro.

_ Oi_ Harry falou pra Luna, assim que ela se virou pra ele.

O estado de Luna não estava melhor que o de Harry. O rabo de cavalo no qual ela havia prendido os cabelos loiros, estava frouxo e várias mechas de cabelo estavam soltas.

_ Está gostando da festa?_ Luna perguntou a Harry, o abraçando inesperadamente.

_ Bastante. Mas eu estou cansado_ Harry disse, fazendo força pra agüentar seu peso e o de Luna, que estava apoiada nele.

_ Eu também_ Luna disse, seus olhos difíceis de se manterem abertos_ Vamos dormir?

Harry concordou, aliviado. Ele mal se agüentava em pé, e estava preocupado em passar vergonha na frente da família de Luna, mas a julgar pelo estado da maioria, principalmente os mais jovens, ninguém ligaria se ele caísse ou vomitasse.

Os dois deram boa noite a Bob, que se mexia como se tivesse levando um choque, e acenaram para Zac, que não retribuiu, pois estava com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa, e parecia inconsciente, e então caminharam pelas pessoas dançando, sorrindo para aqueles que reconheciam, mas evitando passar perto de Brian e Paul que dançavam imitando animais. Harry queria distância de Brian, depois que o rapaz botou o pé em seu caminho, pra que ele caísse algumas horas atrás.

Foi com alívio quando chegaram à porta do salão.

_ Graças a Deus_ Harry comentou quando caminhavam pelo hall do hotel_ Não dá pra ouvir nada daqui, nem parece que tá tendo uma festa atrás daquela porta_ ele concluiu virando metade do corpo pra trás e apontando para a porta do salão.

_ O salão está enfeitiçado_ Luna disse se apoiando em Harry pra tirar os sapatos_ Quem está de fora não ouve um só ruído de lá, e tem feitiços contra trouxas também... Ah, Harry, olha uma capela trouxa...

Luna apontou pra uma pequena capela dentro do hall do hotel. Na mesma hora, ela saiu correndo um tanto desgovernada, esbarrando em tudo que estava pela frente, em direção a capela. Harry correu atrás dela, e as poucas pessoas presentes no hall, não saberiam dizer qual dos dois estava mais bêbado.

* * *

Hermione acordou, mas sentiu uma imensa dificuldade em abrir os olhos àquela manhã. Estava morta de sono, pois demorara muito a dormir na noite anterior, mas o costume de acordar cedo todos os dias, não deixava que ela dormisse até depois das oito. Ela estendeu o braço para o outro lado da cama, uma vontade louca de abraçar Rony, e ficar assim até que ele acordasse. Mas sua mão encontrou o vazio. Ela abriu os olhos e não viu ninguém ao seu lado. Demorou alguns segundos até que ela percebesse que Rony estava de costas pra ela, sentado numa das pontas da cama. Estava sem blusa, mas de calça jeans, e parecia estar calçando as meias.

_ Bom dia_ Hermione disse sonolenta.

_ Bom dia_ Rony respondeu sem se virar pra ela.

_ Você vai sair?_ ela se sentou.

_ Vou_ Rony disse, acabando de amarrar o tênis.

_ Está muito cedo_ Hermione comentou olhando pro relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama_ Aonde você vai?

Rony demorou alguns segundos pra responder. Ele não precisava daquilo agora. Aliás, não imaginava que Hermione fosse acordar antes dele sair, então não havia preparado nada pra dizer a ela. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou, indo em direção a camisa que estava sobre uma poltrona.

_ Vou ver um amigo que está doente_ ele respondeu, enquanto colocava a camisa.

_ Tão cedo?

_ É que ele vai sair mais tarde, então...

Rony evitou olhar pra Hermione naquele momento. Temia que ela percebesse, que desconfiasse. Ele não gostava de mentir pra ela, mas a situação exigia. Depois que ele esclarecesse aquela dúvida que o estava corroendo, ele explicaria tudo pra ela.

_ Você vai chegar antes das onze?

_ Sim. Tem alguma coisa às onze?_ Rony perguntou, se olhando no espelho que ficava dentro da porta do guarda-roupa.

_ É a hora que Harry e Luna estarão de volta. Eles vão direto pra Toca, pro almoço de domingo_ Hermione explicou, surpresa de Rony ter esquecido.

_ É mesmo. Bom, eu vou voltar bem antes disso. Aí depois vamos pra lá... Agora eu tenho que ir_ ele disse constatando que já estava pronto. Ele finalmente encarou Hermione.

_ Tá_ ela disse, tentando aparentar normalidade, mas não pôde deixar de notar que Rony estava estranho. Ela se lembrou que ele havia encontrado Susan no dia anterior.

Rony caminhou até a cama, e se inclinou pra beijá-la. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, até que ele se afastou, forçou um sorriso e saiu.

Hermione o observou sair e continuou olhando pra porta do quarto, até depois de ouvir o som de Rony desaparatando na sala. Uma sensação ruim, de que Rony não estava sendo sincero, crescendo de maneira incontrolável dentro dela. Ela não entendia o motivo daquilo, não havia uma explicação. Ou talvez houvesse, e talvez, Rony apenas não quisesse dá-la.

* * *

Rony estava parado em frente a um portão grande de aço, num bairro bruxo muito conhecido por suas mansões imponentes. Ele já estava ali há alguns minutos, mas não tinha coragem de fazer nada, apenas estava parado, esperando que algo acontecesse.

Ele fora pouquíssimas vezes naquela casa, talvez, uma ou duas vezes, não se lembrava, mas aquele medo não o acompanhou em nenhuma das vezes em que esteve ali antes. Aquilo não era racional, ele disse a si mesmo. Estava ali por um motivo importante, por algo que não podia ser adiado de jeito nenhum. Ele simplesmente precisava saber, ele merecia. Se aproximou ainda mais, respirou fundo e tocou o portão. Uma voz fina ecoou, como se saísse das grades, perguntando:

_ _Diga o seu nome e o que quer_.

_ Sou Rony Weasley e quero falar com Susan Roberts.

O portão se abriu silenciosamente. Rony respirou fundo mais uma vez, e então entrou.

* * *

Harry Potter se espreguiçou na cama, sem abrir os olhos. Estava com a cabeça pesada e com a sensação de ter bebido todo o álcool existente no mundo. Ele queria dormir mais um pouco, mas com aquela dor de cabeça seria impossível. Então abriu os olhos, e viu um teto branco. Lembrou-se que estava no quarto de um hotel em Las Vegas. Virou-se para o outro lado e viu Luna dormindo tranqüilamente. Ele sorriu.

Adorava acordar antes dela quando dormiam juntos, só pra poder observá-la. Dormindo, ela até que parecia alguém bem normal. Harry olhou pro relógio e suspirou ao ver que marcava oito e quinze da manhã. Eles teriam que tomar uma chave de portal dali algumas horas, mas antes teriam que tomar café com a família de Luna. Mas será que já havia alguém acordado?

_ Luna_ ele chamou baixo encostando no braço dela_ Luna?

Luna se mexeu, e após alguns segundos abriu os olhos.

_ Bom dia_ Harry disse e Luna respondeu com um sorriso.

_ Que horas são?

_ Ainda está cedo, mas temos que tomar café com a sua família...

_ É mesmo. Você dormiu bem?_ ela perguntou bocejando.

_ Dormi feito uma pedra. Acho que bebemos muito essa noite_ Harry comentou lembrando-se da noite anterior_ Nem sei como consegui acordar tão cedo.

_ A festa estava tão legal_ Luna falou_ Mas você se divertiu, não?

_ Sim, muito_ Harry respondeu esfregando os olhos com a mão esquerda_ Gostei da sua família.

_ Que bom. Que anel é esse na sua mão?_ Luna perguntou olhando fixamente para a mão de Harry_ Eu nunca tinha notado...

_ Anel?_ Harry questionou sem entender. Ele nunca usara anel, não gostava. Estendeu a mão à frente do rosto e franziu a testa_ É, eu estou com um anel. Que estranho. Será que eu comprei ontem? Será que estava tão bêbado a ponto de hoje não me lembrar se comprei um anel?

_ Não sei_ Luna falou ainda observando o anel com curiosidade. Ela levou uma das mãos até a mão de Harry, puxou-a pra poder ver melhor.

_ Você também tem um_ Harry falou subitamente olhando para a mão de Luna.

_ É..._ Luna observou a própria mão sem entender.

_ Esses anéis parecem até alianças_ Harry disse em tom de riso, mas sua expressão fechou imediatamente. Alguns lances da noite anterior, se apossando da sua mente.

Luna correndo em direção a uma capela. Ele correndo atrás dela. Os dois fingindo que se casavam. Os dois falando bobagens pro pianista velho e mal encarado num canto da capela. Os dois conversando com o juiz de paz. Os dois se casando de verdade.

Harry, agora se lembrava de tudo, inclusive de ter carregado Luna até o quarto deles, e de ter dito a frase _"__Enfim sós__"_, e então eles se jogaram na cama... Ele olhou pelo quarto, como se buscasse uma saída, uma explicação menos complicada, menos louca, mas tudo que viu foi um papel no chão. Ele levou metade do corpo pra fora da cama, e pegou o papel. Ao lê-lo, Harry teve certeza da idiotice que haviam feito.

_ Luna... nós... nós..._ ele começou mostrando o papel pra Luna, mas sua voz foi sumindo antes que ele conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Luna pegou o papel da mão dele e leu, e a julgar, pela expressão dela, Harry teve certeza de que ela também havia entendido tudo.

_ _Nós nos casamos__ Luna disse segurando a Certidão de Casamento, com a expressão neutra, olhando de Harry para a aliança em sua mão.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, atordoado com aquela situação. Não podia ser real, podia? Como eles poderiam ter se casado? Ele amaldiçoou o álcool, e lembrou-se que a ultima vez que tinha exagerado na bebida, tinha dançado abraçado a Malfoy. Agora ele _simplesmente_ havia se casado. Ele nunca mais poria nenhuma gota de álcool na boca.

Luna o olhava e Harry teve medo de que ela ficasse histérica ou em choque. Então Harry resolveu que deveria acalmá-la, juntos eles achariam uma solução para aquilo. Mas no momento em que abria a boca pra expressar seus pensamentos, Luna sorriu, pulou em cima dele, o abraçando tão apertado, que parecia até que não se viam há anos.

_ Nós nos casamos_ ela repetiu, mas seu tom era feliz, e sua voz estava se derretendo em risos_ Isso não é fantástico?

_ É. É fantástico_ Harry concordou depois de um tempo. Ela ainda o abraçava, e ele agradeceu por isso, assim ela não poderia ver seu rosto.

Só Luna mesmo pra ficar feliz com aquela situação. Porque qualquer pessoa normal não sentiria nada, a não ser desespero se estivessem passando pelo que eles estavam, Harry pensou. Mas como ele diria a Luna que não estava contente, se agora ela o havia beijado como nunca antes? Como ele explicaria sem magoá-la que aquele casamento de bêbados era louco, insano e irracional? Ele retribuía ao beijo, mas em sua mente o pensamento de que eles tinham feito besteira, estava inundando o seu cérebro. Definitivamente, aquilo não era fantástico.

* * *

Rony se mantinha parado na sala, desde que o elfo doméstico dos Roberts o havia recebido na porta de entrada, e corrido pra ver se Susan estava em casa. Observava o ambiente em choque; pela sala estavam espalhados brinquedos coloridos, sobre a lareira, muitas fotos de Susan e Sarah sorrindo, acenando. Uma em particular lhe chamou a atenção; Sarah corria sorridente por um lugar que ele reconheceu como sendo o jardim da mansão.

Ele se aproximou da foto, e seu estômago pareceu despencar. O sorriso de Sarah era o seu sorriso, e os olhos dela eram os olhos dele, e seus cabelos de fogo eram idênticos aos dele e aos de seus pais e irmãos. E a dúvida foi se dissipando dentro dele como se nunca tivesse existido.

_ Rony_ uma voz o chamou. Ele se virou, ainda com a foto nas mãos. Susan estava parada no enorme portal da sala, olhando pra ele.

Eles se encararam alguns instantes, Susan sentindo seu coração disparar e sua respiração ficar falha; Rony não querendo acreditar, mas achando muito provável que ela tivesse omitido a verdade dele, por cinco anos.

_ Estou surpresa_ ela disse tentando recuperar a calma.

_ _Ela é minha_?_ Rony perguntou de supetão. Até pra ele era estranho que conseguisse ser tão direto, mas aquele não era o momento pra hesitar. Ele precisava saber. Já. Naquele momento.

_ Do que está falando?_ Susan perguntou tentando soar confusa, mas sua voz saiu tremida.

_ Você sabe do que estou falando_ ele disse virando a foto pra Susan_ Ela é minha filha?

_ Você não quer sentar?_ Susan indicou o sofá. Parecia que aquele momento que ela temeu por cinco anos, havia chegado. E ela simplesmente não poderia mais fugir.

_ Eu não quero sentar_ Rony falou seco. Ele só queria a verdade_ Apenas me responda, por favor.

Susan silenciou por longos segundos. Seus olhos azuis passando de uma foto de Sarah para outra, até que pararam em Rony, e ela se sentiu desesperada. Ele estava ali, exigindo uma verdade que ele merecia. Ela sempre soube que quando o encontrasse de novo, não poderia mais privá-lo disso.

_ Sim, ela é sua filha_ finalmente Susan respondeu. Um peso sendo tirado de suas costas para dar lugar a outro.

Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos. Milhões de coisas, de sentimentos o inundando por dentro, mas nenhum maior que a raiva que estava sentindo.

_ Por quê? Por que você nunca me contou?

_ Me perdoe, Rony_ Susan pediu, começando a chorar.

_ Apenas me diga o porque..._ Rony pediu tentando não explodir. Ele não podia se deixar levar agora. Primeiro, ele precisava saber os motivos.

_ Por favor, sente_ ela pediu mais uma vez, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

Rony a encarou por um momento. Ele a conhecia bem, apesar de sua convivência com ela ter sido curta. E ele sabia que aquelas lágrimas eram sinceras, e que pra ela aquela situação talvez fosse tão difícil quanto estava sendo pra ele. Rony então se aproximou do sofá e sentou-se, embora sua raiva e mágoa fossem grandes demais. Ele olhou para a fotografia de Sarah ainda bem segura em suas mãos.

Susan também se sentou no mesmo sofá, mas tomando uma certa distância de Rony. Não que ela tivesse medo dele, ela não achava que ele fosse estrangulá-la ou coisa parecida, ela só não achou que Rony fosse aceitar bem se ela tocasse em seu ombro ou sua mão. E ela própria não sabia se poderia se controlar.

_ Você... Você lembra a última vez que nos encontramos?_ Susan começou com cautela, enxugando as lágrimas_ Eu me refiro àquela vez há cinco anos... No Beco Diagonal, depois que rompemos...

Rony não disse nada, ainda olhava fixamente para a foto que segurava. Mas mesmo com o silêncio, Susan soube que ele se lembrava.

_ Eu ainda não sabia que estava grávida. Minha menstruação estava muito atrasada, mas ela nunca vinha certa, então não me preocupei... Eu também não dei importância para os enjôos... Mas naquele mesmo dia eu desmaiei no trabalho no Gringotes...

Ela fez uma pausa pra ver a reação dele, mas Rony continuava impassível, um olhar vago. Susan não saberia dizer se ele estava realmente olhando para a foto.

_ Minha mãe, que já estava desconfiada, me aconselhou que fosse ao médico, que fizesse uns exames... E no dia seguinte, eu fui_ Ela respirou fundo, sua voz tremendo novamente_ E então descobri que estava grávida de um mês e meio...

_ Por que você não me procurou?_ Rony perguntou baixo, sem emoção, ainda olhando para a foto ou talvez para o nada.

_ Eu quis te procurar, eu juro que quis_ Susan disse rápido_ Mas eu vi a notícia do seu noivado com a Hermione Granger no jornal... E eu não pude, não consegui...

_ Não conseguiu..._ Rony repetiu incoerente, e qualquer um que o olhasse pensaria que embora seu corpo estivesse presente, sua mente deveria estar vagando por algum lugar distante.

_ Eu vi uma foto de vocês e vocês pareciam tão felizes... Eu tive medo que você achasse que eu queria me meter entre vocês, que queria atrapalhar...

_ Isso não faz sentido. Eu nunca pensaria uma coisa assim_ Rony falou voltando o olhar para Susan. Como ela poderia pensar que ele acharia uma coisa dessas?

_ Mas eu estava desesperada, e eu não parei pra pensar. Apenas decidi seguir com a minha vida... Eu até pensei em não ter o bebê_ ela disse, envergonhada, enojando a si mesma por ter cogitado isso. Rony a olhou incrédulo_ Mas meus pais me convenceram a não fazer isso... Então decidi ter o bebê longe de você...

_ Então você nunca pretendeu me contar? Se não tivéssemos nos encontrado naquela loja ontem, você nunca iria me contar? Ia agir pra sempre como se eu não merecesse saber?_ ele perguntou se levantando. Sua voz havia aumentado consideravelmente.

_ Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei_ Susan afirmou alto, colocando as mãos na cabeça, voltando a chorar.

_ Eu não entendo como você pôde fazer isso?_ Rony dizia andando de um lado pro outro pela sala_ Não entendo como não teve um peso na consciência... Como conseguia dormir sabendo que sua decisão idiota estava afetando a vida de outras pessoas...

_ Rony, eu nunca me senti feliz com essa situação_ ela também se levantou_ Eu sempre soube que o que estava fazendo era errado... Foi uma tolice, eu sei que foi. Mas na época me pareceu o melhor... Mas eu nunca me senti orgulhosa disso.

_ E quando a menina crescesse? O que você ia dizer pra ela quando ela perguntasse pelo pai? Que eu morri? Que tinha abandonado vocês? Ela por acaso sabe que tem um pai?

_ Sabe! Ela sabe que tem um pai... Eu disse a ela que você não podia estar com a gente, mas que quando ela fosse grande explicaria tudo a ela... E quando ela crescesse, se quisesse, eu deixaria que ela escolhesse conhecer você ou não...

_ Mas e quanto a mim, Susan?_ Rony perguntou, seus olhos ardendo. Aquela vontade de chorar, de gritar, agindo dentro dele de uma maneira desenfreada_ E quanto a mim? Será que não passou pela sua cabeça que eu gostaria de saber que tenho uma filha?

Susan não respondeu, ela sentou-se novamente no sofá, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, chorando compulsivamente.

_ Eu tinha o direito de saber_ Rony continuou ainda aos berros_ Tinha o direito de ouvi-la falar as primeiras palavrinhas, de ver seus primeiros passos... De botá-la pra dormir, abraçá-la, beijá-la... Simplesmente de estar com ela.

_ Eu sinto tanto, Rony, tanto_ Susan falou entre soluços_ Se você soubesse como eu me arrependo...

_ Não adianta se arrepender agora, isso não vai fazer o tempo voltar atrás.

_ Mas ainda há tempo_ ela disse levantando a cabeça pra ele, e o olhando_ Ainda há muito tempo.

_ Do que está falando?_ Rony perguntou sem entender.

_ Você sabe de tudo agora. De tudo. E se você quiser, porque é seu direito, você pode participar da vida dela daqui pra frente.

Susan estava certa daquilo. Ela tinha que agir certo, depois de ter agido errado por cinco anos. E agora que Rony estava ali, que ele acabara de entrar na vida de sua filha, e que estava de volta a vida de Susan, ela simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo ir.

Rony não sabia o que dizer. Ele acabara de descobrir que tinha uma filha, e aquilo o assustava tanto. Mas aquela menina era sangue do seu sangue, um pedaço dele que havia deixado pra trás sem saber. E agora, que ele tinha conhecimento de sua existência, ele não poderia ignorá-la, e nem queria. Ele tinha mais alguém por quem viver agora.

_ Eu..._ Rony começou, mas foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da porta da frente.

Eram passos de alguém que corria, pelo jeito a caminho da sala, e uma risada fina encheu a cômodo. Sarah atravessou o portal correndo, segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia nas mãozinhas pequenas.

_ Mamãe_ ela gritou com sua voz de quatro anos e pouco e se jogou em Susan que estendeu os braços para apará-la.

_ Oi, meu amor_ Susan disse beijando a filha_ Se divertiu no parquinho com a vovó?

A menina disse que "sim", e então parecendo notar Rony, olhou pra ele e dele pra mãe, como se perguntasse quem era aquele.

_ Ai, essa menina me deixa maluca_ disse uma voz que se aproximava da sala. Segundos depois, Rebeca Roberts aparecia na sala_ Veio correndo do portão, não me esperou, eu já falei pra ela que estou velha pra essas...

A senhora parou de falar ao ver Rony parado no meio da sala. Ela não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Olhou pra Susan, que abraçava a filha, e viu o rosto manchado de lágrimas da filha.

_ Olá, Rony_ ela disse a Rony, mas esse não foi capaz de dizer nada_ Susan, o que está acontecendo?_ perguntou para a filha, embora tivesse certeza do que estava acontecendo.

_ Mamãe, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor?

_ Certo_ Rebeca disse, se aproximando pra pegar Sarah dos braços de Susan, mas ela fez que não com a cabeça.

_ A deixe aqui_ Susan disse. Rebeca concordou, deu uma última olhada aos três que ficaram na sala, e então se retirou.

Susan colocou Sarah no chão, e se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Ela olhou profundamente para a menina, e respirou fundo.

_ Eu quero que você conheça alguém, meu amor_ ela disse a Sarah, e então olhou pra Rony.

Susan se levantou, segurando a filha pela mão e a levou até Rony. A menina foi sem nada dizer ou perguntar. Elas pararam em frente a ele, ambas o encarando.

Rony teve a sensação de que desmaiaria ou talvez, ele apenas caísse no chão, porque seus joelhos estavam trêmulos e fracos. E ali na sua frente, estava sua filha e ele simplesmente não tinha idéia do que fazer.

_ Sarah, esse é o seu pai_ Susan disse subitamente e sem demora, e Rony não estava preparado para aquilo. Ele viu Sarah olhar dele para Susan, e depois de volta para ele, e ele não podia imaginar o que ela estava pensando.

_ _Meu pai__ a menina repetiu, ligeiramente confusa. Olhava assustada para a mãe.

_ Lembra quando eu disse que um dia você conheceria o seu pai?_ Susan perguntou e a menina fez que sim com a cabeça_ Você o está conhecendo hoje.

Sarah ficou quieta, olhava para o chão, mas lançava alguns olhares rápidos pra Rony.

_ Agora, a mamãe vai deixar você aqui um pouquinho com ele, está bem?_ Susan disse calmamente. Rony sentiu-se entrar em pânico_ Eu estarei aqui na cozinha...

_ Mamãe_ Sarah disse com a voz chorosa, segurando mais forte a mão da mãe.

_ Não se preocupe, meu amor_ Susan disse a filha, abaixando-se novamente e ficando cara a cara com ela_ Eu estarei na cozinha, e não vou demorar...

Ela beijou a filha na testa, e se levantou, ainda segurando a mão da menina. Susan levou a mão de Sarah até uma das mãos de Rony. Timidamente, a menina segurou na mão dele, e Rony não soube explicar o que sentiu naquele momento. Então, Susan se afastou e logo sumiu em direção a cozinha.

Rony sentiu-se bobo, parado ali, sem fazer nada, a fotografia de Sarah numa mão, e a mãozinha dela na outra. Eram coisas demais acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

No dia anterior, ele teve a desconfiança de que tinha uma filha, há poucos instantes atrás, ele teve a certeza. E agora, eles estavam de mãos dadas no meio da sala da casa em que a menina vivia, e ele não sabia como agir. Não ensinavam na escola, nem no treinamento para auror, como ser pai. Essa deveria ter sido uma matéria obrigatória, ele pensou. Mas olhando pra Sarah, de cabeça baixa, com a mãozinha apertada na dele, ele soube que isso não se aprendia em lugar nenhum.

Inesperadamente, até pra ele, Rony se inclinou e a carregou nos braços. A menina pareceu surpresa, mas estava calma.

_ Olá, Sarah_ ele disse achando que essa era uma coisa boba pra se dizer, mas não viu jeito melhor de começar_ Eu sou o seu pai.

_ Eu sei_ Sarah disse inesperadamente_ Você veio.

Rony ficou calado, confuso, com medo. Mas naquele momento, Sarah estava sorrindo pra ele, e esses sentimentos se tornaram banais perto do sorriso de sua filha. E ele percebeu que saberia como ser um pai, e que não poderia ter havido começo melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo cinco, gente. Desculpem a demora. Andei meio ocupada. Hehe!

**Hayley Wi:** A família da Luna tinha que ser louca, né? Eu gostei muito de escrever sobre eles. Eu adoro o Draco e adoro escrever qualquer coisa sobre ele, mas admito que me saio melhor escrevendo momentos cômicos, é complicado quando tenho que colocar ele no meio de um drama, como esse com a Gina. Bom, a Mione ainda vai penar um pouquinho. Hehe! E vejo que Susan já despertou sua antipatia. Acho que vai piorar com o tempo (kkkk). Obrigada pela review, Hayley. *-*

**Erica:** Calminha, Erica. Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, está aí o novo capítulo. Espero que curta. Obrigada pela review. *-*

**Liih Granger Weasley: **Sim, essa fic é bem alternativa. Aliás, todas as minhas fics são. Gosto de inventar, explorar todas as possibilidades. Muito obrigada por comentar, Liih. *-*

**Flat:** Que bom que está apaixonada pela fic. Espero que goste cada vez mais. Obrigada pela review, Flat! *-*

**N/A 2: **Bom, gente, esperam que curtam esse capítulo, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Principalmente o "momento verdade" do Rony. Então, é isso...

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Eu sabia que ela é sua filha, Weasley

**6. " ****Eu sabia que ela é sua filha, Weasley"**

Quando Harry adentrou A Toca com Luna ao seu lado, ele tinha certeza de que estava pálido. Era o mínimo, depois do que acontecera. Ele tentou sorrir quando foi cumprimentado pelos Weasley, mas sabia que seu sorriso era tão falso quanto Draco Malfoy. Afinal, ele estava em desgraça. Estava casado.

Não que estar casado fosse o fim do mundo. O problema era como ele havia se casado e como ele explicaria aquilo a seus amigos. Com certeza, todos eles achariam que Harry e Luna perderam alguns parafusos em Las Vegas.

Então o negócio era ir com calma. Só contaria quando todos estivessem distraídos e não perguntando como havia sido o passeio. E como Rony aparentemente não estava lá_ porque o amigo foi à primeira pessoa que Harry procurou e não viu_ ele decidiu que só contaria quando Rony chegasse. É, seria melhor. Esperaria mais um pouco, até ele mesmo encontrar as palavras certas.

_ Gente, adivinhem? _Nós nos casamos__ Luna soltou de repente, suspendendo a mão e mostrando uma aliança. Harry quase se engasgou com a própria saliva.

O silêncio foi imediato. Todos os Weasley presentes para aquele almoço de domingo tão corriqueiro, olharam para os dois com expressões confusas.

_ O que disse, querida?_ a Sra Weasley perguntou.

_ Nós nos casamos. Harry e eu_ Luna repetiu empolgada_ Não é o máximo?

_ Como assim, se casaram?_ Hermione perguntou.

_ Em Las Vegas, Hermione, nos casamos... É claro que estávamos bêbados e tudo aconteceu numa daquelas capelas de trouxas que tem por lá... E a nossa certidão tá meio suja de vinho... Nós deveríamos ter limpado_ Luna continuou com um olhar momentaneamente vago, e então voltou a sorrir_ Enfim, nós casamos. Mas não nos perguntem como foi, porque não lembramos_ finalizou com naturalidade.

_ Estão falando sério?_ O Sr Weasley perguntou com a testa franzida.

_ Sim_ Luna disse olhando pra Harry que estava com a bochecha em chamas.

_ Mas que loucos_ Jorge concluiu balançando a cabeça_ E eu que achei que eu é que casaria bêbado um dia...

_ Mas isso foi muita irresponsabilidade_ Molly falou com as mãos na cintura_ Como puderam se casar assim, como clandestinos, fugitivos? Por acaso, não pensaram que suas famílias e amigos gostariam de estar presentes? Eu imaginei casar você como um dos meus filhos, Harry... E você se casa dessa maneira, como se não nos quisesse por perto...

_ Senhora Weasley, estávamos bêbados_ Harry falou pela primeira vez, temendo que esse _pequeno detalhe_ não tivesse ficado claro o suficiente.

Mas Molly continuou lhes dando um sermão, que Harry parou de escutar, porque simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em como era idiota. E tomou consciência de que todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia compreender nada. Sua mente estava parada na palavra _idiota_, mais precisamente na frase: _Harry Potter é um idiota._ Ele agradeceu que Malfoy não estivesse presente pra caçoar dele.

_ Harry, que loucura_ Hermione falou, puxando Harry para um canto, enquanto Luna relatava sobre a festa e como descobriram estarem casados. O fato de ela estar rindo muito, deixava Harry completamente furioso.

_ Eu sei, eu sei_ Harry se lamentou baixo, tomando cuidado para que ninguém o ouvisse.

_ Mas onde vocês estavam com a cabeça quando fizeram isso? O que estavam pensando?

_ Aí é que está, Hermione... Não estávamos pensando. Estávamos bêbados_ ele repetiu

desesperado_ O pior é que agora, eu não sei o que fazer...

_ Como assim não sabe?_ Hermione questionou exasperada_ É só anular... Ou se divorciar, não sei... O que for mais prático, já que os dois concordam que foi uma loucura...

_ Você está vendo a Luna? Ela parece achar que foi uma loucura?_ Harry indagou Hermione_ Ela está agindo como se estivesse numa expedição pra achar um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado.

_ Como ela pode estar feliz com um casamento nessas condições?_ Hermione perguntou perplexa.

_ Essa é a pergunta que eu tenho me feito desde que acordei essa manhã e descobri que havíamos casado... Mas, bom, é a Luna...

_ Mas se você não quer isso, tem que falar com ela_ Hermione disse sabiamente_ Ela vai concordar que isso foi uma loucura...

Harry olhou para Luna mais uma vez. Agora ela explicava alguma coisa a Gina, que tinha um ar abatido. Ele não via como dizer a Luna que pra ele aquilo tudo era uma loucura.

_ Onde está o Rony?_ ele perguntou a Hermione, tentando mudar um pouco o foco da conversa.

_ Foi visitar um amigo doente_ Hermione disse um pouco impaciente_ Ele disse que estaria em casa a tempo de virmos pra cá juntos, mas não apareceu, então eu vim sozinha, mas ele já deve estar chegando.

_ Que amigo doente?_ Harry perguntou confuso.

_ Não sei. Achei que você conhecesse_ ela falou o olhando séria.

_ Ah, sim... É, tem um cara no departamento de aurores que tá com _varíola de dragões__ Harry fantasiou, evitando olhar nos olhos de Hermione.

_ Bom, espero que ele não demore... O almoço vai ser servido daqui a pouco.

Harry sorriu com esforço. Seu pensamento saindo daquele casamento maluco e indo parar no seu amigo ruivo. Hermione poderia não ter se dado conta, mas essa saída de Rony _pra visitar um amigo doente_, era meio estranha. E Harry tinha certeza que conhecia todos os amigos de Rony, pois esses eram seus amigos também. Então se um deles estivesse doente, ele provavelmente saberia. Harry se perguntou o que o amigo poderia estar fazendo.

* * *

Sentado no chão do quarto de Sarah, Rony estava sorrindo. Um sorriso bom e verdadeiro que ele nem sequer percebera ter no rosto nas últimas horas. É que ele simplesmente não podia deixar de olhar pra Sarah sem sorrir.

Sua Sarah. Sua filha. Aquela garotinha ruiva, que agora estava remexendo em seus brinquedos numa estante em seu quarto e que havia iluminado o dia de Rony e que ele tinha certeza que iluminaria sua vida pra sempre.

Rony não conseguia descrever com exatidão o que sentia. Eram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas todas as coisas combinavam com felicidade. Era a felicidade de ser pai. De ter algo que almejava há tanto tempo.

_ Eu tenho que arrumar os meus brinquedos depois de brincar_ Sarah disse repentinamente enquanto organizava seus ursinhos na prateleira mais baixa da estante_ Mamãe não gosta que eles fiquem por aí...

Rony não disse nada, apenas continuou sorrindo pra sua filha, porque ouvir a voz dela era o que importava, ele não ligava pra sua própria voz, só queria aproveitar enquanto ela falava.

_ Você gostou de brincar comigo?_ a menina perguntou timidamente.

_ Eu adorei_ ele respondeu com sinceridade, lembrando-se das últimas horas com a filha. Ele não se lembrava de que brincar com ursinhos de pelúcia e vassouras de quadribol em miniaturas, era tão bom.

_ Rony_ uma voz chamou da porta do quarto. Rony e Sarah se voltaram pra Susan_ Você vai ficar pra almoçar?

_ Almoçar?_ Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que eram quase duas da tarde. Se levantou rápido.

_ Eu sei que está meio tarde pro almoço, mas nós sempre comemos tarde aqui_ Susan começou, mas Rony a interrompeu.

_ Não, Susan, não posso ficar_ ele disse, lembrando-se que todos deveriam estar n'A Toca agora.

_ Acho que Sarah gostaria que você ficasse_ Susan continuou calmamente.

Rony olhou pra Sarah que estava encostada a estante de brinquedos olhando para os pais. Ele precisava ir, sua família e sua esposa o esperavam, mas uma parte sua queria ficar mais um pouco com sua filha, compartilhar sua primeira refeição juntos. E se Sarah quisesse que ele ficasse...

_ Eu tenho um compromisso... Mas acho que posso ficar pra almoçar_ ele disse vencido.

_ Tudo bem se você tem que ir_ Sarah falou inesperadamente. A compreensão de que o pai precisava ir estampada em seu rosto delicado_ Eu não fico triste se você prometer que vai voltar.

_ Eu... É claro que eu vou voltar_ Rony disse surpreso com a menina. Ele se perguntava se ela tinha realmente pouco mais de quatro anos.

_ Espera só um pouquinho_ ela pediu e voltou-se para estante de brinquedos. Rony e Susan a observaram jogar alguns brinquedos no chão e enfiar o braço atrás do maior urso da estante. Quando seu braço voltou à tona, segurava na mão um livrinho de capa verde bem fino.

Sarah ficou um tempo parada, olhando o livro em suas mãos. Então lentamente, ela se aproximou de Rony e parou até emparelhar com as pernas dele. Eles se encararam um instante, até Sarah estender o livro pra ele.

_ Você está me dando?_ Rony perguntou confuso, mas um sorriso teimava em invadir seus lábios.

_ Emprestando_ Sarah o corrigiu_ Eu estou aprendendo a ler... Ler esse livro... A mamãe lê ele pra mim antes de dormir, e ela me ensina as palavras também... Eu gosto muito dele.

_ É, ela adora esse_ Susan falou com a voz embargada e Rony leu o título "O Tatu encantado e sua árvore dos sonhos".

_ Parece muito bom_ Rony falou emocionado.

_ Você vai ler?_ Sarah perguntou esperançosa.

_ É claro que sim_ Rony falou sentindo, que pela primeira vez desde que soubera a verdade, estava a ponto de chorar_ Todos os dias antes de dormir.

Sarah sorriu e sem avisar, abraçou as pernas de Rony. Ele se ajoelhou e a abraçou com força, sentindo o macio dos cabelos vermelhos dela, que caiam por suas costas frágeis. Ele apertou os olhos com força, quando sentiu as mãozinhas dela grudadas nele, e ele soube que pra Sarah aquele momento era tão importante quanto pra ele.

_ Certo_ Rony disse se afastando, achando que se controlar estava cada vez mais difícil. Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto de Sarah, relutando em quebrar aquele momento, mas um soluço vindo da porta o despertou.

_ Mamãe, porque está chorando?_ Sarah perguntou a mãe.

_ Por nada_ Susan disse limpando as lágrimas_ Estou feliz apenas...

Susan passava as mãos no rosto, enquanto encarava Rony que a olhava de volta. Ela quase estava totalmente feliz. Quase. Ver Rony e Sarah juntos era mais do que ela imaginara nesses cinco anos. Não por serem pai e filha, mas sim porque eram as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Sua filha e seu grande amor.

_ Eu tenho que ir_ Rony falou desviando o olhar de Susan e se voltando pra Sarah_ Vou cuidar bem do livro. E vou lê-lo antes de dormir... Nesses momentos eu vou pensar em você...

_ Eu sei... Eu também vou pensar em você_ a menina disse sorrindo_ Não demore a voltar... Papai!_ Sarah completou timidamente, mas ainda sorrindo.

Rony sorriu de volta, com o coração explodindo, a cabeça fervilhando e querendo dizer muitas coisas a sua filha, mas sentiu que sua voz sairia trêmula demais, então ele apenas deu um demorado beijo na testa da garota e a abraçou mais uma vez. Mais demorada e fortemente do que segundos antes. Então com muita dificuldade ele se afastou e caminhou até a porta, parando ao lado de Susan, que respirava rapidamente.

_ Mande um abraço ao Harry_ Susan falou se recuperando das lágrimas.

_ Ok, mas ele vai estranhar bastante... Quer dizer, depois de tanto tempo_ Rony falou imaginando a cara que Harry faria quando ele lhe contasse tudo.

_ Não acho que vá estranhar tanto_ Susan comentou_ Ele viu a mim e a Sarah na lanchonete outro dia... Me cumprimentou até.

_ Na lanchonete?_ Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ É... Achei que soubesse_ ela disse, enquanto observava a filha.

Rony não disse nada. Lembrou-se imediatamente do dia em que ele e Harry estiveram na lanchonete perto do Ministério e ele acreditou ter visto Susan e comentou com Harry, que negou tê-la visto. Mas agora Rony sabia, que não imaginou coisas, realmente havia visto sua ex-noiva aquele dia, e Harry também. Só que ele negara. Rony sabia que Harry não era um tolo, e que provavelmente assim que viu Susan e Sarah, devia ter ligado as coisas, da mesma forma que Malfoy fizera. Ele só não conseguia entender porque o amigo não lhe dissera nada.

_ Eu preciso ir_ Rony disse momentaneamente chateado.

_ Você me perdoou?_ ela perguntou baixo, tentando conter seus dedos de tocarem os dedos de Rony que estavam tão próximos agora.

_ Não sei_ ele falou com sinceridade.

_ Rony, por favor...

_ Eu preciso mesmo ir... Mas você fez um bom trabalho com ela. É maravilhosa_ Rony finalizou, deu uma ultima olhada pra Sarah, que voltara a organizar os brinquedos na estante. Voltou a olhar pra Susan e sem dizer mais nada se enfiou pelo corredor, e logo Susan pôde ouvi-lo descendo as escadas.

Susan olhou pra filha, que parecia genuinamente feliz. Ela também estava. Pois Sarah finalmente conhecera o pai. E Rony voltara pra sua vida, e dessa vez ela sabia, que seria pra sempre.

* * *

_ Não devia beber tanto, meu senhor_ a voz fina de um dos elfos domésticos de Draco Malfoy lhe disse.

Draco estava estirado no sofá da sala, com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na mão. Ele olhava pro teto sentindo-se desolado e infeliz. Sua camisa estava encharcada de uísque. Como Gina pôde tê-lo largado? Como ela pôde ter jogado fora tudo que eles viveram? Sim, porque não foi pouca coisa, foram oito anos bem longos.

_ Eu por acaso te perguntei alguma coisa?_ Draco questionou o elfo com amargura na voz.

_ Meu senhor...

_ Some daqui, sua coisa imprestável... Some antes que eu te mande descer as escadas... Rolando_ Draco ameaçou_ Vá fazer alguma coisa de útil, e me deixe em paz.

O pequeno elfo arregalou os olhos e assustado saiu em disparada, sumindo pelo corredor que levava para o hall.

Draco deu mais um grande gole em sua bebida, sem se importar quando uma boa quantidade derramara em sua roupa. Afinal, já estava molhado mesmo. Ele se sentou no sofá e colocou a garrafa praticamente vazia sobre a mesinha de centro e encarou a lareira, amaldiçoando Gina e todos os Weasley.

Ele não estava certo em se sentir culpado por nada. A culpa era de Gina, só dela, que achava que todos deveriam fazer suas vontades. E as pessoas ainda ousavam dizer que ele que era mimado e egoísta. Com certeza essas pessoas não conheciam Gina Weasley._ "__É ela quem está perdendo"_, Draco disse a si mesmo. _"__Eu sou bom demais, ela que é burra de não ter percebido". _A culpa era toda dela.

_ Meu senhor, tem visita_ o elfo que instantes atrás havia saído correndo, voltou sem ser percebido.

Draco se levantou rápido. Era ela, ele tinha certeza. Era Gina. Ela havia reconhecido que estava errada, que podia dar mais um tempo a Draco para pensar nessa história de casamento. E ele, como era superior e não guardava mágoas, a perdoaria e eles voltariam às boas. E quem sabe, ele a convencesse a esperar mais uns cinco ou seis anos pra casar.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e se empertigou. Gina não poderia pensar que fazia um dia que ele não tomava banho, e que estava triste e arrasado.

_ O que está esperando? Deixe ela entrar_ Draco gritou pro elfo, que mais uma vez saiu da sala correndo.

Seus olhos estavam ansiosos em direção ao portal de sala. A qualquer momento... A qualquer momento...

E então pela porta entrou Rony Weasley.

Draco bufou. Ele se perguntou se faria um grande estrago jogar sua garrafa de uísque de fogo na cabeça de Rony. Seria até uma vingança bem merecida pela pedrada que recebera de Weasley há alguns anos atrás. Depois constatou que seria um desperdício muito grande quebrar uma garrafa com meio copo de uísque na cabeça de alguém tão insignificante quanto Weasley. Talvez depois que ele bebesse tudo...

_ O quê que você quer, Weasley?_ Draco perguntou se jogando irritado no sofá.

Rony se endireitou, sentindo-se bobo. Ele mesmo se perguntava o que fazia na casa de Malfoy. Mas a verdade, é que precisava conversar com alguém. É claro que Malfoy seria sua ultima opção. Ele não se imaginava procurando Malfoy, nem que seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo e Malfoy fosse a única pessoa capaz de conjurar um _aguamenti_. Mas ele estava magoado demais pra ir até A Toca e falar com Harry, que tinha mentido pra ele. E Gina já estava deprimida demais com o rompimento do namoro. E falar com Hermione estava fora de cogitação. E, por mais incrível que fosse, Malfoy foi à primeira pessoa que o alertou para a possibilidade de Sarah ser sua filha. Ele se questionou mais uma vez por que Harry não fez isso.

_ Eu... Eu fui falar com a Susan_ Rony disse de uma vez, constrangido por estar dizendo isso a Malfoy.

_ Que Susan?_ Malfoy perguntou olhando pra Rony como se ele tivesse tentando falar em uma língua desconhecida.

_ A Susan, Malfoy... Susan Roberts_ Rony disse sentindo-se mais tolo ainda.

_ Ah... A sua ex-noiva_ Draco concluiu, começando a se interessar_ Foi falar sobre _aquilo?_

_ É_ Rony respondeu se balançando nos próprios pés.

_ Você quer fazer o favor de sentar e me contar o que aconteceu ou prefere ficar em pé feito um poste?_ Malfoy disse irritado, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade. Rony o olhou com raiva, mas sentou-se numa das poltronas_ Então, como foi?

_ Você estava certo_ Rony disse_ A menina é minha filha.

_ É claro que eu estava certo. Eu sabia que ela é sua filha, Weasley_ Draco disse com altivez_ Até porque, estava óbvio... A criança é a sua cara... _O que não é uma coisa muito boa._

_ Ela é o máximo_ Rony falou, ignorando a última coisa que Malfoy disse_ É esperta, inteligente...

_ Bom, vejo que de você ela só herdou a aparência... O que já é bastante traumático pra qualquer pessoa_ Draco concluiu com naturalidade.

_ Você quer parar de ser um imbecil por um instante?_ Rony impacientou-se_ Isso é sério.

_ Ok, ok_ Draco falou segurando a vontade de rir_ Por que Susan escondeu a menina de você?

Rony então explicou a Malfoy tudo que Susan havia lhe dito. De vez em quando, Malfoy o interrompia pra soltar comentários desagradáveis. Mas Rony só teve vontade de espancá-lo uma vez, quando ele disse que talvez Susan tivesse vergonha de admitir quem era o pai de sua filha.

_ Essa Susan é bem estranha, não?_ Draco concluiu assim que Rony acabara de falar_ Quer dizer, ela poderia ter usado isso pra ficar com você... Digo, ela poderia ter te procurado, dito que estava grávida e exigido que você se casasse com ela. Ela poderia dizer que se você não fizesse isso, ela faria um aborto, sei lá... Se ela fosse inteligente teria feito isso.

_ Malfoy, alguém já disse que você é doente?_ Rony perguntou, perplexo com as palavras do outro_ Você realmente tem algum problema, cara... Eu achei que você agisse da maneira que age só pra irritar os outros, mas eu começo a pensar que talvez você tenha algum distúrbio psicológico grave...

_ Muito engraçado, Weasley. Eu estou rindo tanto que mal consigo respirar_ Draco disse com ironia, bebendo o último gole de sua garrafa de uísque.

_ É só que você ainda me espanta às vezes.

_ A questão é o que você vai fazer?

_ Não sei_ Rony disse voltando a ficar tenso.

_ Vai contar a sua esposa ou vai viver clandestinamente com sua outra família?

_ Não é minha outra família_ Rony disse rápido e então balançou a cabeça_ E que papo é esse de viver na clandestinidade? Quer dizer... Não é como se eu tivesse mesmo outra família...

_ É claro que é_ Malfoy o corrigiu_ Você tem outra família: sua filha e a mãe dela.

_ Não Malfoy... Susan não tem nada a ver... Sarah sim, ela é o mais novo membro da família Weasley. Não é como uma outra família...

_ Honestamente, não acho que a Granger, digo, a Weasley vá pensar isso. No mínimo ela vai ficar possessa... Nunca me acostumo a chamá-la de Weasley_ Draco completou num resmungo.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque o nome dela era Granger, ué... Eu sempre a chamei assim_ Draco começou a explicar.

_ Não, Malfoy... Estou perguntando por que acha que Hermione vai ficar possessa?

_ Porque ela é mulher. E mulheres são loucas. Elas são como pessoas _esquizofrênicas_, estão sempre imaginando coisas, delirando_ Draco disse lembrando-se de Gina, e então olhou pra Rony com a testa franzida_ Você sabe o que é uma pessoa esquizofrênica, não sabe?

_ É claro que eu sei_ Rony praticamente berrou. Malfoy tinha o poder de fazê-lo retornar a adolescência, época em que ele achava que uns bons sopapos resolviam tudo. Ele respirou fundo, lembrando-se de que era adulto agora_ Mas Hermione é uma mulher compreensiva, ela vai aceitar tudo muito bem, vai me apoiar. Tenho certeza.

_ Bom, se você quer acreditar nisso_ Draco disse com deboche_ Mas se ela for como a sua irmã, duvido muito que ela seja compreensiva...

_ O que a minha irmã tem a ver com essa história?_ Rony perguntou confuso.

_ Nada. Ela é apenas a mulher mais histérica e esquizofrênica que eu já conheci_ Draco respondeu com mágoa.

_ Minha irmã não é histérica, Malfoy_ Rony disse irritando-se.

_ É sim. Ela é louca... Você acredita que ela terminou comigo, _só porque_ eu não quis casar com ela?_ Draco comentou com Rony, num tom de incredulidade.

_ Malfoy, você tá enrolando ela há _oito anos__ Rony disse exasperado.

_ Não a estou enrolando... Só não estou pronto_ justificou-se Draco.

_ Então, acho melhor você se aprontar logo, porque Gina nunca fica muito tempo sem ninguém... Ela terminou com você agora, mas daqui a uma semana, ela já pode estar com outro_ Rony avisou esperando que aquela descrição de sua irmã não soasse volúvel demais, mas imaginando como seria maravilhoso se ela namorasse outra pessoa.

_ Você acha? Ela já tem algum pretendente?_ Questionou Malfoy com um leve desespero na voz, mas então ele lembrou que a culpa de tudo era dela. Gina que era uma completa insensível. Recuperou rapidamente a postura indiferente_ De qualquer forma, eu não ligo... Ela pode namorar quem ela quiser. Estou muito bem sem ela, na verdade.

_ Sei... Por isso você tá treinando pra ser mendigo?_ Rony perguntou com sarcasmo dando uma boa olhada na roupa de Malfoy. Ele estava um trapo; sua camisa estava suja e molhada, seu cabelo loiro estava completamente desarrumado e ele cheirava a álcool até a ultima célula de seu corpo_ Você está simplesmente horrível.

_ É que... É que eu fui a uma festa ontem e me diverti muito_ inventou Malfoy_ Eu só cheguei hoje, agora a pouco na verdade, por isso estou assim...

_ Bom, ninguém vai poder culpar Gina se ela não quiser você de volta, não é? Acho que nenhuma garota vai querer estar ao lado de uma versão humana de um elfo doméstico, não é mesmo? Porque essa sua roupa realmente parece com os trapos que eles usam...

_ Cala essa boca, Weasley_ vociferou Draco, enquanto Rony ria. Não podia admitir ser comparado a um elfo doméstico_ Vai cuidar da sua filha e me deixa em paz...

_ Não apele, ok?_ Rony parou de rir instantaneamente_ Eu estou falando sério... Não apareça assim na frente da minha irmã, se não quiser que ela ache você mais nojento do que deve estar achando agora...

_ Eu dispenso o seu conselho_ Malfoy rosnou cruzando os braços. Rony achou que ele parecia um garotinho emburrado sentado no sofá.

_ Ok_ Rony falou levantando-se_ Não falo mais nada.

_ Mas o que você vai fazer?_ Draco perguntou inesperadamente_ Vai contar a Granger ou Weasley, tanto faz...?

_ Não sei_ Rony respondeu com sinceridade_ Talvez, seja melhor eu esperar um pouco... Mas eu sei que ela vai me apoiar...

_ Se você acha isso pra quê quer esperar?

_ Quero prepará-la... Não posso, chegar do nada e falar que tenho uma filha.

_ Ela não vai entender de qualquer forma, tenho certeza_ Draco disse displicentemente.

_ Obrigado pela força_ Rony respondeu ironicamente_ Agora eu preciso ir, já estou muito atrasado pra um almoço na casa dos meus pais.

_ O almoço de domingo?_ Draco perguntou momentaneamente saudoso.

_ Você poderia estar lá, se não fosse tão babaca.

_ E quem disse que eu quero estar lá? Saiba que eu já almocei e foi um banquete_ Draco mentiu. Não havia comido nada desde que acordara quase meio dia, a única coisa que havia colocado na boca havia sido bebida alcoólica.

_ Sei... Eu adoraria te fazer companhia na sua fossa_ Rony continuou com ironia_ Mas preciso ir...

_ Antes de você ir, preciso perguntar uma coisa_ Malfoy falou com a expressão séria.

_ O quê?

_ Por que você veio falar sobre sua filha comigo? Quer dizer, esse não é uma daqueles assuntos que se trata com o melhor amigo? Onde está aquele _idiota de cabeça rachada _agora? Você não devia estar falando sobre isso com ele?

Rony sentiu o constrangimento de sua chegada, voltar inesperadamente. Ele não ia dizer a Malfoy que Harry mentira pra ele, ou Malfoy lhe tiraria sarro pro resto da vida.

_ É só que... Que você estava comigo no dia em que encontrei Susan. E Harry não sabe de nada_ mentiu. Ele tinha certeza que Harry havia sido o primeiro a saber.

_ Hum... Ok_ Draco exclamou sem estar muito crédulo.

_ Bom, agora eu vou mesmo_ Rony falou se virando para ir embora, mas parou e virou-se novamente para Malfoy_ Vê se toma um banho, Malfoy. Seu cheiro não está dos melhores e acho que você vai se sentir melhor...

_ Certo, eu já estava pensando mesmo em fazer isso_ ele disse sem graça.

_ Ok... Er... Obrigado por me ouvir_ Rony falou com sacrifício_ E se cuida_ ele finalizou constrangido, fez uma careta e foi embora.

Draco ficou ali sentado olhando pra porta da sala com uma expressão neutra. Mas toda aquela situação lhe era muito estranha. Aconselhar e ser aconselhado por Weasley era algo inimaginável para ele. Nem mesmo parecia ter acontecido.

E mais inimaginável ainda era ele desejar que Weasley achasse uma solução pro seu problema. Esses anos com Gina haviam mesmo o mudado consideravelmente.

Ele se levantou, e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Weasley estava certo quando disse que ele parecia um mendigo. E isso era completamente inadmissível. Um Malfoy nunca se abatia, muito menos andava desfilando por aí como um indigente. Ele devia e precisava tomar um bom banho, e colocar uma roupa limpa, claro.

Ao caminhar para o banheiro, Draco pensava em Gina. Por mais que ele dissesse a si mesmo que a culpa era dela, que ela era louca, ele sabia que no fundo ela só queria o que a maioria das mulheres quer. Ele tinha que concordar com Weasley; oito anos era tempo demais pra enrolar alguém. E lhe custava muito aceitar que estava errado, que precisava realmente de Gina, que ela era tudo que lhe fazia feliz. Mas ele tinha consciência do quão difícil seria admitir isso pra ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro mil perdões pela demora, gente. Ando um pouco ocupada ultimamente, mas prometo não demorar mais assim pra postar.

**Hayley Wi:** Bom, Hayley, digamos que quem vai fazer besteira não será a Hermione. E pronto, agora você vai matar as saudades do Draco nesse capítulo (rsrs). E esses momentos Rony/Sarah são as partes que mais gosto de escrever. Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo, Hayley. E obrigada por comentar.

**Kinha'Black:** Ahh, eu não quis enrolar muito pro Rony descobrir a verdade, porque muita coisa ainda vem por aí. Estou feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada pela review, Kinha!

**Erica:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo cinco, Erica. Aí está o sexto, espero que continue gostando. Obrigada por comentar!

**N/A 2: **Hum, uma coisa que tenho notado é que muita gente adiciona a Fic aos Favoritos, mas pouquíssimas pessoas comentam. Eu agradeço, mas reviews são um estímulo, galera. É uma forma de eu saber que estão gostando e dá muito trabalho editar um capítulo de 17 páginas e receber duas, três reviews, sendo que vejo que umas cinco pessoas por capítulo adicionam a Fic aos Favoritos... Enfim, isso não vai interferir na postagem da fic, mas desanima um pouco. Bom, mas sem drama, espero que curtam esse capítulo, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Então, é isso!

Muito, muito obrigada a quem comenta! ^^

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Você não vai me contar?

**7. "Você não vai me contar?"**

A Toca estava cheia como Rony achou que estaria quando chegasse. Toda sua família estava ali, incluindo cunhadas e sobrinhos. Ele tentou mostrar um pouco de arrependimento por seu atraso, enquanto sua mãe reclamava por ele ser tão mal agradecido, mas sua mente ainda estava na casa de Susan Roberts, no quarto de uma garotinha ruiva e sardenta, que por sinal era sua filha.

_ Você poderia ao menos ter nos avisado que não viria_ sua mãe ia dizendo, enquanto Rony se aproximava do sofá ocupado por Hermione, Gina e Jorge.

_ Mas eu vim, mamãe, estou aqui. Só demorei um pouco_ ele disse quando parou em frente à esposa.

_ Um pouco?_ Molly exclamou_ Nós já almoçamos há séculos...

_ O que houve? Onde você esteve?_ Hermione perguntou levantando-se.

Rony sentiu que seu rosto estava se avermelhando. Ele não queria mentir pra ela, pelo contrário, queria desesperadamente lhe dizer toda a verdade. Compartilhar com o amor de sua vida aquele momento tão inusitado, mas mesmo assim, fantástico. O simples e maravilhoso fato de que ele tinha uma filha. Mas as palavras certas não estavam ali e ele não sabia como encontrá-las. Ele teria que fazer aquilo que disse a Malfoy: preparar Hermione.

_ Fui visitar meu amigo doente. Você sabe_ ele disse evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

_ Você passou a manhã toda lá, Rony_ Hermione disse desconfiada_ E perdeu o almoço...

_ Eu sei... Me desculpe_ Rony falou tentando ignorar o fato de que aquela explicação não era suficiente e muito menos justa.

Ele se sentou no sofá e puxou Hermione levemente para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Hermione sentou-se sem questionar, mas se perguntando se Rony estava mentindo pra ela. Todos os anos em que conviviam juntos, a fizeram conhecer Rony como a palma de sua mão. E ela sabia que ele não era um mentiroso, mas como não notar que ele parecia nervoso e inquieto? E por Deus, ele praticamente não a olhara nos olhos desde que entrara n'A Toca. E ela sabia quando aquilo havia começado. No dia anterior, quando Rony encontrara Susan Roberts.

_ Preciso falar com você_ Harry que estava sentado em outro sofá, cochichou para Rony. Hermione que já sabia sobre o que era, preferiu continuar olhando pra parede.

Rony olhou para Harry, mal conseguindo disfarçar seu desagrado. Ele chegara, e não falara com o amigo. E agora fingia estar interessado na conversa de Gui sobre renovar os votos de casamento. Mas Harry estava ali o tempo todo, e eles tinham um assunto pendente.

_ Ah, só faltava você saber a novidade, Rony_ Luna sentada ao lado de Harry comentou sorrindo.

_ Que novidade?

_ Olha_ Luna disse erguendo a mão esquerda para Rony_ Não é incrível?

_ Sua mão é muito bonita, Luna_ Rony comentou confuso. Só Luna mesmo pra achar a própria mão tão interessante.

_ Ela está mostrando a aliança, seu idiota_ Jorge falou, rindo do irmão.

Rony olhou melhor a mão da amiga. Sim, definitivamente havia uma aliança ali. Ele olhou de Luna para Harry, com os olhos levemente arregalados. Bom, o final de semana não havia sido movimentado apenas para ele. O _traidor_ havia tido surpresas também.

_ Vocês casaram?_ perguntou com uma voz neutra.

_ Sim! E foi o casamento mais legal que já existiu_ Luna respondeu sorrindo.

_ Você tem uma idéia bem estranha do que seria um casamento legal_ Harry disse irritando-se por ela estar tão feliz_ Nós estávamos bêbados, Luna.

_ Esse é só um _detalhe__ Luna falou naturalmente, então se voltou novamente para Rony_ Não é fantástico, Rony? Quem mais você conhece que se casou do jeito que nós nos casamos?

_ Sei lá. _Alcoólatras_?_ Rony respondeu casualmente.

_ Essa sua resposta quer dizer que você acha que foi maluquice, não é?_ Harry perguntou ao amigo. Ele tinha certeza que Rony, assim como Hermione, compartilharia com ele a sua opinião de que aquilo era loucura. Talvez, ele até desse uma idéia de como Harry poderia dizer isso a Luna.

_ Não sei, não é da minha conta_ ele respondeu secamente_ Se vocês estiverem felizes, bom pra vocês!

_ Nós estamos_ Luna falou. Ela olhou para Harry esperando que ele concordasse, mas ele estava olhando para Rony com uma expressão confusa.

_ Então, parabéns_ Rony falou se dirigindo aos dois, sorrindo verdadeiramente para Luna, mas mal conseguindo disfarçar sua aversão a Harry naquele momento.

Um silêncio se fez por alguns instantes, até que todos voltassem a ter conversas casuais. Luna conversava animadamente com Fleur e Angelina sobre as cerimônias de casamento de sua família. Fred e Jorge faziam piadinhas sobre o casamento de Harry, enquanto o rapaz ainda olhava surpreso para o melhor amigo.

_ Depois preciso falar com você_ Rony se debruçara sobre Hermione pra falar com Gina.

_ Sobre o quê?_ Gina, que estivera alheia a conversa, perguntou.

_ Malfoy_ Rony respondeu, e quando Gina abriu a boca obviamente querendo entender o que Rony teria para falar de Malfoy, Harry cutucou o amigo no ombro.

_ Cara, quero falar com você_ ele disse, e Rony se limitou a olhá-lo impassível.

_ Ok_ ele respondeu sem emoção. Ele olhou pra Gina, deixando claro que depois conversariam.

Então se levantou e encarou Harry. O amigo com certeza o criticaria por sua reação tão vaga e indiferente ao seu casamento _fantástico_. Mas Rony tinha um assunto mais importante a tratar com ele. Harry teria de ser sincero. E Rony lhe cobraria isso.

* * *

_ Eu esperava que você ficasse do meu lado_ Harry disse a Rony assim que os dois pararam no meio do jardim d'A Toca.

_ _E qual é o seu lado_?_ Rony perguntou, não se referindo exatamente ao que havia acontecido ao amigo.

_ Que negócio foi aquele de 'parabéns'? Até Fred e Jorge acharam insano o que aconteceu...

_ Luna não parece achar insano_ Rony falou olhando para Harry com frieza.

_ Porque ela também é insana. Eu preciso de ajuda, não sei o que fazer..._ Harry falou desesperado.

_ E?

_ E eu espero que você me ajude.

_ É Hermione quem sempre tem uma saída_ Rony disse ainda com frieza.

_ Ela sugeriu anulação, divórcio... Mas eu preciso de um jeito de resolver com a Luna, fazer ela ver que isso é uma besteira.

_ Que tal se você _falasse _com ela... Se bem que ultimamente você não tem dito a coisas que deveria, não é mesmo?_ Rony respondeu irônico.

_ Do que você está falando?

_ Esperava que você me dissesse.

_ Sabe, eu não estou entendendo nada_ Harry falou confuso, começando a irritar-se com Rony também.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Você quer parar com isso? Qual é o problema?

_ Eu quero que você me diga, Harry_ Rony falou exaltando-se.

_ Eu não sei o que você está querendo_ Harry também aumentou o tom de voz_ Não está fazendo nenhum sentido.

Rony respirou fundo. Ele daria uma chance a Harry. Uma chance de se explicar, de dizer a verdade. De dizer porque não havia falado sobre Susan e Sarah.

_ Você não tem nada pra me dizer?_ ele perguntou tentando controlar-se_ Não aconteceu nada, _relacionado a mim_, que eu deva saber?

Harry o encarava confuso. Mas de que diabos, esse idiota estava falando?

_ Você não sabe de nada, _relacionado a mim_, que não tenha me contado?

_ Você sabe que está agindo feito um louco, não é?

_ Vai responder?

_ Responder o _quê_?_ Harry voltou a elevar o tom de voz. Rony só podia estar com um parafuso solto_ Eu não sei do que está falando.

_ Eu não acredito nisso_ Rony falou, sua voz cheia de amargura_ Você é um mentiroso.

Harry estava começando a ficar desesperado. Sem dúvidas aquela era a conversa, ou melhor, a discussão mais surreal que já havia tido com Rony. O amigo o estava acusando de estar mentindo sobre alguma coisa que ele não fazia idéia do que era. E, pelo jeito não adiantaria explicar a Rony, que ele não estava entendendo nada, o rapaz simplesmente parecia convencido de que ele era alguma espécie de traidor.

Mas o que raios, Rony estava pensando que ele estava ocultando? Harry se perguntava. O que ele pensava que Harry sabia que não havia contado pra ele? Algo que o atingia diretamente, mas que Harry não havia contado.

_ Você as viu_ Rony berrou_ As viu e não me contou nada.

_ Quem? Do que você tá falando, seu maluco?_ Harry berrou de volta, achando que não faltava muito pra levar um soco de Rony.

_ Está tudo bem aí?_ uma voz soou da porta da cozinha. Era Hermione. Ela fazia menção de ir até eles_ Dá pra ouvir os gritos de vocês lá de dentro. O que está havendo?

_ Nada_ Rony gritou.

Hermione olhou de onde estava para Harry. Ele pôde ver a preocupação estampada no rosto dela. Em seguida a senhora Weasley também apareceu à porta, uma expressão idêntica a de Hermione.

_ Está tudo bem_ Harry falou tentando sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Estava preocupado demais com o que estava havendo entre ele Rony naquele momento_ Estamos conversando.

Hermione e Molly permaneceram alguns segundos os observando, mas parecendo perceber que não eram bem vindas e que estavam se metendo em algo importante, entraram e não apareceram mais.

Harry voltou-se para seu problema mais importante naquele momento. _"Pensa, Harry, pensa!"._ Dizia a si mesmo.

Quem? Quem ele havia visto que não contara para Rony?

Então Harry se lembrou. Naquela tarde, há alguns dias, na lanchonete perto do Ministério, no horário de almoço. Ele viu depois de anos, Susan Roberts. Mas não só a vira, falara com ela. E ela não estava sozinha, havia uma criança também, aquela menina tão semelhante a Rony. Será que o 'elas' a que Rony se referia, eram 'elas'?

_ Rony, vamos raciocinar, ok?_ Harry pediu tentando se acalmar. Se era realmente aquilo, ele realmente devia explicações a Rony_ Por favor, me explica do que você está falando exatamente...

_ Você sabe_ Rony sussurrou magoado_ Você sabe...

Harry respirou fundo, encorajando-se. Se arrependia profundamente de não ter comentado com Rony sobre aquilo.

_ É sobre a Susan?_ ele perguntou com cautela_ Sobre a Susan e a menina?

_ Por que não me contou, Harry?

_ Eu... Droga! Rony, eu... Eu não quis dar mais problemas a você e a Hermione_ Harry respondeu mais desesperado que antes.

_ Ela é minha filha_ Rony disse repentinamente_ Eu soube hoje...

_ Isso é... É fantástico, não é?_ Harry perguntou forçando um sorriso, mas achou que a ocasião não merecia sorrisos.

Rony nada disse. Olhava para a grama do jardim vagamente. Ainda custava a acreditar que Harry, seu melhor amigo, mentira pra ele. Ele sempre fora uma das pessoas em que Rony mais confiava, mas agora ele não sabia mais.

_ Cara, me desculpa_ Harry pediu exasperado_ Eu não quis enganar você... Eu achei que estava protegendo você e Hermione... Não achei que dizer que você pudesse ter uma filha com sua ex-noiva pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa... E eu não tinha certeza de nada, era só uma desconfiança...

Harry esperou por uma reação de Rony. Qualquer reação. Mas aquela fúria não voltara, ele continuava parado olhando para a grama, como se estivesse anestesiado. Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos.

_ Rony, _por favor__ pediu desesperando-se.

_ Você escondeu de mim a coisa mais importante que já aconteceu comigo... Mesmo sendo apenas uma _desconfiança_...

_ E você não sabe como eu me arrependo disso_ Harry falou com sinceridade_ E eu juro pra você, que eu até tinha esquecido disso... Até você mencionar o 'elas' eu não fazia idéia do que você estava falando...

_ Sabe o que é pior?_ Rony olhou pra Harry com amargura_ Foi o Malfoy quem me abriu os olhos sobre a Sarah... Não é irônico?

_ O Malfoy? Eu não entendo...

_ Não importa_ Rony falou olhando pra casa de seus pais_ É uma história longa demais e eu não sei se você merece saber.

_ Não diga isso_ Harry pediu magoado_ Não me trate como se eu não fosse seu amigo...

_ Acontece que eu não sei mais...

_ Não seja estúpido...

_ Você traiu a nossa amizade.

As palavras de Rony atingiram Harry como um soco. Por um instante, ele até se perguntou se o amigo não havia batido nele. Mas Rony continuava ali, parado com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Ele não o havia machucado fisicamente, mas suas palavras e seu olhar rancoroso e decepcionado, golpearam Harry com uma violência absurda. Algo não estava certo entre eles. Não mais.

_ Rony, eu..._ ele ainda tentou, mas Rony balançou a cabeça. Harry soube que qualquer coisa que dissesse agora seria inútil.

Não podia estar acabado, podia? Todas as coisas que passaram juntos, que enfrentaram, que viveram, não podiam se resumir aquilo, ele se negava a acreditar. Mas Rony dera as costas pra ele, e agora se dirigia de volta À Toca, sem olhar pra trás, como se Harry não estivesse ali. E Harry viu todos os anos de amizade passarem diante de seus olhos, como um filme rápido demais.

_Você traiu a nossa amizade._

Harry o observou até que ele entrasse de volta na casa, ainda sem olhar pra trás. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Talvez estivesse mesmo acabado.

* * *

Rony se jogou no sofá da sala de seu apartamento, desejando uma única coisa; dormir. O dia fora cheio de emoções e pra ele já bastava. Uma filha, a traição de Harry, a mentira para Hermione. Ele achava que por um dia já era mais que suficiente. Agora só precisava de força e disposição pra levantar e ir tomar um banho antes de dormir.

_ Não acredito que a minha mãe nos fez ficar lá até agora_ Rony comentou olhando a hora no relógio em seu pulso. Quase onze da noite.

_ Não reclame, todo mundo ficou lá até agora_ Hermione disse, enquanto se dirigia até o quarto_ Menos Harry e Luna... Eles foram embora tão cedo...

Rony não disse nada, apenas fez o mesmo caminho até o quarto. Harry havia se despedido de todos assim que os dois terminaram a conversa. Ele pegara Luna pela mão e fora embora, alegando uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Rony achou aquilo bom, pois não conseguiria encarar Harry pelo resto do dia.

Ele parou na porta do quarto observando enquanto Hermione tirava seu vestido. Como ele poderia esconder aquilo dela? Rony se perguntava. Como ele conseguiria olhar para ela todos os dias e não contar a verdade? Mas ele precisava, até ter certeza de que não seria um choque tão grande. _"Será pouco tempo, Rony!"_

_ Rony... Por que você e Harry estavam brigando?_ Hermione perguntou de repente, enquanto procurava uma toalha limpa no guarda-roupa_ O que foi que houve?

_ Não houve nada_ ele respondeu tirando a blusa e jogando em cima da cama.

_ Como não houve nada? Vocês estavam brigando...

_ Se importa se não falarmos disso?

_ Sim, me importo_ Hermione disse o encarando_ Você não vai me contar?

_ É algo entre Harry e eu_ Rony respondeu evitando os olhos dela. Ele queria sair dali, não ter que continuar escondendo as coisas dela, mas seu corpo parecia colado ao batente da porta.

_ E eu não posso saber?_ ela perguntou incrédula_ Desde quando? Vocês sempre me contam tudo...

_ Isso não... Ainda não.

_ Está mesmo dizendo que não vai me contar?

_ Desculpe!_ Rony continuava sem olhar pra ela.

_ Achei que não tivéssemos segredos, Ronald_ Hermione comentou magoada. Como era possível que ele e Harry tivessem um segredo e não quisessem dividir com ela?

_ Por favor, não transforme isso numa briga...

_ Se virar uma briga a culpa não será minha_ Hermione disse irritada_ _Eu não escondo nada do meu marido..._

_ Só estou pedindo que você entenda.

_ Como eu posso entender algo que você não me conta?

_ Não é que eu queira esconder nada de você, Hermione_ Rony argumentou tentando a todo custo não brigar com ela. Duas brigas com duas pessoas tão importantes no mesmo dia, era mais do que ele agüentaria.

_ Mas está_ ela se aproximou dele e quando estava a poucos centímetros o olhou profundamente_ Rony, você não tem que ter segredos comigo... Isso me machuca...

Rony a encarou da mesma maneira profunda que agora ela fazia. Os olhos dela esperavam que ele dissesse, que ele revelasse algo que ela sentia ter o direito de saber. E ele se viu considerando contar-lhe tudo naquele instante, e que fosse o que Merlim quisesse, mas as palavras certas não vieram. Ele apenas desviou o olhar novamente.

_ Me desculpe_ Rony repetiu esperando que ela não se chateasse muito.

Hermione fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Era isso? Ele não lhe contaria. E ela não se sentia capaz de insistir naquele momento. O que quer que fosse, Rony teria de lhe contar em algum momento, porque ele simplesmente não poderia esconder dela o que estava lhe deixando com aquela ruga de preocupação na testa. Ele não poderia esconder dela o que o estava fazendo não olhá-la nós olhos desde o dia anterior. E ela desejava com toda a sua força que aquilo não tivesse a ver com Susan Roberts.

_ Tudo bem_ ela disse olhando para o chão_ Não precisa me contar, não vou insistir...

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso, e se aproximou para beijá-la em agradecimento. É, aquele era um bom momento para um beijo. Mas antes que Rony pudesse transformar seu pensamento em realidade, Hermione virou o rosto. Ele sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

_ Não precisa me contar_ ela repetiu_ Mas eu realmente espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Foi à última coisa que Hermione disse antes de sair do quarto e se trancar no banheiro. E Rony não ouviu mais a voz dela o resto da noite. Quando ele próprio saiu do banho, ela já estava deitada de costas para ele. Seu 'boa noite' também não obteve resposta, embora ele tivesse certeza de que Hermione ainda estava acordada. E mesmo de madrugada quando a insônia não o deixava dormir, Rony pôde ouvir os soluços baixos dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro, me desculpem, gente. Sei que prometi não demorar a atualizar, mas minha vida anda muito corrida, sem tempo. Então não vou prometer não demorar, mas mesmo que demorem os capítulos vão sair, não se preocupem... Bom, espero que gostem do sétimo! *-*

**Brenda:** Que bom que está gostando da fic. Me esforço bastante pra sair o melhor possível, mas as vezes erro em algumas coisas... Quanto a Harry e Luna, gosto muito dos dois, mas só acho que eles combinam em fics mesmo. Obrigada pela review, Brenda.

**Locavalencia:** Eu adoro por drama nas minhas fics, ainda mais se tratando de Rony e Hermione, se você ler as outras, terá a prova disso (kkkkk). Espero que goste do próximo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar. *-*

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Já ouvi falar no Nyah Fanfiction sim, mas admito que nunca pensei em publicar lá. Bate um desanimo as vezes, esse lance das reviews, mas é normal. Nem todo mundo curte comentar. Mas darei uma olhada nesse site, obrigada pela dica e pela review, Liih! ^^

**N/A 2**: Eu odeio escrever brigas entre Harry e Rony, mas adoro um Roniquinho exagerado. Espero que gostem do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

É isso, galera. Obrigada a quem comentou. Até o capítulo 8!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Só nós três

**8. "Só nós três"**

Pela primeira vez, desde que finalmente começara a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia como auror, Rony não ansiava pelo dia de trabalho que o aguardava. Todos os dias ele se sentia como uma criança ali, como se sempre tivesse algo novo para descobrir, embora agora passado um ano desde o começo, ele tenha descoberto que novidade é o de menos. Mas naquele dia em especial_ e ele sabia que em muitos outros que viriam_ ele não tinha cabeça pra trabalhar, mesmo que isso se resumisse a ficar o dia inteiro atrás de uma mesa vendo o tempo passar ou jogando conversa fora com Harry e seus outros colegas de trabalho. Se bem que no momento, qualquer tipo de aproximação com Harry, estava descartada.

E de qualquer forma, não conseguia pensar em trabalho, não enquanto sua cabeça estivesse em Sarah, Hermione e Susan. E Rony achava que seria difícil tirar seu pensamento dessas três pessoas. Ele continuou andando pelo corredor até entrar no setor dos aurores. A maioria de seus companheiros de trabalho já estavam em suas salas. Rony viu Harry de relance quando passou direto por sua sala.

_ Rony_ a voz do amigo o chamou quando ele já havia tomado uma certa distância.

Rony se virou e achou que sua expressão pouco convidativa afugentaria Harry. Mas ao contrário disso, Harry se aproximou com cautela.

_ E aí?_ ele exclamou com um sorriso sem graça.

_ E aí?_ Rony repetiu entediado.

_ A Hermione já chegou?_ Harry continuou tentando quebrar o gelo.

_ Sim, viemos juntos, como todos os dias_ Rony respondeu em tom óbvio, lembrando-se que Hermione fora um tanto fria com ele desde que acordaram_ O que você quer?

_ Só saber se está tudo bem_ Harry falou chateado_ Ainda está sem falar comigo?

_ Estou falando com você agora, caso não tenha percebido...

_ Você não está falando, está rosnando.

_ Bom, a culpa é de quem?

Harry bufou e estava pronto pra dizer algumas verdades a Rony, mas foi interrompido por um pigarro que vinha detrás dele. Ele se virou. Kingsley Shaklebolt, o atual chefe dos Aurores estava parado com os braços cruzados, a expressão levemente severa, olhando para os dois.

_ Acho que não é hora para conversas, não é, rapazes?_ ele indagou_ O expediente mal começou, deixem isso pra hora do almoço.

_ Desculpe, Kingsley_ Harry disse.

_ Desculpe!_ Rony também disse constrangido.

_ Era só um papinho_ Harry continuou, sorrindo pra Kingsley_ Já estávamos acabando...

Kingsley concordou com a cabeça, e então começou a caminhar pelo corredor, supervisionando os escritórios dos outros aurores. Harry esperou até que ele estivesse distante o suficiente, então se voltou novamente pra Rony, enquanto ia dizendo:

_ Vamos falar sobre isso outra..._ mas ele parou de falar ao se dar conta que Rony caminhava já a uma boa distância em direção a sua sala. Obviamente pra ele aquela conversa era desnecessária. Harry entrou em sua sala, e bateu a porta com estrondo. Com um nó na garganta, ele sentiu o abismo criado entre ele e Rony crescer mais um pouquinho.

* * *

_O Menino Que Casou_

_Para as fãs de plantão que imaginaram que Harry Potter, 26 anos, não se casaria tão cedo, temos aqui um balde de água fria. Podem começar a chorar, meninas. Essa repórter soube por fonte segura, que "O Menino Que Sobreviveu" trocou alianças no último sábado com sua namorada excêntrica, a jornalista Luna Lovegood, 25. A cerimônia teria acontecido num Hotel trouxa na badalada Las Vegas, nos EUA. Um casamento inusitado, não? Talvez armado?_

_ Quais teriam sido os reais motivos para um casamento tão apressado e inesperado? _

_ Já circulam por aí, diversos boatos revelando o que há por trás desse casamento bombástico; dizem que a mais nova Sra Potter estaria grávida de dois meses de Potter e que esse seria o maior motivo para a realização do matrimônio. Há boatos também de que ela estaria grávida, mas o bebê seria de um amigo do casal (de nome não revelado, mas que tenho quase certeza se tratar de Neville Longbotton) e que Potter que estaria completamente apaixonado, perdoara a traição e decidira se casar e assumir a criança como sua. Nos dois casos, seria um claro golpe da barriga. E há também um outro boato, que na minha humilde opinião, é o mais aceitável; o de que Potter e sua atual esposa estavam em um estado de quase coma alcoólico quando o casamento aconteceu. _

_ Eu digo, que acredito nesse, pelo simples fato de conhecer Potter e a jovem muito bem. E como todos sabem, Potter é um rapaz traumatizado demais com a vida, trauma esse que continua lhe perturbando ainda em sua vida adulta, pois ele ainda sofre de profunda depressão. Por isso, entendo que ele acredite que uma bebedeira, de vez em quando, o faça se sentir melhor, e que num momento de fraqueza e atacado pela depressão, o rapaz tenha dito "sim" no altar. E quanto a jovem Lovegood Potter. Será que não se aproveitou da fraqueza do rapaz? Bom, todos sabem de quem ela é filha e de que revista, ela é editora chefe. Não estou dizendo que ela não é de confiança, não me interpretem mal. Mas soube também por fonte segura, que a jovem já vinha pressionando Potter para que o casamento ocorresse. E quem pode garantir que cansada do longo namoro de cinco anos, a moça não quis algo mais sério? Algo que o pobre Potter não poderia dar no momento por ser emocionalmente perturbado. Talvez Potter realmente seja apaixonado por ela, mas temos de considerar a hipótese de que a jovem é só mais alguém querendo tirar proveito de um rapaz instável e transtornado, mas famoso demais pra se deixar escapar. (Mais sobre o casamento do ano nas páginas 4, 5 e 6)_

_Leia o Perfil de Luna Potter na página 6._

_ Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry atirou o exemplar do Profeta Diário no chão. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele olhava com tanta intensidade para o jornal no chão, que não duvidaria que ele pegasse fogo só com o seu olhar. Ele encarava seu próprio rosto na primeira página ao lado de Luna, numa foto tirada há três semanas numa festa do Ministério. Ele se perguntava como haviam descoberto. O casamento fora há menos de dois dias completos e só os Weasley sabiam. Não tinha como mais ninguém ficar a par. Mas os métodos de Rita Skeeter eram sempre suspeitos, então ele já imaginava que isso aconteceria, só não pensou que fosse tão rápido.

E como aquela cretina se atrevia a dizer que Luna dera o golpe da barriga? Ou que estava grávida de Neville? Ou que se aproveitara dele por ele ser um _pobrezinho indefeso_? Dessa vez, ela havia extrapolado todos os limites. Seu dia mal havia começado e ele já estava com vontade de matar alguém. Rita Skeeter, mais precisamente.

_ Harry?_ uma voz chamou da porta de seu escritório. Era Hermione. Harry pôde notar que ela estava segurando o jornal na mão.

_ Você leu?_ ele perguntou exasperado_ Você leu as loucuras que a Skeeter escreveu dessa vez?

_ Li, e acho que dessa vez ela pegou pesado_ Hermione respondeu entrando_ Eu nunca li tanto absurdo em toda a minha vida.

_ Eu não entendo como ela consegue inventar mentiras horríveis sobre as pessoas e dormir a noite...

_ Eu sei_ Hermione argumentou_ Algumas pessoas nunca mudam...

_ E a Luna... Será que ela já leu?_ Harry comentou pensando que Luna não merecia passar por aquilo.

_ Não faço a mínima idéia... Espero que não, porque é humilhante.

_ Eu não agüento, Hermione... Eu preciso saber_ Harry falou pegando o casaco sobre a cadeira_ Ela não merece passar por isso. Vou até O Pasquim.

_ Certo. Acho que deve ir mesmo_ Hermione falou, então se virou para Harry num pulo_ Antes de você ir, Harry, preciso falar com você...

_ Agora? Tem que ser mesmo agora, Hermione?

_ Sim, agora_ ela respirou fundo_ O que houve entre você e Rony ontem n'A Toca?

Harry a encarou exasperado. Justo naquele momento, ela tinha que tocar naquele assunto?

_ Podemos falar disso outra hora?_ Harry perguntou tentando deixar aquele assunto pra lá, ao menos naquele momento.

_ Não, Harry, não podemos...

_ Aposto que você perguntou isso ao Rony ontem...

_ Sim, perguntei.

_ E o que ele disse?

_ Que era um assunto de vocês, que não podia me dizer, não agora.

_ Bom, eu faço das palavras dele as minhas então...

_ Eu não acredito que você também não vai me contar_ Hermione falou incrédula.

_ É complicado_ Harry suspirou.

_ Então, por que vocês não simplificam pra mim?

Harry sentiu como se estivesse cometendo o mesmo erro duas vezes. Enganando mais um de seus melhores amigos. Mas o que ele poderia dizer? _"Ah, Hermione acontece que Rony descobriu que tem uma filha com a ex-noiva dele, a Susan, lembra dela? E ele está chateado comigo porque eu as vi e não disse nada. É isso, agora tenho que ir"_. Não. Fora de cogitação. Mas ele simplesmente estava longe de se sentir um bom amigo mentindo pra ela também. Ele se aproximou dela, e repentinamente a abraçou.

_ Você sabe que eu nunca te magoaria, não é?_ ele perguntou durante o abraço.

_ Eu sei, Harry_ Hermione respondeu com a voz embargada, então eles se afastaram_ Mas eu não consigo afastar a sensação de que eu vou acabar saindo magoada de qualquer forma...

_ Acho que você devia falar com o Rony...

_ Ele não vai me contar_ ela disse, respirando fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas_ Ele está tão estranho...

_ Ele _é_ estranho_ Harry falou num falso tom sério e então ele e Hermione riram.

_ Não me faça rir, não estou a fim de rir_ ela esbravejou ainda rindo, mas as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair.

_ Hermione, não chore_ Harry pediu colocando a mão no ombro dela_ O que quer que esteja acontecendo, eu tenho certeza que vai se resolver... Dê um tempo ao cabeça dura do Rony...

_ Acho que posso dizer isso pra você também_ ela falou passando as mãos no rosto_ Eu sei que as coisas estão estranhas entre vocês agora, mas sei também que a amizade de vocês já passou por muitas coisas difíceis e que resistiu a todas elas... Não vai ser diferente dessa vez.

_ É bom ouvir isso_ Harry falou sorrindo.

_ Agora, é melhor você ir logo ver a Luna_ Hermione comentou se recompondo_ E talvez, seja uma boa hora pra você dizer a ela o que realmente pensa sobre o casamento de vocês...

_ É, talvez seja_ Harry concordou_ Vou indo então. Antes tenho que passar na sala do Kingsley pra pedir uma dispensa por hoje...

_ Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender.

_ Você vai ficar bem?_ Harry perguntou já da porta.

_ Vou sim_ ela respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Ok. Tchau então!_ Harry sorriu e então sumiu pela porta que levava ao corredor.

Hermione se sentou numa das poltronas da sala do amigo e seus pensamentos confusos vagaram até Rony. Embora ele estivesse escondendo dela algo aparentemente importante, ela precisava confiar nele. Talvez, ele apenas precisasse de um tempo como Harry mesmo disse. E quando ele estivesse à vontade, lhe contaria, Hermione precisava acreditar nisso. E ela precisava também parar de ligar as atitudes de Rony à Susan Roberts. E acreditar que o que quer que fosse não poria o casamento deles em risco. _"Ele é seu marido, Hermione. Confie nele! Confie nele!". _Hermione respirou fundo e sorriu forçadamente. Ela confiaria.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava rindo. Rindo não. Ele estava gargalhando. Sua barriga estava doendo como se ele tivesse feito abdominais demais. Afinal, tudo que pudesse constranger Potter, o deixava no mínimo, satisfeito. E aquela matéria no Profeta, seria constrangedora pra qualquer um. Então Potter e Lovegood haviam se casado? Bêbados. Ou _grávidos_. Não fazia diferença. O que importava é que Potter havia se casado com _aquela desparafusada_ e que seus futuros filhos nasceriam com algum distúrbio mental, com certeza. E Malfoy já conseguia se imaginar rindo, quando as pobres crianças, resultados daquele cruzamento infame, começassem a sair por aí comendo barro ou usando chapéus de couro de sapato velho. Ele se lembrou no último aniversário de Gina, quando Luna apareceu com um chapéu verde feito do couro do sapato mais velho de seu retardado pai. _"Sapatos velhos dão sorte"_ ela disse _"Então nós reaproveitamos"._ Draco nunca se esqueceria da cara de Potter.

Ele estava mesmo precisado de umas boas risadas nos últimos dias. Virou a página do jornal e se deparou com o perfil de Luna, obviamente escrito por Rita Skeeter.

_Nome: Luna Lovegood (Um nome muito estranho, eu sempre achei. Ela deve achar também. Luna Potter deve soar melhor pra ela)_

_Idade: 25 anos (Dizem que pode até ser mais velha que Potter)_

_Profissão: Jornalista (É editora chefe d'O Pasquim, mas considerando que a revista está nas lista dos "Maiores Lixos do Entretenimento Bruxo" não é grande coisa)_

_Cabelos: Loiros (Mas há quem diga, que são pintados e que ela use um aplique)_

_Olhos: Azuis (Algumas pessoas também afirmam, que seus 'belíssimos' olhos azuis sejam lentes de contato)_

_Altura: 1,63m (Não há relatos de que ela esteja mentindo em relação à altura)_

_Será que há alguma coisa verdadeira nessa jovem? Só Harry Potter deve saber. Se é que sabe. Mas a verdade é que muitos fãs ainda preferem Potter com a bonita Gina Weasley, sua namorada na época da guerra, irmã do ex-jogador de Quadribol, Rony Weasley (que largou a carreira para se tornar auror, e que por um acaso é o melhor amigo de Potter) e atual noiva do playboy de plantão, Draco Malfoy. Para muitos, Potter e a bela jovem Weasley ainda são o par perfeito. Pena que nenhum dos dois pareça pensar assim..._

Draco deu a leitura da notícia por encerrada, amassou o jornal e o atirou na lareira acesa. Como assim, Gina e Potter? Qual era o problema dessa Rita Skeeter? Como ela se atrevia a insinuar que sua namorada e o _Santo Potter_ formavam o casal perfeito? Todos sabiam que Potter era perfeito com Lovegood, porque os dois_ como todos sabiam_ eram estranhos por demais.

_ Audácia!_ Draco resmungou observando o jornal queimar_ Minha Gina e Potter eram bizarros juntos... Ele a ofuscava com aquela cabeça desproporcional ao corpo... Todo mundo sabe disso.

Bom, pelo menos não sabiam que eles haviam rompido, ou melhor, que Gina havia rompido com ele. Melhor assim. Não lhe agradava a idéia de uma reportagem sobre isso no Profeta Diário, ainda mais se fosse escrita por aquela _maluca Skeeter_. Não queria esse tipo de exposição. Não que não gostasse de aparecer, ele sempre adorava quando fotógrafos tiravam fotos suas em festas, mas ser ridicularizado publicamente por ser chutado, não lhe atraía muito.

Não queria estar mesmo na pele de Potter e Lovegood, principalmente de Lovegood. Ele quase sentia pena. Seria algo que Gina, com certeza, gostaria que ele sentisse... Sim, ela gostaria! Draco pensou com um sorriso de canto. Sentia tanta saudades dela.

_ _Dipsy_!_ ele berrou olhando pra lugar nenhum em especial. Poucos segundos depois um elfo magro e assustado, apareceu correndo pela sala.

_ Sim, meu Senhor.

_ Me traga pena e um pergaminho novo. Agora!_ o pequeno elfo doméstico saiu correndo e sumindo pela porta da enorme sala. Pouco tempo depois, voltou trazendo o que Draco lhe mandara.

_ Mais alguma coisa, meu Senhor?_ perguntou Dipsy estendendo para Draco o pergaminho e a pena.

_ Traga uma das corujas da casa pra cá.

_ Sim, meu Senhor_ instantes depois o elfo já havia saído correndo novamente.

Draco se levantou da poltrona em que estava, segurando o pergaminho e a pena. Ele andou até uma mesinha perto da lareira, onde ele sempre encontrava um vidrinho de tinta. Com tudo que precisava em mãos, ele voltou à poltrona, inclinou o corpo pra frente e apoiou o pergaminho na mesinha de centro. Começou a escrever.

_Querida Gina._

_Como você está? Eu sei que no momento estamos passando por uma crise e que você está magoada comigo, eu não lhe tiro a razão, mas ainda assim me arrisco a escrever a você. Estou com saudades, embora não nos vejamos há apenas dois dias. Fiquei sabendo do casamento do Potter e da Lovegood, que grande surpresa, não? Mas, enfim, se nenhum dos dois conseguiu arranjar coisa melhor... O que eu quero mesmo, meu amor, é convidar você pra jantar comigo hoje à noite. O que acha? Nós ainda precisamos conversar, ainda temos coisas a resolver, porque eu me recuso a acreditar que as coisas acabarão assim. _

_Por favor, me responda positivamente._

_Com Amor, Draco Malfoy._

Draco suspirou enrolando a carta e a amarrando com uma fitinha. Dipsy já estava de volta com uma coruja tão negra, que parecia uma noite muito escura. O loiro tirou a coruja das mãos do elfo, fez um sinal pra que ele saísse e então amarrou a carta à perna da coruja e a levou até uma das grandes janelas.

Quando a coruja já havia levantado vôo, Draco desejou com força que Gina aceitasse o convite. Eles precisavam mesmo conversar. Draco não podia deixar que um namoro tão longo quanto o deles acabasse daquela maneira. Com ela lhe dizendo que não queria mais saber dele. Ele estava até disposto a arriscar sabendo que ela tocaria no assunto "casamento", porque a única coisa que ele queria era vê-la de novo, saber que teria a chance de tocá-la de novo. Sua felicidade dependia daquele bendito jantar. Fez uma prece silenciosa pra que Gina aceitasse. Ele tentou se concentrar no pensamento de que à noite, tudo melhoraria... Ou pioraria de vez.

* * *

Luna Lovegood estava quieta demais. Ela que sempre estava em movimento, andando de um lado para o outro ou revisando as matérias a serem publicadas, nessa segunda-feira em especial, estava apenas sentada em seu escritório com um jornal na mão e olhando para um dos chamativos pufes do cômodo. Talvez, fosse o riso preso.

Como, como aquela Rita Skeeter pôde escrever tantos absurdos sobre ela daquela maneira? E, por Deus, dizer que _a conhecia muito bem_, era o fim. Chegava até a ser engraçado. E Harry? Será que ele já havia lido? Será que seu pai já havia lido? Luna balançou a cabeça e a vontade de rir passou momentaneamente. Não era dessa maneira que queria que seu pai soubesse sobre o casamento. Mas agora, era provavelmente tarde, o Mundo Bruxo inteiro já devia saber que ela e Harry Potter estavam casados.

Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico. Ela tinha sérias dúvidas se ria daquilo tudo ou não.

_ Luna?_ ela ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome. Harry estava parado à porta de seu escritório com uma expressão chateada.

_ Oi_ Luna disse tentando imaginar o que Harry achava de tudo aquilo_ Você já leu, não foi?

_ Acho que todo mundo leu_ ele respondeu tentando ignorar os olhares dos outros funcionários da revista que não paravam de cochichar desde que ele saiu pelo elevador do andar em que Luna trabalhava. Ele então, entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si e se sentou numa das poltronas do lugar.

_ Será que meu pai leu?

_ Não sei, mas acho que você devia ir falar com ele o mais rápido possível...

_ Sim... Você vai comigo, não é?

Harry quase perguntou _por quê?_ Então se lembrou o motivo de toda aquela confusão. Ele e Luna estavam casados, agora ele não era mais dono de si, devia satisfações e apoio a alguém. Sabia que tinha a obrigação de estar com Luna quando ela fosse falar com o pai. Então, ele fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

_ Você viu todas aquelas besteiras que a Rita escreveu? Sobre eu estar grávida e que tem gente que acredita que o filho seja do Neville?

_ Vi... E juro, que teria caído na gargalhada se a situação não fosse tão chata...

_ Eu digo à você que há uma séria possibilidade de eu cair na gargalhada... De certa forma, é engraçado mesmo_ Luna comentou_ Ela é uma mulher com muita imaginação...

_ Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Luna. Você está passando por isso por minha culpa...

_ Não sinta, Harry, não é sua culpa... E pelo menos, todo mundo já sabe de uma vez, não é? Iam acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito... Eu não me importo muito com o que os pessoas pensam sobre mim...

_ É, essa é minha vida. Bem vinda à ela_ Harry disse irônico. Ele tinha esperanças que Luna visse que tudo isso era uma loucura.

_ Me sinto feliz em fazer parte dela_ Luna falou com sinceridade_ Afinal, acabei de virar uma celebridade instantânea... Tudo graças à você..._ ela completou rindo e Harry riu também.

_ Acho que Rita estava certa... Você só está interessada na minha fama_ Harry comentou ainda rindo.

_ Claro_ Luna confirmou num falso tom maquiavélico. Então, ela deu a volta na mesa e se sentou no colo de Harry_ Estou usando você para dominar o mundo, serei como Voldemort, só que numa _versão loira falsificada, com lentes azuis e altura e idade duvidosas..._

Os dois riram mais fortemente, e Harry agradeceu por estar passando por aquilo ao lado de Luna. Ao menos a maluquice dela estava inabalada e ainda o fazia rir.

_ Viu? Estamos fazendo graça da situação_ Luna falou com o olhar sereno_ Vamos tirar isso de letra se estivermos juntos... Porque não me arrependo de nada, apesar dos comentários maldosos... Tomar aquele porre foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz...

Harry a olhou com ternura. Luna ainda podia estar vivendo num mar de rosas, apesar daquela matéria asquerosa do Profeta, mas ele não era assim. Estava rindo naquele momento, porque ela o fizera rir, mas estava assustado em pensar no que viria pela frente. E não estava se referindo apenas ao veneno de Rita Skeeter, mas sim com aquele casamento, em geral.

Ele não estava pronto. Não estava pronto pra uma vida inteira de responsabilidades conjuntas, porque simplesmente, não planejara. Aliás, ele nem sequer planejara se casar. Agora fora arremessado por si mesmo a um casamento inesperado e indesejado. Não que ele não gostasse verdadeiramente de Luna, mas dividir uma vida inteira com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa, era uma responsabilidade grande demais. Mas naquele momento, ele não conseguiria dizer isso a ela. Não quando ela o fizera rir, quando minutos atrás, ele só pensava em torcer o pescoço de alguém.

_ Eu sei que nós vamos fazer isso dar certo, Harry_ Luna falou lhe dando um beijo_ Eu vou comprar tranças de cabelos de duendes do mato, especialmente para nos dar sorte...

_ Certo!_ Harry concordou.

É, ele não poderia dizer agora. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Luna teria que se dar conta sozinha, que nenhuma trança de duende do mato, faria aquele casamento dar certo.

* * *

_ Você quer chá?_ Sarah Roberts perguntou displicentemente a Rony.

_ Por favor, estou louco por um chá_ ele respondeu fechando os olhos como se não pudesse pensar em outra coisa que não fosse chá.

Rony e Sarah estavam sentados à uma mesinha rosa pequena e infantil, no quarto da menina. As cadeiras eram tão pequenas, que Rony se perguntava como ainda não havia quebrado a que ocupava agora. Era hora do chá na brincadeira. E aquele era o chá que Rony mais ansiara na vida. Mesmo que imaginário.

As mãozinhas de Sarah ergueram um bule rosa e pequeno e o conduziu até a minúscula xícara que Rony segurava com um pouco de dificuldade. O chá imaginário começou a ser "derramado" na xícara, enquanto Rony sorria satisfeito.

_ Muito obrigado!_ ele falou assim que a menina colocou o bule de volta na mesinha.

_ De nada_ ela falou sorrindo e fingindo beber o conteúdo de sua xícara. Rony a imitou.

_ Está muito bom_ Rony falou estalando os lábios_ Esse _chá de vento_ é o melhor que eu já tomei.

Sarah gargalhou com sua risadinha fina e Rony não poderia se sentir mais satisfeito. Era o laço entre eles se criando.

_ O almoço já está servido_ a voz de Susan Roberts disse da porta do quarto da filha e Rony e a menina olharam pra ela.

_ Você fica, papai?_ a menina perguntou timidamente. Sempre ficava vermelha quando o chamava de pai.

_ Claro! Ontem não pude ficar, mas hoje não tem problema_ ele respondeu se levantando da cadeirinha e segurando Sarah pela mão_ Só que eu tenho horário, tenho que voltar pro Ministério_ completou olhando para Susan.

_ Ainda não acredito que você largou o Quadribol_ Susan comentou enquanto os três caminhavam pelo corredor que dava acesso as escadas.

_ Foi pouco tempo depois que nós... Bom, você sabe.

_ Que nós rompemos_ ela disse o que ele não conseguiu.

_ Você não se importa de falar sobre isso?_ Rony perguntou surpreso com a maneira natural com que ela o tratava.

_ Me importo, mas não adianta ficar evitando... Tenho a impressão que esse assunto vai sempre ser constante daqui pra frente_ Susan respondeu dando uma olhada em direção a Sarah.

_ É, parece que sim_ Rony concordou entendendo perfeitamente que Sarah havia trazido de volta uma história julgada esquecida.

_ Você já falou com a Hermione?_ Susan perguntou enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

_ Ainda não... Mas vou falar!

_ Quem é Hermione?_ Sarah perguntou repentinamente.

Assim que eles chegaram à porta da sala de jantar, Rony se virou para a filha e respirando fundo, disse:

_ É alguém que eu quero te apresentar.

_ É sua amiga?

_ Mais que isso_ ele falou sem saber exatamente o que dizer_ Mas você ainda vai conhecê-la...

_ Tá bom_ a menina concordou e caminhou até seu lugar na mesa_ Estou muito feliz que você vai comer aqui, papai_ Sarah continuou sorrindo para Rony.

_ Eu também, princesa_ ele falou sorrindo de volta, mas sem deixar de pensar em Hermione. Será que ela sentiria sua falta durante o almoço? Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela provavelmente, estaria trabalhando no horário do almoço, como fazia tantas vezes, e nem se daria conta da ausência dele.

_ E eu tenho certeza de que nós três ainda passaremos muitos outros momentos juntos_ Susan disse entusiasmada_ _Só nós três__ Ela completou baixinho.

Sim, ela sabia que aquele momento se repetiria muitas vezes mais, porque todo momento que Rony quisesse passar com Sarah, seria um momento em que ela estaria presente. Em que ela se faria presente. Susan não via na revelação da paternidade de Sarah só uma chance de ser sincera com Rony e com a filha. Ela sabia que aquela era sua segunda chance. A chance de ter uma família com sua filha e o homem que amava.

Quantas vezes a sorte bate na porta de alguém? Quantas chances de felicidade verdadeira uma pessoa pode ter? Susan não sabia a resposta, mas sabia que não eram muitas. O destino dela e o de Rony se cruzaram mais uma vez, e ela sabia que Sarah não era o único motivo disso acontecer. E nesse momento, ela não seria altruísta, não abriria mão de sua felicidade por mais ninguém. Era sua segunda chance e ela não deixaria escapar. Não dessa vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro, perdão, perdão, perdão. Não deu pra atualizar antes, meu povo. Mas antes tarde, do que nunca, né? Então está aí, o capítulo oito.

** Granger:** Bom, Rafa, essa fic terá mais ou menos o tamanho de "De Volta Ao Seu Coração". Eu espero pelo menos. Mas muito obrigada pela review e tô feliz que esteja gostando! ^^

**Erica:** Imagina, Erica, o que importa é que você comenta. Obrigada pela review!

**N/A 2: **Bom, gente, é isso. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Obrigada a todo mundo que se dá ao trabalho de comentar. Até o próximo capítulo, bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	9. Eu acredito em você

**9. "Eu acredito em você"**

Gina bufou impaciente, enquanto lia aquela carta. Será que Draco não se mancava que ela não queria vê-lo naquele momento? Claro, porque obviamente o convite pra jantar deveria ser mais uma tentativa de reconciliação sem o tópico casamento. Como ele era ridículo. Ela amassou a carta e a jogou no lixo do seu quarto.

Por que Draco era assim? Por que fugia tanto de um compromisso tão normal entre pessoas que se amam? Gina suspirou sentando na cama. Ela olhou para a mesa de cabeceira ao lado onde um exemplar do Profeta Diário repousava aberto numa das páginas que comentava sobre o casamento de Harry e Luna. O casamento de seu ex-namorado com sua melhor amiga. Gina não conseguia deixar de sentir uma pontinha estúpida de inveja. Inveja por ainda estar solteira, por sua melhor amiga ter se casado antes dela, inveja por ela estar casada com Harry.

Era ridículo, ela sabia. Como ela podia invejar a felicidade de Luna? Mas era algo que ela não conseguia evitar. Desde que soubera do casamento no dia anterior, Gina não conseguia parar de pensar se estaria casada se não tivesse trocado Harry por Draco. Porque os dois eram simplesmente tão diferentes. Ela tinha certeza que Harry jamais a decepcionaria como Draco estava fazendo. Gina balançou a cabeça quando sentiu a pontada de inveja crescer, quando começou a se imaginar no lugar de Luna.

"_Não seja idiota"_. Ela pensou. _"__É sua melhor amiga. E Harry é passado, você o dispensou, lembra?"_. Disse a si mesma. Mas ignorar o pensamento de que talvez tivesse cometido um erro ao largar Harry, era impossível naquele momento em que tudo que ela queria era construir uma família. Uma família que Harry e Luna já estavam tratando de começar.

* * *

_ Onde você estava?_ Hermione perguntou à Rony assim que ele entrou em casa pela porta da sala.

Rony mal conseguiu esconder o susto. Quando decidiu não voltar para o trabalho durante à tarde, ele sabia que teria problemas. Primeiro, porque teria que dar satisfações no dia seguinte a Kingsley. Segundo, porque obviamente, Hermione estranharia não encontrá-lo para voltarem juntos pra casa. Mas a verdade, é que sua tarde com Sarah fora tão agradável que ele mal se lembrara do trabalho e da esposa durante o tempo que passou com ela.

_ Então, Rony?

Era uma boa hora para uma desculpa.

_ Eu fui ver o meu amigo doente depois do almoço_ Rony disse sem olhá-la. Ele se dirigiu direto à cozinha.

_ De novo? Você foi vê-lo ontem_ Hermione comentou seguindo-o até a cozinha.

_ Eu sei, mas queria saber se ele havia melhorado_ ele disse enquanto mexia nas panelas sobre o fogão_ Você já jantou?

_ Já! Me cansei de esperar você... Aliás, _esse seu amigo_ poderia ter te convidado pra jantar, não é? Já que você perdeu uma tarde de trabalho _por causa dele_...

_ Ele convidou, mas eu não quis_ Rony falou, lembrando de Susan o chamando pra jantar com ela e com Sarah. Ele quase aceitou_ Qual é mesmo aquele feitiço que se usa pra esquentar as coisas?

_ Onde você _estava_ de verdade, Rony?_ Hermione perguntou séria. Ela puxou a varinha do bolso de sua calça jeans, a apontou para o fogão e imediatamente o conteúdo dentro das panelas começou a esquentar.

_ Com o meu amigo, eu já disse.

_ A tarde toda e parte da noite?

_ É!

_ Qual é o nome desse seu amigo?

Rony ficou em silêncio um instante. Como ele era burro. Ele devia ter pensado num nome para o suposto amigo.

_ Você não o conhece.

_ Eu quero saber mesmo assim.

_ Você está desconfiada de quê, Hermione?

_ Eu tenho motivos para estar desconfiada?

_ Não!

_ Eu estou tentando mesmo acreditar em você_ Hermione disse magoada_ Hoje eu disse a mim mesma que confiaria em você...

_ Não é o que parece...

_ E você acha que pode me culpar? Você tem estado tão estranho nos últimos dias...

_ Mas não há nada errado.

_ E a Susan?_ Hermione indagou sentindo um aperto no peito.

_ O que tem ela?_ Rony tentou soar indiferente, mas ele soube que seu nervosismo transpareceu em cada letra daquela pergunta.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força e depois os abriu. Ela encarava Rony tentando ignorar a maneira defensiva como ele havia respondido sua pergunta com outra pergunta. Ela respirou fundo, temendo toda aquela situação, mas precisava perguntar, mesmo que aquilo ofendesse Rony, mesmo que ele se chateasse com ela. Hermione precisava perguntar, porque ela estava tentando do fundo do coração continuar confiando nele.

_ Você a tem visto?_ as palavras saíram de sua boca com um gosto amargo.

_ Por que está perguntado isso?_ Rony perguntou ainda na defensiva. Ele desejou que ela não percebesse que suas orelhas estavam começando a adquirir uma coloração avermelhada.

_ Apenas responda, Rony_ Hermione pediu o olhando profundamente.

_ Eu não estou entendendo...

_ Foi uma pergunta simples.

Rony desviou o olhar em direção ao fogão. Ele não queria mentir. Dizer que_ "__não"_ era negar a verdade, e mentir para Hermione descaradamente só o faria se sentir pior diante dela. Mas ela não estava pronta para saber ainda, não estava. Aquilo só havia começado há poucos dias, mas já estava lhe custando muito. Ele voltou o olhar pra ela.

_ Não! Desde o dia que nos reencontramos no Beco Diagonal, eu não a vi mais_ ele respondeu sentindo seu coração rachar ao meio.

"_Ele não pode estar mentindo, não pode!"._ Hermione disse mentalmente, fazendo força para se manter firme e não derramar as lágrimas que a ameaçavam mesmo antes de Rony chegar em casa.

_ Eu acredito em você_ ela disse com a voz trêmula_ Se você está dizendo, então eu acredito.

Rony tentou sorrir, mas não pôde, porque Hermione não poderia ter dito aquelas palavras em hora pior. No fundo, ele preferia que ela não acreditasse nele, o acusasse de mentiroso e exigisse saber a verdade, porque assim, ele não teria opção e diria a ela tudo de uma vez. Seria difícil, mas ao menos agora aquele peso na consciência não o estaria consumindo. Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e a abraçou forte.

Hermione retribuiu o abraço, porque precisava confiar nele. Rony não seria capaz de mentir olhando-a nos olhos, ele não era assim. O seu Rony não era assim. Aquele menino de nariz sujo que conhecera quando eram crianças no Expresso de Hogwarts, não mentia. Não pra ela. Ela, então repousou a cabeça em seu peito e os dois ficaram assim durante muito tempo, apenas abraçados. Abraçados, mesmo depois que o cheiro de comida queimada inundou seu apartamento.

* * *

Draco Malfoy atirou a travessa de salada na parede com toda a força que conseguiu acumular. As folhas e as verduras se esparramaram pelo chão da sala de jantar de sua mansão. Depois da travessa, fora a garrafa de vinho dos elfos que se espatifara em outra parede. Ele respirava rápido como se tivesse corrido uma grande distância. Olhou para um dos lugares à mesa. O lugar que ela sempre sentava quando fazia as refeições em sua casa. Mas a droga do lugar estava vazio. Ninguém sentara ali para jantar com ele. Draco a esperou por uma hora e meia, mas Gina, simplesmente, não aparecera. Não aparecera e não dera nenhum tipo de satisfação. Apenas o deixou esperando feito um idiota.

Estivera tudo tão bonito. A mesa, impecável, com flores e velas. A comida, era a predileta dela. Mas tudo fora perda de tempo, porque a _maldita_ não fora. Draco teve vontade de atirar mais alguma coisa contra a parede, mas antes que alcançasse qualquer outra coisa, a voz de um de seus elfos o distraiu.

_ Meu senhor_ o elfo disse assustado, olhando a bagunça_ O que o senhor está fazendo?

Draco encarou o elfo por um instante e olhou a sua volta. Toda a comida estava espalhada pelo chão, junto com pratos, talheres e travessas. As taças de cristal estavam em cacos, o vinho escorria pela parede e a garrafa estava espatifada num canto. Era tudo pra ela e agora estava destruído. Por que Gina havia feito aquilo com ele se tudo que ele fazia desde que começaram a namorar era pra agradá-la? Ele acordava pra ela, respirava pra ela, vivia pra ela. E agora, ela o havia humilhado. E aquilo doía.

_ Arrume isso_ Draco ordenou ao elfo. Ele tentava ignorar aquela ardência irritante nos olhos.

Draco caminhou lentamente pra fora da bagunça da sala de jantar. Antes de estar totalmente fora dela, ele deu mais uma olhada no lugar e seus olhos pararam no buquê de rosas sobre a mesa. Aquele buquê, que era a única coisa que não havia sido jogada longe, ainda estava ali. Imponente e vermelho como os cabelos dela. Como os malditos cabelos dela. Draco passou a mão nos olhos.

_ Jogue essas flores no lixo_ ele disse e então continuou enquanto saía _ Não servem pra mais nada.

Ele estava errado. O jantar não havia sido verdadeiramente uma perda de tempo. Serviu pra lhe mostrar o quanto sua devoção por Gina, era patética. E ele não gostava da palavra "_patética"_ numa frase que o incluísse. E por mais que o desprezo dela doesse, ele não correria mais atrás. Não se descontrolaria outra vez por causa dela, porque ele realmente não sabia mais se ela merecia. Draco a amava com todas as suas forças, mas se Gina queria mesmo desistir de todos os anos que passaram juntos, não seria ele a interferir. Ele apenas assistiria de camarote, até que ela se arrependesse. E ela iria se arrepender.

* * *

Rony revirou os olhos enquanto lia aquele relatório sobre um bruxo supostamente aterrorizando trouxas em Londres. Mais um idiota das trevas a ser preso por aurores. Será que esse povo não cansava nunca? Sempre tinha um paspalho praticando artes das trevas e enchendo trouxas pra perturbar a paz. Mas, ele precisava admitir, que se não fossem por esses idiotas, ele e nenhum dos outros aurores teria nada pra fazer.

Ele fechou a pasta com o relatório e a colocou num canto da mesa. Agora era esperar Kingsley convocar uma reunião com os aurores e decidir como emboscariam o bruxo criminoso. Falando em Kingsley, Rony ainda achava que lhe dar uma bronca na frente de todos os outros aurores do departamento fora um pouco demais. Ele se sentiu de volta a escola, sendo repreendido por um dos professores. Tá certo que ele não deveria ter faltado uma tarde de trabalho na última segunda-feira, mas ainda assim, Kingsley havia exagerado. E pra quê continuar tratando-o com frieza se já haviam passado vários dias? Afinal, já era sexta.

Já era sexta. Rony sabia que em parte seu mau humor não era apenas pelo tratamento que seu chefe estava dispensando a ele. O principal motivo era com certeza, o fato dele não ver Sarah há dias, desde que passara a tarde com ela na segunda. E ele estava com saudades. Não pensara que se apegaria a ela tão rápido, mas mesmo assim, decidira que não podia vê-la com tanta freqüência, pois tinha um trabalho e uma esposa dos quais ele não podia descuidar. E as coisas entre ele e Hermione melhoraram consideravelmente nos últimos quatro dias. Era só ele aprender a se dividir entre as três coisas que importavam agora e tudo ficaria bem. Pelo menos, era o que esperava.

_ Rony?_ Harry parado a porta o chamou pela terceira vez. Rony que estivera absorto em seus pensamentos o olhou confuso. A situação entre ele e Harry havia piorado, eles não estavam se falando, então Harry ali na sua sala, era no mínimo estranho.

_ Quer alguma coisa?_ Rony perguntou indiferente.

_ Kingsley está chamando na sala dele. Reunião!_ Harry respondeu impaciente e então se virou e saiu.

Rony soltou um leve bufo de irritação e também saiu da sala. Ao chegar ao escritório de Kingsley, ele notou que todos os aurores já estavam lá. O chefe o olhou com impaciência e começou a falar:

_ Bom, acho que todos já leram seus relatórios_ todos concordaram e Kingsley continuou_ Já sabemos onde esse bruxo das trevas se esconde e os horários em que ele está no esconderijo, a única coisa que não sabemos é se ele trabalha sozinho ou se tem parceiros... Eu separarei vocês em três grupos; os que vão ficar aqui e auxiliar os outros com novas informações, os que darão cobertura, e os que enfrentarão o Comensal e seus aliados, se eles existirem.

Kingsley começou a separar os grupos de quatro aurores cada, e Rony notou com estranheza que não havia sido incluído em nenhum.

_ Philip, você será o líder do grupo 1, o grupo que auxiliará_ Kingsley continuou e o homem a quem ele havia se dirigido concordou com a cabeça_ Chad, você será o líder do grupo 2, o que dará cobertura, eu estarei nesse grupo, e Potter, você irá liderar o grupo 3, os que invadirão o esconderijo.

_ Certo!_ Harry respondeu satisfeito. Adorava estar em ação.

_ Vocês já sabem o que fazer, decidam entre si quando será o ataque e me comuniquem. Como sabem, confio em vocês, sei que farão o melhor possível, como sempre. Acho melhor começarem o trabalho agora_ Kingsley finalizou e todos começaram a se dirigir para fora do escritório. Todos, menos uma pessoa.

_ Senhor?_ Rony chamou, parado no mesmo lugar. Alguns dos aurores que saíam pararam, inclusive Harry_ Você esqueceu de me colocar num grupo.

_ Não esqueci_ Kingsley respondeu com naturalidade.

_ Então?

_ Então que você não está nessa missão, Weasley.

_ Como assim?_ Rony questionou confuso.

_ Eu decidi te deixar de fora, é isso.

_ Mas... Mas por quê? Não estou entendendo...

_ Eu vou tentar ser mais claro_ Kingsley falou se levantando de sua cadeira e apoiando as mãos na mesa. Ele encarou Rony_ Você está suspenso dessa missão, Weasley.

Rony piscou algumas vezes. Ele tinha consciência de que sua boca estava aberta, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia fechá-la. Como assim suspenso? Por que razão?

_ Por quê?

_ Weasley, você cometeu uma falta grave no começo da semana, acredito que saiba disso.

_ Sim, eu sei, mas...

_ E se tivesse havido uma ocorrência de emergência?_ Kingsley o interrompeu_ Se por acaso, tivéssemos algum caso inesperado para resolver e você não estivesse presente para ajudar seus companheiros? Você não iria querer que esperássemos a sua boa vontade de aparecer pra podermos fazer nosso serviço, não é?

_ Eu entendo, senhor, mas...

_ Weasley, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que você tem obrigações com esse departamento e com o Ministério. _Auror_ não é uma profissão qualquer. Você precisa se dedicar, porque vidas dependem de você. Eu sei que sabe disso, porque é o que o auror instrutor sempre diz durante o treinamento... Você está aqui há quase dois anos, e quando entrou não era nenhum rapaz saído da adolescência como a maioria aqui, por isso, seria natural que você entendesse suas responsabilidades. O que estou fazendo não é uma punição, só quero que entenda que tudo que se faz tem uma conseqüência. Essa suspensão foi à conseqüência do seu descaso com esse departamento. E espero, sinceramente, que não se repita_ Kingsley finalizou ainda encarando Rony com calma.

_ Sim, senhor_ Rony disse, muito constrangido. Ser suspenso e ouvir tudo aquilo havia sido mil vezes pior do que a bronca que levara há dias atrás. O pior era saber que Kingsley estava certo.

_ Isso é tudo_ disse Kingsley voltando a se sentar, e começando a mexer nuns papéis sobre sua mesa.

Rony saiu da sala sobre os olhares de alguns dos aurores que haviam ficado para ver sua humilhação. Ele passou por todos direto pra sua sala e se fechou lá.

Que ótimo. Estava fora da missão. Estava fora de algo que lhe dava imenso prazer. Mas fora por sua filha, só por ela. Por aquele pedacinho dele que não via há alguns dias. Ele socou a mesa na mesmo instante em que alguém batia a porta de sua sala.

_ Entra_ ele falou num resmungo, mas se arrependeu quando viu Harry aparecer.

_ Kingsley decidiu deixar você fazer o relatório da missão_ Harry falou ainda na porta_ Ele me pediu pra te avisar.

_ Que emocionante! Enquanto todo mundo faz alguma coisa legal, eu faço o relatório... Por que ele não pede para os caras do grupo 1? Afinal, eles vão dar as instruções...

_ Como eu vou saber?

_ É, por que você se importaria, não é?

_ Olha, Rony, não tenho culpa se você gosta de sumir de vez em quando_ Harry disse irritado_ Só acho que você foi realmente irresponsável.

_ Não me importo com o que você acha.

_ Ótimo! Bom pra você... Eu só vim aqui dar o recado do Kingsley, e já fiz isso, não vou mais perder meu tempo com você_ Harry falou, então se virou para sair da sala, mas antes ele se voltou novamente para Rony e completou_ Espero que você se divirta fazendo o relatório, dizem que é _muito empolgante__ e com um sorriso de deboche, saiu da sala.

Rony bufou e acenou com a varinha pra que a porta se fechasse. E pra completar ainda tinha que ouvir piadinhas do _traidor_. Claro, não era com ele. Afinal, ele era o líder do grupo principal, aquele em que Rony queria estar.

Ele ainda sentia tanta raiva de Harry e não sabia se passaria. Mas apesar de tudo, ele sentia muita falta do rapaz. Se estivesse tudo bem entre eles, Rony teria com quem compartilhar toda sua angústia, os problemas pelos quais estava passando. E o próprio Harry poderia desabafar sobre seu casamento surpresa e eles se aconselhariam e as coisas não pareceriam tão ruins. Mas Harry era um mentiroso, e a amizade deles estava passando por um teste terrível. E Rony simplesmente teria que aceitar, que naquele momento não poderia contar com ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Será que demorei muito a postar dessa vez? Acho que sim, né? Mas como já sabem, ando sem tempo, mas o que importa é que a fic tá caminhando. E espero que gostem do novo capítulo, mesmo ele sendo curtinho.

**RyanRow02:** Eu adoro R/Hr também, acho que é um dos meus casais favoritos no mundo (kkkkk). Bom, a reação da Hermione ao saber a verdade vai ser... Ah, não vou contar. u.u Estou feliz que esteja gostando, Ryan. Obrigada por comentar!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Ah, eu também gosto de fics com drama, Penelope. Se ler minhas outras fics, vai ver que são drama puro. Hehe! Bom, não atualizei com tanta rapidez assim, mas aí está. Obrigada pela review!

**Hayley wi:** Falta de tempo é horrível, não é Hayley? Eu que o diga. Mas o que importa é que você ainda ler e comenta quando pode. Obrigada pela review, Hayley!

**N/2: **Bom, galera é isso. Capítulo 9! Pequeno, mas com muito carinho. Obrigada a todo mundo que comenta.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Você está cometendo um erro terrível

**10. "Você está cometendo um erro terrível"**

Harry tentou soar natural ao chegar em casa e ver seu apartamento cheio de coisas que não eram suas. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de que Luna levaria suas coisas pessoais pra lá. Era normal, afinal, eles estavam casados. Mas ele sentiu um incômodo ao ver algumas caixas espalhadas pela sala.

_ Oi!_ Luna disse. Ela estava sentada no sofá tirando algumas coisas de dentro de uma das caixas_ Como foi o trabalho?

_ Bom_ Harry disse sem emoção. Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá_ E o seu dia, como foi?

_ Bom, também... O chato foi ter que sair mais cedo do trabalho pra poder ir buscar essas coisas lá em casa_ ela fez uma pausa e então sorriu_ Digo, na minha ex-casa.

_ Sua ex-casa_ Harry repetiu com um sorriso forçado.

_ É estranho, né?

_ Bastante.

_ Mas vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza_ Luna comentou sorrindo, enquanto tirava um punhado de penas verdes de dentro da caixa.

_ Que penas são essas?

_ São pra fazer um colar pra você_ ela disse com naturalidade_ Pra te proteger.

_ _Que legal_!_ Harry disse com o sorriso mais forçado ainda, sua voz saiu um pouco esganiçada. Será que Luna queria que ele andasse por aí, com um monte de penas no pescoço?

_ Que bom que gostou. Talvez dê pra eu fazer esse final de semana, aí você já vai poder ir com ele pro trabalho na segunda.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, se imaginando com um colar de penas no Ministério. Já podia ouvir as risadas de seus companheiros de trabalho.

_ Você não precisa ter pressa_ ele falou disfarçando seu horror_ Faça o colar só quando tiver tempo...

_ Você parece tenso_ Luna comentou o olhando melhor.

_ Impressão sua.

_ É sério. Você está estranho.

"_Estranho eu vou ficar quando começar a andar por aí com esse troço no pescoço"_. Ele pensou olhando para as penas no sofá.

_ Não, está tudo bem_ Harry falou tentando parecer natural.

_ Teve algum problema no Ministério?_ Luna insistiu.

_ Não, Luna, está tudo bem.

Luna o olhou por uns instantes, depois se voltou para a caixa. Ela tentou não pensar que Harry parecia incomodado com alguma coisa, e tentou ignorar que isso começara quando eles se casaram.

_ Você está feliz?_ ela perguntou repentinamente.

Harry questionou se era uma boa hora para dizer a verdade a ela. Que era melhor pararem de brincar de casinha, e tudo voltar ao que era. Mas ele não conseguia. As coisas dela já estavam todas lá, ele não poderia dizer isso agora. Ele viu mais uma chance de desabafar com Luna, escapar por usas mãos.

_ Muito!_ mentiu.

_ Tem certeza?

_ É claro_ ele disse e então olhou as caixas ao redor tentando disfarçar_ Quer ajuda pra desempacotar essas coisas?

_ Seria bom.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e então Harry começou a abrir uma das caixas, tirando de vez em quando algum objeto estranho de dentro dela. Ele não fazia idéia de como diria a Luna que haviam cometido um grande erro, mas sabia que quanto mais deixava o tempo passar, mais difícil ficaria.

* * *

_ Você está bem?_ Hermione perguntou a Rony enquanto eles jantavam no balcão da cozinha.

_ Estou. Por quê?

_ É que desde que nós nos encontramos no Ministério pra vir embora que eu notei que você parece chateado.

Rony suspirou, lembrando-se da missão da qual ele seria o único auror que ficaria de fora. Sim, porque não poderia chamar 'fazer um relatório' de participar.

_ É que o Kingsley me deixou de fora de uma missão importante.

_ Por quê?_ Hermione perguntou confusa.

_ Porque na segunda eu não voltei pra trabalhar depois do almoço_ ele respondeu, pensando em Sarah e em como ansiava por vê-la de novo.

_ Ah, você _estava_ com seu amigo doente_ ela disse mudando o tom de voz.

_ Mas de qualquer forma, eu mereci_ Rony admitiu cabisbaixo.

_ Que bom que você admite e aceita isso_ Hermione comentou colocando a mão sobre a dele_ Admitir que está errado não é uma coisa que você faz sempre.

_ Lá vem a sabe tudo_ Rony falou rindo. Hermione riu também.

Os dois ficaram um tempo sorrindo um para o outro e se encarando. Rony apertou com força a mão dela e se certificou que poderia ficar assim para sempre. Então, ele sorriu mais ainda e começou a acariciar o braço dela.

_ Eu não estou com muita fome_ ele comentou ainda sorrindo.

_ Não?_ Hermione indagou confusa. Rony sem fome era muito estranho.

_ Estou pensando em algo mais interessante pra fazermos.

Assim que acabou de falar, Rony se levantou e se aproximou de Hermione. Ele a fez levantar da cadeira e a puxou para si, lhe dando um beijo intenso e a envolvendo num abraço forte.

_ Você é cheio de surpresas, Ronald Weasley_ Hermione falou depois que o beijo cessou. Ela cruzou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele sorriu e então ficou sério, olhando para Hermione profundamente. Rony achava que não era possível que um homem amasse uma mulher como ele amava Hermione. Ele tentou não pensar no que vinha escondendo há uma semana. Naquele momento, só o que importava era ela. Hermione.

_ Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?_ Rony perguntou inesperadamente.

_ É claro que eu sei. Eu também te amo_ ela respondeu sorrindo_ Por que tá me perguntando isso?

_ Porque eu quero ter certeza que você sabe. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou sempre te amar... E eu quero que você sempre se lembre disso.

_ Eu sei, meu amor_ Hermione disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele_ E tenha a certeza de que eu também te amo. Muito!

Eles se encararam um tempo, então Rony a apertou mais forte contra seu corpo e a beijou com fervor. Ela precisava saber. Precisava saber que o amor que ele sentia por ela, era o que o mantia vivo. Sim, naquele momento só ela importava e nada mais.

* * *

Gina deu mais um gole em seu suco de abóbora, enquanto esperava por Rony, numa lanchonete no Beco Diagonal. Ele havia lhe mandado uma coruja bem cedo naquele sábado, marcando um encontro depois do almoço. Rony não mencionou o motivo do encontro, só que precisava falar com ela, mas Gina já imaginava do que se tratava. Ela olhou em volta distraidamente, então avistou seu irmão entrando no estabelecimento e a procurando. Ele também a olhou e caminhou em sua direção.

_ Oi!_ Rony falou enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras da mesinha.

_ Você está atrasado.

_ _Oi, Gina, como você está? Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar__ ele falou com ironia, abrindo um dos cardápios sobre a mesa_ Um pouco de educação é bom, Ginevra.

_ Eu detesto esperar, você sabe disso_ Gina falou e depois deu mais um gole em seu suco.

_ Foram só quinze minutos, Gina... Será que essa torta de pêssego é boa?_ ele indagou distraidamente.

_ Não faço a mínima idéia, Rony. Então, o que você queria falar comigo?

Rony ergueu os olhos do cardápio e parou de pensar na torta de pêssego um instante. Ele então colocou o cardápio sobre a mesa.

_ Naquele dia lá n'A Toca, eu disse que queria falar com você. Você lembra? Sobre o Malfoy.

_ Lembro sim_ Gina suspirou_ Eu imaginei que fosse isso...

_ Eu queria falar com você no mesmo dia, mas aconteceram umas coisas e eu não tive cabeça_ ele falou, lembrando-se da discussão com Harry_ Depois durante a semana, eu acabei esquecendo...

_ Eu pensei em te procurar pra falar sobre isso, mas achei melhor esperar...

_ Você tem falado com ele?

_ Não_ Gina respondeu encarando seu suco_ Ele me mandou uma coruja na segunda me convidando pra jantar com ele, mas eu não fui...

_ Por que não?

_ Porque eu não quis... Ainda estou muito magoada com ele.

_ Você podia ao menos dar uma chance a ele pra conversar_ Rony disse.

_ Eu ouvi bem? Você tá me aconselhando a dar uma chance ao Draco?_ Gina perguntou incrédula.

_ Eu só... Só acho que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance_ ele falou incomodado.

_ Desde quando você faz parte do fã clube do Draco? Eu realmente não estou entendendo...

_ Você alguma vez perguntou ao Malfoy o motivo dele não querer casar? Você ao menos já parou pra pensar nisso?

_ O Draco não quer casar, porque ele é insensível e imaturo_ Gina afirmou_ Todo mundo cresceu, formou sua família, menos ele... Até Harry e Luna... E o Draco, ele nem sequer tem um emprego. Vive da mesada gorda que a mãe dele dá...

_ Bom, nisso eu não posso discordar_ Rony admitiu sem graça. Simplesmente não acreditava que estava ali intercedendo por Malfoy_ Mas vocês estão juntos há tanto tempo... Acha mesmo que foi melhor terminar?

_ Mas é justamente isso, Rony_ ela falou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas_ É tempo demais. São oito anos da minha vida, que agora eu vejo que foram desperdiçados.

Rony se remexeu inquieto. Começava a achar que ter se dado ao trabalho de marcar aquele encontro só para defender alguém como Malfoy, era uma perda de tempo. Se por um lado, Malfoy provavelmente tinha seus motivos para não querer casar, Gina também estava certa em querer uma família. Afinal, era algo que todo mundo queria, não era? E já esperara por isso há oito anos. Não era justo que ele fosse ali pedindo que ela esperasse mais, ainda mais quando o noivo se tratava de Draco Malfoy.

_ Eu entendo_ Rony falou_ Mas você ainda o ama, não ama?

_ É claro que sim_ ela respondeu, passando a mão em algumas lágrimas_ Mas não posso esperar que ele comece a agir como um homem adulto_ então ela fez uma pausa e continuou_ Às vezes acho que fiz mal em ter terminado com o Harry pra ficar com o Draco.

_ Bom, agora é tarde para arrependimentos. Harry e Luna estão casados.

_ Isso é tão estranho, é difícil de acreditar.

_ Eu sei, mas você se importa se não falarmos do Harry?_ Rony perguntou, e ao ver a expressão confusa de Gina, acrescentou_ Não estamos nos falando.

_ Por quê?_ Gina questionou se recompondo e limpando o resto das lágrimas.

_ Porque ele mentiu pra mim.

_ Mentiu sobre o quê?

_ É uma longa história_ Rony disse um pouco nervoso. Não sabia se deveria contar a Gina sobre Sarah.

_ Eu tenho tempo_ ela falou o incentivando a continuar.

_ Gina, eu não sei... É uma coisa que quase ninguém sabe a não ser o Harry e o Malfoy...

_ Ok, isso tá muito estranho_ ela falou piscando algumas vezes_ Você anda se _confidenciando_ com o Draco?

_ Isso faz parte da história e como tudo começou.

_ Você vai me contar ou não?_ Gina perguntou impaciente_ Agora que você me falou que o Draco sabe um segredo seu, eu preciso saber o motivo, porque é simplesmente surreal demais... Rony, você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Rony a olhou fixamente durante um tempo. Sim, ele podia confiar nela e sabia disso. Mas esse era o maior acontecimento de sua vida e era algo que ele estava escondendo. E se Gina contasse a Hermione? Afinal, elas eram amigas.

_ A Hermione não sabe_ ele disse, esperando ver a reação da irmã.

_ Se você está hesitando em me contar, porque acha que eu vou contar a ela, pode ir parando_ ela falou mais impaciente ainda_ Eu já disse que você pode confiar em mim. O que quer que você me conte aqui, vai ficar aqui.

Isso era o suficiente, Rony pensou. Se ela estava dizendo que não ia contar, então ele acreditava. Ele respirou fundo.

_ Aquele dia no Beco Diagonal em que eu acompanhei o Malfoy quando ele foi comprar um presente pra você, nós encontramos, por acaso, Susan Roberts. Você lembra dela?

_ É óbvio que eu lembro, afinal, ela ia casar com você_ Gina respondeu achando Rony um tanto obtuso.

_ Então, nós a encontramos lá...

_ Você já disse isso.

_ Você quer me deixar continuar? Como eu ia dizendo, nós a encontramos no Beco Diagonal...

_ Rony, eu juro que se você repetir isso mais uma vez, eu te dou um soco_ Gina ameaçou.

_ Enfim, depois disso, acabamos nos encontrando de novo...

_ Como assim, _vocês têm se encontrado?__ Gina o interrompeu. Sua voz saiu fina e alta.

_ Eu não disse que nós temos nos encontrado, eu disse que nos encontramos de novo...

_ _Você encontrou com ela de novo?__ ela o interrompeu outra vez. Dessa vez falou tão alto, que algumas pessoas olharam pra eles.

_ Você quer parar com isso?_ Rony falou irritado_ Me deixa terminar...

_ Ok, continua então_ ela bufou. Será que aquele estúpido do seu irmão estava fazendo o que ela achava que ele estava fazendo?

_ Bom, ela teve uma filha_ Rony disse isso muito rápido. Ele simplesmente não sabia como ia falar sobre Sarah.

_ Que bom pra ela, mas e daí? O que isso tem a ver com _você ter encontrado com ela de novo?__ ela perguntou num rosnado.

_ Eu não percebi nada a princípio, por isso tive que ir a casa dela. Foi lá que eu a encontrei de novo_ ele disse nervoso.

_ Não percebeu o quê, criatura?_ Gina perguntou confusa e então arregalou os olhos_ Você disse que foi a casa dela? O que você foi fazer lá?_ ela então estreitou os olhos e os fixou no irmão_ Rony, você tá tendo um caso com ela?

_ _Hã!_

_ Você ouviu muito bem, seu palhaço. Eu tô perguntando se você e sua ex-noiva estão tendo um caso?

_ Você tá doida?

_ Doido tá você. Como pôde fazer isso com a Hermione?_ ela perguntou furiosa, e quando Rony abriu a boca pra falar, ela continuou_ Eu nunca esperei uma coisa dessas de você, eu poderia esperar muitas coisas idiotas, mas não isso... Isso não é uma atitude digna, não é uma atitude de homem. É de longe a coisa mais burra que você já fez, e olha que você já fez cada burrice...

_ A filha dela é minha filha_ Rony disse de supetão. Ele não queria falar assim, mas a situação e Gina falando como uma matraca, o obrigaram. Ele olhou para a irmã hesitantemente. Gina havia ido de vermelha de raiva para pálida de susto.

_ O que você disse?

_ Foi isso que você ouviu, a filha dela, Sarah, é minha.

_ Eu ainda não estou entendendo.

_ E ainda dizem que eu é que sou lerdo_ Rony falou impaciente_ A Susan tem uma filha, a Sarah e eu descobri que ela é minha filha também.

_ Mas como? Isso é... Meu Deus, uma filha_ Gina ia dizendo histericamente_ Como isso aconteceu, Rony?

Rony piscou algumas vezes. Dessa vez era ele quem achava a irmã obtusa.

_ Achei que você soubesse como as crianças são feitas...

_ Não seja idiota, você sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer. Eu quero saber, como de um cara sem filhos, você passou a pai_ ela disse irritada e ansiosa_ Você disse que descobriu que a menina é sua filha. Então a Susan escondeu de você, é isso?

_ Exatamente_ Rony respondeu, lembrando-se do dia em que Susan lhe contara tudo_ Naquele dia no Beco Diagonal, eu não percebi nada a princípio, e é aí que entra o Malfoy... Foi ele quem notou a semelhança primeiro, e então ele me abriu os olhos, me fez ponderar a possibilidade da Sarah ser minha filha...

_ E aí?_ Gina questionou, sentindo sua ansiedade crescer uma pouco a cada segundo.

_ Então, no dia seguinte, no domingo, eu fui até a casa da Susan e ela me contou toda a verdade_ ele fez uma pausa e olhou vagamente para a mesa por alguns segundos.

_ Ainda estou esperando, Rony.

_ Quando nós terminamos, ela já estava grávida_ Rony disse suspirando.

_ E por que ela não te falou?

_ Porque ela disse que descobriu a gravidez no mesmo dia em que soube que Hermione e eu havíamos ficado noivos. Ela disse que não queria se meter entre nós...

_ _Essa Susan, por acaso, é maluca?__ Gina indagou sentindo uma profunda raiva de Susan_ Como ela pôde esconder isso de você?

_ É, eu sei, é o que eu ainda tenho me perguntado.

_ É uma mentira injustificável. Ela escondeu uma filha de você, é imperdoável.

_ É...

_ Espera, você disse que não estava falando com o Harry, porque ele havia mentido pra

você... Aliás, foi esse o início da nossa conversa... Nós chegamos até aqui, porque você ia me contar sobre a mentira do Harry e sobre como o Draco sabia disso. Enfim, foi sobre isso que o Harry mentiu? Ele sabia?

_ O Harry as viu antes de mim, e não me disse nada. E talvez, se eu não as tivesse encontrado no Beco Diagonal aquele dia, eu ainda não soubesse...

_ Por que ele não contou?

_ Sei lá, ele disse que não tinha certeza de nada, que não queria que Hermione e eu tivéssemos mais problemas e que depois acabou esquecendo, mas não importa mais, porque de uma forma ou de outra, ele mentiu.

_ Acho que você deveria relevar, ele é seu melhor amigo. Você sabe que Harry nunca te magoaria de propósito.

_ Mas magoou.

_ Em todo caso, essa história toda é muito louca_ Gina comentou, deixando o assunto Harry pra lá, se ela conhecia bem o irmão, sabia que ele teria que perceber que estava sendo duro demais com Harry, sozinho. Então, ela pensou, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez desde que Rony começara a contar toda a história, na filha dele. Como ele disse mesmo que ela se chamava? Sarah? Ainda não conseguia acreditar, seu irmão tinha uma filha. Sua sobrinha_ Como ela é? A menina.

Rony sorriu genuinamente. Falar daquela menina que levava seu sangue sempre o deixava radiante.

_ Ela é linda_ ele disse, lembrando-se do dia em que passara a tarde com ela_ Tem o cabelo ruivo como o nosso, e sardas pelo nariz e bochecha_ Rony sorriu_ E seus olhos são azuis... Azuis como os meus. E ela é tão inteligente, Gina... Tão esperta.

_ Eu quero conhecê-la, Rony_ Gina disse emocionada_ De verdade, eu quero muito conhecê-la...

_ Depois daqui, eu vou à casa da Susan para ver a minha filha_ Rony disse, tomando uma decisão. Ele respirou fundo_ Você disse que tinha tempo... Pode ir comigo se quiser...

_ É claro, eu quero sim_ ela respondeu radiante.

_ Legal então!

_ E a Hermione?

_ O que tem ela?

_ Você disse que ela não sabe...

_ Ainda não.

_ Mas você vai contar, não vai?

_ Claro! Só não sei quando.

_ Bom, é melhor você decidir logo, porque quanto mais tempo passar, mais difícil de contar, vai ser...

_ Eu sei, mas eu tenho que prepará-la primeiro.

_ Rony, se está achando que preparando a Hermione, vai ser mais fácil dela aceitar que o marido tem uma filha com outra mulher, você tá muito enganado.

_ Do jeito que você falou, ficou parecendo que eu a traí.

_ Você não a traiu, mas a única coisa que ela vai pensar é que você tem uma filha com outra, mesmo que essa criança tenha sido gerada antes de você se relacionar com ela... Ainda mais, sabendo que ela está tendo dificuldades para engravidar...

_ Hermione é uma mulher sensata, ela vai entender tudo, eu tenho certeza_ Rony disse inquieto_ Eu só quero deixar as coisas mais fáceis pra quando tiver que contar...

_ Rony, me escuta... Eu sou mulher também, e eu sei que a maioria das mulheres não reagiria bem ao fato de seu marido ter uma filha com uma namorada do passado, mesmo que ele não soubesse e mesmo que fosse antes do casamento... _Você está cometendo um erro terrível..._

_ Eu conheço a Hermione muito bem, ela vai entender_ Rony afirmou, mas sua certeza fraquejava diante das palavras da irmã_ _Eu tenho certeza!_

_ Ok, não posso fazer você mudar de idéia, mas só me prometa que vai contar.

_ Eu já disse que vou.

_ Não esconda isso dela por muito tempo, Rony. Ela não merece.

Rony não disse nada, ele apenas ficou passando o dedo indicador pela toalha quadriculada da mesa. Ele precisava ter fé que Hermione estaria ao seu lado, que ela entenderia e aceitaria Sarah, pois isso seria o racional e Hermione era a pessoa mais racional que ele conhecia. Mas então, ele pensara em tudo que Gina dissera; _a maioria das mulheres não reagiria bem ao fato de seu marido ter uma filha com uma namorada do passado, mesmo que ele não soubesse e mesmo que fosse antes do casamento_. Será que aquilo se estenderia a Hermione? Será que ela não aceitaria? Mas Hermione não era como a maioria das mulheres. Ela era diferente. E era justamente por isso, que Rony precisava acreditar que ela não seria igual dessa vez.

_ Então, vamos?_ Gina indagou o tirando de seus pensamentos_ Quero conhecer minha sobrinha_ ela sorriu.

Rony sorriu de volta, tirou alguns galeões do bolso, para pagar o suco de Gina e os colocou sobre a mesa. Juntos, eles saíram do lugar e Rony soube que no momento em que decidira levar Gina para conhecer Sarah, estava dando mais um passo para revelar a verdade a Hermione. E por mais devagar que ele estivesse caminhando, o momento chegaria, e ele não poderia voltar atrás.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei, demorei muito a atualizar, mas como já estão carecas de saber, não ando com muito tempo e eu mesma reviso os capítulos (muito mal, por sinal), daí isso acaba me atrapalhando. Mais uma vez, perdão. Então aproveitem o capítulo 10.

**Penelope M. Jones:** Bom, Penelope, vou adiantar que a Hermione vai saber logo, logo. E desculpe fazer você esperar tanto, estou muito contente que esteja gostando. Obrigada pela review!

**Flavinhahp:** Poxa, obrigada, Flavinha! Olha, eu me esforço pra ser criativa, e escrever bem e fico muito feliz de saber que as pessoas gostam. Obrigada por comentar!

**N/A 2:** Bom, gente aí está, demorou, mas saiu. Espero mesmo que gostem.

Até o próximo capítulo, bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	11. Eu sempre vou voltar

**11. " Eu sempre vou voltar"**

Quando Susan entrou na sala de sua casa, não pôde conter a cara de susto ao ver Rony e Gina. Não estava surpresa com a presença dele, afinal, eles tinham uma filha em comum, de quem Rony não queria se manter afastado, mas ver sua ex-cunhada parada no meio da sala, era algo que Susan não esperava. Mas se Gina estava ali, Rony provavelmente lhe contara tudo.

_ Rony_ ela disse, e sem se controlar o abraçou. Ansiara pela visita dele a semana toda, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ali pra vê-la.

_ Oi_ ele falou um pouco surpreso com o abraço. Ao seu lado, Gina olhava para Susan com reprovação. Ela pigarreou, e Susan finalmente soltou Rony.

_ Oi, Susan, quanto tempo_ Gina falou tentando parecer cordial, mas seu sorriso era falso.

_ É verdade_ Susan falou, nervosa. Não sabia como se comportar com Gina, pois tinha a certeza de que a jovem nunca gostara muito dela_ Como você está?

_ Bem, e você?

_ Ótima!_ Susan disse e então respirou fundo. Gina só poderia estar lá por um motivo_ Se você está aqui, suponho que Rony tenha te contado tudo.

_ Você supôs certo_ Gina respondeu sem muita cerimônia.

_ É, ela já sabe_ Rony falou sem graça.

_ Acho que isso é bom, não é?_ Susan indagou tentando sorrir_ Se ela sabe, falta pouco pra todo mundo saber...

_ Bom, é o que eu espero_ Gina falou olhando pra Rony. Ele desviou o olhar, constrangido.

_ Eu a trouxe pra conhecer a Sarah...

_ Ela vai adorar saber que tem uma tia...

_ Ela _tem_ _seis_ tios_ Gina falou_ Mas é óbvio que ela não sabe disso, não é mesmo?

_ Não, não sabe_ Susan respondeu, desconfortável. Já podia perceber pelo tom e pelas palavras de Gina, que ela a via como uma mentirosa da pior espécie.

_ O que mais ela não sabe sobre a vida dela?_ Gina perguntou.

_ Olha, Gina, eu acho que devo algumas explicações_ Susan falou sem graça_ Eu tive motivos pra fazer o que fiz...

_ Rony já me contou tudo, e pelo que ele me disse, não achei nenhum motivo forte o suficiente pra você mentir...

_ Gina, viemos aqui pra ver a Sarah, lembra?_ Rony comentou_ Então para com isso.

_ Rony...

_ Esse é um assunto que só diz respeito à Susan e a mim_ Rony continuou calmamente. Ele não queria se chatear, só queria ver sua filha_ Qualquer justificativa a atitude da Susan, tem que ser dada a mim... Então não se meta.

Gina sentiu raiva de Rony um instante. Mas ele estava certo, ela não podia cobrar nada de Susan, só Rony poderia fazer isso. Ela respirou fundo, concordou com o que o irmão disse e então olhou para Susan.

_ Certo, me desculpe_ ela falou um pouco contrariada.

_ Tudo bem, não tem problema_ Susan disse sorrindo. Mas não sorria pelo pedido de desculpas. Sorria por Rony ter intercedido por ela. Porque ele a defendeu, não foi? Não permitiu que Gina continuasse.

_ E então, onde está a Sarah?_ Rony perguntou ansioso.

_ Lá em cima, no quarto. Eu mandei que ela arrumasse os brinquedos depois do almoço. Ela sempre espalha tudo.

_ Vamos lá então?_ Rony sugeriu, mal conseguindo esperar pra abraçar e beijar sua filha.

Susan assentiu sorrindo, e os conduziu para fora da sala. Eles subiram as escadas e atravessaram um longo corredor. Rony olhou pra Gina e percebeu que ela estava tão ansiosa quanto ele.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, e uma garotinha estava sentada no chão, contando o que pareciam ser peças de um pequeno quebra-cabeça.

_ Sarah, olha quem está aqui_ Susan disse e a menina se virou para eles na mesma hora.

O rosto de Sarah se iluminou no mesmo instante. Ela parecia não crer que seu pai estivesse ali. Depois de dias esperando uma nova visita, ela simplesmente achou que ele tivesse esquecido dela. Mas não, ele não havia esquecido. Pois ele estava ali. Ela correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços.

_ Você voltou_ ela disse, quando Rony a aparou em seus braços a carregando. Ele a abraçou forte e beijou seu rosto.

_ Ela achou que você não fosse voltar mais_ Susan esclareceu_ Eu disse que você deveria estar ocupado, mas ela tinha certeza que você não voltaria.

_ Você pensou isso?_ Rony perguntou a Sarah. A menina o olhou de um jeito tímido e fez que sim com a cabeça_ Sarah, eu sempre vou voltar. Nada nesse mundo me faria afastar de você.

_ Mas você demorou tanto_ ela disse com sua voz fina.

_ Me perdoe, não pude vir antes, mas agora estou aqui, e vim passar o resto da tarde com você_ Rony falou e então olhou pra Gina, a seu lado. Sua irmã olhava fascinada para a garotinha em seus braços_ E trouxe alguém pra te conhecer.

Sarah olhou para a mulher ao lado de seu pai. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos e pintinhas no rosto, como ela própria. E estava sorrindo pra ela.

_ Sarah, essa é a minha irmã, Gina_ Rony falou, observando a reação da menina_ Sua tia.

Gina sorriu mais ainda, mas não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo era maravilhoso, mas era tão estranho. E será que Sarah gostaria dela? Será que teria afinidade com ela como tinha com Rony? Ela esperou a menina dizer alguma coisa, mas essa continuava a olhando como se a analisasse. Gina tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Estava travada. Mas então Sarah sorriu de volta.

_ Seu cabelo é igual ao meu_ a menina disse, levando uma das mãozinhas até os cabelos de Gina.

_ Pois é_ Gina concordou emocionada_ Todos os Weasley tem o cabelo assim... E você é uma Weasley.

As duas sorriram uma pra outra. Então Rony colocou Sarah no chão. A menina deu dois passos que a separavam de sua tia. Gina se ajoelhou para olhá-la melhor.

_ Você é linda!_ Gina falou_ É igualzinha como o Rony disse que era.

_ Eu não sabia que eu tinha uma tia_ Sarah disse franzindo a testa.

_ Você tem outros tios. Além de mim, mais cinco.

_ Cinco?_ Sarah exclamou surpresa. Ela estendeu a mão e contou os cinco dedos_ Eu tenho cinco tios?

_ Sim, cinco.

_ E todos têm o cabelo assim?_ a menina perguntou deslizando distraidamente uma mão pelo próprio cabelo.

_ É, todos_ Gina respondeu_ E seus avós também.

_ Onde eles estão? Meus tios e meus avós?

_ Em suas casas, mas eu prometo, que logo, você vai conhecê-los. Eles vão ficar tão felizes..._ Rony se remexeu inquieto ao ouvir as palavras da irmã. Não tinha parado pra pensar na reação do resto de sua família.

_ Eu só tenho uma avó_ Sarah falou e sua expressão mudou_ Meu avô foi pro céu, a mamãe me explicou.

Nesse instante, Rony olhou confuso para Susan. Ele não sabia que o pai dela havia morrido. Ele nem sequer lembrara de perguntar dele.

_ Seu pai morreu?_ ele perguntou baixo.

_ No ano passado_ Susan sussurrou com tristeza_ Ele estava com câncer, ele fumava muito... Ficou um tempo internado, mas quando os medibruxos disseram que não tinha mais jeito, o trouxemos pra casa, pra ele passar os últimos dias aqui...

_ Eu sinto muito, Susan_ Rony disse comovido_ Imagino que deva ter sido muito difícil...

_ Foi sim, mas papai aproveitou bastante a vida. Ele foi bem feliz, principalmente depois que Sarah nasceu... Ela era tudo pra ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o único som no quarto, era das vozes de Gina e Sarah que continuavam conversando. Agora, Sarah puxara Gina para lhe mostrar suas bonecas.

_ Gina não gosta muito de mim_ Susan comentou baixo e inesperadamente.

_ Ela só acha que você errou, mas não quer dizer que não goste de você.

_ Ela sempre preferiu Hermione Granger, mesmo quando estávamos noivos_ ela falou com desgosto, nem sequer percebeu a ponta de revolta em sua voz. Rony a olhou surpreso com o comentário.

_ Eu não sei o que isso tem a ver_ Rony disse incomodado.

_ É verdade, eu nem sei porque eu disse isso_ Susan falou constrangida. Ela evitou os olhos de Rony.

Embora tivesse falado sem pensar, aquela era a verdade. Gina sempre preferiu Hermione, aliás, todos os Weasley a preferiam, Susan pensou. Por mais que tivesse tentado ser querida pela família de Rony, ela sabia muito bem que se eles pudessem escolher, não a escolheriam como noiva dele. A primeira opção sempre fora a atual esposa de Rony.

Mas como a família de Rony reagiria ao saber que ele tinha uma filha com ela? Sim, porque Sarah estava ali e como Gina disse, era uma Weasley. E Susan era sua mãe, sendo assim, eles teriam de aceitá-la como parte da família, porque desde que sua filha passou a existir dentro dela, ela também estaria ligada a eles para sempre. Para sempre.

_ Sabe, eu tô aqui pensando, sobre o registro da Sarah_ Rony disse a tirando de seus pensamentos_ Ela só tem o seu nome, não é?

_ Sim, só o meu nome.

_ Temos que cuidar disse então_ ele continuou_ Afinal, ela é minha filha... Tem que ter meu sobrenome também...

_ Rony, isso seria ótimo_ Susan falou emocionada.

_ Seria, mas acho melhor fazer depois que todos souberem de tudo.

_ E quando você vai contar?

_ Logo_ Rony respondeu suspirando_ Não dá pra levar isso por mais muito tempo...

_ Podemos contar juntos se você quiser, gostaria de estar ao seu lado nesse momento_ ela sugeriu esperançosa.

_ Acho que é algo que eu tenho que fazer sozinho_ Rony disse_ Aí depois que eu contar, seria legal Sarah ir lá na casa dos meus pais, conhecer todo mundo... Então você pode levá-la.

_ Está bom assim então_ ela respondeu um pouco decepcionada_ E quanto a Hermione, ela vai estar lá também?

_ Espero que sim. Mas a conversa que eu vou ter com ela será privada. Não quero contar pra ela junto com todo mundo...

_ É, acho melhor.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça, então se aproximou de Sarah e Gina.

_ Vamos brincar lá no jardim, papai?_ ela corou ao dizer a palavra 'papai'.

_ É claro que sim.

Rony a pegou pela mão e os dois acompanhados por Gina saíram do quarto. Susan ainda parada a porta do quarto, os observou até que eles sumissem no corredor. Ela entrou no quarto e começou a catar os brinquedos que Sarah não terminara de arrumar.

Enquanto guardava os brinquedos em seus respectivos lugares, ela pensava no que Rony disse sobre querer contar a verdade a Hermione reservadamente. Será que Hermione aceitaria o fato de seu marido ter uma filha com outra mulher? E se ela não aceitasse, como isso se refletiria no casamento deles? Mas a pergunta que Susan mais ansiava pela resposta era se ela teria uma segunda chance. Pois era tudo que ela queria. E dessa vez, as coisas seriam diferentes. Rony não escorregaria por seus dedos uma segunda vez.

* * *

_ Fiquei surpresa com a sua carta_ Pansy ia dizendo enquanto tomava um gole de seu vinho.

_ É, imagino que sim_ Draco disse dando uma boa olhada na jovem.

Agora os dois estavam sentados, em duas poltronas na sala de estar da Mansão de Draco. Pansy estava com uma blusa de seda social, sua saia era preta, no meio das coxas e social também. Quando recebera a carta de Draco, estava na empresa de seu pai. Achou que não havia problema nenhum em fazer uma visita ao seu ex-namorado depois do expediente.

Draco não podia deixar de olhar para as pernas dela. Afinal, uma mulher que usava uma saia daquele tamanho só poderia querer que olhassem suas pernas. Então como ele não era nenhum idiota, era isso que estava fazendo.

_ Já faz mesmo quanto tempo que não nos vemos?_ Pansy perguntou e então sem esperar por resposta, disse_ Acho que uns dois anos, não? Desde aquela festa de aniversário de Zabini...

_ Não me recordo agora e pra mim também não faz diferença_ ele disse com um sorriso de canto_ Então, ainda trabalhando com seu pai?

_ Sim, ainda_ ela respondeu em tom casual.

_ Não vejo muita graça em passar a vida atrás de uma mesa mexendo em um bando de papéis...

_ Pois eu gosto. Afinal, sou a vice-presidente_ Pansy respondeu colocando sua taça vazia sobre a mesinha de centro.

_ Sei_ Draco disse sem muito interesse, mas então sorriu mais ainda_ Mas me diga, Pansy, ainda está casada com aquele... _Como é mesmo o nome dele? Francis? Franco?_

_ Frank Krammer_ ela respondeu achando graça de Draco_ E sim, ainda estou casada...

_ Francamente, Pansy, nunca imaginei que você fosse acabar com um nerd... Com tantos partidos bons por aí...

_ _E eu nunca achei que você fosse acabar com uma Weasley, com tantos partidos bons por aí__ Pansy disse com sarcasmo. O sorriso de Draco vacilou por um momento, mas logo ele voltou a sorrir com mais vontade.

_ Não estou mais com ela.

_ Não? Desde quando?

_ Isso não é importante, _Parkinson__ Draco disse colocando sua taça ao lado da de Pansy na mesinha, ele se levantou, sorrindo de um jeito maldoso.

_ Não é mais Parkinson, Draco, querido. É Krammer agora_ Pansy o corrigiu quando Draco a puxou do sofá e colou o corpo no dela.

_ Não chamei você aqui pra conversar.

_ Então por que estamos conversando?

_ Não estamos mais_ ele respondeu e a beijou.

Draco não tinha sentimentos amorosos por Pansy _Krammer_. Pra ele, ela só servia para uma coisa. Na escola era assim, e não seria diferente agora. Ele sempre soube que ela não mudara, continuava a mesma pessoa fácil pra ele que costumava ser na escola. Draco sabia que só precisava estalar os dedos. Ela sempre estaria a sua disposição. Claro, porque uma mulher que tinha Draco Malfoy uma vez, sempre iria querer repetir.

Quando resolveu convidar Pansy para um drink, ele tentou colocar na própria cabeça de que fazia aquilo por distração, porque pelo menos na escola, ela sabia muito bem como distraí-lo. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que aquela era uma medida desesperada de tirar Gina Weasley da cabeça. De tentar esquecer nos beijos da sempre disponível Pansy, os beijos de Gina.

_ Por que você quer isso agora, Draco?_ Pansy perguntou em meio aos beijos.

_ Que tipo de pergunta é essa?_ ele indagou a jogando no sofá.

_ Eu estive atrás de você nos últimos oito anos, mesmo depois que me casei_ ela disse, enquanto Draco tirava a blusa_ Mas você sempre me dispensava por causa da sua _namoradinha_...

_ Agora eu não estou mais com a minha _namoradinha__ Draco respondeu impaciente.

_ Eu sou uma mulher casada, Draco_ Pansy falou sorrindo cinicamente.

_ Lamento pelo seu marido então... Agora cala a boca!

Foi a última coisa que Draco disse antes de se jogar em cima dela.

* * *

Rony não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto, mesmo depois que ele e Gina já estavam fora dos portões da mansão Roberts. Naquele momento, estava realmente feliz.

_ Você está parecendo um idiota sorrindo desse jeito_ Gina falou, sem se dar conta que ela própria tinha um largo sorriso.

_ É o sorriso idiota dos Weasley_ ele falou_ Ele também está no seu rosto.

_ Ah, mas eu estou boba mesmo_ Gina admitiu_ A Sarah é um doce, Rony.

_ Eu sabia que você ia gostar dela.

_ É claro que sim_ ela disse, mas então sua expressão mudou para uma de desagrado_ Você sabe que Susan ainda é apaixonada por você, não é?

_ Não diga besteiras.

_ Não é nenhuma besteira. Está escrito na testa dela em verde fluorescente que ela gosta de você...

_ De qualquer forma, não importa_ Rony disse sem graça_ Susan sabe que não pode haver nada entre nós.

_ Bom, não sei se ela sabe_ Gina disse_ Mas acho que você deveria deixar claro...

_ Gina, vamos mudar de assunto, ok?_ Rony pediu passando uma mão na cabeça_ Não estou interessado no que Susan sente por mim... Só quero pensar na minha filha e em Hermione.

_ É nelas mesmo que você tem que pensar_ Gina disse e então seus pensamentos vagaram para uma outra mansão num bairro não muito distante do de Susan_ O que será que o Draco está fazendo agora?

_ Não sei, _torturando_ os elfos dele?_ Rony comentou com naturalidade_ Aposto que é uma das coisas que ele faz pra se distrair...

_ Eu estou falando sério, Rony_ Gina falou fechando a cara.

_ Eu também... Mas por que você não vai lá saber?

_ Eu não vou a casa dele_ ela respondeu como se a sugestão de Rony fosse uma afronta.

_ Por que não? Você está aí tão curiosa...

_ Não estou curiosa_ ela se defendeu_ Foi só um comentário.

_ Não seja boba, se você quer tanto vê-lo, vai até a casa dele...

_ Eu não posso, Rony... É ele quem tem que me procurar_ Gina disse, mas sentia que a qualquer momento vacilaria.

_ Gina, o cara tá arrasado_ Rony disse, lembrando-se do dia em que fora ver Malfoy.

_ Como você sabe?_ perguntou confusa.

_ Olha, eu estive na casa dele, e ele estava num estado deplorável. Sujo, bêbado, fedendo...

Gina decidiu que não era hora pra perguntar o que Rony fora fazer na casa de Draco. Estava mais interessada no momento em saber se deveria ou não ir vê-lo. Ele não merecia, mas ela precisava saber como ele estava, ainda mais depois de não comparecer ao jantar na segunda. E se ele estivesse arrependido de tudo e não soubesse como se reaproximar dela?

_ Certo, eu vou_ ela disse, se decidindo.

_ Ótimo_ Rony falou sorrindo.

Os dois se despediram, Rony lhe desejou boa sorte e desaparatou para sua casa. Gina ainda ficou um tempo parada no mesmo lugar, a expectativa começando a lhe inundar.

_ Vamos resolver isso de uma vez, Draco Malfoy_ ela disse.

E com um estalo, também sumiu.

* * *

Draco parou de beijar Pansy imediatamente ao perceber que havia alguém na sala. Ele olhou para o lado e viu seu elfo doméstico, Dipsy parado com uma bandeja de chá nas mãos. Draco teve vontade de jogá-lo na lareira.

_ Dipsy, o que você quer?_ ele perguntou com raiva. Então se sentou_ Não vê que estou ocupado?

_ Perdão, meu senhor, mas é que Dipsy pensou que a senhorita pudesse querer um chá_ o elfo disse olhando ao redor, como se procurasse alguém ou alguma coisa.

_ Não, ela não quer, não é Pansy?_ Draco perguntou olhando pra Pansy. Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

_ Me refiro a outra senhorita, meu senhor.

_ Que outra senhorita, seu elfo senil? Só há a Pansy aqui...

_ A Srta Weasley, meu senhor_ o elfo respondeu.

_ Gina? Gina?_ Draco indagou arregalando os olhos. Se levantou_ Mas do que você tá falando? Gina não está aqui.

_ Mas ela estava, meu senhor_ o elfo disse confuso_ O próprio Dipsy abriu o portão pra ela... Ela entrou, meu senhor. Ela queria falar com o senhor, então Dipsy disse que o senhor estava na sala com uma visita...

_ _Você disse o quê?__ Draco choramingou. Já imaginava o que acontecera depois disso.

_ Então Dipsy saiu pra preparar o chá que ela gosta, porque a Srta Weasley adora o chá de Dipsy_ Dipsy falou com orgulho_ E ela veio em direção à sala, meu senhor...

_ E depois?

_ Dipsy preparou o chá muito rápido, meu senhor e veio aqui pra servir, mas a Srta Weasley não está aqui.

Draco colocou as mãos na cabeça. Já entendera tudo. Gina foi lá, o viu com Pansy e foi embora sem dizer nada. E ele que achou que as coisas entre eles, não poderiam piorar. Ele então olhou pro elfo com ódio.

_ Dipsy, sai daqui_ ele ordenou, seus olhos brilhavam de fúria_ Sai, antes que eu esqueça aquela maldita lei criada pela Granger Weasley, que proíbe a tortura em elfos. Anda, some da minha frente.

No mesmo instante o elfo saiu em disparada. Draco se sentou novamente, ele mais uma vez colocou as mãos na cabeça.

_ Está chateado porque a Weasley nos viu juntos, querido?_ Pansy perguntou afagando as costas dele.

_ Acho melhor você ir embora, Pansy.

_ O quê?

_ Isso que você ouviu. Vai embora_ Draco disse com raiva. Maldita hora em que resolvera convidar Pansy a lhe fazer uma visita.

_ Mas Draco, justo agora que...

_ Você é surda?_ ele gritou a interrompendo_ Cai fora!

Pansy o encarou, ofendida. Ela então pegou sua bolsa, seu casaco e saiu da sala.

Draco teve vontade de destruir mais um cômodo de sua casa. Mas do que adiantaria? Isso não traria Gina de volta. Aliás, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse capaz de trazer Gina de volta, não depois do que ela vira.

Embora, tecnicamente não estivesse fazendo nada de errado, pois ele e Gina não estavam mais juntos, Draco não conseguia parar de se sentir estúpido. Porque agora sim estava tudo arruinado. Definitivamente arruinado.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo 11, galera. Como sempre demorado, mas postado com carinho. Então espero que gostem.

**Penelope M. Jones:** Acho que vou te deixar mais ansiosa, porque esse ainda não é o capítulo da verdade. Mas não se preocupe, vou chegar lá. Obrigada pela review, Penelope!

**Erica:** Bom, tá aí, Erica. Espero que curta o capítulo. Obrigada!

**Flavinhahp:** Que bom que achou o capítulo anterior tão perfeito assim, espero que esse não deixe a desejar. Obrigada, Flavinha!

**Lilo:** Estou feliz que esteja amando a fic, Lilo. Mas é, vou vai ter que aguardar mais um pouquinho pro momento da Hermione descobrir tudo. Muito obrigada pela review!

**Anny Monique:** Saber que está adorando a fic, me deixa muito satisfeita, Anny. Obrigada por comentar.

**N/A 2: **Bom, galera, é isso. Desejam que tenham uma boa leitura e que continuem comentando.

Até o próximo capítulo! Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	12. Por que o papai não veio antes?

**12. "Por que o papai não veio antes?"**

_ Rony, eu _odeio_ você.

Essa fora a primeira coisa que Gina disse ao irmão no domingo quando todos os Weasley se reuniram para o famoso almoço de domingo n'A Toca.

_ Por quê?_ ele perguntou piscando os olhos algumas vezes. O que poderia ter feito para sua irmã odiá-lo se acabara de chegar?

_ _Você _me aconselhou a ir ver o Draco ontem depois que a gente saiu...

_ _Saiu do Beco Diagonal__ Rony falou alto, interrompendo a irmã. Hermione, que estava próxima, os olhou curiosa. Rony então se aproximou da irmã, a empurrou sem muita cerimônia para a cozinha.

_ Você tá ficando louca? Você quase falou que tínhamos ido à casa da Susan...

_ Desculpe, mas se eu falasse seria bem feito pra você_ ela disse, seus olhos castanhos enchendo de lágrimas.

_ Você quer explicar o que está havendo?

Gina tomou fôlego e mesmo se sentindo completamente humilhada, contou ao irmão tudo que presenciara na casa de Draco. Que o vira se agarrando com Pansy_ que era uma mulher casada_ no sofá da sala de estar, e que foi embora sem ser notada.

_ Eu não acredito_ Rony exclamou boquiaberto.

_ Você me disse que ele estava mal_ Gina falou chorando.

_ Gina, eu sinto muito, eu não imaginava_ ele se explicou_ Quando estive na casa dele, ele realmente estava mal...

_ A gente mal terminou e ele já estava lá se enroscando com aquela Pansy, não dava nem pra saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. E o pior é que ela é casada... Sinto até pena do marido dela...

_ Esse Malfoy é um idiota mesmo_ Rony disse com raiva_ Como eu pude defendê-lo?

_ Isso só me fez ter a certeza de que eu cometi um grande erro.

_ Que erro?

_ O erro de ter trocado o Harry pelo Draco.

_ Esse papo de novo? Gina, Harry está casado. _Ca-sa-do!__ ele afirmou achando completamente inútil Gina pensar nisso agora.

_ Eu sei, mas se eu não tivesse sido uma idiota, agora _eu _poderia ser a esposa dele_ ela falou histericamente_ E poderíamos ser muito felizes...

_ Você está se ouvindo? Você está falando do marido da sua melhor amiga...

_ Eu sei, Rony, eu sei, mas...

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Gina se calou na mesma hora. Ela não conseguiu evitar seu rosto de corar ao ver Luna parada à porta. Se sentiu extremamente envergonhada. Rony estava certo, ela não poderia pensar aquelas coisas, Luna era sua melhor amiga.

_ Hermione disse que estavam aqui... Atrapalhei alguma conversa importante?_ Luna perguntou olhando de um para o outro.

_ Não, Luna, já estávamos indo_ Rony respondeu sem graça. Ele então deu uma olhada de reprovação a Gina, passou por Luna e saiu da cozinha.

_ Você está bem, Gina? Está com uma cara estranha.

_ Estou, estou sim_ Gina respondeu evitando olhá-la nos olhos_ Vamos lá pra fora?

Luna concordou e as duas saíram para o jardim, onde a maioria já estava reunida para o almoço de domingo.

_ Acho que não devíamos ter vindo_ Harry disse a Luna, quando esta se sentara ao seu lado à mesa.

_ Por que não?

_ Porque não estou me sentindo à vontade_ ele disse baixo_ Quer dizer, Rony ainda age como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo...

_ Ignore-o também_ Luna sugeriu com naturalidade.

_ Eu estou fazendo isso_ Harry continuou enquanto ela o servia com purê de abóbora_ Mas não consigo fingir que não me importo...

_ Então diga e ele que se importa.

_ Não posso fazer isso... Seria como implorar por perdão, eu não vou fazer isso.

_ Acho que você devia dizer a ele que se não fosse por você, ele não teria sido incluído na missão... Afinal, você pediu ao Kingsley para ao menos deixá-lo fazer o relatório...

_ Não, não quero que ele saiba_ Harry baixou ainda mais o tom de voz.

_ Mas isso não é justo, Harry...

_ Vamos deixar isso pra lá, ok?

_ Você que sabe_ Luna concordou, mas seu tom de voz deixou claro que ela não concordava com aquilo.

Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia estar numa pequena discussão com Gina, sentada de um de seus lados.

Ele realmente sentia falta do amigo, mas não sabia se as coisas entre eles se resolveriam. No momento, Rony estava magoado demais e ele também, precisava admitir. Harry sabia que havia errado, mas Rony fora duro demais não entendendo seus motivos e parecia nem sequer ter ouvido quando lhe dissera que havia esquecido de ter visto Susan e a criança. Ele também tinha motivos para não querer reaver a amizade...

"_Você traiu a nossa amizade."_

Essas palavras nunca lhe sairiam da cabeça. Ainda era difícil acreditar que saíram da boca de Rony.

_ Harry, querido, não está gostando da comida?_ perguntou a Sra Weasley ao ver que Harry ainda não tocara na comida em seu prato.

_ Estou sim._ ele respondeu rápido.

_ Mas você ainda não comeu nada...

_ É que eu estava distraído_ Harry se justificou_ Mas eu tenho certeza de que está tudo ótimo.

_ Você acha que ele está feliz?_ Gina cochichou para Rony do outro lado da mesa.

_ Quem?

_ Harry...

_ Sei lá. E não me interessa saber_ Rony respondeu secamente.

_ Você acha que engana quem? Vai dizer que não se importa mais com ele?

_ E não me importo mesmo...

Hermione do outro lado de Rony, fingia não estar atenta a conversa dos dois irmãos. Mas seria impossível não ouvir sobre o que falavam, com eles tão perto. Hermione tinha vontade de dizer a Rony que ele era bobo, que devia procurar Harry e acabar com essa briga idiota, mas ela sabia que se fizesse isso, seria inevitável não tocar no motivo que os fizera deixar de se falar, e isso acabaria causando uma briga entre ela e Rony e isso era o que ela menos queria.

Não que ela tivesse esquecido que Rony estava estranho, ou que ele não estivesse mais estranho. Não, nenhuma das duas coisas. Mas se ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, ela não insistiria em saber, esperaria que ele contasse, pois ela precisava acreditar que ele lhe contaria o que quer que fosse. E ela acreditava.

* * *

_ Eu já disse a você que sempre que acabar de brincar, é pra guardar tudo depois_ Susan dizia a Sarah antes da garotinha dormir, naquele domingo. Ela agitou a varinha e os ursos e bonecas espalhados pelo chão flutuaram até seus respectivos lugares numa estante enorme ao lado da cama.

_ Eu esqueci, mamãe_ a menina falou enquanto subia, com um pouco de esforço, em sua cama.

_ Não esqueça mais então_ a mãe falou e então se sentou na cama da filha e começou a cobri-la_ Quer que eu leia uma história hoje?

_ Não... Quero saber do meu pai.

_ Como assim?_ Susan perguntou sem entender.

_ Por que o papai não veio antes?

Susan piscou algumas vezes. Ela sabia que um dia teria de explicar as coisas a Sarah, toda a verdade, mas não achou que fosse ser tão cedo. Ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de responder.

_ Bom, porque ele não sabia de você.

_ Por que ele não sabia?

Outra pausa.

_ Porque eu não contei pra ele que você existia...

_ E por que você não contou?

_ Acho que você ainda é muito pequena pra conversarmos sobre isso...

_ Eu já sou grande, mãe_ Sarah disse erguendo a mãozinha no alto_ Sou do tamanho do Pippi_ completou usando como exemplo o elfo doméstico da casa. Susan riu.

_ O Pippi não é grande_ Susan falou sorrindo_ Vamos fazer o seguinte; eu prometo que quando você for mais velha, eu conto tudo...

Sarah pareceu pensar um pouco e depois concordou com a cabeça. Mas tinha mais uma coisa pra perguntar.

_ Por que o papai e você não são _namorados_?_ eles eram seus pais, deviam estar juntos, era a lógica.

Susan ficou um tempo apenas encarando a filha. Por que ela e Rony não estavam juntos? Simples. Porque ela fora boba no passado e porque existia Hermione. Porque Rony não via nenhuma outra mulher além de Hermione. E mesmo antes quando Susan era sua noiva, só existia Hermione pra ele.

_ Você faz muitas perguntas, meu amor... E já está passando da hora de você dormir.

_ Ah, mamãe...

_ Nada disso, está na hora_ finalizou. Aquela conversa não precisava ser agora.

A menina se ajeitou melhor na cama, enquanto sua mãe acabava de lhe cobrir com um fofo edredom rosa.

_ Boa noite, anjinho_ Susan falou lhe dando um carinhoso beijo na testa.

_ Boa noite, mamãe.

Susan então se dirigiu até a porta do quarto, tomando cuidado pra deixar ligado um abajur em forma de urso, que ficava bem do lado da porta. Ela deu um último sorriso de boa noite à filha, e então saiu.

Enquanto descia as escadas do quarto em direção a sala, Susan pensava. Pensava em como seria bom se ela, Sarah e Rony fossem uma família. Seria perfeito. Ela sentia náuseas ao pensar que isso quase aconteceu, teria acontecido se ela mesma não tivesse rompido com Rony no dia de seu casamento por causa de Hermione. Se pudesse voltar no tempo e não ter desistido dele na última hora, os três estariam juntos agora, e que Hermione se danasse... Mas isso não era possível. E ela sabia que a culpa era sua. Se não tivesse feito a burrice de abrir mão de Rony...

Mas ela fez, e aquilo não tinha como ser mudado. A única coisa que poderia fazer, era consertar. Sim, e ela tentaria. Tentaria de todas as formas. Afinal, Rony não estava de volta a sua vida novamente por acaso. Pois o destino estava lhe dando uma segunda chance. E dessa vez, ela faria tudo diferente.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo novo e sem demora, hein. Sei que está curtinho, mas acho que tô perdoada porque dessa vez, postei em tempo recorde, né? Bom, tá bem simples, sem nada demais. É mais pra "encher lingüiça" mesmo, mas prometo que o próximo será mais emocionante. Espero que curtam!

**Anny Monique:** Que bom que está gostando. E pronto, tá aí o novo capítulo. Obrigada pela review!

**Lilo:** Ah, obrigada, Lilo! Eu tento fazer o melhor possível escrevendo, mas nem sempre sai do jeito que eu quero. E quanto ao movimento "Joguem a Susan da ponte", acho que muitas pessoas vão aderir, hein. KKKKK Obrigada por comentar!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Acho que sa vontade de me matar vai crescer com esse capítulo. Mas prometo que falta pouco para a verdade, falta pouco mesmo. E agora vou postar com mais rapidez, então não vai ter que esperar tanto. E estou feliz que esteja gostando tanto. Obrigada por comentar, Penelope!

**Paloma Weasley:** Ah, que coisa boa saber que gosta das minhas fics, pois as escrevo com muito carinho. E obrigada por achar que escrevo bem. Espero que continue gostando dessa fic tanto quanto das outras. Obrigada pela review, Paloma!

**N/A 2:** Gente, o próximo capítulo sai semana que vem sem falta. Não vou mais demorar tanto pra postar. E se eu demorar, é por causa da falta de tempo mesmo. Então espero que gostem e aproveitem.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	13. A culpa é sua, só sua

**13. " A culpa é sua, só sua"**

Rony não fazia muito esforço para prestar atenção ao que Kingsley falava naquela reunião. Afinal, ele não seria nada nessa missão. _"Ah sim, eu sou o cara que vai fazer o relatório"_. Pensou com amargura. Então pra que ele prestaria atenção, se no fim, ele apenas ficaria escrevendo num maldito pergaminho? Os outros, como Harry, é que engolissem as palavras de Kingsley. Ele estava mais interessado em pensar no que seria servido de almoço naquela segunda no Ministério.

_ Ficou tudo esclarecido?_ Kingsley perguntou dando uma olhada geral nos aurores na sala de reuniões. Todos concordaram.

_ Quando vamos?_ Harry perguntou.

_ O mais rápido possível, Potter_ Kingsley respondeu_ Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de mais comensais da morte se juntarem a esse... Bom, isso é tudo por agora. Mas você, Weasley, espere.

Rony colocou as mãos nos bolsos e não se mexeu. O que tinha feito dessa vez?

_ Eu notei que você estava um pouco distraído na reunião.

_ Desculpe_ Rony falou tentando disfarçar seu desgosto.

_ Obviamente, _você deve ter coisas mais importantes pra pensar__ Kingsley disse com sarcasmo.

_ Não, senhor, eu...

_ Afinal, é só uma _missãozinha de nada_... _Um simples comensal da morte a solta._ Nada que mereça muito a sua atenção, não?

_ Não é nada disso, senhor_ Rony falou constrangido_ É que eu só vou fazer um relatório, tudo que eu preciso saber os outros aurores vão me falar quando voltarem da missão...

_ E por isso você acha que não precisa se dedicar?

_ Eu tenho me dedicado.

_ Não é o que me parece. Acho que você acha que é importante demais pra fazer um relatório...

_ Eu nunca disse isso, senhor...

_ E realmente não precisa, está escrito na sua cara. Weasley, isso aqui não é uma brincadeira... Você não é o primeiro auror que faz um relatório, nem será o último, porque infelizmente vocês cometem muitos erros... O próprio Potter, que é um dos melhores aurores que temos, já teve que fazer um relatório, porque dormiu demais e chegou atrasado, e na época, ele já tinha dois anos trabalhando aqui.

_ Não entendo porque está me comparando com ele...

_ Não estou comparando. Estou dizendo que você é bom assim como ele, e que até os melhores são castigados...

_ Se eu sou um dos melhores, por que não vou estar lá fora com os outros?

_ Já discutimos isso, Weasley_ Kingsley respondeu, achando Rony uma pessoa mais teimosa do que se lembrava_ Você cometeu uma falha aqui, aurores não podem cometer falhas...

_ Eu sei que faltei com minha obrigação, mas foi a minha primeira falta e eu pedi desculpas...

_ Weasley, vamos supor que seus companheiros estivessem em uma missão, e necessitassem desesperadamente de você, mas você não está. Você tem que ir ajudar, mas você falta... O que vai acontecer com seus companheiros? E você vai fazer o quê? Pedir _desculpas_ a eles?

Rony finalmente entendera onde Kingsley queria chegar. Aquilo não era uma repreensão, era uma lição. Os aurores não eram um só, e sim um grupo e ele fazia parte desse grupo. Kingsley estava certo. E se seus companheiros precisassem dele num momento crucial e ele não estivesse presente?

_ Eu entendo_ ele disse.

_ Finalmente_ Kingsley disse_ Eu sei que você não está satisfeito com seu papel nessa missão, mas pense que você quase não teve nem isso... Se não fosse por Potter_ Kingsley concluiu.

_ Como assim? O que o Harry tem a ver com isso?_ Rony perguntou confuso.

_ No dia em que eu falei sobre a missão, Potter veio pedir pra incluir você...

_ Ele o quê?

_ Isso. Ele pediu pra te incluir de alguma maneira_ Kingsley disse com simplicidade_ Admito, que se fosse qualquer outro auror, eu não concordaria, mas Harry não é qualquer auror...

Rony ficou um tempo de boca aberta. Então quer dizer que se não fosse por Harry, ele nem relatório faria?

_ Isso é tudo, Weasley._ Kingsley finalizou e Rony saiu da sala.

_Se não fosse por Potter_... Essas foram as palavras de Kingsley. E Rony simplesmente, não sabia o que pensar.

Estava tão magoado com Harry, mas como ignorar o que o outro havia feito por ele? Não, não havia como ignorar. Rony respirou fundo e caminhou até a sala de Harry. Bateu na porta. Um _'entre'_ abafado soou de dentro. Rony entrou.

_ Oi_ ele disse sem graça. Harry, sentado à sua mesa, o olhava com espanto_ Está ocupado?

_ Não_ Harry respondeu ainda atônito. Não conseguia imaginar o que Rony estava fazendo em sua sala_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não... Eu só... Bom, estive falando com Kingsley sobre o relatório.

_ Sinto muito se não é o que você queria_ Harry falou com sinceridade, mas ainda se sentia confuso com a presença de Rony e com a maneira cordial com a qual o ruivo estava falando.

_ Tudo bem, é o que eu mereço... Talvez não seja tão ruim assim_ Rony admitiu. Ele pensou em se sentar, mas Harry não o convidara, e pensando melhor, ele preferia ficar onde estava; parado, muito perto da porta.

_ É, talvez...

_ Gostei do seu novo abajur_ o ruivo comentou tentando adiar o que iria fazer ali. Na mesa de Harry um abajur verde em forma de besouro com as asas abertas, se destacava.

_ Ah, foi a Luna quem me deu... Presente de casamento_ Harry respondeu com um suspiro. Então ele encarou Rony_ O que veio fazer aqui de verdade? Com certeza não foi pra comentar do abajur...

_ É, não foi_ Rony falou, constrangido_ Kingsley me disse que foi você quem pediu pra que eu pudesse fazer o relatório...

Nesse instante, Harry se sentiu extremamente sem graça. Não era pra Rony saber, mas ele também não havia pedido a Kingsley que não contasse. Ele tentou usar o tom mais natural possível, quando disse:

_ Achei que você devia estar na missão_ respondeu, enquanto começava a mexer em alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

_ Eu queria agradecer_ Rony falou.

_ Não precisa, não foi nada.

_ Foi sim... Você não precisava ter feito isso, mas fez.

Harry então deixou os papéis de lado e olhou pra Rony.

_ Fiz, porque achei justo. Já vi aurores cometerem falhas mais graves que a sua e não serem suspensos.

_ De qualquer forma, obrigado_ Rony repetiu.

Harry se sentiu contente por aquele momento, mas o tom de Rony era formal demais, como se os dois tivessem acabado de se conhecer.

_ Olha, não quero que pense que fiz isso como uma maneira de me redimir pela mentira_ Harry começou_ Não fiz isso tentando agradar você...

_ Eu sei_ Rony falou rápido_ E são duas coisas completamente diferentes...

_ É, são.

_ Bom, era isso_ Rony disse finalizando_ Vou começar o preparar o relatório desde já... Então, a gente se vê_ ele se virou e abriu a porta.

_ Rony_ Harry o chamou antes que ele pudesse sair da sala. Rony se virou_ Você acha que... Que ainda podemos ser amigos?

Rony não esperava aquela pergunta. Apesar da mágoa, sentia muita falta de Harry, de poder conversar e desabafar com ele. Afinal, eram melhores amigos desde os onze anos de idade.

_ Acho que sim_ Rony respondeu e com um sorriso sem graça, saiu da sala.

Harry também sorriu. É, ele também achava que sim.

* * *

Draco deu uma colherada em seu doce de abóbora e se remexeu inquieto na cadeira. Estava sentado à mesa da cozinha d'A Toca, enquanto esperava não muito pacientemente por Gina. A Sra Weasley agora separava uma pequena pilha de roupas em um cesto sobre a mesa.

_ O doce está gostoso?_ ela perguntou a Draco.

_ Ótimo!_ Draco respondeu sem muita emoção_ A Gina ainda vai demorar muito, Sra Weasley?

_ Acredito que não, ela saiu com Luna já faz tempo_ então, ela fez uma pausa e perguntou:_ Draco, por que vocês terminaram?

_ Gina não falou?

_ Ela não explicou direito, acho que só contou mesmo ao Rony...

_ Bom, é melhor ela explicar, foi ela quem terminou...

_ Não vou insistir.

Nesse momento a porta da cozinha se abriu e Draco se virou esperançoso. Mas os cabelos ruivos que adentraram ali, não eram de Gina. Era um dos gêmeos idiotas, que Draco só soube se tratar de Fred Weasley, porque estava acompanhado de sua esposa.

_ Malfoy_ Fred exclamou com uma leve careta_ E aí?

_ Oi_ Draco falou com desgosto_ Como vão?

_ Surpresos com tanta educação.

_ _Fred!__ Angelina repreendeu.

_ Onde estão as crianças, queridos?_ Molly perguntou se referindo aos trigêmeos de Fred e Angelina.

_ Com meus pais. Eles reclamam que eu nunca levo os meninos lá..._ Angelina respondeu.

_ Resolvemos deixá-los lá essa tarde... Então, Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui?

_ Ele veio ver a sua irmã.

_ Então, acho que você só vai vê-la mesmo, duvido que ela queria falar com você... Eu não sei o que você fez, mas ela está irada!

_ E isso não é da sua conta_ Angelina disse ao marido com rispidez.

_ Concordo plenamente, Angelina_ Draco falou com um leve sorriso para a jovem. Ele então voltou à atenção para seu doce.

A Sra Weasley fez uma cara de "bem feito" pra Fred e começou a separar duas taças para doces, as serviu e entregou ao filho e a nora, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu de novo. Dessa vez era Gina.

_ Nossa, estou tão cansada, vocês não vão acreditar no que a Luna comprou pro Harry... Oi cunhada_ ela falou sorrindo para Angelina, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, foi quando notou o loiro a olhando fixamente da mesa_ _O que você está fazendo aqui?__ perguntou agressivamente.

_ Precisamos conversar.

_ Não, não precisamos.

_ Vamos deixá-los a sós_ Molly disse um pouco insegura.

_ Não se dê ao trabalho, mamãe_ Gina falou irada_ Não vai haver conversa alguma aqui.

_ Eu não vou sair daqui até você falar comigo...

_ Ótimo, então eu vou.

_ Não seja infantil_ sua mãe falou, então ela caminhou até Fred e Angelina_ Vamos, vamos pra sala_ e no segundo seguinte só restavam os dois na cozinha.

_ Por favor, Gina, vamos conversar...

_ Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

_ Tem sim! Eu sei que você me viu com Pansy_ Draco falou a encarando.

_ E daí? O que você faz e com quem você faz não me importa...

_ Não importa mesmo?_ Draco se aproximou.

_ Não, não me importo!

_ Então, por que está tão furiosa?

_ Porque você teve a audácia de vir aqui. Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui se não temos mais nada.

_ Bom, você também foi a minha casa, e já tínhamos terminado... Por que foi lá?

_ Porque... Porque... Porque achei que tivesse esquecido uma blusa minha lá_ mentiu.

_ Você mente muito mal_ Draco falou com deboche.

Draco se aproximou mais ainda e a tocou no rosto. Por um instante, Gina não soube o que fazer. Aquela proximidade a assustava. Se sentia indefesa diante dele e dos sentimentos que tinha por ele. Se ele não fosse tão idiota... Mais uma vez, o pensamento de que tudo teria sido diferente se ela tivesse escolhido Harry, encheu sua cabeça. Então, ela se afastou.

_ Draco, vai embora_ pediu.

_ Não... Gina, por que você quer dificultar tanto as coisas?

_ Não sou eu quem estou dificultando...

_ Sabe, às vezes acho difícil acreditar que tudo isso é porque eu não quero casar ainda.

_ Eu não estou falando do casamento.

_ Mas é isso. Você não pode negar... Estava tudo bem até aquele dia na minha casa, quando eu disse que não estava pronto pra casar... Depois disso, parece que você ficou possuída...

_ Por acaso é errado uma mulher querer uma família? Não somos mais crianças... Namoramos durante oito anos e não oito meses... _Oito anos_, Draco. Você não acha justo eu querer oficializar as coisas?

_ Por Merlim, é só um pedaço de papel idiota_ ele falou se exaltando_ Não é significante, o que importa é o que nós sentimos...

_ Pois pra mim não é um papel idiota, é o meu sonho_ Gina gritou, exasperada.

_ Nossos sonhos são muito diferentes então.

_ Eu vejo praticamente todos os meus irmãos casados e é impossível não sentir inveja... E Harry e Luna também casaram...

_ Você não pode sentir inveja daqueles dois_ Draco disse incrédulo_ Eles são o maior exemplo de como não se deve casar...

_ O que importa é que estão casados, que Harry assumiu um compromisso com Luna... Mesmo tendo sido um casamento inusitado, ele não fugiu de sua responsabilidade...

_ Não entendo por que está dizendo essas coisas... Não sei o que Potter pode ter a ver com a gente...

_ Quando nós namoravámos, Harry sempre falava de casamento..._ Gina disse sem pensar.

Draco a encarou. Não, ela não estava dizendo aquilo.

_ Está me comparando com o Potter?_ ele perguntou. Seu rosto pálido ganhando um tom rosa.

_ Não_ Gina respondeu rápido.

_ _Então o Magnífico Potter é o exemplo de homem ideal pra você?__ Draco continuou como se Gina não tivesse dito nada.

_ Eu não disse isso, Draco.

_ É claro que disse... Eu vejo estampado no seu rosto a inveja que você tá sentindo da sua amiga. Bem aí no fundo, você queria tá no lugar dela_ Draco falou com desprezo.

_ Isso não é verdade. Estou muito feliz por Luna...

_ Não tente se enganar... Você _queria_ o lugar dela.

_ Cala a boca!_ Gina berrou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

_ Está arrependida, é? Está arrependida de ter me escolhido? Claro, se tivesse ficado com o _cabeça rachada_, hoje você seria a senhora Potter_ ele contiunou. O tom de desprezo cada vez mais acentuado. Seu rosto, mais rosa que nunca.

_ Vai embora, Draco.

_ Não tem vergonha? Como consegue olhar pra Luna sem remoroso, afinal, você queria estar no lugar dela, não é?

Aquilo era demais pra Gina. Rápida como um raio ela tirou a varinha do bolso e desferiu um feitiço, que só não pegou em Malfoy, porque ele desviou a tempo. Ele se aproximou ágil dela e a segurou pelo braço.

_ A verdade dói, não é?_ ele perguntou. Gina agora chorava, e o próprio Draco sentia que seria difícil se manter firme. Ele então, a soltou.

_ Eu nunca mais quero ver você, nunca mais_ Gina disse, massageando o pulso em meio as lágrimas.

_ Não se preocupe... Eu não vou mais te incomodar, porque agora sou eu que não quero mais te ver_ ele falou com firmeza.

Gina não disse nada. Ela sentou numa cadeira e se encolheu. Draco se virou para ir embora, mas antes se voltou novamente pra ela.

_ Sabe, talvez você tenha escolhido o cara errado mesmo. Talvez o Potter seja ideal pra você, ele é o ideal pra muita gente_ ele respirou fundo_ Mas antes de você colocá-lo num pedestal, não esqueça que ele casou bêbado... Será que ele teria se casado se não estivesse bêbado? Agora se pergunte se é isso que você quer pra você...

E dizendo isso, ele se foi, deixando Gina aos prantos. Não, ela não sabia o que queria. A única coisa que estava clara naquele momento, era aquela dor. A dor de ouvir as coisas que Draco disse, a dor de vê-lo partindo. Mas principalmente, a dor de perceber que aquilo era o fim.

* * *

Observando Hermione ler e reler aquela pilha de papéis jogados em cima da bancada da cozinha, Rony repetia pra si mesmo que aquela mentira não podia continuar.

Três meses. Três meses em que ele escondia a verdade dela. Escondia o fato de ter uma filha com sua ex-noiva e ele se dava conta que a desculpa que usara pra demorar tanto a contar a Hermione, não havia nem sequer sido colocada em prática.

_ Você não vai mais ao médico trouxa?_ ele perguntou repentinamente.

Hermione ergueu os olhos de um dos papéis que estava lendo e o olhou, sem entender.

_ Médico trouxa? Pra quê?_ ela perguntou confusa.

_ O tratamento..._ ele disse com cautela. O rosto de Hermione ficou sério imediatamente.

_ Eu pensei sobre isso, não sei se vou fazer_ ela falou, evitando encará-lo. Rony arregalou os olhos.

_ Por que não? Achei que tivéssemos concordado...

_ Na verdade, você concordou... Eu não sei se quero fazer.

_ Você não quer ter filhos?

_ É claro que eu quero, Rony. É o que que mais quero_ ela respondeu rápido.

_ Então eu não entendo.

_ Eu tenho medo.

_ Medo?

_ Medo de ouvir do médico que eu não posso ser mãe_ disse com tristeza. Não agüentaria essa possibilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia descartá-la.

_ Mas isso não faz sentido, Hermione_ Rony falou exasperado. Ele se levantou da cadeira_ Como você vai saber se pode ser mãe ou não, se não for ao médico?

_ Mas e se ele disser que não? Que não posso ser mãe..._ Hermione disse, nervosa.

_ Por que você quer deduzir o que o médico trouxa vai dizer?_ Rony perguntou chateado_ Por que você não vai de uma vez e se liberta disso? Nos liberta disso...

Hermione o encarou. Ele estava certo, ela sabia. Mas tinha tanto medo... Um medo tão forte como jamais havia sentido antes. Ela se aproximou de Rony

e o abraçou. Ele suspirou, mas a abraçou de volta. Talvez fosse o momento, ele fechou os olhos...

_ _Eu tenho uma filha_..._ Rony disse baixo, quase um sussurro, e no instante seguinte, ele desejou que tivesse dito isso baixo o suficiente pra que Hermione não

ouvisse. Ela se afastou um pouco dele e o encarou, com a expressão confusa.

_ O quê?_ ela questionou, com a testa franzida. O que ele disse mesmo?

Rony engoliu em seco. Ele segurou as mãos de Hermione nas suas e a encarou. Respirou fundo.

_ Eu... A Susan... Susan tem uma filha_ ele falou baixo.

_ Eu sei, você já me disse isso antes_ Hermione respondeu. Rony não estava fazendo sentido algum pra ela_ Mas por que está dizendo isso de novo? Eu não entendo

o que...

_ Ela é minha também_ Rony finalmente disse, a interrompendo_ A filha da Susan, Sarah... É minha filha.

Hermione lentamente soltou suas mãos das dele.

_ O que você está dizendo?

Rony se sentiu perdido. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, um gesto comum a ele quando estava nervoso.

_ Quando terminei com Susan, ela estava grávida, só que ela não me falou... E eu a encontrei outro dia e ela me revelou a verdade._ ele disse tudo muito rápido_ Ela

escondeu isso de mim.

Hermione mexeu os lábios, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Sentiu um bolo na sua garganta, como se uma rolha estivesse presa ali. Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Uma filha? Rony tinha uma filha com Susan?

_ _Uma filha__ ela repetiu baixinho. Se sentia tonta, enjoada_ Você tem uma filha?

_ É, mas eu não sabia, Hermione. Eu soube há pouco tempo. Susan nunca me disse nada_ Rony continuou falando rápido. Precisava que ela entendesse, que ficasse claro que ele não sabia de nada até pouco tempo atrás.

Hermione continuou balançando a cabeça como alguém que quer negar algum fato. Ela olhava para o chão, seus olhos desfocados. Uma filha.

_ Há quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo você sabe?_ ela perguntou e estranhou o fato de sua voz estar tão firme, já que a tontura só aumentava e seus joelhos estavam trêmulos.

_ Três meses_ Rony respondeu, receoso.

Três meses, Hermione pensou. Há três meses ele a estava enganando.

_ Por isso você estava tão estranho_ ela concluiu_ Eu te perguntei tantas vezes o que havia de errado e você... Você não me disse.

_ Eu não achei que fosse a hora_ Rony argumentou_ Eu quis preparar você.

Hermione finalmente o encarou. Ela sentia sua respiração irregular, seu corpo quente.

_ Me preparar? Você acha que de alguma maneira eu poderia estar preparada pra isso?

_ Eu não sei...

_ Uma filha_ Hermione repetiu, levando sua mão a barriga. Aquele enjôo crescendo mais ainda_ Você teve três meses pra me contar e a única coisa que você fez foi agir feito um idiota.

_ Hermione, por favor...

_ _Por favor, o quê?__ ela gritou, tomando distância dele. Ela se perguntou como conseguiu dar aqueles passos para trás, já que suas pernas estavam tão bambas.

_ Por favor, entenda_ Rony pediu desesperado. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

_ Entender? O que você quer que eu entenda, Rony? Que você é um filho da mãe mentiroso? Isso eu entendi muito bem.

_ Não, não fale assim_ ele disse e se aproximou dela. Tentou abraçá-la.

_ _Não me toque__ Hermione gritou, o empurrando.

Ela estava tão descontrolada, tão perdida. Era como se alguma coisa dentro dela estivesse queimando. Mas ainda assim, ela estranhava o fato de não estar chorando. Devia ser porque toda aquela mentira, ainda não entrara totalmente na sua cabeça.

_ Eu não traí você, Hermione. Eu não traí_ Rony disse exasperado_ Você não tem que ficar assim.

_ Rony, não é o fato de você ter uma filha com outra. É claro que isso me dói... Mas você mentiu pra mim por três meses. Você devia ter me contado assim que soube, mas você mentiu.

_ Eu sei e seu sinto muito. Mas eu estou contando agora, não é? Você já sabe... E você vai gostar tanto dela. Quando você conhecê-la, você...

_ _Eu não quero conhecê-la__ Hermione o cortou, horrorizada.

_ Ela não tem culpa de nada, Hermione_ Rony falou e sentia seus olhos arderem.

_ Você tem razão. A culpa é _sua_, só sua_ ela concluiu e apertou com mais força seu estômago. Ela sentou no sofá e encostou a cabeça nos joelhos, fechando os olhos com força.

_ Você está se sentindo bem?_ Rony perguntou preocupado. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, ao lado dela.

_ Por favor, sai daqui_ ela pediu, ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Hermione, nós temos tanto que conversar...

_ Eu não quero falar com você agora, eu não quero ouvir a sua voz, não quero saber que você existe... Me deixa em paz.

Rony sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto e então, ele se levantou. Ele caminhou até a porta da frente do apartamento e a abriu, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mas Hermione precisava de um tempo e ele não ajudaria ficando ali. Antes de sair, ele a olhou pela última vez encolhida no sofá. Ela iria entender, ela iria perdoá-lo, ele repetia mentalmente pra si mesmo. Ela só tinha que pensar, só tinha que assimilar tudo e então, tudo se resolveria. E foi com esse pensamento, que Rony saiu a deixando sozinha.

Hermione levantou a cabeça assim que Rony saiu. Ela queria vomitar. Não que estivesse mal do estômago, é só que ela estava enojada demais. Enojada com toda aquela mentira, com todos aqueles meses em que Rony a olhara nos olhos e a enganara. E mesmo depois de ouvi-lo dizer tudo, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real.

Era possível que Rony tivesse uma filha com outra? Que ele tivesse mentido pra ela sobre isso? Ela se deitou no sofá e se encolheu o máximo que pôde. Talvez, ela estivesse mesmo mal do estômago, porque agora ela simplesmente sentia que alguma coisa dentro dela estava se desprendendo. Fechou os olhos com força e enterrou o rosto contra a almofada. E então as lágrimas vieram de maneira devastadora e ela pôde ouvir seu choro rouco, abafado pela almofada. Enquanto chorava, encolhida no sofá, ela se deu conta de que algo entre ela e Rony estava partido, quebrado. E que ela teria uma importante decisão pela frente. Perdoar ou não.

* * *

**N/A: **Como prometido, tá aí o novo capítulo, sem demora. Pra quem estava ansioso esperando a grande verdade, aí está. Espero não decepcionar vocês. G.G

**Anny Monique: **Aí está a reação da Hermione, bem compreensível, não? Obrigada pela review, Anny!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Pronto, você que era a mais ansiosa por esse capítulo, pode relaxar agora. u.u Espero que goste. Obrigada por comentar, Penelope!

**JuliBWeasley: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando, Juli. E sua curiosidade está saciada por um capítulo. Obrigada pela review!

**Lilo: **Que bom que está tão empolgada assim, mas nem demorou sair o capítulo, viu? Pode ficar tranquila. E está determinada mesmo no "movimento de ódio a Susan", hein. KKKK Obrigada por comentar, Lilo!

**N/A 2:** Obrigada a quem comentou, espero que curtam.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	14. Você, Sarah e eu

**14. " Você, Sarah e eu"**

Rony se encolheu no sofá, enquanto sentia os olhares de seus pais sobre ele. Ele não precisava encará-los pra saber que provavelmente, estavam de olhos arregalados.

_ _Você tem uma filha?__ sua mãe repetiu a pergunta, que já havia feito três vezes desde que Rony contara a verdade sobre Sarah a ela e seu pai.

Obviamente, ele estava assustado em ter que contar tudo. Mas depois de ter aparecido n'A Toca e pedido a sua mãe para dormir lá por alguns dias, ele tinha que explicar porque não podia ficar em casa por enquanto. Afinal, Hermione precisava de um tempo. E de qualquer forma, já que Hermione sabia a verdade, não havia necessidade de continuar escondendo a existência de Sarah do resto da família.

_ É, mãe, ele tem uma filha_ Gina respondeu por ele. Sua irmã estava sentada a seu lado, com um braço em volta dele, protetoramente.

_ Rony... Como...? Uma filha?_ Molly continuou atordoada, ela então se sentou numa das cadeiras da cozinha, olhando pra Rony, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Ele se viu explicando novamente aquela história que teve a sensação de ter explicado milhões de vezes. No final, seus pais ainda estavam chocados.

_ Como ela pôde esconder isso de você?_ Se pai perguntou_ Como se esconde algo assim?

_ Isso é o que me pergunto_ Gina falou, deixando claro sua revolta com a atitude de Susan.

_ Não é hora pra julgar ela, ok? A única pessoa a quem ela deve explicações sou eu...

_ Mas filho...

_ Mãe!_ Rony exclamou. É claro que Susan tinha errado, mas do que adiantaria criticá-la agora?_ Olha, vocês já sabem a verdade... Eu pretendo trazer a Sarah logo aqui...

_ E Hermione?_ Molly questionou.

_ Acho que por eu estar pedindo pra ficar uns dias aqui, vocês já devem imaginar qual foi

a reação dela_ Rony falou e sentiu seu coração se partir naquele momento.

Houve um silêncio tenso. Molly encarava Rony esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, Gina abraçava o irmão protetoramente. Foi quando Arthur Weasley falou.

_ Quando vamos conhecê-la?

Rony olhou para o pai. Ele não pôde se impedir de dar um pequeno sorriso.

_ Quando quiserem.

_ Logo!_ Arthur continuou e então a expressão de susto mudou e ele sorriu_ Não consigo acreditar que você tenha um filha. Minha netinha!

Molly olhou pra Arthur um pouco chocada com a reação dele, é claro que ela esperava algo diferente. Mas então pensou na filha de Rony, sua neta, sangue do seu sangue e antes que pudesse voltar a brigar com Rony por não ter dito a verdade antes, estava sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

_ Como ela é? Se parece com você?_ perguntou, vencida.

_ Ela é a cara do Rony, mãe. _Só que bonita__ Foi Gina quem respondeu. Rony lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve.

_ Queremos vê-la logo!_ Arthur emendou.

_ Só tenho que falar com a Susan antes, aí posso trazê-la num final de semana.

Molly e Arthur concordaram. Rony sorriu ao ver seu pai limpando as lágrimas de sua mãe. Ele estava feliz de saber que seus pais não estavam tão decepcionados assim por ele não contar logo toda a verdade. Mas isso não tirava de dentro dele aquela angústia causada pela reação de Hermione. Ele não conseguiu mais sorrir quando lembrou das coisas que ela lhe disse. É claro que não podia culpá-la. Como ela mesma disse, a culpa era dele. E se ela não o perdoasse... Não, ele não podia sequer imaginar isso. Tinha que fazer algo, tinha que reaver aquilo que estava tão distante dele no momento. O amor da sua vida.

* * *

Hermione deu uma boa olhada em seu rosto no espelho, estava horrenda. Estava com olheiras que faziam parecer que ela havia levado socos, seu rosto estava amassado de tanto tempo que ela passou chorando. E bem, seu cabelo não estava nos melhores dias. Maldito Rony!

Ela suspirou e se arrastou até a cama, quando pensava em deitar de novo e chorar mais um pouco, alguém bateu a sua porta. Pensou duas vezes antes de atender, mas decidiu que não podia hibernar pra sempre. Já se passavam dois dias e tudo que ela tinha feito, era ficar deitada naquela cama, como uma pessoa doente. E ela não estava doente. Reuniu suas forças, colocou um roupão e caminhou até a sala, respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. A ruiva do outro lado a olhou chocada.

_ Hermione... Você está horrível!_ Gina falou entrando e fechando a porta em seguida. Hermione caminhou até o sofá e se sentou, cansada.

_ Obrigada, Gina!

_ Eu estava preocupada com você, não respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas. E não respondeu pela lareira quando te chamei_ Gina comentou, se sentando ao lado dela.

_ Eu só queria ficar sozinha.

_ Rony está mortificado. Ele quer vir aqui falar com você, mas...

_ Ele que não venha_ Hermione se levantou do sofá exasperada_ Não consigo nem imaginar vê-lo agora.

_ Ele está arrasado, Hermione. Sei que ele mentiu, mas isso não diminuiu o amor dele por você.

_ Não me interessa o amor dele nesse momento, Gina. E se você veio defendê-lo, está perdendo seu tempo.

_ Eu só acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ele pra explicar tudo, e talvez se você conhecesse a Sarah...

_ Você também?_ Hermione explodiu, ela olhou pra Gina como se a amiga estivesse sugerindo que ela matasse alguém_Eu não quero conhecer essa menina, não quero contato com ela, não quero. Quero que nossas vidas sejam como antes disso tudo.

Ela sabia que não podia culpar uma criança que junto com ela, era a única pessoa inocente naquela história toda. Mas só de pensar que aquela menina era filha de Rony com Susan e que por causa disso ela estava passando pelo pior momento de sua vida, ela simplesmente não conseguia não sentir aquela raiva estúpida. Aquela aversão a simples idéia de um dia conhecê-la.

Gina a olhou triste.

_ Você está sendo tão injusta. Não com Rony exatamente, mas com Sarah. Ela é só uma criança... Conhecê-la foi um dos momentos mais emocionantes da minha vida_ Gina sorriu sem querer. Hermione a olhou bem.

_ Há quanto tempo você a conhece?

_ Algum tempo_ Gina respondeu, depois de uma pausa. Ela sabia como aquilo acabaria.

_ Quanto tempo?

_ Rony me contou pouco tempo depois de saber.

Hermione passou um tempo encarando a amiga. Então era isso. Gina também já sabia. Durante todos esses meses...

_ Quem mais sabe?_ ela perguntou sem emoção.

_ Acho que Harry sabe, e bem, o Draco também_ era melhor contar toda a verdade, não era? Hermione só sentiria mais dor se houvessem mais mentiras. Gina só gostaria que Rony fosse a pessoa a contar isso a ela.

_ O Malfoy?_ os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Pelo jeito ela era mesmo a última a saber.

_ Hermione..._ Gina se levantou e tentou abraçar a amiga, mas Hermione se afastou.

_ Acho melhor você ir embora.

_ Por favor, não me trate assim.

_ Gina... Eu realmente quero que você vá embora agora_ Hermione pediu enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu, esperando que a amiga a respeitasse naquele momento.

Gina caminhou lentamente até a porta e agora ela também estava chorando.

_ Me desculpe!_ a ruiva pediu, mas só houve silêncio como resposta. Ela então saiu e Hermione fechou a porta.

Quando aquilo ia passar? Quando ela teria sua vida de volta sem todas aquela mentiras? E como ela conseguiria confiar em todo mundo de novo depois de tudo isso? Ela pensou em Rony e no imenso amor que sentia por ele. Pensou no amor que ele dizia sentir por ela. Pensou em que momento do relacionamento deles, esse amor se tornou tão pouco a ponto dele mentir. Pensou em Susan e na criança. Se pegou imaginando como era a menina. Será que se parecia com ele? Será que se parecia com Susan? Ou era uma mistura dos dois? Ela soluçou quando pensou nessa criança por aí fruto do amor que Rony e Susan tinham sentido um pelo outro um dia. Aquela criança que não era dela, que estava ali pra provar que ela fora enganada. Mas principalmente, era aquela criança que talvez a afastasse de Rony pra sempre.

* * *

_ Eu sinto muito, Rony. Sinto mesmo_ Susan ia dizendo enquanto servia um pouco de chá a Rony.

Os dois estavam na cozinha da casa dela, sentados nos banquinhos que complementavam o balcão. Ele havia acabado de lhe contar como Hermione havia ficado enlouquecida ao saber de Sarah. É claro que Susan ficava triste ao saber que ele estava infeliz, mas a frase "talvez o meu casamento tenha acabado" estava impedindo que ela ficasse totalmente triste, desde que Rony havia dito no meio da conversa.

_ Eu devia ter dito logo, Gina me disse e Malfoy me disse, mas eu fui tão idiota_ ele ia dizendo enquanto pensava que seria bom ter um vira-tempo nesse momento.

_ Você só quis protegê-la, arranjar o melhor jeito de contar.

_ Mas o meu jeito foi o mais errado do mundo.

_ Não se martirize, por favor_ Ela segurou as mãos dele_ Tenho certeza que esse tempo longe um do outro, vai fazer Hermione pensar bem.

Susan não queria soar falsa naquele momento. Mas o que ela mais queria na vida, era Rony com ela e Sarah e talvez aquela fosse sua chance. Afinal, as coisas não podia estar acontecendo por acaso.

_ Eu a amo tanto, Susan_ Rony falou, ele a encarou. Esperava um consolo de alguma maneira, mas se sentiu imediatamente culpado quando Susan pareceu infeliz com o que ele disse_ Eu...

_ Eu sei_ ela falou, triste.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, então Susan desceu do banco e se aproximou mais dele.

_ Se vocês não se resolverem... Acha que vai esquecê-la um dia?_ ela perguntou esperançosa.

_ Não!_ Rony respondeu sem hesitar. Hermione era o amor de sua vida. Como ele poderia esquecer o amor de sua vida?

_ Rony... Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Sabe que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu nunca te esqueci, não sabe?

_ Susan...

_ Me deixa terminar_ ela pediu, se aproximando mais ainda_ Você nunca pensou que esse nosso reencontro queira dizer alguma coisa? Não falo só da Sarah, mas de nós. E se nós tivermos que ficar juntos?

_ Você é uma mulher fantástica. Criou muito bem a nossa filha, mas o que eu sinto por você não é o mesmo que sente por mim. Não posso ficar com você.

_ Não estou pedindo isso, só quero que pense na possibilidade. _Você, Sarah e eu_. Como uma família.

Rony ficou em silêncio. Ele sempre iria querer Sarah na vida dele, ele já a amava incondicionalmente, mas ele não havia pensado em Susan vindo no pacote. Ele nunca conseguiria pensar em outra mulher além de Hermione. Suspirou.

_ Acho melhor eu ir_ ele disse, se levantando do banco.

_ Você nem bebeu seu chá_ Susan tentou. O chá permanecia intocado na bancada.

_ Não estou com muita vontade...

_ Não vai esperar a Sarah?

_ Er... eu venho amanhã. Dê um beijo nela por mim, quando chegar do parquinho com sua mãe.

_ Rony_ Susan segurou a mão dele novamente_ Não quero que tenha medo do que eu disse. Tenho que ser sincera com você, já que vamos fazer parte da existência um do outro pelo resto das nossas vidas.

_ Eu sei. Mas não acho que quero falar sobre isso. Eu realmente tenho que ir.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Mas antes que Rony pudesse ir, ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Se sentia uma adolescente fazendo aquilo, mas era o máximo que conseguiria naquele momento. Seu coração estava doendo por causa daquela conversa, suas pernas estavam bambas de medo. Medo de ter feito uma burrada se declarando daquela maneira, sendo que a "separação" de Rony estava tão recente. Mas é que as vezes ela tinha a sensação de que explodiria se não dissesse a ele como se sentia. Como ele a fazia se sentir.

_ Até mais, Susan_ Rony falou assim que ela se afastou.

Quando ele sumiu pra fora da cozinha, Susan se permitiu chorar. Como era possível que estivesse passando por aquilo de novo? Que quisesse tanto alguém que esse sentimento fosse capaz de acabar com seu orgulho? Ela olhou para a xícara de chá que Rony não havia tomado. Deus, como ela o amava, como ela amava tudo que tinha a ver com ele. Como ela desejava com todas as suas forças ter um pouco daquele amor que ele dedicava tão fervorosamente a outra mulher. Tudo bem, ela pensou. Valia a pena, era Rony. O único homem que ela havia amado de verdade, então mesmo que naquele momento ele só conseguisse pensar em salvar seu casamento, ela lutaria. Mais uma vez esqueceria o orgulho. Por ele. Ela provaria que o merecia, ele seria dela. Rony seria dela. Então ela daria um jeito de arrancar aquele amor por Hermione de dentro dele. Ela tinha todas as armas pra isso. Ela tinha Sarah.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro, perdão a demora. Mais uma vez me atolei nas minhas coisas e como sempre a atualização da fic sofreu as consequências. Mas enfim, o novo capítulo tá aí, um pouco curto, mas acho que ficou bom. Espero que pensem o mesmo, então aproveitem. *-*

**Anny Monique:** Que bom que achou o capítulo incrível, Anny. Espero que curta esse também. Obrigada por comentar!

**Ron and Hermione 4ever:** Ah, você por aqui também! Vejo que seu sentimentos pela Susan não mudaram. KKKK Bom, estou contente que esteja lendo essa fic também, espero que goste. Obrigada pela review!

**R:** Estou feliz que esteja gostando. Bom, vamos ver o que vai acontecer, né? Obrigada por comentar.

**Gabsonserina: **Tadinha mesmo! Eu adoro um drama, né? Obrigada pela review!

**PalomaWeasley:** A Susan é chata mesmo, até eu admito! Muito obrigada por comentar, Paloma!

**Lilo: **Pois é, Lilo. Demorou, mas o Rony finalmente contou a verdade. Bom, não sei quantos capítulos a fica vai ter ainda, no momento ainda estou finalizando o décimo quinto. Mas espero que não fique muito longa. Obrigada pela review, Lilo!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Atualizei rápido, mas pra variar esse demorou a sair, né? G.G Bom, vamos ver o que acontece daqui pra frente, de repente eu não demoro tanto como dessa vez. Obrigada pela review, Penelope!

**N/A 2:** Então é isso, gente! Esperam que tenham curtido o capítulo, e que continuem comentando assim!

Até o capítulo 15!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	15. É ela, a filha dele

**15. "****É ela, a filha dele"**

_ Eu tô mesmo feliz de ter conseguido fazer você sair de casa_ Harry disse enquanto observava Hermione brincar com o guardanapo em cima da mesa. Ela nada disse.

Harry não sabia quanto tempo havia insistido pra que ela fosse almoçar com ele naquele domingo. Fazia dias que ela só saia de casa pra ir trabalhar e eles mal se viam. Primeiro porque ele estava atolado de coisas para planejar para a missão contra o Comensal da Morte e segundo, porque Hermione parecia o estar evitando. Ele teve certeza disso, quando apareceu na casa dela de surpresa e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi "Você também sabia". Ele demorou um bom tempo pra convencê-la de que mesmo sabendo, estava por fora da história. Teve inclusive que dizer a ela sobre a briga com Rony, o que não ajudou muito já que ela também quis saber porque ele não havia dito o que viu a Rony. E lá foi ele se explicar mais uma vez.

Agora estavam sentados numa das mesinhas da calçada de um restaurante próximo ao apartamento dela.

_ Você está brava comigo?_ ele perguntou receoso.

_ Não! Só estou tentando pensar no que fazer_ Hermione respondeu e depois deu um longo suspiro.

_ E isso envolve perdoar o Rony?

_ Eu não sei, Harry... Não sei se ele merece.

_ Hermione, olha... Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você_ Nesse momento, ele segurou a mão da amiga_ Mas pense no quanto isso deve ser difícil pro Rony também. A vida dele mudou pra sempre, e a única coisa que ele queria era não magoar você. Ele mentiu, mas o conhecemos, isso não muda o fato de que pode confiar nele. De que ele te ama...

Hermione encarou o amigo. Sim, ela sabia que Rony a amava, ela não duvidava disso. Mas quem ama não engana, certo? Ela sabia que se o perdoasse, sempre desconfiaria dele, talvez as coisas nunca mais fossem as mesmas. Mas ao mesmo tempo, como ela poderia viver distante da pessoa que mais amava no mundo?

_ Eu não sei o que pensar_ ela disse baixinho, encarou a xícara de café que nem sequer tinha encostado. Sentia um embrulho no estômago toda vez que falava dessa história.

_ Bom, você vai saber_ Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, mas depois ficou um pouco sério_ Mas não faça algo que vá se arrepender depois.

_ Como o que?

_ Como jogar fora tudo que vocês têm.

_ Você não deveria ser imparcial?

_ Não! Vocês são meus melhores amigos, eu quero que se entendam... Bom, as coisas com o Rony não estão 100% ainda, mas não muda o meu amor por ele, e muito menos por você. Quero que sejam felizes.

Hermione sorriu, um única lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela.

_ Harry, você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.

O jovem que estava na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, se sentou ao lado dela e a puxou para um abraço apertado. Ele beijou o topo sa cabeça da amiga.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Hermione o apertou forte. Ela se viu se agarrando aquelas palavras "Vai ficar tudo bem". Não importava o que ela iria decidir, o que ela queria naquele momento. Ficaria tudo bem e ela precisava acreditar nisso, pra poder ser ela de novo, pra ter forças pra enfrentar o que viesse pela frente, com Rony ou sem ele.

* * *

Quando Harry entrou em seu escritório e viu aquela cabeça de longos cabelos ruivos meio oculto pelo encosto do sofá, ele quase se perguntou se estava na sala certa. Mas ele estava, era seu nome escrito na porta, e aqueles moveis estranhos na sala, eram presente se Luna. Ele se aproximou.

_ Gina!_ a garota levantou rápido e se virou para ele.

_ Harry, oi!

_ Err... que surpresa_ ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

_ Desculpe vir sem avisar. Não estou te atrapalhando, né?

_ Não, não! Eu sai pra almoçar, mas ainda tenho alguns minutos antes de meu horário de almoço acabar.

Ele deu a volta, e se sentou em seu lugar de frente à mesa do escritório, Gina se sentou novamente.

_ Tem visto a Hermione?

_ Almoçamos juntos ontem_ Harry respondeu.

_ Como ela está?_ Gina perguntou.

_ Está indo, tá muito confusa_ ele suspirou_ Mas ela ama muito o Rony.

_ É..._ Gina se mexeu inquieta na cadeira, ela encarou uma foto sobre a mesa de Harry. Nela, ele e Luna se abraçavam e trocavam selinhos o tempo todo. Aquela inveja que vinha sentindo pela amiga

ultimamente, pareceu se intensificar_ Hum, como anda o casamento? Três meses já, não?

Harry a olhou um pouco surpreso pela mudança de assunto. Sim, três meses que ele e Luna haviam se casado durante uma bebedeira em Las Vegas. Ele não se sentia ainda totalmente confortável com a idéia, mas pelo menos agora, depois de um tempo, já estava mais acostumado. Mas ainda sentia que tinha que conversar com Luna sobre as circunstâncias daquele casamento repentino.

_ Está tudo bem... Não é difícil ser o marido da Luna_ Harry deu um sorriso verdadeiro. Era bom saber que ela facilitava muito as coisas pra ele.

Gina forçou um sorriso ao ouvir a palavra "marido". Ela pensou em Draco e em quantas vezes se imaginou usando a palavra "marido" sempre que falasse dele para outras pessoas. Mas agora ela sabia que nunca usaria essa palavra pra se referir a ele e vendo a maneira com as coisas estavam caminhando bem para Harry e Luna, ela se pegou pensando novamente que deixar Harry foi a coisa mais estúpida que já fez. Ela se contorceu quase imperceptivelmente ao sentir culpa por pensar naquilo.

_ Isso é ótimo, Harry. Luna deve estar feliz!

_ Ela está... você é que não parece muito bem_ ele comentou dando uma boa olhada na ruiva.

Ela mexeu inconscientemente na barra da blusa que usava.

_ Lembra de quando estávamos juntos?_ ela perguntou repentinamente, o olhando.

Houve uma pausa, enquanto Harry tentava entender o porque daquela pergunta.

_ Hum... É claro_ ele respondeu um pouco inquieto.

_ Nós costumávamos ser felizes_ Gina continuou.

_ Somos felizes hoje.

_ Eu não sou... Sinto falta do que tínhamos_ ela disse de uma vez.

Harry piscou seus olhos verdes, mais vezes do que o normal.

_ Por que está dizendo isso?

_ Porque as vezes acho que fiz a coisa errada...

_ Do que está falando?_ Harry se levantou, caminhando até a janela, não sabia porque, achava melhor tomar distância dela.

_ Acho que se estivesse com você, as coisas pra mim seriam diferentes_ Gina também se levantou, mas não deu um passo sequer.

_ Mas as coisas não são diferentes, são do jeito que são_ ele passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso.

_ Você não se pergunta como estaríamos se eu não tivesse escolhido o Draco?

_ Não!_ ele respondeu rápido.

Era verdade. Durante muito tempo ele se fez essa pergunta, mas isso tinha sido há anos atrás, antes dele se apaixonar por Luna. Depois de tanto tempo, não lhe parecia natural se imaginar com outra mulher, mesmo que essa mulher fosse Gina.

_ Acho melhor você ir embora_ Harry finalizou. Ela repentinamente pareceu envergonhada.

_ Harry, não me entenda mal. Por favor! Eu só ando um pouco confusa...

_ Tudo bem_ Harry a cortou_ Esquece, mas é melhor mesmo você ir.

Eles se encararam por um instante, então ela caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair, se voltou pra ele.

_ Por favor, não conte a Luna_ Gina pediu, Harry fez que sim apressadamente com a cabeça. E sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse mais nada, ela se foi.

Harry deu um suspiro longo e aleatoriamente olhou para os móveis que Luna havia lhe dado para decorar sua sala. Era estranho como ele a sentia ali, só por ter aqueles objetos estranhos ao seu redor. E era mais estranho ainda como há alguns anos atrás ele nem sequer imaginava que estaria casado com ela. Quando era mais jovem todas as vezes em que se imaginou casado, era com Gina. E era surreal que ela pensasse naquilo justo agora, após tanto tempo. Depois de tanta coisa ter acontecido. Ele caminhou até sua cadeira e sentou, encarando o abajur que Luna lhe deu como presente de casamento. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, se ele ainda fosse o cara de antes, talvez ele ainda pudesse pensar em Gina como a mulher ideal. Quer dizer, ela era uma mulher incrível, com qualidades que ele sempre admirou. Mas o relacionamento deles tinha sido há tanto tempo atrás... Ele não podia mais vê-la dessa maneira. Ele tinha Luna agora, sua esposa. E embora Gina por muito tempo tenha sido o que ele sempre quis, agora ela não passava de uma lembrança boa do passado.

* * *

Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto não sabia se dava um passo a frente, ou se saía dali. Estava parada na cozinha d'A Toca tentando decidir se ia em direção as escadas até o antigo quarto de Rony, ou se ia embora e deixava aquela conversa pra quando sentisse menos medo, afinal ninguém sabia que ela estava ali mesmo, havia chegado e entrado e não visto ninguém, então se ela fosse embora, ninguém sem saberia que ela apareceu. Mas já estava ali e talvez Rony só estivesse a alguns lances de escada. E não se viam a duas semanas, era tempo suficiente pra ela ter pensado, não? Não, se fosse ela já saberia o que fazer, e aquele medo horrível não estaria fazendo suas pernas tremerem. Ela ouviu uma risada de criança vindo do quintal e imaginou que um dos seus sobrinhos estivesse lá, sorriu de leve, sentia falta de todos, mas aquela situação com Rony, acabava por afastá-la dos outros Weasley.

_ Hermione, querida!_ a voz doce da Sra Weasley a tirou de seus pensamentos_ O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

A senhora ruiva se aproximou e a abraçou. Hermione sorriu.

_ Eu cheguei, mas não tinha ninguém...

_ Arthur foi visitar um primo doente, Jorge saiu com uma namorada e Gina e eu estávamos no quintal.

_ Ah, eu ouvi uma voz de criança_ ela sorriu_ Os filhos do Fred estão aí, ou são os do Gui?_ Hermione continuou empolgada. Bom, se Rony não estivesse não seria uma visita perdida, ela ao menos poderia brincar um pouco com as crianças.

Molly se mexeu inquieta, ela apertou a barra do avental que usava, deu uma olha pra trás na direção da porta do quintal e depois olhou de volta para Hermione.

_ Não, não é nenhum deles que está aí..._ a Sra Weasley respondeu, seu rosto estava adquirindo um tom pálido.

_ Então quem é? E por que a senhora ficou pálida assim?_ Hermione encostou no ombro da sogra, meio preocupada.

_ Eu estou bem, querida... É só... Bem, você veio ver o Rony?_ a senhora desconversou.

_ Er... Sim!_ Hermione respondeu, sentindo um friozinho na barriga.

_ Ele está lá em cima tomando um banho. Por que não o espera no quarto?

_ Acho que vou fazer isso_ Hermione falou e quando começou a caminhar em direção as escadas, a criança lá fora gargalhou alto. A jovem parou e se voltou para a senhora Weasley, se era possível sua sogra parecia mais pálida ainda.

Hermione olhou em direção a porta que levava ao quintal, as risadas ficavam cada vez mais altas e ela agora pôde ouvir a voz de Gina também. Sem dizer nada, ela caminhou em direção a porta, alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia pra ir lá fora.

_ Onde você vai?_ a Sra Weasley perguntou rápido, mas Hermione a ignorou.

Quando chegou na porta que levava ao quintal, ela ficou muito quieta, quando bateu os olhos na cena que se desenrolava perto de uma árvore onde a família costumava colocar a mesa nos almoços de domingo ao ar livre. Gina corria devagar de um lado pro outro, enquanto uma garotinha ruiva com os olhos vendados, tateava o ar atrás de Gina. Hermione não precisou mais do que dois segundos para saber quem era. O sangue correndo por suas veias, pareceu congelar.

Lentamente e sem saber exatamente o que fazia, ela caminhou em direção as duas, sem tirar os olhos daquela criança. Seu coração batia loucamente e ela apenas vagamente, ouviu a senhora Weasley sussurrar seu nome. Quanto mais se aproximava da criança, menos ela parecia se atentar ao que acontecia ao redor. Então ela finalmente parou a alguns metros da menina, nesse momento Gina estava parada, com uma expressão assustada, a olhando fixamente de perto da árvore.

A menina continuava tateando o ar e rindo a procura da tia, mas ela se distanciava cada vez mais de Gina e pra horror de Hermione, como se um ímã a puxasse, a menina se aproximava com os braços estendidos. Mas Hermione simplesmente não conseguia se mexer, aquela criança que estava arruinando seu casamento, estava ali cada passo mais perto e a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer, era encará-la. Era ver os traços de Rony naquele rostinho sardento.

Então quando finalmente as mãos da menina encontraram as pernas dela, ela sentiu como se fosse despencar no chão, não porque a criança tivesse ido de encontro a ela forte demais, mas sim, porque suas pernas estavam bambas.

_ Te peguei, tia_ sorridente a menina disse com sua voz fina, ela tirou a venda e olhou pra cima. Nesse instante, ela parou de sorrir, e olhou para Hermione com curiosidade.

As duas se encararam por um tempo que Hermione não soube dizer se foi curto, ou longo. Ela havia perdido a noção de tudo, enquanto constatava que aquela menina, que ainda segurava suas pernas, era a filha de Rony. Ele estava ali em cada pedacinho daquela criança, no cabelo ruivo, no rosto sardento e principalmente nos olhos. Era a filha dele. Sarah.

_ Eu sei quem é você_ Sarah disse sorrindo_ Tem uma foto sua no quarto do meu pai.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

_ Eu sou a Sarah_ a menina continuou, ela ainda estava sorrindo. Se lembrava de ter visto uma foto da moça no quarto do pai ali n'A Toca naquela semana, quando ele a apresentou aos avós e aos tios, e quando lhe perguntou quem era, ele disse coisas incríveis sobre aquela moça de cabelo castanho. Sem conhecê-la, Sarah ficou maravilhada de ouvir sobre ela.

Sarah esperou que a moça lhe respondesse, mas ela apenas a encarava de uma maneira estranha, os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas e bruscamente ela se afastou de Sarah, as mãos da menina ficaram um tempo segurando o ar, onde antes Hermione havia estado. A menina olhou para suas mãozinhas para ver se estavam sujas, talvez estivesse e por isso a mulher se afastou dela daquela maneira. Mas não, não estavam. Ela então olhou para trás em busca da tia, e Gina estava ao seu lado quase no mesmo instante. Ficou se perguntando se tinha feito alguma coisa errada. Gina segurou a mão de Sarah que olhava dela pra Hermione sem entender as lágrimas que a mulher parada a frente dela derramava.

_ _É ela, a filha dele__ Hermione disse, não era uma pergunta. Ela imaginou que aquilo aconteceria, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Rony levaria a filha pra conhecer os Weasley, ela só desejava que aquilo acontecesse num dia em que ela não decidisse aparecer por lá.

_ Sim!_ Gina concordou, olhando fixamente a cunhada_ Não quer conhecê-la?

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela quis abraçar Gina e chorar, mas não o fez. Ela apenas ficou ali balançando a cabeça, sem saber o que aquilo queria dizer.

_ Ela é só uma criança, Hermione_ a Sra Weasley que estava bem atrás dela, disse.

_ Eu... eu preciso ir embora_ Hermione falou.

_ Mas ainda nem falou com o Rony.

_ Eu falo com ele outra hora, Sra Weasley.

Ela olhou para Sarah mais uma vez, a menina a encarava com aqueles olhos tão iguais aos de Rony. Quando ela se virou para ir embora, limpou as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto. Ela ouviu a menina perguntar a Gina o que tinha acontecido e se sentiu horrível. Hermione sabia que aquela criança não tinha culpa de nada, que ela não pedira pra nascer, que de todos era a mais inocente. Mas como ela controlaria o sentimento de que aquela criança era uma intrusa, se tudo havia desmoronado depois que ela apareceu em suas vidas? Ela caminhou até está perto da porta que levava pra dentro e quando olhou naquela direção, viu Rony parado no portal.

Por um momento, ela teve vontade de se jogar em cima dele, e abracá-lo forte, de estar grudada nele e acariciar seus cabelos molhados. E ela quase fez isso, quando ele a olhou como se não existisse mais nada além dela. Mas então, ela ouviu Sarah gritar "papai" lá atrás e a vontade de abraçar Rony, virou vontade de estar longe dele. Sim, ir até A Toca aquele dia havia sido um erro. Ela não estava pronta pra falar com ele, pra aceitar que tudo mudara para sempre. Ela o amava, isso ela sabia que não mudaria. Mas era justamente por esse amor, que ela precisava de mais tempo. Tempo pra pensar nele, em Sarah, tempo pra ela. E ela percebeu que Rony entendeu isso, quando ela apenas fez uma expressão sofrida antes de aparatar. Tempo, era a única coisa que ela queria.

* * *

**N/A:** É gente, eu sei, demorei horrores. Mas dessa vez tudo conspirou contra. Fiquei doente e consequentemente sem ânimo pra escrever e a net deu pau, daí demorei a acabar de escrever esse capítulo e só pude editar por esses dias. Peço mil desculpas, mesmo! Bom, pra me redimir já escrevi mais da metade do próximo capítulo, então espero não demorar tanto. Espero que gostem desse e mais uma vez, perdão pela demora.

**Anny Monique:** Desculpe te deixar ansiosa, Anny. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Obrigada por comentar!

**JuliBWeasley:** Bom, pra sua alegria Susan está ausente do capítulo. Obrigada pela review, Juli!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Ahh, mas a Susan dá uma emoçãozinha a fica, vai (kkk). E demorei muito dessa vez, eu sei. Enfim, obrigada pela review, Penelope!

**Lilo: **Ahh, é compreensível o comportamento da Hermione, mas talvez depois de ler esse capítulo você fique com mais vontade de bater nela ainda. Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic. E foi mal pela demora, obrigada por comentar, Lilo!

**Fabiola Weasley:** Que bom que está gostando, Fabiola. Obrigada pela review!

**N/A 2:** Bom, gente, prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto. Mesmo, mesmo!

Até o capítulo 16!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	16. Nem sempre o amor é tudo

**16. " Nem sempre o amor é tudo"**

_ Você também acha que eu sou uma sem coração, não é?_ Hermione perguntou a Harry.

Os dois dividiam uma mensa num pequeno restaurante de Londres naquela tarde. Com muito esforço, Harry conseguiu convencer a amiga a sair de casa e acompanhá-lo. Naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo, ela havia visto Sarah pela primeira vez e o rapaz soube que a amiga precisaria dele. Ele a olhou com ternura.

_ Eu nunca pensaria isso de você.

_ Não mesmo? Porque sei que é o que _todo mundo_ deve estar pensando, depois de hoje de manhã_ quando ela disse "todo mundo", ela pensou em Rony.

_ Bom, a sua reação foi compreensível. Isso tudo é muito difícil pra você. Mas é importante que tenha em mente que Sarah não tem culpa de nada...

_ Eu sei, Harry. E eu realmente me sinto mal por culpá-la de certa forma.

_ Então não a culpe.

_ Tem razão, a culpa de tudo é do Rony_ Hermione disse muito séria. Ela apertou com muita força o garfo com o qual comia a sobremesa.

_ Hermione, sei que ele errou, sei que ele fez uma burrada escondendo isso de você... Mas sei também que as intenções dele foram as melhores. Você sabe que Rony nunca te magoaria de propósito. Ele te ama.

_ Você sempre ameniza o lado dele, não é?

_ Isso não é verdade, e você sabe_ Harry de defendeu_ O erro dele foi esconder a verdade de você, mas nós dois sabemos que se ele fez isso, foi pensando no seu bem e em nada mais.

Hermione suspirou. Ela sabia que Harry estava certo, que Rony era um homem bem intencionado, que ele nunca a machucaria por querer. Mas toda vez que pensava nisso, lembrava de Sarah n'A Toca, integrada ao lugar, às pessoas. Vê-la n'A Toca no dia anterior, tornou tudo mais real, mais doloroso...

_ Eu só queria que tudo fosse como antes..._ Hermione disse baixinho.

_ As coisas não vão ser como antes nunca mais, Hermione_ Harry segurou a mão da amiga_ Mas isso não quer dizer que seja algo ruim.

_ E o que pode vir de bom nisso?

_ Sarah!

Hermione o olhou horrorizada. Como Harry podia dizer aquilo se por causa daquela menina, tudo estava demoronando?

_ Você não pode estar falando sério_ Ela reclamou e puxou a mão pra longe da de Harry.

_ Eu estou falando sério sim, Hermione... O problema é que tudo depende do ponto de vista. Você e Rony queriam um filho, e então Sarah apareceu...

_ Mas ela não é minha filha.

_ Mas é filha dele... Isso tem que significar alguma coisa. Se você e Rony se acertarem, ela vai ter que estar na sua vida. Espera mesmo não sentir nenhum afeto por ela?

Hermione quis dizer alguma coisa, ela de fato, abriu a boca algumas vezes para responder, mas nada saiu. Se Rony e ela fizessem as pazes, ela teria que aceitar Sarah. Conviver com ela e consequentemente gostar dela. Teria que incluí-la em sua vida, em sua casa, em seu futuro. Mas como ela faria aquilo? Como ela perdoaria ele, sabendo de tudo que viria pela frente? Como ela seria capaz de por uma pedra em cima de seu orgulho? E principalmente, como ela faria pra tentar imaginar uma vida em que aquela criança fizesse parte de alguma maneira? Ela pensou no que Harry disse e deu um sorriso amargo. Queria tanto um filho, e ganhou uma criança da maneira mais irônica possível.

* * *

Rony deu um beijinho na testa de Sarah, quando percebeu que a filha havia dormecido. Lentamente, ele levantou da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Adorava colocá-la pra dormir. Adorava ver os olhinhos azuis dela se fechando devagar, enquanto ele contava alguma história sobre princesas. E adorava o fato de que ainda poderia fazer isso por muitos anos. Caminhou sem fazer barulho até a porta do quarto, desligando a luz, mas tomando um cuidado de deixar o abajur ligado e a porta entre aberta. Enquanto descia as escada, ia pensando no que acontecera n'a Toca mais cedo. Se lembrou do rostinho da filha, quando ele se aproximou dela no jardim. A maneira como ela olhava fixamente para o lugar onde Hermione havia desaparatado, seus olhinhos azuis cheios de lágrimas, tentando entender algo que ela não poderia. Aquilo lhe partiu o coração. Suspirou.

_ Eu já vou_ ele disse chegando na sala. Susan que estava sentada muito quieta e de costas pra ele, imediatamente se levantou, virando-se.

_ Podemos conversar antes?_ ela perguntou. Estava muito séria e Rony sabia porque.

Quando ele foi deixar Sarah em casa aquele dia e a menina contou a mãe sobre o estranho acontecido na casa dos avós "Eu conheci a amiga do papai, mas acho que ela não gostou de mim", ele viu Susan corar. Mas era aquele tipo de vermelhidão que o rosto de alguém adquiria quando estava com raiva. Ele não podia culpá-la. Mesmo ele, ficou totalmente sentido, quando constrangida, Gina lhe contou da reação de Hermione, ao encontrar Sarah.

Lentamente, ele pegou o casaco de cima do sofá e o colocou, olhou pra Susan.

_ Claro!

_ Eu acho que você sabe sobre o que é.

_ Com certeza, eu sei_ Rony colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

Susan caminhou um pouco pela sala, seus pés descalços faziam um barulho suave pelo carpete da sala. Ela então parou e olhou pra Rony.

_ Rony, eu estou com tanta raiva.

_ Eu sei_ Rony suspirou.

_ Não imagina como eu me senti quando Sarah me contou o que houve.

_ Na verdade, imagino. Acho que me senti igual, ou pelo menos, parecido. Mas sei que Hermione não fez por mal...

_ Mesmo que ela não tenha feito. Ela não podia, ela não tinha o direito de magoar minha filha desse jeito.

_ Susan, acredite, eu te entendo. Mas Hermione é uma mulher incrível... Só está muito confusa...

_ Não me interessa o quão confusa ela está_ Susan o cortou_ Ela não pode descontar isso numa criança.

_ Ela não fez por mal. Eu a conheço, sei o tipo de pessoa que ela é. E sei que nunca ela machucaria Sarah de propósito.

_ Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Talvez ela queira me atingir.

_ Hermione não é o tipo de pessoa que tenta _atingir_ alguém_ Rony defendeu a esposa com firmeza_ Ela não é a pessoa vingativa que você pode estar imaginando que ela é.

_ Você sempre vai defendê-la? Mesmo quando ela estiver agindo mal diante dos seus olhos?

_ Não torne isso algo pessoal, Susan. Eu estou denfendendo ela, não por causa dos meus sentimentos, e sim, porque sei o tipo de pessoa que ela é.

_ Mesmo vocês dois separados, ela ainda vai ser a coisa mais importante da sua vida?

_ Não estamos separados_ Rony respondeu exasperado. Não estavam separados, não estavam.

Susan respirou fundo. Não explodir estava se mostrando muito difícil. Ela odiava Hermione, odiava. Se antes não a tolerava, agora realmente era ódio. Aquela intrusa simplesmente se meteu entre ela e Rony anos atrás, e permaneceu... Susan podia lidar e amaldiçoá-la internamente enquanto tudo se resumisse a Rony. Mas não podia se conter quando envolvesse sua filha. Ela podia lutar discretamente para ter Rony com ela, mas não conseguiria ficar quieta se a outra magoasse sua garotinha. Ela então encarou Rony.

_ Você acha que pode estar com alguém que não gosta da Sarah?

Rony a encarou. Não esperava aquilo, talvez porque nunca tivesse pensado a respeito. Na sua cabeça, mesmo que lá no fundo, um dia Hermione aceitaria sua filha, o perdoaria. Ele nunca imaginou uma situação em que o amor de sua vida rejeitasse aquela menina que tinha se tornado tudo pra ele. Com um aperto no coração, Rony concluiu que nunca poderia estar com uma pessoa que não sentisse nenhum afeto por sua filha. Ele desviou o olhar de Susan.

_ Eu preciso ir.

_ Agora? Ainda estamos conversando_ Susan argumentou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_ Está tarde_ Rony se justificou. Não era isso, ele só não queria que Susan visse em seus olhos, a decepção que ele sentia ao pensar na última coisa que ela disse.

_ Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa antes?

_ É claro que pode.

_ Você nunca pensou que nós três poderíamos ser uma família? Sarah, você e eu?_ ela perguntou se enchendo de coragem.

_ Susan, por favor!_ Rony exclamou na defensiva.

_ Responde!

_ Sarah sempre vai estar na minha vida. Mas você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos...

_ Está dizendo que você nunca vai me amar?_ algumas lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela_ Você me amou um dia.

Rony se remexeu inquieto. Queria mais que tudo estar longe dali.

_ Sim, eu amei... Mas nunca foi o suficiente, nunca vai ser_ ele disse finalmente. Lhe partia o coração ter que dizer aquilo. Mas o que mais ele poderia responder a não ser a verdade?

Susan virou o rosto, fechando os olhos com força. Depois de um longo silêncio na sala, ela disse:

_ Acho que é melhor você ir embora mesmo.

_ Susan, me desculpe!

_ Está tudo bem, Rony... Mas por favor, vai embora_ ela pediu, com a voz trêmula.

Rony ficou um tempo parado sem saber realmente se deveria ir. Mas ficar ali, não facilitaria as coisas para Susan. Então sem dizer mais nada, ele se foi.

Quando ele já não estava mais presente, Susan deixou a raiva tomar conta dela. Ela simplesmente não entendia, como Rony conseguia amar tanto aquela Hermione. O que aquela mulher tinha de tão especial? Como ela poderia ser melhor que Susan, que era a mãe da filha dele? Ela, então caminhou até uma mesinha perto da estante da sala, pegou o jarro de flores que tinha em cima, e o atirou com toda a força na parede. O vidro se espatifou e flores voaram para todos os lados. Imediatamente, sua mãe apareceu no portal da sala, olhando da filha para as flores e o vidro no chão, com uma expressão assustada.

_ Susan, o que aconteceu?_ a mãe perguntou, enquanto com um aceno de varinha, foi limpando a sujeira do chão_ Você fez isso?

_ Fiz, mãe. Eu fiz!_ a jovem ia dizendo com raiva. Ela caminhou de um lado para o outro, chorando.

_ O que você tem? O que aconteceu?

_ Aconteceu _aquela Hermione__ ela gritou_ Isso que aconteceu.

_ Pare de gritar, vai acordar sua filha.

_ Mãe, eu tô com tanta raiva, tanta raiva...

Rebecca Roberts suspirou. Há muitos anos vinha tentando entender o amor que sua única filha tinha por Rony Weasley. Lembou-se de cinco anos atrás, quando a jovem apresentou Rony a ela e seu marido. A princípio não levaram a sério o romance com o então jogador de quadribol. Mas quando pouquíssimos meses depois, eles anunciaram que se casariam e Rebecca viu a maneira encantada que Susan olhava para aquele jovem ruivo, ela não poderia imaginar que ali se iniciaria uma obsessão que só levaria sua filha ladeira abaixo. E ela simplesmente não entendia.

_ Por isso está nesse estado?

_ Como quer que eu fique, mãe?

_ Quero que pare com esse escândalo_ sua mãe pediu_ Não vê que está sendo ridícula?

_ Você não entende... Nunca amou alguém assim...

_ Tem razão, nunca amei ninguém a ponto de me anular_ Rebecca a cortou_ Nunca amei ao ponto de quebrar coisas, por não ser correspondida. Minha filha, será que você não vê o quanto está sendo descontrolada?

_ Eu o amo mãe... Tudo que eu quero é que fiquemos juntos. Que sejamos uma família.

_ Minha filha, por que não consegue ver o quanto Rony Weasley está distante de você sentimentalmente? Como consegue querer tanto alguém que não corresponde a um grama do seu amor?

Susan chorou mais fortemente. Lá estava ela, sendo patética de novo.

_ O que eu faço, mãe?_ ela perguntou desesperada, grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha.

Sua mãe a olhou com tristeza. Teria mil respostas para aquela pergunta, mas sabia que estava fora do seu alcance. Pois dizer apenas "esqueça", não ajudaria Susan a esquecer. Nada lhe doía mais do que ver a filha naquele estado. Ela era tão bonita e tão jovem para sofrer por alguém que nem a olhava. Então Rebecca se aproximou de Susan. Com os polegares limpou as lágrimas da filha, depois pousou as mãos no rosto dela. A jovem era alta como uma modelo, mas mesmo assim sua mãe se esticou nas pontas dos pés e beijou sua testa. Elas se abraçaram. O que mais queria era ver sua filha feliz. Era que a jovem esquecesse aquela obsessão por um homem que nem estava ciente de que ela existia. Rebecca então, afagou as costas da filha, quando essa soluçou contra seu ombro. Bom, ela estaria ali. Abraçaria sua filha quantas vezes ela precisasse. Brigaria com ela quantas vezes fosse necessário. Mas principalmente, a consolaria por quanto tempo ela amasse Rony Weasley.

* * *

Jantar sozinha, era chato, Hermione pensou. Assim como ir dormir sozinha e acordar sozinha. Não, era mais que chato. Era triste. Ela olhou para a comida em seu prato e depois olhou ao redor na cozinha de sua casa. Estava como sempre foi, exceto pela falta de alguém. E como ela sentia a falta dele. Por muitas vezes, quis esquecer tudo o que houve, ir atrás dele e perdoá-lo. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se imaginou fazendo isso. Ela o abraçaria forte, diria que o amava e tudo voltava a ser como era. Mas a realidade, era outra. Ela podia fazer tudo aquilo, mas nada seria como antes.

Ela colocou os talheres sobre a mesa e olhou pro seu prato de comida. Lá se foi a sua fome. Cansada, se levantou da mesa e com um aceno de varinha fez o prato ir parar na pia. Nesse momento, houve uma batida na porta da frente.

Quando Hermione abriu a porta, lhe faltou a voz. Rony estava parado, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, olhando pra ela, parecendo um pouco constrangido.

_ Desculpe aparecer assim, mas precisamos conversar_ ele foi dizendo.

Sem dizer nada, Hermione abriu mais a porta, dando espaço pra que ele entrasse. Rony caminhou até o meio da sala. Olhou ao redor, sentindo saudades. Já fazia semanas que não ia em casa...

_ Eu... eu não sei se estou bem pra conversar_ Hermione falou meio atrapalhada. Seu coração estava disparado.

_ Bom, você foi a casa dos meus pais hoje. Minha mãe disse que foi pra falar comigo... Por isso, deduzi que não teria problema vir aqui.

_ Eu achei que estivesse pronta... Mas não estou_ ela disse, olhando pro chão. Se lembrou de Sarah bricando com Gina no jardim d'A Toca.

_ É por causa da Sarah?_ Rony perguntou.

_ Sei que ela não tem culpa_ Hermione admitiu_ Mas não posso ignorar o sentimento que ela me causou quando a vi na casa dos seus pais.

_ E o que ela te causou?_ ele continuou. Suas mãos ainda estavam dentro dos bolsos, mas estavam cerradas.

_ Não sei explicar, mas não foi bom... Eu a vi lá e vi tudo diferente.

_ Tudo o que, Hermione?_ Rony se exaltou_ Meu amor por você ainda é o mesmo, meus planos de passar o resto da minha vida com você, ainda são os mesmos. Nada mudou!

_ Como pode dizer que nada mudou? Tudo mudou, Rony. Tudo! Parece que a minha vida tá de ponta a cabeça, que o mundo caiu sobre mim.

_ E quanto a minha vida? Acha que tão não está de ponta a cabeça? Mas eu não estou falando disso, estou falando de tudo que construímos juntos. Eu tô falando do nosso amor. Isso não mudou, não vai mudar nunca.

_ Nem sempre o amor é tudo.

Ao dizer aquilo, os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas. Por um bom tempo, ela costumava pensar que o amor vencia tudo. Mas vivendo tudo aquilo, ela pôde constatar o que disse a Rony. _Nem sempre o amor é tudo._

_ Está dizendo que nunca vai me perdoar? Nunca vai aceitar a minha filha?_ Rony perguntou, seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas agora.

_ Eu não sei se posso...

Aquilo era tão surreal, Rony disse a si mesmo. Porque não parecia natural que ele e Hermione tivessem chegado aquele estágio. Desde que se entenderam, há anos atrás, ele nunca cogitou a possibilidade de estar longe dela. Mas agora, ela estava mais distante que nunca. Ele caminhou lentamente até o sofá, e sentou. Seus joelhos estavam trêmulos. Então com os olhos brilhando, ele a encarou.

_ Eu sei o quanto magoei você... Mas eu não mereço isso_ ele disse, e passou as mãos bruscamente nos olhos, antes que alguma lágrima caísse.

Hermione se aproximou e se abaixou na frente dele. Segurou em suas mãos.

_ Não merece_ ela disse, a aponto de chorar_ Sou eu que não sei se posso... Mas você está certo. Nada do sentimento mudou. Eu ainda te amo do mesmo jeito, eu sempre vou amar. Mas não consigo agir com o coração agora...

_ Você sempre foi racional demais_ Rony falou, infeliz.

_ Não quero que pense que eu não sou a mesma, ainda sou, com um peso muito grande em cima de mim, mas sou a mesma.

_ E o que vamos fazer?

_ Eu não sei...

Rony apertou as mãos dela de volta. Depois levou uma de suas mãos até o reosto dela. Lentamente, Hermione fechou os olhos. Rony sabia que tanto quanto ele, ela sentia falta de estar junto. Falta do toque, da voz, dos beijos, falta de todo aquele amor. Então quando ele decidiu beijá-la, ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, apreciando o carinho dele. E quando os lábios dele finalmente encontraram os dela, ele não recebeu recusa. Ao contrário disso, os braços dela rapidamente envolveram o pescoço dele. E naquele beijo, ele soube que mesmo que ela "não estivesse agindo com o coração", aquele coração que agora batia contra o seu, ainda era dele. E tudo que ele queria é que fosse assim pra sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, vamos lá. Primeiro, vou explicar o motivo da demora. Como se já não bastasse ficar sem net um tempo atrás, dessa vez foi o computador que deu a louca. Parou de ligar e eu fiquei uma semana sem pc. Perdi tudo, fotos, vídeos, as minhas fics, não consegui fazer backup... Quando finalmente, veio o cara formatar (porque eu não sei fazer isso), ele também não conseguiu salvar nada. Enfim, quando estava tudo funcionando, eu estava sem criatividade pra escrever, porque ia ter que começar o capítulo 16 do zero e pensar nisso, me deu um baita desânimo. Daí realmente, fiquei umas semanas sem mexer na fic. Mas então essa semana, tive um "surto" criativo, lembrei algumas coisas que já tinha escrito antes do pc dar pau e pude recomeçar. Não tá muito do jeito que eu queria, mas já atrasei demais a atualização, então ficou assim. Desculpe gente, as coisas andam conspirando contra ultimamente, quando não é minha falta de tempo, é outra coisa. Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem e desculpem mesmo. Ninguém mais que eu, fica chateada em demorar tanto. =/

**Mrs ds:** Espero que a demora dessa vez, valha a pena também. Obrigada por comentar!

**CarolMedeiros:** Ahh, eu entendo. Também sofro junto com ela, juntos com todos os personagens. Obrigada pela review, Carol!

**JuliBWeasley:** Bom, não posso responder se isso vai ou não acontecer. Mas fico feliz de saber que a fic te emociona. Obrigada por comentar, Juli!

**Lilo: **Ahh, então foi um presente humilde, mas tá valendo (rsrs). Não pode estrangular a Hermione, mas pode abraçar o Roniquinho. ^^ Obrigada pela review, Lilo!

**Amanda:** Que bom que está achando a fica maravilhosa. E que bom que comentou, obrigada!

**Anny Monique:** Como pôde ver demorei horrores, Anny. Mas infelizmente, foi por um motivo além da minha vontade. Obrigada por comentar!

**Brunna:** Fico muito feliz de saber que está curtindo tanto a fic assim. E que comentou duas vezes (risos). Obrigada, Brunna!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Ahh, eu nunca vou abandonar a fic, Penelope. Não por vontade própria. Pode ter certeza de que se eu parar de postar de vez, é porque realmente não estou em condições. E eu sinto mesmo a demora. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, estamos quase no fim da fic. Não terá mais que 20 capítulos. E obrigada por gostar tanto e por comentar!

**Fabiola Weasley:** E acho que te deixei mais ansiosa dessa vez, né? Bom, acho que intimamente a Susan já está tramando... Mas vem coisa por aí. Obrigada por comentar, Fabiola!

**N/A 2:** Espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo 16 e ainda mais que me perdoem pela demora. Boa leitura e obrigada por comentarem!

Até o próximo capítulo, gente!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	17. Contos de fadas não existem

**17. "Contos de fadas não existem"**

Hermione perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou sentada na cama, apenas olhando pra parede da frente. Mas sabia que já fazia bastante tempo. Ao seu lado, Rony dormia despreocupadamente. Talvez ele estivesse sonhando agora, ela pensou. Mas ela, durante quase toda a noite, não conseguiu pregar o olho. Não devia ter ido tão longe. Não devia ter se deixado levar, se ainda tinha dúvidas. Agora quando Rony acordasse, ele provavelmente acharia que estava tudo bem, que tudo tinha se acertado e seria culpa dela. Finalmente tomou coragem pra levantar e no momento em que a cama rangeu sob o seu peso, ela viu Rony abrir os olhos ao seu lado.

_ Bom dia, meu amor!_ ele disse sorridente. Passou a mão nas costas nuas dela.

_ Bom dia!_ ela respondeu se forçando a sorrir

Com um sorriso amarelo, Hermione terminou de se levantar. Rapidamente, colocou o roupão. Por algum motivo, se sentiu envergonhada na frente dele.

Rony se apoiou com um dos braços na cama. Ele estava sorrindo e não sabia há quanto tempo não sorria por aquele motivo; ter Hermione junto dele. Ele a observou, enquanto ela colocava o roupão e não pôde se impedir de lembrar da noite anterior. O toque dela, o corpo dela junto ao seu como antes. Nem parecia verdade. Sorriu mais abertamente. Então olhou na direção da janela, ainda estava clareando.

_ Está muito cedo, por que já está levantando?_ ele perguntou, a olhando. Hermione se virou pra ele sem saber o que dizer.

Houve um silêncio por um tempo, e ao ver a expressão dela, Rony soube que estava tudo errado. Ele olhou um tempo para o lençol da cama e depois voltou a olhar pra ela.

_ Ainda não me quer de volta, não é?

_ Estou confusa..._ Hermione respondeu baixo.

_ E o que aconteceu entre nós...

_ Não era pra ter acontecido_ ela disse. Então se aproximou da cama e se sentou_ Acha que pode me entender?

Rony demorou um tempo pra responder. Ela então tocou na mão dele.

_ Eu não sei_ ele respondeu e puxou a mão pra longe da dela. Se levantou e começou a procurar suas roupas pelo quarto.

_ Não precisa ir embora assim.

_ Não preciso?_ ele perguntou, mas seu tom era de indignação_ Quer que eu fique pra que possamos discutir a relação? Talvez, a gente possa sentar juntos, tomar um chá e conversar_ Rony continuou ironicamente.

_ Por favor, Rony...

_ Por favor o que, Hermione? O que você quer que eu faça? Que me ajoelhe aos seus pés e peça perdão?

_ Não! Eu quero que diga que nada vai mudar.

Os dois se encararam longamente. Ela, esperançosa, e ele, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

_ Hermione, tudo já mudou... Eu tenho uma filha, eu não posso riscar ela da minha vida. Não posso botar ela no bolso e fingir que ela não existe... Será que você não entende isso?

_ Eu não quero isso, não quero_ Hermione balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Ela não era assim, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se voltava contra uma criança. Se sentia horrível.

_ Então como pode querer que nada mude?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Como ela poderia querer aquilo quando tudo já havia mudado? Por que era tão difícil de aceitar, de perdoar?

_ Eu... Eu preciso pensar. Acho melhor você ir embora_ Hemione disse por fim.

Rony balançou a cabeça incredúlo. Ele catou o resto das suas roupas e caminhou até a porta do quarto, mas antes de sair se virou pra ela.

_ Eu sinto muito que quem eu sou agora, te incomode. Mas é quem eu sou, Hermione. Eu sou o pai de alguém e isso não vai mudar.

E ao dizer isso, ele se foi mais rápido que um raio. Hermione estremeceu quando ouviu ele bater a porta da frente. Então ela se deitou na cama e pensou no que era importante. Rony era importante. E ela sabia que precisava decidir o que fazer, como lidar com aquilo. E no fundo, Hermione sabia o que deveria fazer, só precisava de coragem. Coragem que no momento, era uma das coisas que estava lhe faltando.

* * *

**Draco**

_ Por que não pede o divórcio?_ Draco Malfoy perguntou calmamente a Rony, enquanto servia os dois com wisky de fogo.

_ Acha que é o que eu devo fazer?_ Rony arregalou os olhos.

**Harry**

_ Sim, acho que deve dar a ela mais um tempo. Acho que é o que ela precisa._ Harry Potter ia falando. Ele tomou um grande gole de seu suco de abóbora enquanto conversava com o amigo na lanchonete perto do Ministério.

_ É, talvez seja o ideal... Mais tempo!

**Draco**

_ Mais tempo pra que?_ Malfoy questionou. Ele revirou os olhos para Rony_ Já estão nessa há meses.

_ Eu sei, mas não posso pressioná-la.

**Harry**

_ É claro que não pode pressioná-la. Vai acabar dificultando mais ainda as coisas.

_ Mas a verdade é que também não sei se aguento esperar mais...

**Draco**

_ Eu acho que nem deve esperar. Manda ela pastar de uma vez, Weasley!

_ Não é o que eu quero.

**Harry**

_ E o que você quer?_ Harry perguntou.

_ Ficar junto dela e de Sarah.

**Draco**

_ Como num conto de fadas, que bonitinho!_ Draco disse irônico.

_ Só quero ser feliz, Malfoy!

**Harry**

_ Todo mundo quer ser feliz, Rony.

_ Então não estou querendo nada demais, não é?

**Draco**

_ Você só quer o que todos os idiotas apaixonados querem... Um conto de fadas. Mas contos de fadas não existem. Fadas sim, mas contos não.

_ Eu sei_ Rony suspirou...

**Harry**

_ O que pensa em fazer então?_ Harry colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

_ Estou confuso!

**Draco**

_ Você é confuso, Weasley!

_ Cala a boca, Malfoy!

* * *

Hermione sorriu de leve, enquanto encarava aquela bonequinha nas suas mãos. Ela era riuva e usava um vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos. Não sabia exatamente porque tinha entrado naquela loja no Beco Diagonal e comprado a boneca. Mas era quase como se ela a tivesse chamado. Talvez, por lembrar a filha de Rony, não sabia dizer. Naquele momento sentiu mais falta ainda de seu marido. Tinha pouco mais de um mês que tinham passado a noite juntos e ele não a procurou desde então, estava dando o tempo que ela queria. E embora, ela apreciasse isso, tinha medo de afastá-lo.

Sorriu um pouco amarga e olhou ao seu redor no consultório daquele médico do St Mungus. Dava vontade de chorar, quando lembrava que há meses atrás pensava em fazer um tratamento pra engravidar. Agora, talvez fosse tarde... Guardou a boneca na bolsa, pensou em entregá-la a Gina pra que desse de presente a Sarah... Talvez fizesse isso. Suspirou e esperou a médica voltar com o resultado de seus exames. Já tinha mais de uma semana que estava com aqueles enjôos, seu problema de estômago provavelmente estava de volta. Mais essa pra completar.

_ Sra Weasley?_ a Dra Henley chamou, entrando no consultório, ela deu a volta na sala e sentou em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa_ Estou com seus resultados...

_ Está tudo bem, doutora?_ Hermione perguntou um pouco apreensiva.

_ Está tudo ótimo. Você não está doente.

_ Então?

_ Parabéns, você está grávida!_ Dra Henley sorriu e entregou os exames de Hermione para ela.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Ela olhou estática para a médica e depois para os papéis entregues em suas mãos. Grávida? Pensou na noite que passou com Rony há pouco mais de um mês. Há minutos atrás, pensara na vontade de ser mãe e agora... Segurou forte com uma das mãos seus exames e com a outra apertou sua barriga. Grávida! Tinha alguém crescendo dentro dela naquele instante. Alguém que era dela e de Rony. Grávida! Finalmente!

* * *

_ O que é isso que está usando?_ Rony perguntou baixinho a Harry, enquanto os dois e mais alguns aurores se esgueiravam entre as árvores daquela floresta um tanto sombria e fria.

_ Foi um colar de penas que a Luna me deu, disse que é pra me proteger_ Harry respondeu envergonhado. Ele colocou o colar cheio de penas verdes e com um símbolo estranho feito de latão, pra dentro de suas vestes e puxou bem a capa para escondê-lo. Rony riu baixo e Harry o olhou de cara feia.

Eles estavam abaixados atrás de algumas árvores junto com mais dois aurores. Depois de meses planejando o ataque, finalmente eles iam emboscar o Comensal que há tanto tempo "estudavam". A intenção era prender o Comensal assim que descobriram sobre ele, mas o infeliz ficava mudando de lugar e eles sempre tinham que descobrir qual o novo esconderijo e se reorganizar outra vez. Estavam nisso há meses e agora finalmente o Bruxo das Trevas, estava parado num mesmo lugar há duas semanas: aquela cabana bizarra no meio da floresta. Era o momento certo, não podiam perder mais tempo, arriscar mais.

Rony olhou de Harry para a cabana. Estava contente de estar ali. Mal acreditou quando Kingsley o convocou de última hora para a missão. Chase, que estava no grupo de Harry, havia adoecido e estava incapaz de participar e Rony acabou substituindo-o. É claro que não estava feliz pelo companheiro de trabalho estar doente, mas estava contente por fazer parte daquela missão. Era uma das poucas coisas que lhe davam ânimo no momento.

Harry chutou seu pé sem muita força e Rony o olhou. O amigo lhe indicou com a cabeça a cabana e quando Rony olhou naquela direção, viu um vulto com uma capa preta sair de lá. Todos ficaram a postos. O homem com a capa preta parou na entrada da cabana, olhando para os lados, ele segurava a varinha com a mão direita. Será que sabia que eles estavam ali? Rony viu Harry apontar a varinha discretamente para o homem e gritar "Expelliarmus" na direção da mão que o Comensal segurava a varinha, mas rapidamente o homem gritou "Protego" e repeliu o feitiço de Harry. O homem desaparatou e no lugar onde ele estava, só ficaram esparramadas algumas folhas de árvores.

_ Pra onde ele foi?_ Harry gritou, correndo até onde o homem antes estivera. Rony correu em sua direção olhando ao redor. Kingsley e os outros aurores que davam cobertura, logo apareceram também.

_ Fiquem atentos_ Kingsley falou_ Um Comensal nunca age sozinho.

Kingsley mal acabara de falar, e ouviram-se "clacs" pela floresta. Quase dez comensais apareceram ao redor, lançando feitiços e armadilhas contra eles.

Rony esquivou do primeiro feitiço lançado, correu e foi seguido por dois comensais. Ele desviou dos feitiços e tentou lançar alguns, mas era complicado quando se estava correndo. Ele olhou pra trás e viu os comensais correndo atrás dele, mais no fundo, os outros aurores, inclusive, Harry, duelavam com os demais bruxos das trevas. Rony então, apontou a varinha na direção deles e uma corda apareceu, prendendo um deles que caiu e ficou se mexendo como uma minhoca no cão. Rony então segurou forte a varinha e no momento em que desaparatava para perto de onde Harry estava, alguém agarrou na sua capa. Ele sabia que era o outro comensal. E de última hora resolveu aparatar para apenas alguns metros de distância.

Os dois cairam no chão da floresta sobre as folhas caídas, e a varinha de Rony escapou de sua mão. Ele se recompôs rápido, vendo o comensal fazer o mesmo. Sua varinha não estava a vista e quando o outro homem apontou a varinha em sua direção, ele pulou em cima dele, e os dois rolaram pelo chão de terra.

_ Eu vou te matar, seu muleque_ O homem disse, mas Rony lhe deu um soco. Aproveitando o momento de atordoação do outro, Rony correu até sua varinha, tentando alcançá-la, mas nesse momento a voz falha do comensal soou a palavra "Crucio" e a dor que veio a seguir, foi sem explicação.

Ele se contorceu caindo no chão. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo. Ele não via as chamas, mas só podia ser aquilo. Sua pele estava queimando, derretendo sob aquela dor e tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi gritar.

O comensal encerrou o feitiço e gargalhou. Rony tossiu um pouco com dificuldades pra respirar.

_ Eu sempre quis matar um auror_ o homem disse e de onde estava apontou a varinha para o ruivo.

Rony não conseguia se mexer bem. Seu corpo estava se recuperando daquela terrível dor de segundos atrás e sua varinha estava longe o suficiente, nem que ele corresse conseguiria alcançá-la a tempo. Pensou em Sarah, em tudo que não viveu com ela, no que não viveria mais. E pensou em Hermione, em seus beijos e em como gostaria de vê-la mais uma vez e dizer que a amava.

O comensal riu mais uma vez e no momento em que disse "Avada Kedavra", a voz de Harry gritando "Rony" soou muito perto. Rony colocou os braços na frente do rosto no momento em que o raio verde saiu da varinha de seu oponente. Então ele não viu mais nada, pois algo muito pesado caiu sobre ele, sua cabeça bateu com tudo num tronco ali perto e a última coisa que ouviu foi o grito do comensal. E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**N/A:** Não sei nem como começar essa review. Não acredito que a última vez que atualizei foi em 2011. Não sei nem se ainda estão esperando alguma atualização, provavelmente a maioria já desistiu. Eu peço um milhão, um trilhão de desculpas, desculpas infinitas a todo mundo que acompanha a fic. Dessa vez nada me atrapalhou, a não ser a falta de criatividade mesmo. Não conseguia dar continuidade e deixei a fic de lado até a inspiração voltar, e ela veio recentemente. Não que eu não saiba o que escrever, ou como quero que a fic acabe, mas é só que ando com dificuldades de passar isso pra "história"... Bom, espero que possam me perdoar e por favor, acreditem quando digo que não vou abandonar a fanfic, mesmo que pareça o contrário. Boa leitura!

**Flavinhahp:** Contrariando suas expectativas, demorei horrores. Mas agradeço as reviews e espero que goste desse capítulo, Flavinha!

**Brunna:** A Susan sofre daquele mal chamado amor. KKKK Mas com ela tudo é muito extremo. Obrigada por comentar, Brunna!

**CarolMedeiros:** Vamor ver como as coisas acontecem, né Carol? Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Lilo: **Também tenho pena da Susan. E realmente dá vontade de abraçar todos. E agora meu pc deu uma trégua, mas o problema sou eu, que ando sofrendo de falta de criatividade. KKK Obrigada pela review, Lilo!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Não abandonei, Penelope, embora não seja o que parece. Nesse momento você deve estar me odiando muito mais. KKKKK Perdão! E obrigada!

**Fabiola Weasley:** Aqueles enjôos da Hermione eram só estresse, mas não é que você adivinhou o que iria acontecer? KKK Já estava pensando na gravidez há muito tempo e agora pareceu o momento perfeito pra isso. Obrigada por comentar!

**N/A 2:** Bom, é isso! Espero que curtam o capítulo e que a conversa Rony/Malfoy/Harry não fique muito confusa. Deu pra entender que ele está falando com os dois sobre a mesma coisa, mas separadamente, né? Espero que sim.

Então até o próximo, que espero mesmo não demorar tanto.

Obrigada por comentarem!

_**Reviews?**_

Bjks!


	18. Eu nunca te abandonaria

**18. "Eu nunca te abandonaria"**

Quando Rony abriu os olhos, ele demorou apenas alguns poucos segundos para se situar no que havia acontecido. Estava lutando com um Comensal, que estava prestes a lhe lançar a maldição da morte. Porém, alguma coisa havia se jogado sobre ele, e ele acabou apagando. Agora que estava consciente, podia ver alguns aurores ao seu redor e o comensal com o qual lutara, caído e se debatendo contra as cordas amarradas em seu corpo. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry no chão muito perto dele. Não demorou nada, para ele entender que a coisa que havia se jogado sobre ele, tinha sido Harry. Comensal. Avada Kedavra. Harry. Seu coração gelou.

_ _Harry!__ Rony gritou se levantando tão rápido, que nem parecia que tinha acabado de acordar de um desmaio. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, olhando desesperado para o rapaz desacordado no chão da floresta_ Harry?

_ Rony... Ele... Ele se jogou na sua frente quando comensal soltou a maldição... Foi a maldição da

morte..._ Kingsley ia dizendo, mas sua voz falhou. Nenhum auror parecia se atrever a chegar muito perto de Harry.

_ Não..._ Rony sussurrou. Segurou Harry pelas vestes, desesperado. O amigo estava imóvel.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Harry não podia estar morto. Não era justo depois de tudo que já havia passado. E agora, o que faria? Como ele superaria aquilo? Como...

_ _Você tá chorando, cara?__ Uma voz soou meio fraca e Rony arregalou os olhos, passando a mão no rosto. Os olhos de Harry estavam semicerrados, mas ele estava vivo. Vivo.

Imediatamente todos os aurores e até o comensal da morte olharam na direção do rapaz.

_ Harry, você... Você tá vivo?_ ele questionou espantado.

_ Eu me sinto vivo. Meio dolorido, mas vivo_ Harry deu um sorriso e Rony o ajudou a se sentar.

_ Mas como isso é possível? Ele lançou em você a maldição da morte_ Kingsley disse, analisando Harry.

_ Eu... Eu acho que sei o que foi..._ Harry disse, sua expressão era séria.

Ele levou a mão até o peito, e a enfiou por dentro das vestes, puxando de lá um monte de penas verdes, mas que Rony depois percebeu que era o colar estranho que Luna tinha feito pra Harry, como proteção. Havia junto das penas uma espécie de medalhão, como se fosse um pingente gigante. Harry passou a mão sobre ele e estava quente.

_ O colar que a Luna fez pra mim. Acho que o feitiço ricocheteou_ Ele disse, seus olhos estavam marejados.

_ Eu não acredito!_ Rony exclamou.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Rony achou que Luna fez algum sentido. Lembrou de ter zombado de Harry por causa do colar, mas naquele momento, não poderia achar que existisse colar mais especial, afinal, aparentemente foi o que salvara a vida de seu amigo. É, talvez Luna não fosse tão maluca assim.

* * *

_ Você quer parar de resmungar, Rony?_ Gina disse, enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros da cama do seu irmão na enfermaria do Hospital St. Mungus. A cama dele era a única ocupada.

_ Mas eu não sei porque estou aqui. Eu me sinto bem.

_ Você bateu a cabeça. Os médicos querem saber se não tem nenhum parafuso solto aí dentro_ ela deu um cutucão na cabeça de Rony.

_ Bom, se não tinha, com certeza agora tem_ Rony falou, afastando a mão da irmã. Os dois riram.

_ Nossa, você tinha que ter visto a mamãe quando Kingsley foi em casa dizer que você e Harry estavam aqui. Achei que ela fosse ter um ataque, sério.

_ Nem me fale. Ela passou a manhã toda aqui_ Rony revirou os olhos, ele então ficou sério.

_ O que foi?

_ Hum, Hermione sabe o que houve?_ perguntou isso, evitando o olhar da irmã.

_ Sabe! Eu a avisei...

_ E ela?

_ O que?

_ Vai vir?

_ É claro que vai, você a conhece.

_ Mas ela disse que viria?_ ele finalmente olhou pra irmã.

_ Bom, não... Mas com você e Harry no hospital, acha que ele ficaria em casa?

_ Talvez ela venha ver o Harry_ ele disse desanimado. Se ajeitou melhor na cama e olhou pro teto.

_ Não fale como se ela não se importasse com você.

Rony suspirou. Se lembrou da última vez que a viu, quando fizeram amor e mais uma vez ela o rejeitou. Desde então, não haviam tido nenhum tipo de contato.

_ Rony?

Uma voz veio da porta da enfermaria. Rony levantou um pouco o corpo pra ver quem era e Gina se virou. Era Susan. Agarrada a sua mão, estava Sarah, olhando curiosa pra dentro do local. Rony sorriu.

_ Papai!_ a menina gritou, assim que bateu os olhos nele. Ela tentou correr na direção da cama, mas Susan a segurou pela mão.

_ Filha, não pode correr aqui_ Susan então a carregou, e se aproximou da cama de Rony, ela olhou para Gina_ Olá, Gina!

_ Oi!_ a jovem ruiva respondeu, tentando disfarçar seu desgosto. Deu um beijo demorado em Sarah

e logo saiu do quarto, com a desculpa de que iria ver Harry, que estava num quarto separado.

Susan colocou Sarah sentada sobre a cama de Rony. A menina passou a mão no rosto do pai.

_ Você está dodói, papai?_ ela perguntou, o olhando bem.

_ Um pouquinho, mas o papai já está quase bom_ ele sorriu, segurando a mão da menina e dando um beijo. Bem de leve, ela passou a mão sobre os machucados no braço dele.

_ Por que está machucado?

_ Eu... Eu cai, filha!_ Mentiu. Achou que não era a hora de dizer a Sarah o que fazia, não acreditava também que ela fosse entender.

_ Mas o papai já está sarando, amor_ Susan falou, dando um beijo na cabeça da menina. Ela olhava fixamente para Rony_ Como se sente?_ perguntou. Sarah se ocupou em analisar os machucados do pai.

_ Eu estou bem. Não foi tão grave, não sei o que faço aqui.

_ Não sabe como fiquei quando soube que você... _caiu__ Susan disse, disfarçando por causa da filha.

_ Estou bem sujeito a _cair_ na minha profissão_ os dois riram, e Susan segurou a mão dele. Rony pensou por um instante, se puxava a mão pra longe da dela ou não. Mas chegou a conclusão que não havia nada de errado naquilo. Deixou sua mão do jeito que estava. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes.

Nesse momento alguns passos na porta, lhes chamou a atenção. Hermione estava parada na porta da enfermaria, olhando para os dois. Mas seu olhar se desviou na direção de Sarah e ficou assim durante um tempo. A menina abaixou a cabeça imediatamente e Rony lentamente, afastou a mão da de Susan.

_ Eu vim saber como está_ Hermione disse calmamente. Ela segurava na mão um envelope, e quando disse aquilo, suas mãos apertaram o objeto com força.

_ Eu estou bem!_ Rony respondeu, a encarando_ Não vai entrar?

_ Não quero atrapalhar.

_ Na verdade, Sarah e eu já estamos indo_ Susan falou rapidamente. Ele pegou a menina da cama, a carregando nos braços.

_ Mas já, mamãe?_ Sarah perguntou um pouco decepcionada. Ela olhou pra Rony.

_ Vocês não precisam ir_ Rony falou.

_ Mas Rony...

_ Eu quero que fiquem.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo estremecer, um estranho constrangimento a invadiu. Como se ela não devesse estar ali, como se não fizesse parte daquele cenário. E realmente não fazia. Imaginou que Susan quisesse ir embora, por estar se sentindo uma intrusa com a chegada dela. Mas Hermione percebeu que a intrusa naquele momento era ela. Levou uma das mãos até a barriga e decidiu que não era a hora para aquilo ainda. Aquele Rony, deitado na cama, não era o dela. Era o de Sarah... E Susan.

_ Rony está certo, não precisam ir... Eu só dei uma passada rápida, tenho coisas do trabalho pra fazer_ Ela falou, tentando soar natural, então encarou Rony.

_ Já viu o Harry?

_ Aham, passei no quarto dele antes de vir aqui...

_ Ah...

_ Será que quando receber alta, posso ir te visitar n'A Toca?

_ E acha que precisa pedir?_ Rony questionou, achando aquela pergunta a mais tola do mundo. Afinal, ela ainda era sua esposa.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. A despedida foi curta e segundos depois, ela não estava mais ali. Rony olhou pra Susan. Esta olhava distraidamente para a cabeça da filha, que estava mais uma vez sentada na cama de Rony.

_ Tudo bem?_ ele perguntou.

_ Sim... Acha que talvez ela não te ame mais?

_ Por que está perguntando isso?

_ Bom, ela não quis ficar...

_ Ela só estava constrangida_ Rony falou rápido. Hermione estava confusa, é claro. Talvez ainda estivesse lutando com todos aqueles medos descobertos juntos com Sarah. Mas ela o amava. Não amava?

_ É claro!_ Susan concordou, mas o clima depois daquilo ficou estranho. Ela caminhou até uma cadeira e se sentou ali muito quieta, enquanto Rony disfarçava sua apreensão numa conversa animada com sua filha.

Seria um sonho se Hermione não amasse mais Rony, Susan pensou. Porque assim, ele finalmente poderia se desligar dela, seguir em frente, viver sua vida. Ao lado de Susan e de sua filha, quem sabe? Era tudo que mais queria. Era o que sonhava desde que o havia reencontrado. E ela sabia que merecia.

* * *

Harry colocou a mão na barriga enquanto ria. Seus músculos doíam, mas às vezes era incontrolável dar uma boa gargalhada na presença de Gina. Havia se esquecido o quanto ela era engraçada. Algumas lágrimas rolaram, enquanto ele tentava se conter.

_ Você vai acabar tendo um treco_ ela disse, passando uma das mãos no rosto dele para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam por sua bochecha.

_ Bom, a culpa será sua_ ele falou, tentando normalizar a respiração. A mão dela era quente.

_ Que bom que ainda te faço rir_ Gina falou, sorridente. Sem perceber acariciou o rosto dele.

Harry corou e se mexeu inquieto. O que era aquilo? O que estava havendo? Não exatamente com ele, mas com Gina aparentemente. É claro que ele sentiu um "friozinho" na barriga quando ela tocou seu rosto, mas era normal. Ele sempre se sentia estranho quando Gina estava muito perto. Mas por que sua ex-namorada parecia tão próxima dele agora? Por que o encarava como se cetenas de coisas passassem por sua cabeça naquele momento.

_ Você alguma vez já se preguntou como seria se nunca tivéssemos terminado?_ ela perguntou.

_ Gina..._ ele tentou, mas antes de concluir o que quer que fosse dizer, Gina o beijou.

Ele viu o rosto dela se aproximando, até os lábios dela tocarem os seus. Não pensou em nada no primeiro momento, pois sua mente parecia ter esquecido como raciocinar. Havia esquecido como os lábios dela eram quentes, como seu hálito cheirava a hortelã e como seus cabelos eram macios ao toque. Espera, ele estava com a mão na nuca dela? E sua boca estava se mexendo junto com a dela? Harry passou um longo tempo divagando, até que decidiu que não podia continuar com aquilo. Segurou o rosto dela com carinho e a afastou.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e ele então virou o rosto na direção da porta. Congelou. Luna estava parada os olhando. Em sua mão esquerda, ela segurava o colar de penas que tinha feito pra ele. Estava novinho em folha outra vez, mas ela o deixou cair no chão.

Gina parecia tão chocada quanto ele.

_ Luna!_ ele disse, enquanto se levantava rápido da cama. Seu corpo doeu, mas não se importou. Caminhou rapidamente até Luna, que no mesmo instante se virou e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto_ Eu... Eu posso explicar.

Harry sabia que aquela frase era ridícula "Eu posso explicar". Uma pessoa só dizia aquilo quando havia feito uma besteira bem grande, e geralmente não sabia de nenhuma forma como explicar. Era nessa situação que ele se encontrava agora. Ele a alcançou no corredor, segurou seu braço. Luna se soltou bruscamente, mas se virou pra ele.

_ _Como pôde fazer isso comigo?__ ela perguntou antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele não sabia. Nesse mesmo instante, Gina apareceu pela porta do quarto. Ela olhou para Luna, sem saber o que dizer. Luna respirou fundo. Estava enojada.

_ Quero pedir algo aos dois_ ela disse baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a aliança da mão esquerda. Harry olhou aquela cena desesperado_ _Nunca mais cheguem perto de mim_.

Pegou a mão de Harry, e colocou a aliança em sua palma. Foi a última coisa que ela fez, antes de dar as costas e caminhar pra longe. Harry olhou a aliança dela pousada em sua mão estendida. Ele fechou a mão com força, não acreditando naquilo. Um soluço ecoou pelo corredor e ele se virou pra ver Gina, que estava parada aos prantos.

_ Harry, eu...

_ Por favor, vai embora!_ ele pediu, enquanto caminhava de volta pro quarto. Fechou a portas às suas costas, deixando Gina sozinha.

Ela levou as mãos até os olhos, os enxugando. Como era estúpida, como era burra. O que tinha feito? Destruído o casamento de Harry e Luna e perdido sua melhor amiga, por um capricho. O que ela estava pensando? Que poderia ter Harry de volta? Que tudo seria como antes? Isso nem era realmente o que ela queria no fundo de seu coração. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, se dando conta do estrago que havia feito. Tinha tantas perguntas borbulhando dentro dela, mas a única a que dava importância, era em como consertaria aquilo.

* * *

Rony abriu os olhos. Ele demorou um pouco pra identificar as paredes brancas da enfermaria do hospital. Odiava estar ali como um doente, mas estava contente de saber que receberia alta no dia seguinte. E ansioso que Hermione iria visitá-lo quando já estivesse em casa. Ele olhou pro lado, e viu a silhueta de uma pessoa deitada no sofá que ficava no canto da enfermaria. Não demorou muito pra reconhecer quem era.

_ Susan?

Ela se mexeu um pouco e ergueu a cabeça.

_ Acordou agora?_ perguntou sonolenta.

_ Sim! Não sabia que ia voltar pra cá.

_ Bom, depois que deixei Sarah em casa, não consegui relaxar. Então voltei aqui_ ela disse, sentando no sofá. Seu rosto estava oculto pela sombra que vinha da janela.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Sim...

_ O que foi?_ Rony se sentou na cama, a observando.

_ Não consegui esquecer a visita da Hermione.

_ Não devia pensar nisso_ Rony falou, inquieto.

_ Você vai voltar pra ela?

_ Susan, eu não sei..._ ele respondeu sinceramente. Susan levantou e se aproximou da cama. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e aquilo fez Rony se sentir mal. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama.

_ Lembra de quando nos conhecemos?_ ela perguntou repentinamente.

_ É claro...

_ Lembra o que me disse?

Rony ficou um tempo quieto. Mas é claro que ele lembrava. Só não entendia porque ela tocou no assunto.

_ Disse que era a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.

Susan sorriu, e uma fina lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Ela segurou a mão dele.

_ Eu tentei fingir que você não me atraia. Mas a verdade, é que dentro de mim, eu sabia que de alguma forma ou de outra estaria presa a você pra sempre... E você, o que sentiu?

_ Eu... Eu não sei!

_ Quando eu soube que estava grávida..._ ela o ignorou. Rony estranhou a mudança de assunto_ Eu entrei em pânico... Tínhamos acabado de romper, e vi a notícia no jornal de que você estava ficando noivo da Hermione. Fiquei sem chão. Não sabia o que fazer, mas optei por seguir em frente e viver apenas para o bebê que estava crescendo dentro de mim... Acompanhei tudo que saia a seu respeito no jornal. Que tinha abandonado o Quadribol, que tinha entrado no treinamento para aurores... Vi a foto do casamento de vocês_ ela apertou a mão dele com força, enquanto ele estava muito quieto a ouvindo_ Quando Sarah nasceu, eu sabia que teria um pedacinho de você comigo pra sempre, mesmo que eu nunca mais te visse outra vez. Em todos esses anos, eu nunca realmente me distanciei de você, muito menos te esqueci. Achava que era por causa da Sarah, mas quando te reencontrei depois de tanto tempo, eu soube... Que nunca foi por causa dela. Foi por minha causa, porque eu nunca deixei de te amar. E no fundo, eu estive esperando a minha chance... Eu não sei o que Hermione está pensando, mas Rony, _eu nunca te abandonaria._

Ela se calou repentinamente. Não estava mais chorando, estava séria, encarando Rony. Ele sabia que estava corado, pois seu rosto estava quente. Bom, ele sabia dos sentimentos de Susan por ele, mas nunca pôde imaginar qual a intensidade. Agora ele sabia.

E sabia também que ela disse aquilo, pois queria mostrar que no lugar de Hermione, não viraria as costas pra ele. Rony suspirou. Não sabia o que pensar, e principalmente não sabia se queria a coisa certa. Afinal, por que querer alguém que só o tinha desprezado, quando naquele momento ele tinha alguém que era capaz de mostrar o quanto o amava?

Mas o que faria com todo o sentimento que tinha por Hermione? Aquele amor descabido, que parecia que a qualquer momento pularia de dentro do peito dele, de tão espaçoso que era. Pensou na visita que ela faria no dia seguinte. Era o momento. O momento de definir o que acabaria ou o que continuaria. E ele sabia o que queria. Só não sabia mais se o que queria, era o que lhe faria bem.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenho até medo de pedir desculpas dessa vez. Como sempre, demorei horrores. Mas a vida é corrida, e tempo é algo que não tenho muito. Espero que me perdoem. G_G Mas vamos lá. Aí está o capítulo novo, acabei de escrever hoje. E como podem ver, o Roniquinho está com alguns questionamentos. Não o odeiem, ok? Desejo muito que gostem e comentem. Boa leitura!

**Nicky Evans: **Bom Nicky, aí está o capítulo novo. Espero não ter parado na melhor parte de novo. KKK Obrigada pela review, Nicky!

**Anny Monique:** Não vou parar de atualizar, Anny. Fique tranquila! Enquanto eu estiver viva e capaz, continuo escrevendo. ^^ Obrigada por comentar!

**JuliBWeasley:** Que bom que gosta tanto da fic assim, Juli. Também espero não ter mais "surtos" e espero ter um pouquinho mais de tempo. Muito obrigada por comentar!

**CarolMedeiros:** Não morra não, Carol! KKK Espero que goste do capítulo novo, e obrigada pela review!

**Andreia:** Bom, como viu a memória do Rony está intacta. Só os pensamentos dele que não... Obrigada por comentar, Andreia.

**Lilo:** Digo o mesmo que disse pra Caro, não morra, please. KKKK Obrigada por comentar, Lilo!

**Fabiola Weasley:** Pois é, eu sempre demoro. =/ Mas não é intencionalmente. Infelizmente, eu tenho pouco tempo, e nem sempre tenho criatividade. E bom, falando da fic, eu gosto muito de escrever conversas do Rony com o Harry e do Rony com o Malfoy, daí pensei em unir as duas. Até que não ficou ruim. Valeu pela review, Fabiola!

**Flavinhahp:** Eu jamais mataria meu Roniquinho! KKKK Bom, desculpe te deixar ansiosa, e obrigada pelas reviews!

**Brunna:** Eu sempre volto! Hehe! Com muita demora, mas volto. Que bom que gostou. Obrigada por comentar, Brunna!

**N/A 2:** É isso aí, galera! Espero que curtam o capítulo e vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo. Tentar...

Se cuidem, até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	19. Nós ainda temos conserto?

**OBS: As partes em itálico, são lembranças do Rony. Boa leitura!**

**19. ****"Nós ainda temos conserto?"**

_**Hermione**_

_Rony odiava a varinha dele, mas mesmo assim iria mostrá-la a Harry. Deu uma olhada para seu rato, Perebas, que estava em seu colo e começou a remexer em sua mala, quando a porta da cabine em que estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, se abriu repentinamente. O menino que instante atrás havia aparecido procurando por um sapo perdido, estava de volta. Mas dessa vez na companhia de uma menina de cabelos cheios e um pouco dentuça. Ela já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts._

__ Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele_ a menina falou, olhando de um para o outro._

_Rony franziu a testa pra ela. Tinha um tom de voz mandão e ele não gostava disso. Mulheres mandonas lhe lembravam a sua mãe._

__ Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo_ ele respondeu com desgosto. Mas a garota não estava prestando atenção nele. Olhava fixamente para sua varinha._

__ Você está fazendo magia? Eu quero ver_ a menina disse, sentando-se no banco de frente ao de Rony. Ele olhou desconsertado para Harry._

__ Hum... está bem!_ ele disse um pouco nervoso_ Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, transforma em amarelo esse rato velho e burro_ balançou a varinha, a apontando para o rato em seu colo._

_Nada aconteceu. O rato que estava dormindo em cima das pernas dele continuou do mesmo jeito; Inconsciente e cinza._

__ Tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo?_ perguntou a menina_ Bem, não é muito bom, né? Ela respondeu antes que Rony ou Harry pudessem dizer qualquer coisa_ Andei experimentando uns feitiços simples só pra praticar e deram certo_ ela continuou falando como se alguém estivesse interessado no que ela dizia_ Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger. E vocês quem são? _

_Ela falou muito depressa. Rony olhou para Harry e pelo expressão atordoada do amigo, pôde perceber que ele também não sabia todos os livros de cor. Só não sabia se Harry compartilhava da mesma opinião que ele em relação a garota; a de que ela era completamente maluca._

__ Sou Rony Weasley_ ele respondeu a olhando feio._

__ Harry Potter!_ Harry disse um pouco tímido._

__ Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados e você está na "História da Magia Moderna", em "Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas" e em Grandes Acontecimentos do século XX"._

__ Estou?_ Harry pareceu admirado._

__ Nossa, você não sabia? Eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo_ disse Hermione, então continuou mais uma vez a falar sem parar_ Já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim... Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco._

_E dizendo isso ela se foi, levando Neville com ela._

__ Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá_ Rony comentou, imaginando o quanto isso seria desgastante. _

_Aquela chata, saída não sei de onde na mesma casa que ele, era demais pra lidar. Não ia aguentar ter que passar os próximos sete anos convivendo com ela, na mesma casa, nas mesmas aulas. Seria azar demais._

_**Susan**_

_Rony olhou mais uma vez na direção do bar. A mulher loira concentrada em sua bebida, parecia ser a única mulher do local que não estava se jogando para cima dos jogadores do Chudley Cannons. E aquilo não era muito comum pra ele. Quer dizer, ele era uma goleiro famoso, um dos responsáveis por levar o time a ser campeão nacional de Quadribol há poucas horas atrás, então por que raios ela não agia como as outras mulheres do bar e ia até lá se oferecer pra ele? Ela devia ter algum problema._

_Ele se esquivou então da cantada de uma ruiva meio sem graça e caminhou até o bar. Sentou ao lado da loira. A encarou descaradamente e só então ela pareceu perceber sua existência._

_Rony não pôde conter sua admiração. Aquela mulher conseguia ser ainda mais linda de perto. Seus cabelos lisos eram loiros de verdade, seus olhos eram de um azul tão intenso, que Rony achou que nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de azul antes e aquele rosto perfeito ainda vinha acompanhado de um nariz pequeno e uma boca carnuda. Era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto. _

__ Oi!_ Ele falou, sem tirar os olhos dela._

__ Oi!_ a loira respondeu e então olhou na direção dos outros jogadores do Chudley Cannons que estavam do outro lado do bar comemorando, rindo e cantando pela vitória de seu time_ A festa parece boa._

__ Está quase perfeita_ Rony falou, sorrindo. Ele estendeu então a mão pra ela_ Sou Rony Weasley._

_A mulher apertou a mão dele, mas não pareceu muito interessada, ela deu um sorriso cínico._

__ Eu sei quem você é. O grande goleiro do Chudley Cannons_ ela disse, e Rony notou o tom de ironia em sua voz._

__ Embora, você tenha sido irônica, está certíssima_ ele falou, sem deixar de sorrir. Gostava de um desafio_ Pelo jeito, deve ser torcedora dos Tornados, não é? Do contrário, estaria comemorando conosco como a maioria das pessoas no bar._

__ Bom, você está enganado_ ela disse, tomando um gole de sua bebida_ Sou completamente louca pelos Cannons, mas daquilo_ ela apontou então para os jogadores do time que se embebedavam e se aproveitavam das fãs atiradas_ eu não gosto._

__ Então por que está aqui?_

__ É um país livre_ ela respondeu, e então deu um pequeno sorriso_ Eu fiquei sabendo que o time viria comemorar a vitória aqui, pensei em vir e pegar alguns autógrafos, mas então me deparei com essa versão light de Sodoma e Gomorra._

__ Que exagero, só estão se divertindo!_ Rony disse, mas não conteve a risada_ Mas você não me disse seu nome._

__ Você não perguntou._

__ Mas é uma questão de educação. Quando alguém se apresenta a você, você deve dizer seu nome._

_Ela o olhou bem, como se considerasse aquilo. Então sorriu de uma forma que Rony não sabia, mas que o encantaria ainda por muito tempo._

__ Susan Roberts!_

__ Muito prazer, Susan Roberts_ ele sorriu, e ela parecia mais relaxada._

__ Bom, só pra você saber, se está procurando uma mulher pra levar pra cama essa noite, acho melhor ir atrás de uma daquelas_ mais uma vez ela apontou para a farra na outra parte do bar_ Não sou o tipo que vai se encantar só porque você é um jogador famoso._

__ Eu não achei que fosse_ Rony afirmou e estava sendo sincero_ Mas admito ter ficado curioso a seu respeito... Quer dizer, a maioria das mulheres do bar estão tentando nos levar daqui para suas camas e as que não estão, parecem apenas não ter coragem de chegar perto... Você é a única que parece não dar a mínima._

__ Como eu disse, só queria autógrafos, uma foto quem sabe?_ ela deu um suspiro de desapontamento._

_Rony sorriu. Ele abaixou a cabeça um instante não acreditando no que iria fazer, mas quando levantou a cabeça de volta, ainda estava sorrindo._

__ Eu posso te dar um autógrafo, uma foto quem sabe_ repetiu o que ela disse_ Se você aceitar jantar comigo._

_Rony não lembrava a última vez que tinha convidado uma mulher pra jantar, geralmente era direto pro seu quarto de hotel, ou apartamento._

__ Não vou aceitar sair com um estranho por causa de um autógrafo_ Susan disse, mas estava contendo o riso._

__ Que tal não sair com um estranho e sair comigo?_ Rony perguntou. _

_Ela pareceu considerar. O olhou bem e ficou um tempo em silêncio, Rony julgou que estava pensando._

__ Hum, ok! Mas por favor, sem gracinhas. Não tenho a mínima intenção de conhecer seu quarto ou qualquer coisa do tipo._

__ Eu prometo que não vou tentar nada_ ele ergueu a mão direita em sinal de promessa e ambos riram._

_Era engraçado, mas ele sentiu borboletas no seu estômago. Ok, não era exatamente engraçado, era estranho. Não lembrava a última vez que havia sentido aquilo, ou melhor, lembrava. Só não achava que fosse sentir algo parecido de novo._

* * *

_ Rony? Rony?_ Gina o chamou. Imediatamente, ele começou a prestar atenção na irmã. Estava deitado na cama em seu quarto n'A Toca, com os braços debaixo da cabeça. Se sentou.

_ O que?

_ Em que mundo você está?

_ Só tava lembrando de algumas coisas..._ ele respondeu. Era estranho se pegar lembrando dos dias em que conheceu Hermione e Susan. Épocas tão diferentes, momentos tão diferentes...

_ Hum, é melhor voltar pra Terra, pois Hermione está aí.

Rony engoliu em seco. Não tinha certeza do quão pronto estava para aquele momento. Não sabia o que viria daquela conversa com Hermione e isso lhe assustava. E o assustava mais ainda o fato de estar cheio de dúvidas que antes não tinha. Ele a amava demais. Mas será que ainda a queria tanto assim?

_ Vou descer pra falar com ela_ ele disse meio aéreo.

_ Está tudo bem?_ Gina perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela estava um pouco abatida, mas não contou a ninguém o motivo.

_ Estou ótimo, Gina. Já vou descer.

Gina lhe deu mais uma olhada, antes de sair do quarto. Rony caminhou até o espelho que ficava na porta de seu antigo guarda-roupa. Era ele ali, mas não sabia se era o menino que conheceu Hermione no Expresso de Hogwarts ou o homem que conheceu Susan naquele bar. Talvez fosse a hora de descobrir. Passou as mãos no rosto e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Hermione estava encostada no portal da porta da cozinha d'A Toca. Olhava fixamente para o local onde havia visto Sarah pela primeira vez. Se lembrou de como a menina, que estava vendada, agarrou suas pernas e de como ela, a repeliu. Deu um suspiro de pesar. Se arrependia tanto daquilo, mas agora que estava esperando um bebê, pena talvez, se não poderia abrir uma brecha para aquela criança. Será que poderia?

_ Hermione_ Rony a chamou e ela se virou imediatamente.

_ Oi!_ disse, como um leve sorriso_ Você parece muito bem.

_ Eu estou ótimo, totalmente recuperado daquela pancadinha_ ele riu.

_ Não seja bobo, você quase morreu. Bater a cabeça é muito sério_ ela foi falando. Rony se lembrou de quando Hermione costumava lhe ensinar as coisas na escola, do tom sério e mandão dela. Estava fazendo exatamente igual. Ele sorriu_ Além do mais, se não fosse pela pancada, o comensal poderia ter te matado..._ ela parou repentinamente, o olhando_ O que foi?

_ Nada!_ Rony ainda estava sorrindo_ Você nunca se cansa de me ensinar as coisas, não é?

_ Só estou sendo lógica._ os dois riram um pouco e então ficaram em silêncio.

_ Quer dar uma volta no jardim?_ ele perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

_ Claro! Tá um dia bonito pra uma volta.

Rony concordou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a caminhar pelo jardim, ele com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça e ela com as mãos para trás, uma agarrando bem firmemente a outra. O tempo estava fresco, e o sol até aparecia timidamente no céu. Realmente estava bom para um passeio.

_ Eu tava lembrando de quando nos conhecemos no trem para Hogwarts aquele dia.

_ É mesmo?_ ela o olhou, sorridente_ Eu fui completamente irritante, não é?

_ Você só foi você_ Rony riu_ Eu fiquei completamente louco, desejei que você não entrasse pra mesma casa que eu.

_ Bom, então você foi muito azarado. Fiquei na mesma casa que você, nos tornamos melhores amigos e ainda nos casamos..._ ela riu, mas parou ao ver a expressão de Rony.

Não que ele estivesse chateado, mas ele fez uma careta que parecia simular um sorrido. Mas Rony nunca foi bom em disfarçar suas emoções.

_ Então...? Estou contente de estar aqui, mas não entendo_ Ele disse. Continuavam caminhando.

_ Acho que ficamos com uma conversa pendente...

Rony parou, assim que chegaram até a árvore que ficava no meio do jardim. Olhou para Hermione.

_ É, acho que sim...

_ Eu andei pensando muito em nós, e algumas coisas aconteceram...

_ Hermione, eu..._ Rony a cortou_ Eu estou um pouco confuso sobre algumas coisas.

_ Que coisas?

_ Eu sabia muito bem o que eu queria, agora não tenho mais certeza.

_ Está falando de nós?_ Hermione perguntou um pouco atordoada. Não podia ser isso.

_ Sim!_Rony respondeu sem enrolação_ Susan tem estado comigo... E nesse tempo que você e eu estivemos tão afastados, ela me fez sentir acolhido...

_ Ela te enganou_ Hermione disse entre dentes_ Te escondeu uma filha por anos e você está confuso?

_ O que você esperava? Você me ignorou por meses, e quando tivemos a oportunidade de consertar as coisas, você apenas não quis...

_ Eu precisava de tempo_ ela disse com raiva.

_ Você teve meses_ ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

_ E você quer dizer o que? Que nesses meses se apaixonou de novo por ela?_ Hermione perguntou, mas tinha medo da resposta.

_ Hermione, eu te amo. Mas eu não me sinto mais o mesmo com você_ Rony respondeu com pesar.

_ Eu estou grávida.

Quando Hermione disse aquilo, seus lábios estavam trêmulos. Ela tentava conter as lágrimas que sabia que viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ia ter um filho de Rony e ele a estava superando.

_ O que?_ Rony perguntou. Ele piscou várias vezes, a encarando.

_ Estou grávida!_ repetiu_ Descobri há alguns dias... Quando fui ao Hospital eu ia te contar, mas...

_ Susan estava lá... Com Sarah_ Rony completou a frase dela.

Rony quis muito ter um filho com Hermione, essa era a única coisa que mais queria nos últimos tempos, mas sendo sincero com ele mesmo, depois da descoberta de Sarah, esse desejo ficou meio esquecido. E agora era uma péssima hora. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não era assim que tinha que ser, não era como tinha planejado. Mas afinal, o que tinha saído como o planejado na sua vida, nos últimos meses?

_ Não está feliz?_ Hermione perguntou o olhando. Ele estava em silêncio há muito tempo.

_ Eu... Hermione, eu quis tanto isso durante um tempo, mas não poderia ter acontecido em hora pior...

_ Como pode dizer isso?_ ela estava indignada.

_ Estamos separados_ Rony disse exasperado_ E se não fosse pela gravidez, você sabe que talvez nem tivesse me procurado.

Ele não estava errado, Hermione sabia disso. Mas quando se via contando do bebê, imaginou outra situação. Achou que Rony fosse chorar de felicidade e que fossem pular um nos braços do outro. Mas tudo estava diferente. Ele não estava feliz naquele momento, e ela tampouco.

_ Acho melhor eu ir embora_ ela disse baixinho, encarando a grama do jardim.

Rony, que estava encarando o nada, a olhou.

_ É...

_ Talvez você precise de um tempo pra assimilar tudo.

_ Talvez...

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes.

_ Nós ainda temos conserto?_ Hermione perguntou. Ela estava calma, mas por dentro se sentia destruída de novo.

Rony ficou um tempo quieto. Eles ainda tinham conserto? Era uma boa pergunta e talvez a resposta fosse "sim", se ele não estivesse com tantas dúvidas. Hermione seria capaz de aceitar Sarah completamente? Ela poderia amar aquele menina, como já amava o bebê que esperava? Seria capaz de aceitar que nada seria como antes, exatamente nada? Será que alguém que não esteve ao lado dele quando ele mais precisou seria capaz disso? Pensou no seu filho, que crescia dentro dela.

_ Não importa o que vá ser de nós, eu sempre vou estar por perto pra você e pro bebê.

Não era a resposta para a pergunta que ela havia feito. Mas ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ele estaria por perto nesse momento tão importante. Ela não esteve por perto quando ele precisou. Hermione não percebeu imediatamente e talvez ele também não tenha, mas isso havia mudado alguma coisa. Isso havia mostrado a Rony que o amor deles não era inabalável. E graças a ela, Rony se questionava se ela era o melhor pra ele.

_ Você acha que poderia comemorar os aniversários da Sarah comigo?_ Rony perguntou repentinamente, ele a olhava cheio de esperança. Hermione que já estava quase indo embora, o encarou, confusa_ Cantar parabéns pra ela, levá-la pra passear de vez em quando? Ir comigo quando Susan levá-la pra embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando ela receber a carta? Dar conselhos a ela, se algum dia a mãe dela estiver faltando? Acha que poderia amá-la?

Hermione piscou algumas vezes e seu coração quase se partiu quando ela entendeu onde Rony queria chegar. Ela se imaginava fazendo tudo isso? Não. Ela poderia fazer? Talvez... Mas não era a resposta que Rony queria, não era nem a que ela queria. Ficou em silêncio e aquilo foi o suficiente para Rony.

_ Acho melhor mesmo você ir_ ele disse, baixo. Não sabia mais quanto tempo eles aguentariam um decepcionando o outro.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, pois se fosse falar com certeza choraria. E sem dizer "tchau", ou "a gente de vê", ou "me procure", ela desaparatou. Rony ficou ali parado na mesma posição, olhando para o lugar que segundos antes Hermione havia estado. Aquilo só funcionaria se Hermione aceitasse Sarah do fundo do seu coração. Se pudesse ser pra menina, não uma madrasta, mas uma amiga. E lhe doía perceber que Hermione não estava pronta e que aparentemente, mais uma vez, um filho seu iria crescer sem ter ele totalmente por inteiro.

* * *

Harry não conseguia pensar direito no que fazer. Havia saído do hospital no meio da noite, sem esperar por sua alta. Tinha esperanças de encontrar Luna em casa e tentar resolver as coisas, explicar que aquele beijo em Gina não significou nada. Simplesmente nada. Mas ao chegar em casa e ver que as roupas dela não estavam mais no guarda-roupa, ele desabou. Queria ir até a casa de Xenófilo Lovegood e procurar por ela, mas o medo não permitiu. A única coisa que conseguia fazer agora era continuar sentado no sofá da sala, bebendo.

Como foi estúpido. Como pôde estragar tudo por causa de um beijo idiota? E pior, um beijo em Gina. Sua ex. Melhor amiga de Luna. Ele ultrapassou todos os limites e sabia disso. Tomou mais um gole direto da garrafa, da única garrafa de wisky que tinha em seu apartamento. Pensou em Gina. Que raiva imensa sentia dela naquele momento. Mais uma vez ela havia estragado a vida dele, havia lhe dado uma rasteira. Mas a culpa não foi só dela... Ele se deixou levar, não fez nada para pará-la quando deveria.

Tinha se decidido por ir a casa do velho Lovegood buscar Luna, implorar pra ela voltar, quando bateram à sua porta. Harry imediatamente se levantou. Será que era ela? Será que havia voltado? Correu até a porta e a abriu, mas para sua decepção, era apenas Rony.

_ Ah, é você!_ ele disse desanimado e voltou para o sofá.

_ Bom te ver também, Harry_ Rony falou com sarcasmo, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta. Deu uma boa olhada no amigo_ Por que fugiu do hospital no meio da noite? Você é louco?

Harry ficou em silêncio um instante. Ele não havia contado a Rony sobre o que houve e Gina provavelmente também não havia feito isso.

_ Tinha que ver a Luna...

_ Mas você a veria hoje_ Rony disse, achando que Harry fazia pouco sentido.

_ Rony... Ela me deixou_ Harry respondeu baixinho, evitando olhar pro amigo.

Rony se aproximou dele e sentou na mesinha de centro que ficava de frente pro sofá. Havia ido ali para desabafar. Contar a Harry a grande novidade sobre Hermione, mas parecia que seu amigo precisava se um pouco de consolo também.

_ O que houve?_ ele perguntou.

_ Ela me viu beijando outra mulher..._ Harry respondeu baixo, tomou mais um grande gole de sua bebida, ainda não olhando pra Rony.

_ O que? Como assim? Que mulher?_ Rony perguntou exasperado. Mas Harry havia perdido o juízo?

Harry ficou em silêncio por uns segundos. Então tomou coragem. Não podia esconder isso de Rony.

_ Gina!_ ele falou simplesmente.

_ O que tem a Gina? Ainda estamos no mesmo assunto?_ Rony perguntou, confuso. Então viu a expressão de Harry, e entendeu_ Foi ela?_ ele se levantou.

_ Ela foi ao hospital ontem e... E acabamos nos beijando...

_ Mas o que há de errado com você? Você é idiota por acaso?

_ Eu sei que fiz uma burrada...

_ É muito fácil dizer isso agora, né?_ aquilo era inacreditável, Rony pensou. Harry tinha uma mulher que estava ao lado dele, que o apoiava e havia jogado isso fora por um beijo estúpido na estúpida da sua irmã.

_ Eu sinto muito, cara!_ Harry falou baixinho, ele passou a mão nos olhos.

Rony olhou pro amigo. Suspirou. Harry não precisava dele pirando daquele jeito. E ele sabia que

não podia perder a cabeça por isso. Já tinha seus próprios problemas, que não eram poucos.

_ Eu sei que sente_ ele disse, voltando a se sentar na mesinha de centro e falando mais calmamente_ Sei que não faria nada pra magoar Luna de propósito.

_ Eu tava ficando louco por causa da maneira como nos casamos_ Harry foi falando_ Fiquei pensando em milhares de maneiras de contar a ela que casar tinha sido um erro... E agora ela tá sabendo disso da pior forma.

_ Não adianta se martirizar. O que tá feito, tá feito. Mas se realmente se importa, se a ama, dê um jeito de consertar. Você a ama, não é?

Harry olhou para o amigo. É claro que a amava. Tinha dúvidas sobre o casamento, porque não planejaram aquilo, porque não foi do jeito que ele queria que fosse, mas ele a amava. Ela era louca e era perfeita pra ele.

_ Sim!

_ Então acho que sabe o que tem que fazer...

Ele sabia. Pedir perdão, implorar se fosse preciso. Mostrar a ela que ela era a única.

Os dois amigos ficaram quietos por alguns momentos, cada um pensando no que fazer de sua vida, quando Rony quebrou o silêncio.

_ Hermione está grávida_ ele disse e Harry, que até aquele momento encarava sua garrafa de bebida, o olhou arregalando os olhos.

_ O que?

_ Ela tá grávida_ Rony repetiu.

_ Mas como? Estão separados há meses...

_ Eu não te contei, mas ficamos juntos há mais ou menos um mês atrás...

_ Bom, então isso é ótimo, não é?_ Harry se esforçou pra sorrir. Estava feliz pelos amigos, mas era difícil sorrir, quando não conseguia desviar os pensamentos de Luna_ Queriam tanto isso.

_ Eu não sei se foi a melhor hora.

_ Por que não? Agora talvez possam ajeitar as coisas.

_ Harry, eu...

_ O que?

_ Eu não tenho mais certeza do que eu quero_ Rony confessou.

_ Como assim?

_ Eu amo a Hermione. Com todo o meu coração, eu a amo... Mas eu também amo a minha filha e parece que Hermione não é capaz de superar isso.

_ Você não sabe disso.

_ Eu sei sim... E não acho que posso estar com ela dessa forma.

_ Mas ela está grávida.

_ O meu bebê terá tudo de mim, Harry... Ele e Sarah terão tudo.

Houve mais um silêncio. Harry ficou muito quieto, olhando pro amigo com pesar. E Rony pensou em seus filhos. Pensou no quanto amava Sarah, e no quanto aquele bebê que ainda estava longe de nascer, se tornara importante pra ele, mesmo sendo gerado em tal situação. Os amava. E era por eles que seguiria dali pra frente. Essa era sua única certeza, a de que estaria lá para seus filhos, não importava com quem queria estar no final, contanto que estivesse com eles.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha que milagre, nem demorei dessa vez. Pois é, ando bem inspirada ultimamente e cheia de ideias, o que acredito que fará a fic ficar um pouquinho mais longa do que o planejado, vamos ver... Bom, só pra explicar mais detalhadamente, as duas primeiras partes do capítulo (que estão em itálico), são lembranças do Rony, de como ele conheceu Susan e Hermione. E a parte da Hermione, eu tirei do primeiro livro. Me desculpem se não está igual, é que baixei um exemplar da net, pois daria muito trabalho copiar do meu livro. Mas acho que está quase idêntico. Ah, e só pra constar, que é no ponto de vista do Rony e não do Harry, claro. Enfim, galera, espero que gostem e aproveitem. *-*

**Brunna:** A Susan é aquele tipo de mulher persistente, algumas vezes não se manca. KKK Obrigada por comentar!

**Flavinhahp:** Não demorei dessa vez, Flavinha. ^^ Obrigada pela review!

**Lilo:** Realmente Harry e Gina extrapolaram. KKK Mas faz parte... Que bom que gosta da fic pra dar ataque de "fangirl". *-* Muito obrigada por comentar, Lilo!

**Anny Monique:** Pronto Anny, dessa vez não demorei tanto assim. Obrigada pela review!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Me desculpe por ter te assutado com toda aquela demora. É que realmente a minha vida é uma correria e só tenho tempo pra escrever de final de semana, e nem todo final de semana eu escrevo, entende? Aí fico nessa demora. Isso quando o pc não dá pau... Mas aí tá, o Rony já sabe da gravidez e sim, a Susan, como muita gente, só se apaixonou por quem não devia. Não é exatamente culpa dela. KKK Obrigada por comentar, Penelope!

**Lalys:** Que bom que está gostando, Lalys. E tá aí o novo capítulo. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**AnaDonde:** Pois é, Ana, a Hermione tem sofrido muito. Mas ela é só um dos lados que sofre, né? De qualquer forma, ela precisa aprender algumas coisas, assim como todos os envolvidos. KKK Vamos ver no que dá. Muito obrigada mesmo pela review! **(Seu nome só aparece assim, se eu deixar sem o ponto.)**

**Juliavon: **Júlia, não precisa mais ficar ansiosa. Tá aí o capítulo novo pra matar sua curiosidade, pelo menos, por hora. Obrigada pela review!

**N/A 2:** Bom, é isso, pessoal. Esperam que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Assim que der, posto o próximo, ok? Se cuidem...

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	20. Fique com a gente

**20. "Fique com a gente"**

Susan sorriu ao ver como Rony e Sarah estavam entrosados. Os dois corriam pelo jardim d'A Toca, como se estivessem estado a vida toda juntos. Era aquilo que ela queria, a imagem de uma família e quem sabe com o tempo, uma família de verdade.

_ Eu vou pegar você, papai, eu vou pegar você_ a garotinha gritava, enquanto corria atrás de Rony pelo jardim.

Os dois gargalharam quando Rony se deixou alcançar pela menina. Ela pulou em cima dele, e os dois caíram na grama, aos risos. Ele a abraçou e lhe fez cócegas até ambos estarem exaustos. Permaneceram deitados na grama, um ao lado do outro sorrindo, quando Susan se aproximou.

_ Está se divertindo, meu amor?_ ela perguntou a Sarah, se sentando na grama ao lado deles. A menina se sentou também.

_ Sim, mamãe. Você viu que eu ganhei do papai no pega-pega?

_ Eu vi sim, querida_ Sarah sorriu e logo começou a correr atrás de algumas borboletas que voavam pelo jardim.

Rony então se sentou e sorrindo, observou sua filha.

_ Ela é tão viva, tão espontânea_ disse mais para si mesmo, do que pra Susan. Messe momento pensou no bebê que Hermione esperava, pensou em como seria quando ele tivesse a idade de Sarah. Sorriu.

_ Outra coisa na qual ela se parece com você_ Susan falou e Rony se virou pra ela.

_ Bom, melhor do que o nariz não é?_ os dois riram.

Sarah ainda corria atrás das borboletas, rindo e os chamando de vez em quando para que olhassem pra ela.

_ Eu tenho uma coisa pra falar_ Rony disse, repentinamente. Já não estava rindo, nem sorrindo. Olhava na direção do carro de Susan. Fora desse jeito que ela veio com a filha, pois não se sentia segura aparatando com uma criança pequena.

Ele precisava dizer o que se passava por sua cabeça. Todas aquelas questões, aquelas dúvidas... E principalmente, não queria iludir Susan. Mal dormira na noite anterior pensando nela e em Hermione, no que seria melhor pra ele. A verdade é que internamente, havia considerado a possibilidade de que as coisas com sua ex-noiva, pudessem funcionar. Mas aí Hermione apareceu grávida. Sua esposa. A única mulher que amava. Afinal não era isso que sempre quiseram?

_ O que?_ Susan perguntou, cheia de esperança.

_ Hermione está grávida_ ele disse de uma vez a tirando bruscamente de seus pensamentos. Ele finalmente a encarou.

Susan olhava pra ele estática. Ela engoliu em seco, sabendo que todas as suas esperanças, por mínimas que fossem, estavam perdidas. Como ele pôde? Como?

_ E é seu?_ ela perguntou, tentando conter a raiva que sentia. O havia perdido.

_ Mas é claro que é_ Rony respondeu exasperado_ Ficamos juntos há um tempo atrás...

_ Muito conveniente, não?_ ela se levantou furiosa. Se sentia traída. Tinha vontade de gritar, de socar Rony, de nunca mais vê-lo em sua frente. Mas ao mesmo tempo tudo que queria era ficar com ele. Queria que ele a amasse.

_ O que quer dizer?_ ele também se levantou.

_ Ah, Rony, por favor... Vocês se separam e numa recaída, ela fica grávida? Ela fez de propósito.

_ Como pode dizer isso?

_ Estou dizendo a verdade. Ela sentiu que estava perdendo você e resolveu engravidar.

_ Você não a conhece. Hermione nunca faria uma coisa dessa...

_ Me poupe, Rony! Pelo amor de Deus! Tudo que ela faz desde que reapareceu na sua vida há anos atrás, é nos atrapalhar_ Susan continuou. Nenhum dos dois se deu conta de que Sarah já não brincava, estava parada há poucos metros, os olhando, assustada_ Mas é óbvio que você nunca vê maldade nela... Ela é tão perfeita, tão maravilhosa...

_ Já chega!_ Rony quase gritou_ Eu não permito que você fale assim dela. Não sabe o que está dizendo... Hermione é boa e é incapaz de manipular alguém dessa forma.

_ Como consegue ser tão ingênuo, Rony?

_ Nem todas as mulheres gostam de fazer os homens de trouxa, Susan.

Susan corou. Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho, que ela pôde senti-lo esquentar. Ela sabia que Rony estava dizendo isso, porque ela escondeu Sarah dele. Foi uma indireta que a atingiu em cheio. Pelo jeito não era um assunto superado.

_ Eu vou embora_ ela caminhou até a filha e segurou a menina pelo braço_ Estamos indo embora.

_ Mas mamãe, a vovó ainda não nos chamou pra almoçar_ a menina disse, chorosa.

_ Almoçamos em casa_ Susan rebateu quase grosseiramente.

_ Espera, Susan_ Rony se pôs na frente delas_ Não faça isso. Minha mãe passou a manhã toda preparando o almoço pra receber vocês, meus irmãos vão estar aqui em breve. Por favor, não faça isso...

_ Eu não quero ficar.

_ Então a deixe aqui... Olha, podemos ter essa conversa uma outra hora, mas a deixe aqui, por favor.

Quer dizer que se ela quisesse ir embora, não teria importância, contanto que Sarah ficasse?

_ Não se importa mesmo comigo, não é Rony?

Rony passou uma das mãos nos cabelos. Por que tudo era tão complicado em sua vida?

_ É claro que me importo.

_ Então me responde, você vai voltar com a Hermione?

_ Eu... Talvez... Eu a amo!_ ele disse por fim.

Susan respirou fundo. Milhares de coisas passaram por sua cabeça, mas ela só deu atenção a uma. Sua única arma, sua filha.

_ Bom, já que vai ter um novo bebê, não acho que precise mais da Sarah, não é?_ ela fez menção de ir embora com a menina, mas Rony a segurou pelo braço. Como ela poderia dizer algo como aquilo?

_ Como é?

_ É isso mesmo. Agora que vai ter um filho com a sua amada Hermione, esqueça da _minha filha__ Susan enfatizou as duas últimas palavras. Estava arriscando tudo.

_ Você não seria capaz de afastar Sarah de mim.

_ Você não tem ideia do que eu seria capaz, Rony...

_ Eu tenho direitos legais, sou o pai dela_ Rony disse entre dentes. Seu rosto estava quente.

_ Que direitos legais?_ Susan rebateu_ Ela nem sequer tem o seu nome... Eu a criei sozinha desde que ela nasceu.

_ Porque você escondeu ela de mim_ Ele gritou. Sarah estava aos prantos bem ao lado deles.

_ Nos deixe em paz, Rony. Sarah nunca precisou de você.

_ Você é louca. Só pode ser louca_ Rony afirmou completamente alterado. O pânico de não poder mais estar perto de Sarah, o invadiu. Susan fez menção de ir embora mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, Rony se pôs a frente delas_ Não faça isso... Não me separe da minha filha_ ele pediu, tinha noção que parecia mais estar implorando. E na verdade estava._ Por favor, não faça isso. Vamos conversar antes.

_ Então venha com a gente. Se quiser conversar, vamos pra minha casa, _fique com a gente__ Susan pediu nervosa, já não parecia mais a mulher ensandecida de instantes atrás. Ela segurou a mão dele. Já não havia mais raiva. O amava tanto.

Rony estava atordoado. Não acredita no que estava vivendo naquele momento. Olhou na direção d'A Toca. Nesse exato momento, sua mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha, atraída pelas vozes altas.

_ Está tudo bem aí?_ A Sra Weasley perguntou, enquanto limpava as mãos no avental.

_ Sim mãe, está_ ele respondeu, então olhou pra Susan. Ela parecia que teria um colapso a qualquer momento_ Espere aqui.

Ele então se virou e caminhou até a mãe, colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

_ Mãe, olha, eu vou dar uma saída com elas, ok?

_ Mas Rony, e o almoço? Seus irmãos vão chegar daqui a pouco...

_ Eu sei, mas não posso ficar agora. Não posso.

_ O que aconteceu? Você tá pálido_ A Sra Weasley disse. Ela deu uma olhada na direção do jardim, e viu Susan segurando a mão da filha. A jovem parecia tremer_ Susan está bem?

_ Está! Quer dizer, não muito. Preciso conversar com ela, ok? Eu vou com ela, mas eu volto...

Molly não soube explicar, mas sentiu um receio enorme. Tinha medo que seu filho se deixasse levar pela chantagem emocional que Susan fazia toda vez que o encontrava. Tinha medo que a ex-nora usasse Sarah pra manter Rony por perto. Alguma coisa, lhe dizia que aquela mulher era capaz.

_ Filho, estou com um pressentimento ruim_ a senhora ruiva disse, quando Rony se virou pra ir ao encontro das duas figuras que o esperavam no meio do jardim. Ele se virou para a mãe. Molly segurou a mão dele com força.

_ Tá tudo bem, mãe_ ele garantiu. Mas qualquer um perceberia que nada estava bem.

Rony soltou lentamente a mão de sua mãe e caminhou ao encontro de Susan e Sarah. Ele pegou a filha nos braços e lhe beijou a bochecha. Os três se dirigiram até o carro e Rony pôs a filha no banco de trás, no assento específico para crianças, enquanto Susan se acomodava ao volante. Ele deu uma última olhada pra sua mãe antes de entrar no carro e segundos depois a única coisa que a Sra Weasley podia ver, era a poeira deixada pra trás.

* * *

Harry estava cansado de folhear revistas. Já era a quarta. Já fazia quase uma hora que esperava por Luna do lado de fora da sala de sua esposa no Pasquim. Os jornalistas que ali trabalhavam o olhavam com curiosidade. Com certeza, estavam se perguntando porque Luna não o recebia. Sim, porque aquela história de reunião explicada pela secretária de Luna, era obviamente uma invenção. Ele jogou a revista na mesinha ao lado do enorme sofá em que esperava e caminhou até uma das mesinhas do local. Mary, a moça que a ocupava, levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

_ Sr Potter ela ainda está em reunião_ ela disse meio sem graça.

_ Eu sei que não há reunião nenhuma, que a Luna só tá querendo me fazer esperar até cansar e ir embora... Mas eu não vou sair daqui antes de falar com ela.

_ Talvez ela não queira falar com você..._ Mary disse baixinho, desviando o olhar.

_ Bom, então talvez eu tenha que obrigá-la a me ouvir_ Harry falou e caminhou decidido em direção a sala de Luna. Mary correu atrás dele, tentando impedi-lo sem sucesso.

Quando Harry abriu a porta do escritório, Luna que estava parada olhando pela janela, se virou pra ele bruscamente.

_ Luna, me desculpe..._ Mary disse, nervosa_ Eu tentei impedi-lo...

_ Tudo bem, Mary_ Luna disse, séria_ Obrigada! Você pode ir agora_ ela pediu e a jovem saiu rapidamente.

Harry ficou um tempo parado e depois entrou, fechando a porta atrás dele. Caminhou devagar até mais perto da mesa dela.

_ Eu sabia que não tava tendo reunião nenhuma_ ele falou de repente.

_ É claro que não! Achei que você fosse desistir de ficar esperando.

_ Nunca!_ ele disse com determinação_ Luna, eu não vim aqui à toa. Precisamos conversar.

_ Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

_ Então me ouça!

_ Ouvir o que, Harry? Você beijou a minha melhor amiga. O que você acha que isso significa pra mim?

_ Eu sei que te magoei, que trai sua confiança. Mas aquele beijo não foi nada.

_ Nada?_ Luna, arregalou seus já grandes olhos_ Então me explica por que se beijaram se não foi nada... Anda, me explica! E seja honesto, por favor.

Houve um silêncio. Harry ficou parado olhando pra Luna, tentando desesperadamente dizer algo que lhe ajudasse. Mas o que ele diria? O beijo de Gina foi uma surpresa, mas ele correspondeu. Mesmo que rapidamente, correspondeu. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que amava Luna, mas não poderia, não conseguia explicar aquele beijo. Pôde ver a decepção nos olhos azuis de sua esposa.

_ Por favor, vai embora_ ela pediu, cansada.

_ Luna...

_ Por favor, Harry... Apenas vai!

Luna havia lhe pedido pra ser honesto e talvez fosse esse o momento.

_ Eu... Eu quis muitas vezes te dizer que o nosso casamento havia sido um erro_ ele disse repentinamente. Luna o olhou, ferida.

_ Harry, eu soube que foi um erro no momento em que eu te vi beijando ela, ok?

_ Me deixa... Me deixa falar_ ele pediu, a encarando. Luna cruzou os braços, esperando_ Eu achei que casar daquela maneira, tinha sido a maior loucura que poderíamos fazer, que nunca daria certo e que mais cedo ou mais tarde você perceberia isso.

_ Eu queria ter percebido mais cedo..._ ela resmungou, mas Harry a ignorou.

_ Mas agora eu sei que o erro, foi ter duvidado que daria certo.

_ E por acaso alguma coisa tá dando certo? Tudo deu errado, Harry_ ela disse, exasperada.

_ Não, não deu!_ Harry venceu a distância entre eles e colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela_ Deu certo, porque eu percebi que casar com você, foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu poderia ter feito. Eu sinto muito de só notar isso agora, no momento em que talvez eu tenha te perdido, mas eu te amo. Eu sei que não posso te explicar o que foi aquele beijo, mas eu te amo, Luna. E beijo nenhum vai mudar isso, nada vai mudar.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ela o viu ali tão perto, ouviu suas palavras e não pôde se conter. O amava, queria estar com ele mais do que queria encontrar um bufador de chifre enrugado, mas o que fazer com a lembrança do beijo entre ele e Gina?

_ Eu acho que preciso pensar_ ela disse, se desvencilhando lentamente das mãos dele_ E você me deve isso.

Harry abaixou a cabeça um instante, mas depois a ergueu, voltando a olhar pra Luna.

_ Ok! Eu espero... Eu espero o tempo que for preciso_ ele afirmou_ Mesmo que você decida que me quer de volta daqui há dois anos, 20 anos... Eu espero.

Luna começou a chorar, mas virou de costas pra ele.

_ Eu quero ficar sozinha_ ela pediu, passando as mãos nos olhos. Ainda estava de costas para ele, mas podia sentir os olhos dele queimando sua nuca.

_ Então eu já vou..._ Harry disse meio incerto, se virou pra ir embora, mas então voltou a virar pra Luna_ O que eu faço? Eu te procuro?

_ Eu te procuro_ ela disse, fungando_ Agora por favor...

Luna não precisou completar a frase. Harry entendia que não podia estar ali e que Luna não podia tomar aquela decisão agora. Ele daria a ela o tempo que precisasse, não estava brincando quando lhe disse que se fosse preciso, esperaria 20 anos. É claro que não gostaria de esperar todo esse tempo, não conseguia se imaginar mais nem um mês longe dela. Mas por hora, não havia escolha. Foi então embora com a certeza de que pelo menos, ainda tinha uma chance.

* * *

Rony olhou de relance pra Susan e depois pra estrada. Ela estava indo um pouco rápido demais. Ele pôde ver as mãos dela, tremendo ao volante.

_ Você pode ir mais devagar? Não quer que eu dirija?_ ele perguntou, deu uma olhada rápida pra Sarah no bano traseiro. A menina tinha os olhos arregalados e suas mãozinhas apertavam com força a cadeirinha de crianças. Rony voltou a olhar pra Susan. Ela ainda estava chorando e não lhe respondeu_ Susan?

_ Não, está tudo bem, vamos chegar logo_ ela disse, olhando fixamente para a pista. Parou num sinal vermelho.

_ Talvez devêssemos ter ido de pela lareira..._ Rony comentou, nervoso. Só conseguia pensar na bagunça que sua vida tinha se tornado.

Susan respirou fundo, olhou para Sarah pelo espelho retrovisor. Sua filha estava pálida. As lágrimas então caíram com mais força. O que estava fazendo da sua vida? O que estava fazendo da vida da sua filha? Como podia agir como uma louca e assustá-la daquela maneira? Lembrou do que disse a Rony alguns minutos atrás e sentiu vergonha de si mesma. Como pôde tentar chantageá-lo daquela forma? Ela não era assim. Ela não era essa pessoa irracional, que usava a filha pra conseguir o que queria. Abaixou a cabeça um instante e quando a levantou, olhou pra Rony.

_ Rony, me perdoe_ pediu, aos prantos_ Eu... Eu nunca te proibiria de ver nossa filha, nunca faria nada pra afastar ela de você... Eu disse aquilo, porque estava nervosa demais. Não sei o que me deu... Por favor, me perdoe...

Ele a encarava um pouco surpreso. No fundo do seu coração, sabia que Susan não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrou instantes antes. Levou então sua mão até a dela e a apertou.

_ Eu sei_ ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso_ Eu conheço você, sei o tipo de pessoa que é...

Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas, apertando a mão dele de volta. Pensou em Hermione e no bebê que ela esperava. Não podia descrever a dor que sentia ao pensar naquilo, mas era um fato. E a quem ela queria enganar? Sabia que Rony jamais a amaria... Não como amava Hermione. Ela era o que era; a mãe de Sarah, apenas. Fechou os olhos por um tempo e quando os abriu, as lágrimas já não caiam mais.

_ Acho que deve voltar com a Hermione_ ela disse, olhando na direção do sinal. Ainda estava vermelho. Era estranho, mas todo o seu corpo doía. Parecia que tinha levado uma surra, e na verdade tinha. Sua garganta estava seca. Havia acabado de fazer pela segunda vez, o que jurou que nunca faria de novo; abrir mão de Rony. E aquilo era a coisa mais difícil que já havia feito na vida.

_ Su-Susan..._ Rony gaguejou, não acreditando no que ouvia.

_ Ela está grávida e você a ama_ Susan disse. Voltou a respirar fundo_ Eu não sou nada, Rony. Não sou ninguém pra me meter entre vocês... E já fiz isso demais. Você deve algo a Sarah e não a mim...

_ Por que está dizendo isso agora?_ ele perguntou, sem entender.

_ Porque tenho medo de mudar de ideia... E não posso, não quero mais isso. Não quero ver minha filha se assustar comigo nunca mais. Não quero que você pense que sou um monstro, pois não sou... Sou uma boa pessoa, que comete erros, mas sou boa._ ela voltou a chorar. Seu único erro era querer demais ser feliz.

_ Eu sei, Susan. Nunca tive dúvidas disso...

_ E eu, eu não quero mais esse sofrimento. Amar você é muito sacrificante... Não aguento mais, não aguento...

_ Talvez numa outra época, em outras circunstâncias, pudêssemos ter dado certo... Eu sei que daríamos...

Susan deu um leve sorriso triste. No mundo onde Hermione não existisse, quem sabe? Nesse instante o sinal ficou verde e o carro voltou a se movimentar.

_ Eu só quero que Sarah seja feliz, que tenha o pai por perto... E por favor, nunca se afaste de mim, Rony. Eu te imploro_ ela disse rápido e nervosa_ Eu te am...

Ela não concluiu o que ia dizer. Foi muito rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo, pareceu uma eternidade nos segundos em que aconteceu. Assim que o sinal abriu, e Susan acelerou para continuar, um outro carro bateu neles. Rony sentiu o impacto como se o mundo caísse sobre ele, ouviu os gritos de Susan e Sarah. _Naqueles poucos segundos em que esteve conscient_e enquanto o carro deles capotava na rua, pensou em Hermione. Pensou no seu bebê que ia nascer. Pensou em Sarah. Não importava o que acontecesse com ele. _Naqueles poucos segundos em que esteve consciente_, rezou pra que sua filha, estivesse viva. E antes que o carro batesse no chão, finalmente parando, ele já não pensava em mais nada. Pois não havia nada, apenas um carro destruído e três pessoas desacordadas dentro dele.

* * *

**N/A:** Pedir perdão pela demora, de joelhos adianta? Dizer que estou trabalhando e estudando como uma louca, também adianta? Humm? Pessoas, me perdoem. Mas é sério, não sei mais o que faço com minha vida. O único tempo que me sobra, é pra dormir. Fico muito chateada de demorar tanto, mas não tem outro jeito. Eu ando escrevendo a fic a prestação. Nem nos finais de semana, eu ando podendo. Mas sei que vocês são compreensivos e entendem. Não é?

**N/A 2: **Bom, capítulo 20. Espero que gostem, pois eu gostei, principalmente o finalzinho. Adoro colocar dramas nas minhas fics. Aposto que perceberam. KKKK Enfim, aproveitem que tá acabando. ;D

**CarolMedeiros:** RonyMione feelings é algo muito bom. kkk Não curte Harry e Luna? Eu devo admitir que só gosto deles como casal em fics, mas só nas minhas mesmo, porque quando leio alguma em que eles estão juntos, eu nunca curto. Estranho não? Obrigada por comentar, Carol!

**Anny Monique:** Que bom que a fica continua agradando, Anny. Obrigada pela review!

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Ah, sabemos que com certeza o Roniquinho tem bosta de dragão na cabeça, não é bem uma novidade. ;D Obrigada por comentar!

**Guest: **Mas dessa vez demorei horrores, né? Pode falar! Obrigada por comentar, Guest!

**Tina Granger: **Fico feliz de saber minha fic te agradou assim de cara. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, Tina. Muito obrigada pela review!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Estou podendo só um pouquinho, mas do jeito que demoro devo ter perdido alguns leitores. =/ Mas é, fazer a Hermione sofrer também me deprime, mas sem isso não há muita coisa pra contar. De qualquer forma, vamos ver como acaba. Muito obrigada por comentar, Penelope!

**RonandMione4ever:** É impressão minha ou você odeia a Susan? kkkkk No fundo, bem no fundo, ela é uma boa pessoa. Obrigada por comentar!

** :** A Susan só é a pessoa errada na hora errada, acontece muito... Obrigada por comentar, Ana!** (Esse é para Ana . Donde. Mais uma vez seu nome não aparece quando posto. Deixei separado assim, pra não ter problema. Desculpe!)**

**Lilo:** Não morra, Lilo, please! E nem me mate pela demora. G_G Obrigada pela review!

**Júlia S:** Bom, o final está próximo, aí você vai poder tirar todas as suas dúvida em relação a fic. E estou muito feliz que está gostando tanto. E aqui o meu e-mail: carol_alvesg . Fique a vontade pra entrar em contato. Obrigada por comentar!

**The Girl Who Imaginated:** Pelo jeito é mais uma que odeia a Susan. kkk Pobre dela! Obrigada por comentar!

**Tina Granger1:** Bom, não sei se é a mesma "Tina Granger" da outra review, mas se não for, aqui vão meus agradecimentos pelo comentário. Obrigada mesmo!

**Juliavon:** Acho que seus níveis de loucura subiram muito com essa demora, né? Sorry! Realmente não deu pra atualizar antes, mas ai está e espero que goste. Obrigada pelas reviews!

**N/A 3:** Uau, acho que o o capítulo 19, foi o que teve mais comentários até agora. E isso me deixa muito contente. Mas então galera, é isso. A fic tá chegando ao fim. Faltam dois capítulos no máximo. E minha cabeça já está cheia de ideias para a próxima, só preciso de tempo mesmo. Mas enfim, curtam esse capítulo e muito, muito obrigada por não desistirem de ler. Até o capítulo 21. Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	21. Você vai ser muito feliz

**21. "Você vai ser muito feliz"**

Sarah! Foi o primeiro pensamento de Rony, assim que acordou e se lembrou do acidente que sofreram. A luz no quarto estava meio fraca, e aquele teto branco denunciava que ele estava num hospital. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu as janelas de persianas. De jeito nenhum aquele lugar era o St, Mungus. Mas não importava, a única coisa que importava agora era Sarah. Sua filha. Desajeitadamente, ele se viu tentando arrancar os fios que estavam presos ao seu corpo e que iam de encontro a um aparelho do lado da cama. Ele não se importava se estava tonto naquele momento, nem ligava para aquela dor aguda em suas costelas e na sua perna direita. O desespero crescente de não saber como sua garotinha estava, se estava bem, se estava viva...

_ Rony!_ a voz de Hermione soou do outro lado do quarto, e ele se virou pra ela. Hermione correu da poltrona até onde ele estava, o segurando e impedindo que ele se levantasse_ O que está fazendo?

_ Hermione, nós sofremos um acidente e... Minha filha, onde ela está? Eu preciso vê-la... Ela está viva, não é?_ ele perguntou desesperado, segurou Hermione pelos braços a olhando nos olhos.

_ Rony, por favor, calma!_ Hermione pediu, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas_ Sarah está bem, ela está bem.

_ É verdade isso? Não está me enganando, não é?_ Rony continuou, se enchendo de esperança.

_ Sim, é claro que é verdade. Ela está bem_ Hermione confirmou, o empurrando, até que ele estivesse encostado no travesseiro da cama_ Se feriu bem pouco, foi quase um milagre.

Ele encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Graças a Deus, sua filha estava bem. Ele não conseguia imaginar o que faria se algo de ruim acontecesse a ela. Como poderia viver se ela...? Não gostava nem de pensar nessa possibilidade. Ele podia ficar tranquilo, tudo estava bem.

_ Eu quero vê-la_ falou encarando Hermione.

_ Bom, precisamos ver com o médico isso... Falando nisso, tenho que chamá-lo e avisar que acordou_ Hermione fez menção de se afastar da cama, mas Rony a segurou pelo pulso.

_ Não, espera! Quando o médico vier, vai me encher de perguntas pra ter certeza que estou bem e tenho certeza que daqui a pouco, minha mãe vai entrar correndo por essa porta e só vai me largar quando eu receber alta... Então, fica!_ ele pediu, querendo aproveitar a presença dela.

Hermione o olhou um pouco comovida. Ficar era o que mais queria. Não só naquele quarto com ele, como fez nas últimas oito horas, mas sim, pelo resto da vida. O amava tanto. Ela então se aproximou e sentou na beirada da cama.

_ Como se sente?_ ela finalmente, perguntou.

_ Estou bem, inteiro... Isso é um hospital trouxa?_ ele perguntou, manifestando o estranhamento pelo local.

_ Sim! Depois do acidente, foram trazidos pra cá... Graças a Deus, você ainda leva o número do telefone do Harry na carteira, ligaram pra ele... Foi assim que ficamos sabendo do acidente.

_ E eu que achei que esse número de telefone nunca seria útil... Há quanto tempo está aqui?

_ Desde que Harry me avisou... Há umas oito horas atrás.

Houve uma pausa.

_ Hermione... Você não falou um momento sobre a Susan. Ela está bem?_ Rony perguntou, tomando coragem. Ele se lembrava do acidente. Lembrava que o outro carro bateu bem do lado do motorista, o lado onde Susan estava.

Hermione ficou um tempo em silêncio. Havia se preparado internamente para aquele momento. Ou ao menos, tentado.

_ Rony..._ ela se calou, incapaz de continuar. Um nó se fez em sua garganta e ela pôde perceber pela expressão de Rony, que ele sabia.

_ _Ela está morta_, não é?_ Rony perguntou, embora seu coração já soubesse a resposta. Hermione apenas começou a chorar.

Alguma coisa dentro de Rony se partiu, um peso gigantesco caiu sobre ele. Susan estava morta. Sarah estava sem mãe. E ele... Bom, ele não sabia como se definir. Como explicar a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento?

_ Hermione, eu sei que te pedi pra ficar... Mas pode me deixar sozinho um instante. E por favor, não chame nenhum médico agora_ ele pediu com a voz embargada. Virou o rosto para que Hermione não pudesse vê-lo.

_ Rony..._ Hermione tentou. Queria que ele soubesse que ela estava ali, que não precisava se envergonhar por chorar a morte de Susan. Precisava que ele soubesse que aquilo não a magoaria. O que a magoava, era vê-lo sofrendo. Mas nada conseguiu dizer e sabia que sua presença ali, não ajudaria Rony. Aquele momento era dele e nada que ela fizesse ou dissesse, o faria se sentir melhor. Então ela apenas, lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Sozinho, Rony fechou os olhos com força quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. Ele se encolheu na cama, deitando de lado e pensou em Susan. Pensou em todo o amor que ela e Sarah tinham uma pela outra. Como ele diria a sua filha que sua mãe estava morta? Como no mundo, ele aguentaria ver a dor que aquilo causaria a sua filhinha?

* * *

Gina abriu os olhos, assim que ela ouviu passos se aproximando no corredor. Não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa ao ver Draco Malfoy caminhando na direção dela um pouco apressado. Com certeza era a última pessoa que ela esperava ver no hospital. Ele caminhava em sua direção no corredor, olhando para os trouxas com um pouco de asco.

_ Oi_ ele disse, assim que emparelhou com ela_ Eu só soube agora. Como ele está?

_ Está bem fisicamente_ ela respondeu, cansada.

Gina lembrou-se das horas anteriores, quando todos começaram a se preocupar por Rony ter ido à casa de Susan e não ter voltado. Ela mesma, tinha ido até a casa da jovem atrás do irmão quando fez exatamente 5h que ele havia saído d'A Toca e não voltou. Lembrou do medo que sentiu quando a mãe de Susan, lhe informou que eles não haviam chegado. Tinha uma boa imaginação, precisava admitir. Começou a achar que Susan havia sequestrado seu irmão, quando alguém de um hospital trouxa ligou para Harry perguntando se ele conhecia um rapaz ruivo, que havia sido levado ao hospital com uma mulher e uma criança, mas que não havia sido identificado. O homem não tinha nenhum tipo de documento de identificação. Nem ele, nem a mulher a criança. Ora, bruxos não usam isso. Gina lembrou o desespero em sua família quando todos souberam do acontecido. Quando soube da morte de Susan, imediatamente se sentiu culpada por pensar tão mal dela.

_ Quem te avisou?_ ela perguntou a Draco.

_ Sua mãe... Ela me mandou uma carta, achou que eu gostaria de saber_ ele caminhou e sentou ao lado dela, mas tomando cuidado em manter certa distância.

_ Susan está morta_ ela disse, sentindo outra vez a onda de culpa. Draco a olhou um instante, surpreso, depois voltou a olhar pra frente como estava antes.

_ Seu irmão já sabe?

_ Sim! Hermione contou... Ele não queria ver ninguém, mas ela teve que chamar os médicos.

_ Será que posso vê-lo?

_ Ele está meio sedado agora, talvez seja melhor você esperar ele estar consciente.

_ Ok!

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Aquilo era estranho. Não se viam há meses e era estranho reencontrá-la naquela situação. Estranho porque em outra época, ele a abraçaria forte e ela provavelmente choraria em seus braços. Talvez em outra época, ele nem sequer se preocupasse tanto com Weasley assim. Tudo havia mudado. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas no mesmo instante, Gina soltou um lamento. Ela estava olhando para o corredor na mesma direção em que ele veio. Caminhando apressada, vinha Luna Lovegood. A loira parou há poucos metros de distância deles.

_ Luna_ Gina exclamou. Ela imediatamente se levantou e Draco fez o mesmo_ Não imaginei que fosse vir...

_ Rony é meu amigo_ Luna disse simplesmente_ E como ele está? E a menina e mãe?

_ Rony está bem. Está dormindo agora, Sarah também... Mas Susan... Ela morreu_ Gina respondeu. Ela torceu as mãos uma na outra

_ Sinto muito!_ Luna disse e realmente sentia. Pensou na garotinha que agora ficaria sem mãe.

_ Obrigada... Luna, será que podemos conversar?

Luna a encarou friamente. Draco olhava de uma pra outra.

_ Não, não podemos... Pode me dizer onde está o Harry, por favor?

_ Ele... Ele está no refeitório com meus pais e irmãos_ Gina desviou o olhar para o chão. Havia realmente estragado tudo.

_ Obrigada!_ E ao dizer isso, Luna se foi, virando o corredor a direita, onde ficava o refeitório.

Quando Gina finalmente conseguiu olhar para Draco, ele a encarava como se tivesse descoberto um segredo seu.

_ Eu sabia!_ ele disse, cruzando os braços.

_ Sabia o que?

_ Que você iria fazer alguma coisa bem estúpida que acabaria com a sua amizade com a desparafusada... E o que foi? Ela descobriu que você estava cobiçando o cabeça rachada?

_ Draco, me deixe em paz.

_ É isso não é?

_ Não, não é. Já disse pra me deixar em paz_ ela exigiu outra vez, se virando pra sair dali, mas o loiro a segurou pelo braço. O rosto dela estava vermelho. Estava com vergonha de si mesma. Queria sua amiga de volta, queria voltar no tempo.

_ Foi algo pior?_ Draco continuou tentando_ Você e ele...?_ ele se interrompeu antes de terminar, doía só de pensar. Mas pela expressão de Gina, ele soube que havia imaginado certo. Soltou o braço dela_ Não acredito!

_ Não é o que está pensando.

_ Não? Então não ficou com ele?

_ Foi... Foi apenas um beijo_ ela disse, tentando minimizar. Talvez assim, ela mesma acreditasse que não foi grande coisa.

_ Você é uma hipócrita_ Draco praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras.

_ Você não é ninguém pra me julgar. Você ficou com a Pansy dias depois de terminarmos.

_ Bom, Pansy não é namorada do meu melhor amigo.

Draco quase sorriu ao ver a expressão ferida dela. Aquilo era o que ele fazia de melhor, usar as palavras pra ferir as pessoas. E naquele momento, tudo que ele queria era magoá-la.

_ Seria estranho se fosse, pois você não tem amigos_ Gina rebateu, depois de respirar fundo. Era um dos pontos fracos de Malfoy, ela sabia. Ele nunca teve sorte com amigos. Na escola, todos que andavam com ele, ou era por interesse ou por medo. E hoje em dia... Bom, era aquilo, ele não tinha amigos.

Houve um silêncio pesado por um curto espaço de tempo.

_ Houve uma época em que eu costumava achar que além de minha namorada, você era minha amiga_ ele disse aquilo com amargura_ Mas estou feliz de poder realmente te conhecer...

_ Eu era sua amiga, Draco. Eu costumava ser tudo pra você... E agora você age como se eu fosse algo nojento, repugnante.

_ Não é o mesmo que você faz?

_ E como espera que seja?_ ela perguntou, exaltada_ Eu passei oito anos da minha vida com você e nem uma porcaria de uma aliança eu mereço.

_ Tudo por causa de um casamento_ ele levantou as mãos para o alto, exasperado_ Acho que nunca sairemos desse tópico, não é?

_ Nunca! Pois queremos coisas diferentes...

_ Bom, já que é assim, talvez seja melhor mesmo correr atrás do Potter... Ele é melhor que eu, sempre foi, não é?

Gina ia dizer _não_. Ia dizer que pra ela, nunca fez diferença o quanto todos idolatravam Harry. Sim, ela recentemente cogitou reviver algo com ele. Mesmo que tivesse sido apenas um devaneio, ela tinha que admitir que isso passou por sua cabeça inúmeras e inúmeras vezes. Mas no fundo, ela sabia por quem seu coração disparava, ela sabia quem fazia suas mãos suarem, quem era capaz de levá-la a extremos em que ela não imaginava ser capaz de ir. E ele estava bem ali a sua frente, bufando de raiva e com seu rosto pálido quase corado. Era ele, sempre seria ele. E Gina se odiou por isso. Eles não queriam as mesmas coisas... Ele não a queria. E foi esse pensamento que freou a vontade de dizer a Draco, que ela ainda o amava.

Estava tudo arruinado pra ela. Harry e Luna... Draco.

_ Eu... Você não devia ter vindo_ ela disse, depois de muito tempo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_ Não vim por sua causa... Mas eu já vou. Volto pra ver o Weasley outra hora_ ele passou por Gina, mas parou no meio do caminho_ E sabe, você está errada.

_ Em que?

_ Seu irmão é meu amigo.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele girou nos calcanhares e se foi. Gina ficou ali parada, olhando pro lugar, onde instantes antes ele havia estado, sentindo dor e ao mesmo tempo não sentindo nada. Apenas aquele vazio, que só poderia ser preenchido por aquele rapaz que havia acabado de ir embora.

* * *

Rony passou a mão na testa de Sarah, enquanto ela dormia calmamente na cama em seu quarto de hospital. Sua pele estava quentinha, e ela parecia estar num sonho bom, pois sorria de vez em quando. Ele abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos. Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde o acidente e ele e Sarah só estavam no hospital pra observação. O médico lhe disse que provavelmente receberiam alta no dia seguinte e ele nem sequer, havia contado à filha que sua mãe estava morta. Não podia mais inventar histórias cada vez que a menina perguntava pela mãe. Não podia mais inventar histórias para si mesmo. Susan estava morta e por mais que ele fingisse que tudo ficaria bem, nada mais seria como antes, pelo menos, não pra sua filha.

_ Não vai descansar?_ uma voz disse repentinamente à suas costas, ele se virou um pouco. Era Rebecca Roberts.

Rony se sentia mal só de olhar pra ela. Sua ex-sogra tinha olheiras profundas e parecia ter envelhecido 30 anos em quatro dias.

_ Eu me sinto bem_ ele respondeu, sentindo aquela agonia tão comum nos últimos tempos.

_ Devia descansar até o último momento, e não ficar perambulando pelo hospital_ ela falou se aproximando. Sentou na poltrona aos pés da cama da neta. Olhou para a menina com tristeza.

_ Só queria vê-la... Senhora Roberts, me desculpe mais uma vez por não ter ido ao enterro...

_ Não seja bobo_ Rebecca disse, sem emoção_ O que iria fazer? Se arrastar até lá? Além do mais, sua perna nem está boa ainda.

_ Eu poderia ter tentado. Aliás, eu tentei, mas os médicos não permitiram_ Rony se justificou pela milésima vez. Pensou no enterro de Susan há dois dias atrás. Ele ficou atordoado quando foi informado pelos médicos que não estava em condição de sair do hospital. Seu desespero foi tanto, que mais uma vez tiveram que sedá-lo. Passou às 12 horas depois disso, dormindo, em meio a sonhos desconexos e coloridos.

_ Rony, está tudo bem_ A Sra Roberts disse_ Não se culpe, eu sei o quanto sente...

Ela sabia. Podia ver nos olhos dele o quanto ele estava arrasado por tudo. Sempre soube que Rony era um bom rapaz, mas nunca entendeu a paixão avassaladora que sua filha sentiu por ele. Até aquele momento. Agora, vendo aquele rapaz devastado a sua frente, inseguro e preocupado com a filha, ela entendia. Gostaria de ter dado mais força a Susan, de tê-la apoiado. Se perguntava a todo momento em que sua filha estava pensando antes de morrer, se estava feliz...

_ Papai?_ a vozinha sonolenta de Sarah, chamou a atenção dos dois. Rony imediatamente se voltou para ela.

_ Estou aqui, meu amor_ ele disse, dando um beijinho na mão dela.

_ Onde está a mamãe?_ Sarah perguntou o pegando de surpresa. Não que ele não achasse que ela perguntaria isso outra vez, mas ele só não esperava que fosse ser a primeira coisa que a menina fosse querer saber, assim que acordasse_ Eu estava sonhando com ela.

_ E como foi o sonho?_ Rony perguntou, comovido. A Sra Roberts se aproximou da cama, sentando na beirada do outro lado. Ela deu um sorriso triste pra neta.

_ Estávamos brincando no meu quarto e ela me mandou arrumar os brinquedos_ a menina riu, se sentando na cama. Sua mãe sempre fazia isso. Então ela voltou sua atenção para Rony_ Onde ela está? Por que não veio cuidar de mim se eu estou dodói? Ela também está doente?

Rony respirou fundo. Estava na hora, não é? Não podia mais mentir pra ela, não podia mais dizer que Susan havia estado ali, enquanto ela dormia, e no momento em que sua mãe saiu, ela acordou. Ele segurou as mãozinhas dela. Ouviu quando Rebecca emitiu um soluço baixo, mas não a olhou.

_ Por que está chorando, vovó?

_ Sarah, me escute_ Rony começou com firmeza. A menina, antes distraída pelo choro da avó, se voltou para ele_ Você lembra o que aconteceu conosco? Lembra que um carro bateu no nosso?

Sarah fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ Sabe que é por isso que estamos aqui, não é? Você e eu.

Mais uma vez, ela acenou positivamente. Rony respirou fundo outra vez.

_ Lembra o que você me disse uma vez sobre o seu avô? Pra onde ele foi mesmo?

_ Pro céu_ a menina respondeu, o olhando fixamente.

Houve uma pausa, na qual Rony teve que se segurar pra não começar a chorar ali. Ele se conteve e se manteve firme.

_ Isso! E agora a sua mamãe também foi ficar com ele_ sua voz vacilou por um instante, mas ele tinha que ser forte, por Sarah_ Você entende o que eu estou dizendo?

Sarah ficou um tempo apenas o olhando, imóvel. Ela sabia o que o céu significava. Sua mãe lhe explicou, assim que seu avô foi pra lá. O céu significava morte. _Seu avô morreu, ele foi pro céu, ele não vai mais voltar_. Foi isso que sua mãe lhe disse, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Finalmente, ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ Sua mamãe está no céu, seu avô está cuidando dela lá.

O céu era um lugar muito longe, Sarah sabia. Pois realmente, seu avô jamais voltou. Ele jamais voltou. Sua mãe jamais voltaria.

Ela jamais voltaria.

_ Mas eu estou com você, ok?_ Rony voltou a beijar as mãozinhas dela_ E sua vó também. Nós

sempre vamos estar. Vamos cuidar de você... _Você vai ser muito feliz_.

Rony ia dizendo, pois aquilo o confortava. Pensar que sua garotinha seria feliz, apesar de tudo. Não era o fim do mundo, não podia ser. Mas ela continuou imóvel, não mais o olhando, mas olhando pro vazio. Como se estivesse perdida. E ele sabia que alguma parte dela estava.

_ Filha?_ ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Sarah puxou as mãos da dele, voltou a se deitar na cama, ficando de lado e de costas pra ele e para Rebecca.

_ Sarah?_ Mais uma vez ele chamou, mas Rebecca fez um gesto pra que ele parasse.

_ Deixe ela quieta_ a senhora disse, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Ela deu alguns tapinhas nas costas dele e se levantou, caminhou até a porta_ Quando estiver pronta, ela dirá o que tiver que dizer e perguntará o que tiver que perguntar... Bom, preciso ir em casa buscar roupas pra ela usar amanhã quando receber alta. Vão ficar bem?_ ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Rebecca lançou um último olhar triste na direção dos dois, e saiu.

Rony olhou para a filha. Seus olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os dele, estavam vidrados em um ponto qualquer da parede. Ele se perguntou o que estaria se passando pela cabeça dela. Se inclinou e deu um demorado beijo nos cabelos dela e Sarah não demonstrou qualquer reação. Tudo bem, Rony pensou. Como a Sra Roberts disse, ela só precisava de tempo e mais nada. E não importava, pois ele estaria com ela. Então ficou ali, firme, afagando as costas frágeis de Sarah, sem que ela dissesse uma palavra, sem que sequer chorasse. Muito tempo parecia ter se passado, até que ela finalmente pegasse no sono e só nesse instante, quando Rony teve certeza de que ela estava dormindo, ele se permitiu chorar.

* * *

**N/A:** Pra não perder o costume, demorei horrores, mas já estão até acostumados, né? Porém, mais uma vez peço desculpas. Como sempre, ando atolada, sem contar que minhas últimas semanas não foram fáceis. Mas enfim, tá aí o capítulo 21, o penúltimo. Isso mesmo, só falta mais um. E o desejo de 10 entre 10 leitores da fic se concretizou. Susan dead. Só quero esclarecer que não fui influenciada pela vontade da maioria. Só achei mesmo que a morte era o que mais cabia para ela. Ou isso, ou ela iria embora e aí creio que ficaria muito forçado. Esse negócio de "Vou embora, mas vou deixar minha filha com você" é meio batido. Morte também, mas pelo menos dá mais emoção. Então espero que gostem desse capítulo e que comentem. Boa leitura.

**Thatibass:** Parece que seu desejo foi atendido. Obrigada por comentar, Thati!

**JuliBWeasley:** Pois é, Juli, tá acabando e até que demorou bastante, hein. Bom, como já era de se prever, não consegui atualizar antes. Mas espero que você não tenha infartado. kkk Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Anny:** Esse povo sofre, né Anny? E sim, o fim está próximo. Só mais um e pá. Obrigada pela review!

**Nicky Evans:** Pra sua felicidade, a Sarah tá viva, Nicky. Espero que curta esse novo capítulo. Obrigada pela review!

**The Girl Who Imaginated:** Tá aí, matei a Susan. Infelizmente, eu não consigo atualizar com mais rapidez. A fic acaba ficando em segundo plano =/. Mas eu nunca abandonaria uma fic minha, só se algo muito sério acontecesse. E muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Lilo:** Eu adoro finais de capítulos tensos, Lilo. E fique tranquila, pois Sarah está viva. E obrigada por ainda está aí, e por comentar!

**JLia S:** Eu acho que respondi seu e-mail. Respondi? É que sou meio esquecida, e aí complica. Acha mesmo que o Rony não merece mais a Hermione? Bom, vamos ver né? Que bom que continua curtindo a fic, e muito obrigada pela review!

**N/A 2:** Não vou me estender muito aqui, gente, pois estou morta de cansaço. Só quero mais uma vez agradecer as meninas que sempre comentam e não abandonaram essa escritora inconstante. Aguentem só mais um pouquinho, só falta mais um.

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	22. Eu posso tentar

**OBS: Esse capítulo estava ficando muito grande, então o dividi em duas partes. O que quer dizer que não será o último como eu havia dito no capítulo anterior. O último de verdade, eu publicarei logo, podem acreditar. Espero que gostem desse, que é só uma abertura pro que vem no último. Obrigada pela paciência!**

**22. "Eu posso tentar"**

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos pela quinta vez, enquanto tentava ignorar aquele choro irritante que vinha da cozinha até a sala. Mas é claro que era impossível. Ele nunca poderia beber em paz com aquele ganido estridente fundindo seus tímpanos. Colocou o copo de uísque em cima da mesinha de centro, levantou do sofá e caminhou até a cozinha.

_ Eu posso saber por que você está chorando?_ perguntou ele com rispidez a um de seus elfos. Dipsy se virou para ele, meio assustado. Ele assuou o nariz no avental. Draco teve uma ligeira ânsia de vômito.

_ Me desculpe, meu senhor_ ia dizendo o elfo, olhando pro chão_ É que Dipsy sente falta dela...

_ Não vai me dizer que está apaixonado, sua coisa_ Draco comentou quase rindo. Era só o que lhe faltava. Dipsy que não se atrevesse pensar em casar, pois ele não teria mais um elfo idiota em sua casa.

_ Não, meu senhor, não!_ o elfo se apressou em responder_ Dipsy sente falta da senhorita...

Draco que antes estava quase rindo, ficou sério. Ele sabia de quem o elfo estava falando. Sabia que seus elfos adoravam Gina e que viviam sentindo a ausência dela. Mas que droga!

_ A senhorita gostava muito do chá de Dipsy, e sempre elogiava_ o elfo continuou_ Agora ela não vem há meses, e Dipsy sofre.

_ Pois se acostume_ Draco disse com frieza_ Ela não vai voltar.

Aquilo pareceu ferir o elfo mais do que Draco poderia imaginar, pois ele começou a chorar mais fortemente, escondendo o rosto no avental.

_ Mas o meu senhor vai se casar com ela_ ele disse meio abafado pelo avental.

_ Não, não vou!

_ Por que não, meu senhor?

_ Isso não é de sua conta_ Draco praticamente cuspiu_ E volte a fazer suas coisas e pare de chorar... É uma pena que não possa mais castigar nenhum de vocês, porque às vezes eu tenho vontade de enfiar as mãos de vocês no forno.

Bom, não era exatamente verdade. É claro que aquele bando de elfos hipersensíveis o irritavam muitas vezes, mas fazia tempo que a Lei contra maus-tratos dos elfos domésticos tinha sido aprovada e Draco até estava acostumado a isso.

_ Perdão, meu senhor, perdão_ o elfo se forçou a parar de chorar e seu olhar vagou como se estivesse numa lembrança boa_ Mas a senhorita seria uma esposa tão boa... Gostava muito do senhor, a senhorita. Ela gostava...

_ Não me diga que ela se confidenciava com você?_ o loiro mais uma vez teve vontade de rir. Imaginou a cena ridícula de Gina e Dipsy tomando chá, enquanto ela lhe contava o quando amava Draco.

_ Não, meu senhor. Mas Dipsy via... Dipsy via...

_ Via o que?

_ O jeito como a senhorita Weasley o olhava. E quando Dipsy às vezes ia servir o chá e o senhor estava dormindo com a cabeça no colo dela, a senhorita sempre estava acariciando seus cabelos, ou beijando seus olhos... E o senhor estava dormindo e não via isso. E ela sempre sorria quando chegava e o via distraído..._ Mais uma vez, ele começou a chorar.

E dessa vez, Draco não o repreendeu ou mandou que parasse. Ficou ali parado com as mãos pousadas sobre a grande bancada da cozinha, pensando no que o elfo havia acabado de dizer.

_ Ela... Ela fazia isso?

_ Sim, meu senhor. Muitas vezes...

Draco passou a mão na nuca, um tanto surpreso e constrangido. Tinha quase certeza que seu rosto pálido, estava corado agora. O que ele poderia afirmar, é que seu coração estava disparado.

_ Hum... Ok, Dipsy! Você e os outros elfos podem ir dormir... Não vou mais precisar de vocês por hoje.

O elfo o olhou um pouco assustado. Lentamente ele virou a cabeça na direção do relógio e viu que ainda eram 20h, e geralmente Draco não os dispensava antes das 23h. Voltou a olhar para o loiro.

_ Tem certeza, meu senhor?_ ele perguntou, passando o avental pelo nariz_ Está cedo.

_ Eu já disse que podem ir dormir.

_ Muito obrigado, meu senhor!_ o elfo disse, parecendo um pouco menos triste. Ele saiu correndo da cozinha e quando a maiorias das luzes da casa se apagaram, Draco soube que os demais elfos também tinham ido dormir.

Ele sentou num dos bancos que ficava ao redor da bancada da cozinha e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Será possível que até os malditos elfos iam ficar lembrando-o de Gina? Será que nem na sua casa teria paz? Já era difícil conviver com as lembranças e agora, ele teria que conviver com as lembranças de seus elfos também. Pensou no que Dipsy disse sobre a maneira como Gina o amava. Era possível que ela ainda o amasse assim, mesmo depois de tudo? E ele ainda a amava da mesma forma? Quando se pegou sorrindo ao lembrar-se dos momentos com ela, a resposta veio à sua mente clara como água. Sim, sim, sim. Sempre a amaria.

* * *

Rony bebeu um grande gole do seu chá e evitou olhar para Hermione. Quando decidiu ir até o apartamento deles visitá-la, imaginou que seria mais fácil que estar cara a cara com ela. Mas na prática não era bem assim. Agora estava ali, sentado na poltrona fingindo muito interesse no chá, enquanto Hermione o observava do sofá, parecendo curiosa e surpresa.

_ Como está a Sarah?_ ela perguntou, finalmente. Durante aqueles dias, depois que Rony e a menina saíram do hospital, ela pensou várias vezes em procura-los, saber como estavam. Mas tinha medo. Medo de invadir um momento só deles.

_ Igual_ Rony respondeu triste_ Ainda não está falando, mas a médica lá do hospital trouxa... Como chama mesmo? Psicóloga, eu acho... Bom, ela disse que Sarah passou por um trauma muito grande e que só precisa de tempo... Vai falar, demonstrar o que sente quando estiver pronta.

Ele suspirou. Detestava ver sua filha naquela inércia. Já haviam se passado duas semanas inteiras desde que receberam alta do hospital e nada havia mudado. Desde o momento em que ele contou que Susan havia morrido, a menina não dissera uma palavra e também não derramara uma lágrima. Pelo menos, não que ele ou a avó, tivessem visto. Rony daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, para consolá-la.

_ Eu sinto tanto por isso... Ela é tão pequena e perder a mãe deve ter sido um baque muito grande..._ Hermione disse com sinceridade. Ela vinha sonhando várias vezes com o momento em que Rony e Sarah saíram do hospital. Sonhava com o rostinho dela, a maneira como parecia não estar ali, como parecia não estar em lugar nenhum. Teve vontade de abraça-la. Algumas vezes se pegou até chorando, sentindo pena, compaixão e muitas outras coisas que não conseguia explicar.

_ É...

_ Como vai ficar a situação de vocês?

_ Como assim?

_ Ela vai ficar com a avó ou com você?_ Hermione se sentiu estranha ao perguntar aquilo. Tinha medo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era o certo.

_ A Sra Roberts e eu já conversamos a respeito... Sarah fica comigo, mas vai passar todos os finais de semana com ela_ Aquilo havia sido definido há poucos dias. Rony e Rebecca Roberts sentaram e tiveram uma longa conversa sobre o que seria melhor para Sarah. Ele queria muito sua filha ao seu lado, cuidar dela, amá-la e a Sra Roberts admitiu que não tinha a menor condição de ficar com a menina. Estava arrasada e infeliz e Sarah precisava de Rony. Não estava abrindo mão dela, estava dando a neta à chance de crescer com o que ela mais precisava naquele momento; consolo. Que era algo que a Sra Roberts não podia lhe dar. Talvez nunca pudesse.

_ Sarah já sabe?

_ Ainda não conversamos com ela...

Houve uma pequena pausa.

_ E você como está?_ Hermione perguntou o observando bem.

_ Acho que estou bem..._ ele respondeu desanimado. Comparado há duas semanas atrás, ele estava bem. Pensava em Susan todos os dias, e doía, mas era suportável. Já estava conformado.

_ Fico feliz de saber... E o que veio fazer aqui?_ Hermione perguntou. Seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente.

_ Bom, depois que recebemos alta, você não me procurou mais... Nem visitou... Queria saber de você, do bebê...

_ Eu quis, eu quis muito, mas achei que talvez você e Sarah precisassem ficar sozinhos. E o bebê e eu estamos bem_ ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga ainda imperceptível, não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso.

Rony sorriu ao pensar no bebê. Apesar de todas as coisas ruins que vinham acontecendo, ele não conseguia não sonhar com aquela criança. E por mais que faltasse ainda para o nascimento, ele já imaginava o rostinho. Queria que fosse parecido com Hermione, que herdasse tudo dela, todos os detalhes. Assim, mesmo que não ficassem juntos, ele poderia ter um pedaço mais concreto dela junto dele.

_ Hum, Hermione... Acho que temos coisas pendentes, não é?

_ Acho que sim!_ Hermione respondeu, engolindo em seco.

Rony se levantou e caminhou até a lareira, onde havia fotos dos dois juntos. Ele as olhou uns instantes e depois se voltou para Hermione.

_ Vou ser claro. Não quero mais estar separado de você, mas isso só vai dar certo se você puder aceitar Sarah _ ele disse muito firme. Era agora ou nunca. Ou Hermione ficava com ele com tudo que vinha junto, ou cada um seguiria seu caminho.

Hermione o olhou de olhos arregalados. Não esperava por aquilo, não daquele jeito tão direto. Ela apertou as mãos uma na outra, tentando conter o nervosismo. É claro que pensava naquilo, aliás, pensava naquilo todos os dias. Em como estar com Rony, em como aceitar Sarah. Desde que soube da existência daquela menina, sentia um medo terrível dela se por entra ela e Rony, medo de que aquela criança acabasse com tudo. Mas ultimamente o que assustava Hermione, era não ter mais medo, era não repudiá-la. O que a assustava, era lembrar-se da vontade que teve de abraçá-la aquele dia em que recebeu alta do hospital. O que a assustava era às vezes chorar a noite, imaginando a dor que Sarah poderia estar sentindo.

Ela se levantou, o encarando e se aproximou.

_ Eu achava que nunca poderia aceita-la, que ela seria um inconveniente em nossas vidas. Achava também que jamais poderia perdoá-lo por não ter me contado sobre ela assim que soube... Pensei tantas coisas, Rony. Era assustador... Todos aqueles "e se" me corroeram... Só que quando eu a vi no hospital, tão frágil e parecendo tão perdida, eu percebi que eu podia tentar. _Eu posso tentar_...

_ Isso quer dizer que...?

_ Quer dizer exatamente o que parece... Que eu posso pelo menos, tentar_ ela foi sincera. Não iria dizer a ele que seria a mãe que Sarah precisaria, que amaria a garota incondicionalmente, que seriam melhores amigas. Ela não sabia disso, não sabia se poderia. Mas tentar, não a mataria_ E no fim, eu nunca estive pronta pra abrir mão de você...

Rony sorriu. Tudo bem que não era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir, mas era bom o suficiente. Tentar já era um começo. O que ele mais queria, era Hermione ao seu lado no momento em que ele mais precisava. Ele não queria e não podia passar por tudo sem ela. Esperou tanto pelo momento em que ela aceitaria, em que ela poderia lidar com sua nova vida. A vida na qual ele tinha uma filha, e agora a vida na qual ele e a filha, haviam perdido Susan. Então se aproximou a olhando nos olhos.

_ Isso já significa muito_ Rony disse, segurando as mãos dela_ Sei que tudo isso foi difícil pra você, mas eu prometo que vou te compensar...

_ Não me prometa nada_ ela pediu, levando uma das mãos até os lábios dele, pra que ele ficasse quieto_ Não prometa! Não sabemos como vai ser amanhã... E a única coisa que eu quero é fazer dar certo... E eu vou tentar como nunca tentei nada na minha vida antes...

Rony continuou quieto, esperando que ela falasse. Ele a conhecia e saia que não havia acabado ainda.

_ Você me perguntou se eu me imaginava convivendo com ela, se me imaginava comemorando os aniversários dela, se me imaginava indo leva-la até a estação do Expresso de Hogwarts com você e na hora eu não respondi..._ Hermione tomou um pouco de fôlego, enquanto seus olhos marejavam_ Mas a resposta é que... Eu me imagino, eu me imagino podendo fazer tudo isso.

_ Eu sempre soube Hermione, que você era maior que tudo isso_ ele levou as mãos até o rosto dela, e passou o polegar em sua bochecha quando uma lágrima escorreu_ E no fundo eu tinha esperança de que esse dia fosse chegar.

_ Prometa que nunca, nunca mais vai me esconder nada. E é melhor que eu saiba se você tiver outros filhos por aí_ os dois riram, mas Hermione ao mesmo tempo ainda chorava, enquanto Rony continuava limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto com os dedos.

_ Bom, eu tenho sim_ ele disse, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então Rony levou uma das mãos até a barriga dela e acariciou de leve_ Mas ele ainda está chegando...

Hermione sorriu entre as lágrimas, e os dois se abraçaram. Era estranha aquela sensação de que as coisas estavam se encaixando novamente, Hermione pensou. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era perfeito. Ela sempre soube no fundo do seu coração, que não pertencia a nenhum outro lugar, que não fosse os braços dele. Ela nunca quis mais nada com tanta intensidade do que estar com ele pra sempre... Mas por outro lado, ela não sabia como seria viver na mesma casa que Sarah. É claro que quando ela decidiu dar uma segunda chance ao seu casamento, sabia que a menina estaria presente no mínimo alguns dias por semana, mas já que ela ficaria com Rony, quer dizer que estaria presente o tempo todo. Sua casa, seria a de Sarah agora e aquilo a assustava. Mas havia dito a Rony que tentaria, e era isso. Era o que realmente queria. Tentar.

Enquanto Rony acariciava as costas dela, ele pensou nos últimos meses. Em como sua vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. Pensou no medo que sentiu de nunca mais ter Hermione de novo. Medo que por conta de tudo isso, seu filho crescesse sem tê-lo inteiramente por perto. Mas Hermione estava ali, abraçada a ele, prometendo tentar superar tudo. E seu filho naquele momento estava crescendo dentro dela, era a prova do amor deles. Era o que eles esperaram por tanto tempo. Daria certo dessa vez. Ele sabia disso.

* * *

_ Por que está chorando?_ A Sra Weasley perguntou a Gina, assim que entrou no quarto dela com uma pilha de roupas limpa. A jovem, que segurava uma carta, tentou limpar o rosto com as costas das mãos, mas foi inútil_ O que houve, filha?

_ Nada, mãe!_ ela respondeu, amassando o pergaminho em suas mãos.

A Sra Weasley colocou as roupas sobre a cadeira no canto da parede e se sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado da filha. Ela conhecia bem todos os seus filhos. E mesmo que naquele momento, sua única menina, não estivesse chorando, ela saberia que havia algo errado.

_ Sabe, eu sei que faz tempo que você não compartilha muito as suas coisas comigo, mas eu posso ouvir qualquer coisa que você tiver pra dizer_ Molly colocou o braço ao redor do ombro de Gina_ Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te ouvir...

Gina ficou um tempo quieta, olhando pro pedaço de pergaminho. Respirou fundo e então encarou a mãe.

_ Lembra da casa que Draco e eu fomos ver há alguns meses? Aquela na qual eu queria morar depois que nos casássemos, porque não queria que morássemos na mansão "mal assombrada" dele, com todas aquelas fotos dos pais dele que não conseguimos tirar com nenhum feitiço...

_ Sim, o que tem?_ Molly apertou o abraço na filha.

_ O dono da casa me mandou uma carta, dizendo que ele a vendeu...

Gina se sentia idiota chorando por aquilo. Mas aquela era a casa que ela e Draco escolheram para viver depois que se casassem, e o loiro só não a comprou, porque não deu tempo. Afinal, logo depois eles romperam. E mesmo sabendo que não haveria mais casamento, aquela notícia tornava tudo mais concreto. Tornava o fim muito mais real. Sua casa dos sonhos, não era mais sua, assim como Draco.

_ Querida, não fique assim... Quando você e Draco romperam, vocês romperam com muitas coisas, inclusive com essa casa...

_ Mas você não entende, mãe. Não era uma simples casa, era a casa onde íamos morar... Onde íamos receber nossos amigos, onde nossos filhos iam viver.

_ Eu entendo sim, querida_ A Sra Weasley passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela_ Você construiu sonhos e eles foram destruídos... Mas entenda que há coisas que podem ser reerguidas. Era apenas uma casa sim. Olhe A Toca, por exemplo. Pra muitas pessoas, é um monte de cômodos um em cima do outro, não é bela visualmente e está longe de ser pomposa... Achava que quando eu sonhava em me casar, pretendia morar numa casa como essa? É claro que não... Mas foi aqui que você e seus irmãos nasceram, foi aqui que seu pai e eu construímos todos os nossos sonhos. Então pra mim é a casa mais linda que existe_ ela segurou e acariciou as mãos de Gina_ O que quero dizer é que qualquer casa pode ser a casa dos sonhos quando se está com a pessoa que se ama.

_ A senhora tá sugerindo que eu procure o Draco?_ Gina perguntou, levantando de um pulo da cama, ela encarou a mãe.

_ Por que não? Claramente você o ama.

_ Porque nós queremos coisas diferentes, mãe. E além do mais, não acho que ele ainda queira algo comigo.

_ Eu só acho que não vale a pena sofrer, se você sabe muito bem o que vai te fazer feliz_ Molly disse com um suspiro. Ela então se levantou e caminhou até a porta_ Preciso acabar de preparar o almoço... Filha, pense bem. Não seja tão orgulhosa...

E em seguida ela saiu. Gina voltou a sentar na cama encarando o pergaminho. Sua mãe estava certa, ok. Mas o que ela iria fazer? Procurar Draco e deixar que ele a enrolasse por mais oito anos? Mas parando pra pensar, será que casar era assim tão importante? Será que ela conseguiria ignorar seu sonho por amor?

* * *

_ Eu nunca tinha vindo num lugar como esse, é tão incrível. E como conseguiram colocar aquelas pessoas dentro daquela caixa enorme? Quer dizer, é como uma foto bruxa, mas nas fotos as pessoas sempre fazem as mesmas coisas e nessa caixa, as coisas não param de mudar e as pessoas tão sempre em lugares diferentes... Como? Como isso é possível? É a coisa mais incrível que já vi_ Luna ia dizendo eufórica.

Harry sorriu ao observá-la. Resolveu leva-la ao cinema como uma forma de reaproximação. Estava radiante com o fato de ela parecer tão ela naquele momento. Não que Luna houvesse mudado, mas desde que se separaram, ela sempre estava tensa e magoada na presença dele. Essa era a primeira vez em semanas que a jovem se deixava levar quando estava com ele. Agora haviam acabado de sair do cinema e caminhavam pela calçada e Luna parecia simplesmente radiante.

_ Bom, é um pouco complicado de explicar. É uma espécie de tecnologia trouxa, feita com câmeras, computadores, muitas coisas_ ele disse, tentando parecer o mais coerente possível.

_ O que são computadores?_ ela perguntou, o olhando com seus olhos grandes.

_ Eu não acho que consiga te explicar. Tem muita coisa do mundo trouxa que você gostaria de conhecer.

_ Nós ficamos juntos tanto tempo. Como nunca me levou ao cinema antes? Ou me falou sobre computadores_ ela questionou pensativa, mas logo se calou. Não sabia como se sentia falando sobre os dois.

_ Eu não sei porque_ ele respondeu, encarando o chão. Estavam parados bem na entrada do cinema_ Teria sido divertido, não é?

_ Muito!

_ Mas podemos fazer isso muitas vezes ainda.

_ Como amigos, né?_ ela perguntou, corando um pouco.

Harry ficou meio tenso com a pergunta. Ambos estavam parados no meio da calçada, de frente um pro outro. A distância não era muito longa.

_ Sim, como amigos que sempre fomos... Mas como marido e mulher também_ Harry disse com firmeza.

_ Harry...

_ Olha Luna, sei que está ferida_ ele a interrompeu_ Eu errei, fui um babaca. Não tem nada que eu me arrependa mais do que aquele maldito beijo. Mas aquilo não foi nada, não significou nada. Eu não quero a Gina... A única pessoa com quem quero estar é você.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo. Harry a olhava cheio de expectativa e ela, encarava o chão com uma expressão difícil de identificar. Então ela deu um grande suspiro, e o olhou.

_ Você tem visto a Gina?

_ É claro que não.

_ Você não estava feliz com o casamento.

_ Eu estava com medo que desse errado. Tinha medo que nos arrependêssemos. Eu não estava infeliz de verdade, só com medo.

_ E ainda está com medo?_ Luna perguntou, o encarando.

_ Não, Luna!_ Harry se aproximou, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos_ Não tenho medo de nada, a não ser de te perder.

Luna deu um meio sorriso. Ela podia dar uma nova chance a ele. Era capaz de passar por cima do que houve. Não esqueceria, é claro. Não é o tipo de coisa que se esquece, mas olhando nos olhos dele, sabia que o arrependimento era sincero. E por Deus, ela o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Harry não era um canalha, estava longe disso.

_ Luna, você pode confiar em mim_ ele disse, acariciando o rosto dela_ Eu nunca mais vou falhar com você.

_ Acho que podemos tentar de novo..._ ela disse um pouco tímida.

_ Sério?_ Harry sorriu_ Ainda quer continuar sendo a Sra Potter?

_ Eu nunca quis deixar de ser na verdade. Mas bem que você merecia uma lição.

_ Já fui castigado o suficiente_ Harry se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura_ Só a hipótese que você pudesse não me perdoar, me serviu como tortura.

_ Pois espero que tenha se sentido bem torturado_ ela riu um pouco.

_ Então está tudo bem? Estamos bem?

_ É, estamos bem!

_ Então, Sra Potter, o que quer fazer agora?_ Harry lhe deu um selinho demorado.

_ Que tal irmos buscar minhas coisas na casa do meu pai e levarmos pro nosso apartamento?

_ Eu acho uma ótima ideia.

Luna entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, mostrando mais uma vez que estava tudo bem. Tinha fé naquele recomeço e ficava feliz de ver aquele sorriso no rosto dele. Harry estava certo, ela pensou. Aquele beijo não significou nada. Não havia significado nada pra ele e também não significaria mais nada pra ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa, até que enfim, né? Perdão galera, o tempo é escasso e pra piorar tudo, tive um surto criativo. Pois é, eu empaquei, não conseguia finalizar esse capítulo de jeito nenhum. O resultado é que ele não saiu como eu esperava... Mas enfim. Bom, eu tinha dito que esse seria o último capítulo. Mas ficou impossível, estava muito grande e não estava ficando com cara de fim, então terão que esperar mais um pouquinho. Mas a boa notícia é que o último capítulo está quase todo escrito, já que ele estava emendado nesse. Então eu apenas separei num outro documento do Word. Então espero que gostem desse capítulo mais do que eu gostei e prometo que o último não demora.

**Nicky Evans:** Pois é, Nicky. Pobre Sarah, me partiu o coração fazer isso com ela, mas acho que era necessário. Obrigada pela review!

**RoneMione4Ever:** Pelo jeito você ficou feliz com a morte da Susan, né? Kkk Infelizmente esse não é o último capítulo, mas vou postar o último logo. Obrigada por comentar!

**Anny Monique:** Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, Anny. Obrigada por comentar!

**Jlia S:** Não se preocupe com o tempo pra responder o e-mail, como sabe não sou muito pontual, então nem posso reclamar. Pois é, vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam no último capítulo. Muito obrigada pela review!

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Bom, a Susan era meio difícil mesmo, ela não cedia em nada, e deu no que deu. Harry e Luna estão se entendendo como pode ver. Obrigada por comentar, Liih!

**Flavinhahp:** Bom Flavinha, Harry e Luna já se acertaram, agora resta saber o que será de Gina e Draco. Deixei as coisas entre eles para o último capítulo, até porque não ia dar pra encaixar nesse. Eu acho que Harry e Gina foram feitos um para o outro nos livros, mas não sei por que não curto eles juntos em fics. Até escrevo deles como casal, mas me sinto meio perdida às vezes, é estranho. Enfim, muito obrigada pela review!

**Juliavon:** Que bom que gosta tanto assim da minha fic. Eu adoraria muito postar um capítulo por semana, esse sempre é meu plano. Mas é meio complicado, não tenho tempo de escrever sempre, aí a fic acaba ficando em segundo plano. =/ Julia, obrigada por comentar!

**The Girl Who Imaginated:** Simmm, Rony e Hermione são perfeitos juntos, não tem como negar. Tão perfeitos que tenho dificuldades de escrever coisas em que eles não sejam o casal central. Poxa, muito obrigada pelo carinho e fico feliz que a fic te anime tanto. Obrigada mesmo pela linda review!

**Lilo:** A morte da Susan te surpreendeu Lilo? Eu admito que pensava em dar esse final a ela, mas ficava na dúvida, pois tinha outros finais em mente. De qualquer forma, é difícil escrever sobre morte, tento abordar da forma mais emocional possível e pelo jeito consegui. Ainda falta mais um, hein... Obrigada por comentar!

**LittleHeartstrings:** Fico feliz de saber que gostou da fic e espero que acompanhe esse e o último capítulo. Obrigada pela review!

**N/A 2:** Bom galera, está aí e logo virá o último, daí eu faço os agradecimentos e "discurso" devidos. Kkk Espero que curtam e aguentem mais um pouquinho. Dessa vez prometo que será pouquinho mesmo.

Até o próximo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	23. E eles realmente foram

**23.** **"E eles realmente foram"**

Gina bebeu impaciente outro gole de seu chá. Era estranho estar na casa de Draco, depois de algum tempo. Mas quando ele lhe mandou aquela carta, lhe pedindo pra que fosse até sua casa, pois havia esquecido algo lá, ela não pensou duas vezes. Afinal, queria vê-lo, saber como ele estava. Se pensava nela nem que fosse um pouquinho. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no sofá, enquanto Dipsy voltava com um pires cheio de biscoitos.

_ Biscoitos que o próprio Dipsy fez, senhorita. A senhorita está gostando do chá?_ ele perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, enquanto colocava o pires na mesinha de centro em frente à Gina.

_ Sim, Dipsy. Acho que é o melhor chá que você já fez_ ela disse sorrindo e o elfo corou e sorriu alegremente_ O Draco ainda vai demorar muito?

_ Já estou aqui_ a voz de Draco se fez ouvir pela sala e Gina levantou os olhos que antes estavam fixos no elfo. Draco Malfoy estava parado e encostado no portal da enorme porta da sala, olhando pra ela. Seus cabelos loiros estavam molhados e parecia ter acabado de fazer a barba. Gina tentou disfarçar um suspiro.

_ Pensei que tivesse marcado às 15h_ ela disse impaciente, mas por dentro estava contente de vê-lo.

_ Eu marquei, mas o meu banho é sagrado_ ao dizer isso, ele entrou definitivamente na sala e se sentou em uma das poltronas_ Como você está?

_ Bem, e você?

_ Bem também... Fiquei sabendo que conseguiu um contrato com os Harpeas de Holyhead... Vi no jornal.

_ É... Rony ainda tinha alguns contatos da época em que jogava Quadribol e conseguiu que eu fizesse alguns testes. E passei_ ela disse simplesmente.

_ Isso é bom, vai fazer alguma coisa de produtiva_ Draco disse um pouco maldoso. A verdade é que queria ver as bochechas dela corarem. Sentia falta disso e sorriu imediatamente quando viu que seu comentário surtiu o efeito desejado.

_ Pois é, posso seguir em frente, depois de ter perdido tanto tempo_ ela não estava falando do Quadribol, estava falando do tempo em que ficou com ele e percebeu pela expressão dele, que havia entendido_ Então, o que você quer me devolver?

Houve um tempo que os dois se encararam sem dizer nada. Então Draco se voltou repentinamente para Dipsy que estivera o tempo todo parado num canto da sala observando os dois.

_ Dipsy, vá até o meu quarto e me traga uma sacola que está em cima da mina cama.

_ Sim, meu senhor_ o elfo saiu correndo e deixou os dois sozinhos. Houve mais um momento de silêncio constrangedor.

_ Hum... Também vi no jornal que o Potter e aquela doida voltaram.

_ É verdade_ Gina confirmou, pensando em Luna. Que saudades sentia dela.

_ Então, pelo jeito está tudo bem entre vocês.

_ Mais ou menos.

_ Como assim?

_ Bom, nós conversamos, ela disse que me perdoava, mas não seria mais a mesma coisa_ Gina suspirou. Ela sabia que tinha procurado por isso, mas doía.

_ Entendi...

Nesse instante, Dipsy entrou correndo pela porta e imediatamente entregou a sacola para Draco.

_ Nos deixe a sós, Dipsy_ antes que ele pudesse acabar de falar, o elfo já estava correndo pra fora da sala. Draco olhou pra Gina e lhe estendeu a sacola_ Você esqueceu isso da última vez que dormiu aqui e eu esqueci de devolver.

Gina abriu a sacola e arregalou um pouco os olhos. Sabia que tinha esquecido lá, mas não teve coragem de voltar pra buscar.

_ Minha calça... Eu sabia que estava aqui. Por que não me devolveu antes?

_ Só a vi outro dia... E imaginei que estivesse fazendo falta, já que você não tem muitas _ ele provocou mais uma vez, mas era só por estar muito nervoso.

_ É impossível ser civilizada com você_ Gina disse bufando. Ela balançou um pouco a sacola com a calça e sentiu que estava um pouco pesada. Não pesada realmente, mas era como se tivesse alguma coisa a mais ali_ Acho que tem alguma coisa aqui dentro.

_ Por que não dá uma olhada?_ Draco sugeriu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Ela o olhou um pouco desconfiada e tirou a calça de dentro da sacola percebendo que não havia nada. Mas voltando sua atenção para a peça de roupa em sua mão, percebeu que o tal "peso" vinha dela e não da sacola. Jogou a sacola no chão e apalpou os bolsos da calça, percebendo que num dos bolsos da frente, havia um volume considerável.

_ O que tem aqui dentro?_ perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Draco. Se fosse alguma brincadeirinha dele, ela seria capaz de lhe lançar uma azaração.

_ Eu já disse pra você ver.

Gina suspirou impaciente e enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da calça, puxou de lá uma caixinha em veludo preto, que ela conhecia muito bem. Ela sentiu como se seu coração tivesse ido até a boca e voltado. Lembrava-se do dia em que encontrou essa caixinha nas coisas de Draco. O anel dentro dela, era magnifico. Em ouro branco, com um enorme diamante no meio. Bem extravagante. Sabia que ele lhe daria na festa de noivado deles que nunca chegou a acontecer. Mas agora aquela caixinha tão significativa, estava ali, diante dos olhos dela. Nas mãos dela.

_ O... O que significa isso?_ ela perguntou meio trêmula.

_ Você não sabe?_ Draco não se moveu. Quando Gina o olhou, ele a estava encarando.

_ Era pra ser o meu anel de noivado.

_ _É o seu anel de noivado__ Draco a corrigiu, e Gina o olhou de olhos arregalados.

_ O que você quer dizer?

Draco passou uma das mãos na nuca loira. Aquilo não era fácil, realmente não era. Ele sabia o quanto sempre o desagradou à ideia de casamento. E sabia também o quanto teve raiva de Gina por tê-lo _forçado_ a quase ficar noivo. Mas nas raras vezes em que se imaginou casado, era com ela. Era com ela que queria dividir tudo, e se casamento era só um papel, como ele mesmo dizia, o que lhe custava assinar? O que lhe custaria fazê-la feliz, se ele a amava tanto? Então se era aquilo que ela queria, ele também queria. Quem diria que uma simples conversa com um elfo, abriria seus olhos?

_ Olha Gina, eu sei agi feito um babaca... É claro que você também não teve um comportamento exemplar_ ele ressaltou_ Mas eu sei que eu de certa forma, provoquei tudo isso. Eu abri mão de você, quando decidi que casamento não era algo que valesse à pena. Eu não pensei no quanto isso é importante pra você... E mesmo que tenhamos magoado um ao outro, eu não quero ser um idiota de novo... O que eu sinto não mudou. Eu ainda quero estar com você.

Ele se aproximou dela, enquanto ela o encarava, atônita. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam mais que nunca. Draco não sabia bem se aquilo era o que ela queria ouvir, não sabia se estava fazendo tudo certo, se as coisas estavam indo como ele havia planejado. Mas ele sabia, que tudo aquilo era o que estava sentindo. Ele ainda queria estar com ela, iria querer sempre.

_ Você quer se casar comigo?_ ele perguntou, tirando a caixinha da mão dela. Ele retirou o anel de dentro e esperou alguma reação dela, antes de coloca-lo em seu dedo.

Aquilo era real? Gina pensou. Ela havia ido à casa de Draco pra buscar uma calça, e sairia com um pedido de casamento? Finalmente? Ela olhou para a mão dele pronta para preencher seu dedo com aquele anel enorme, e então ela soube que era tudo de verdade. Estava acontecendo. Não era mais um de seus devaneios. Não era mais apenas um sonho. Houve um tempo em que teve tanta raiva dele por magoá-la, por destruir seus sonhos e partir seu coração, mas no fundo sabia que sempre o amaria. Independente do quão estúpido ele pudesse ser.

_ Isso é sério?_ ela perguntou ao invés de responder. Draco piscou algumas vezes, surpreso.

_ Eu preparei o pedido de casamento mais criativo em que pude pensar e você está me perguntando se é sério? Mas é claro que é!_ ele respondeu, exasperado.

_ Então ok... Pergunte de novo_ ela pediu, meio incoerente. Draco respirou fundo, e dessa vez se ajoelhou aos pés dela. Os olhos de Gina que já estavam arregalados, se abriram mais ainda.

_ Gina Weasley, você quer se casar comigo?

_ Sim!_ Gina respondeu com a voz rouca_ Sim! Sim!

_ Ok, eu já entendi_ Draco disse, mas estava sorrindo. Ele então se levantou e colocou o anel no dedo dela. Estavam oficialmente noivos.

Eles se encararam por um instante, então ao mesmo tempo se aproximaram para um beijo. Aquele era o melhor beijo do mundo, Gina pensou. Porque estavam se reencontrando.

_ Eu não acredito_ ela disse, assim que suas bocas se separaram.

_ É tão difícil de crer assim?

_ Você nunca quis isso... Casar...

_ Mas eu quero se for com você. Nada mais importa.

_ Não vai mudar de ideia?

_ Nunca!_ Draco estava sendo totalmente sincero. Nunca mudaria de ideia.

Gina sorriu, ela esticou a mão e deu uma olhada no anel, se certificando mais uma vez de que não estava sonhando. Não estava. A realidade estava ali em seu dedo, provando que ela ainda podia ser feliz. Com ele.

_ Tem mais uma coisa_ Draco falou a olhando bem.

_ O que?

Ele então se afastou e caminhou até uma das estantes de livros, tirou de dentro de um deles um papel. Voltando até ela, lhe ofereceu o papel. Gina o pegou, sem entender muito bem, mas quando percebeu do que se tratava, sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, sem que ela conseguisse dizer nada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_ Isso é...?

_ Sim, é_ ele confirmou, sorrindo ao ver a reação dela_ A escritura da casa que você tanto tinha gostado. Eu a comprei há alguns dias... E bom, será lá que vamos construir a nossa vida.

_ Eu... Eu estava tão triste quando soube que ela havia sido vendida. Imaginei todos os nossos sonhos, nossos planos, morrendo... Eu morri um pouquinho naquele dia. Senti o mesmo que senti quando terminamos... E agora você, me devolveu o meu mundo por duas vezes...

Draco sorriu de canto e limpou as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto dela.

_ Você está feliz?

_ Se eu estou feliz? Draco, olha pra mim. Estou chorando igual uma tonta, e estou com vontade de sair correndo e abraçando a todos que encontrar de tão feliz que estou.

_ Já que faz tanta questão de abraçar alguém, abrace a mim_ ele sugeriu, a envolvendo pela cintura. Gina sorriu abertamente e o abraçou com força.

_ Eu sinto muito por também ter te decepcionado. Eu sei que também pisei na bola..._ ela ia dizendo, enquanto sua cabeça repousava no peito dele. Sentia aquele cheiro gostoso que vinha dele. O cheiro do qual sentira tanta falta.

_ Estamos perdoados_ ele sorriu, e acariciou os cabelos dela_ Senti falta disso, senti falta de tudo em você.

Gina ergueu a cabeça e o encarou. O amava tanto.

_ Vai dar tudo certo dessa vez, não é? Nós vamos conseguir, não vamos?

_ Já está dando tudo certo. Já estamos conseguindo.

_ Eu te amo, eu nunca deixei de te amar_ ela confessou.

_ Ah, isso eu sei. Você é tão óbvia, Weasley!_ ele riu, e Gina fez uma careta, que acabou num grande sorriso. Draco ficou sério momentaneamente_ Eu também te amo!

Eles se inclinaram para um demorado beijo, com a certeza de que tinham uma segunda chance. Enquanto estavam ali, absortos um no outro, não imaginavam que um elfo doméstico emotivo, os observava da porta, chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Sua querida senhorita havia finalmente voltado.

* * *

Quando Rony abriu a porta do quarto, não conseguiu disfarçar a expectativa. Hermione estava ao seu lado, parecendo tão apreensiva quanto ele, talvez até mais.

_ Pronto, meu amor. Esse é o seu quarto_ Rony disse, olhando para baixo na direção daquela garotinha que estava dois passos na frente dele, meio dentro e meio fora do quarto. Meio dentro e meio fora do mundo.

Quase um mês depois da morte de Susan, Sarah havia finalmente ido morar com ele e Hermione. Eles preparam o quarto para esperar por ela. Era idêntico ao quarto que tinha na sua antiga casa. Quem sabe ela se sentisse mais confortável?

_ É igualzinho ao da sua antiga casa_ Rony continuou e segurando a mão dela, adentrou totalmente o quarto, enquanto Hermione continuava na porta_ Você gostou?

Sarah não respondeu. O que era de se esperar, já que ainda não estava falando. Ela deu uma boa olhada pelo quarto, soltou a mão de Rony, caminhou até a cama e começou a tirar seus livros de historinhas de dentro da mochila. Rony olhou pra Hermione, completamente frustrado. Ele se aproximou dela e juntos observaram a menina.

_ Eu achei que quando ela estivesse aqui e visse o quarto, ela falaria. Achei pelo menos que demonstraria alguma emoção_ ele disse, baixinho.

_ Não fique assim, meu amor_ Hermione segurou a mão dele_ Ela vai ficar bem... Lembra do que a médica trouxa disse.

_ Eu sei, disse que ela só precisa de tempo... Mas já faz um mês, Hermione.

_ Rony, cada um tem seu próprio tempo... É mais longo para alguns e mais curto para outros.

_ Você sempre sabe o que dizer, não é?_ ele sorriu pra ela.

_ Bom, eu tento_ então ela o puxou pra fora do quarto, e fechou um pouco a porta de maneira que Sarah não os pudesse ver.

Rony quase perguntou se ela queria dizer algo que sua filha não pudesse ouvir, mas antes que ele sequer abrisse a boca, os lábios de Hermione já estavam colados nos dele. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, tendo em vista que ainda estavam tentando consertar as coisas e Hermione ultimamente parecia mais tímida do que o normal. Mas ainda assim, Rony a apertou pela cintura, a trazendo pra mais perto e intensificando o beijo. Sentiu tanta falta daquilo. E quando ele parava pra pensar, era inacreditável que haviam estado separados por meses. Ainda se perguntava como havia aguentado. Quando Hermione finalmente encerrou o beijo, Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela.

_ O que foi isso?_ ele perguntou, sorrindo.

_ Não posso beijar meu marido?

_ Você deve beijar seu marido. Eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso.

_ Surpreso por eu te beijar?

_ Não. Por ser tão espontânea... Achei que estivesse sendo difícil pra você...

_ Não difícil, mas estranho... Só que eu disse que ia tentar, não foi?_ Hermione sorriu. Toda vez que pensava nesse "tentar", sentia um friozinho na barriga, mas era algo bom. Era aquele tipo de friozinho que se sente, quando se sabe que alguma coisa boa vai acontecer, ou pelo menos, quando se espera que aconteça.

_ Eu sei, e está realmente fazendo isso_ Rony disse, passando a mão no cabelo dela_ Obrigado, Hermione! Obrigado por aceitar minha filha.

Hermione olhou por um pedaço entreaberto da porta do quarto de Sarah. A menina estava agora, organizando seus livrinhos na estante que ficava próxima a cama. Naquele instante, Hermione pensou em como poderia não aceita-la. Quer dizer, era impossível, não era? Como ela poderia rejeitar aquela garotinha que estava em pedaços, quando tudo que a menina precisava, era saber que não estava sozinha? Tentou entender de onde vinha aquilo tudo. Todo aquele sentimento, aquele carinho que ela estava disposta a distribuir... Então pensou no seu filho. E sorriu. Tudo aquilo vinha dele. Era por causa dele. E por causa do homem parado a sua frente agora. Ela o encarou com firmeza.

_ Eu te amo muito, Rony!

Rony deu aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava e com o polegar acariciou seu rosto.

_ Eu também te amo!

Os dois se abraçaram, e Hermione com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, olhou novamente para Sarah dentro do quarto. Mais do que nunca, ela sabia que podia tentar.

* * *

**Alguns meses depois**

"_Olá, Weasley! Saiba que eu não pretendia te escrever, mas Gina me obrigou. Disse que é importante que eu mantenha a amizade com você. Acredito que em algum momento do passado eu disse a ela que erámos amigos. Eu devia estar muito carente na época... Mas enfim, o Taití é legal. As praias são ótimas, embora estejam infestadas de trouxas. E eu estou todo vermelho do sol, mas pelo menos agora vocês não me chamarão mais de fantasma da Sonserina... Sua irmã agora anda com umas ideias de que devemos providenciar logo um filho. Ela não aceitou bem quando eu disse que odeio crianças. Elas fedem, você sabe, afinal você tem uma em casa. E choram à toa.. E eu tenho aflição a bebês, são cheiso de dobras, me lembram o Crabbe... O que eu faço? Enfim, seja útil me responda logo. Voltamos em duas semanas, até lá."_

_Draco Malfoy_

Rony balançou a cabeça quando acabou de ler a carta enviada por Malfoy que estava em Lua de Mel com Gina. Era inacreditável que ele conseguisse ser desagradável até por carta. Já conseguia até imaginar o tamanho da briga que Malfoy teria com sua irmã, quando ele se negasse a ter filhos. Mas mesmo assim, Rony não conseguiu ficar realmente chateado. Era engraçado pensar na amizade deles quando se tratava de Malfoy. Mas ele tinha que admitir que o loiro estava mais tolerável do que antes. Não era mais insuportável estar ao lado dele. Ainda mais agora que finalmente havia se casado com sua irmã. Gina deveria amá-lo mesmo pra ter esperado tanto...

_ Ai!_ Hermione que estava sentada no sofá grande, examinando alguns papéis do trabalho, gemeu. Ela colocou a mão na enorme barriga de oito meses.

O que foi?_ ele perguntou a olhando. Sarah, que estava no chão desenhando, também olhou pra ela.

_ O bebê chutou de novo.

_ Sério?_ Rony levantou da poltrona e se aproximou, abaixando no chão ao lado da esposa. Sorrindo, ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela. Adorava sentir quando o bebê chutava. Parecia sempre a primeira vez. Gostava de sentir que seu filho estava vivo, estava bem.

_ Tá sentindo?

_ Sim!_ ele sorriu mais ainda quando sentiu outro chute_ Vai ser um garotão_ comentou. Desde que descobriram o sexo do bebê, Rony estava mais empolgado que nunca. Já se imaginava brincando com o filho, jogando Quadribol...

_ Não é pra você mimá-lo demais, Rony_ Hermione disse, mas estava sorrindo. Vivia assim agora. Feliz.

_ Eu não vou.

Hermione viu Rony acariciar sua barriga e então olhou para a enteada. A menina havia parado de desenhar e os observava parecendo curiosa. Mais uma vez, Hermione decidiu tentar.

_ Não gostaria de sentir o seu irmãozinho chutando, Sarah?_ perguntou à menina. Toda vez que o bebê chutava e Sarah estava por perto, Hermione lhe perguntava isso na esperança de que ela demonstrasse algum tipo de emoção, de que mostrasse a eles que ainda estava lá. Ela ainda não estava falando.

A menina olhou pra ela, depois pra Rony e finalmente de volta pra barriga de Hermione. Continuou do mesmo jeito, como se ponderasse o convite. Hermione imaginou que seria como das outras vezes em que Sarah apenas a ignorava e voltava sua atenção para o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Mas quando já estava pensando que o progresso ainda não seria daquela vez, Sarah levantou e caminhou, ficando de pé ao lado dela. Examinava sua barriga com atenção. Tanto Hermione quanto Rony, não esconderam a surpresa.

Não esperavam por aquilo. Nos últimos meses, desde a morte de Susan, Sarah parecia viver numa inercia sem fim. Nem mesmo no seu aniversário de cinco anos, ela demonstrou um pouco de felicidade, ou pelo menos, contentamento. As únicas vezes em que ela sorria, era quando Rony ia busca-la na casa de Rebecca Roberts, depois do trabalho. Nesses momentos, ela parecia um pouco mais com a Sarah de antes. Mas pelo menos, já havia chorado a morte da mãe. Rony se lembrava com agonia da noite em que teve que ir correndo ao quarto da menina, depois de ouvir seus gritos. Tivera um pesadelo e acabou dormindo aos prantos nos braços dele, enquanto sussurrava, chamando "mamãe". Foi única vez que falou em todos esses meses. E agora ela estava ali, encarando compenetrada a barriga de Hermione, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante no mundo.

_ Não quer sentir, querida?_ dessa vez, foi Rony quem perguntou. Estava agora cheio de expectativa. Ele pegou a mão da filha e a colocou sobre a barriga de Hermione.

Sarah ficou um tempo com a mão imóvel sobre a barriga da madrasta. Então lentamente, ela começou a acaricia-la. Sua mãozinha descia e subia pela barriga e quando o bebê chutou novamente, ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas havia um sorriso brotando em seus lábios entreabertos. Nesse momento, Rony apertou a mão de Hermione com força.

_ _Eu senti!__ ela disse de repente e Rony e Hermione prenderam a respiração. Ela falou. Após meses, ela havia falado.

_ Viu como o seu irmãozinho é forte?_ Rony perguntou, emocionado. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas achou que deveria ser casual, sem estardalhaço. Não queria que ela se sentisse acuada, queria mostrar a ela que estava tudo bem, tudo normal. Sarah fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ O meu nome é Sarah_ ela disse, encarando a barriga de Hermione. Parecia que conseguia ver através dela_ Eu sou sua irmã, e vou ajudar a _mamãe Hermione_ a cuidar de você.

Ela disse aquilo com espontaneidade, talvez nem tivesse notado o que disse. Mas Rony notou e Hermione também. Quando Rony olhou para a esposa, ela estava com o rosto vermelho, e os olhos brilhantes. Talvez aquilo fosse demais pra ela e ele teve medo de que aquele "mamãe Hermione" a tivesse assustado demais. Mas ela não parecia assustada, parecia surpresa, impressionada, mas não assustada. E o que mais Hermione havia sido em todos esses meses, além de uma mãe pra Sarah? Ela a ajudava a tomar banho, a se vestir, preparava as comidas que a menina mais gostava, às vezes a colocava pra dormir, ia junto com Rony a levar pra passear. Tudo que uma mãe deveria fazer. E sem que Rony esperasse, Hermione disse:

_ Sarah, nós ainda não escolhemos um nome pra ele, e só falta mais um mês pra ele nascer... Gostaria de escolher um nome?_ O sorriso de Sarah se iluminou com a possibilidade. Ela fez imediatamente que sim, com a cabeça.

_ Então querida, como acha que ele deve se chamar?_ Rony perguntou, tentando conter todos os sentimentos que tomavam conta dele naquele momento.

A menina continuou encarando a grande barriga a sua frente, como se tentasse imaginar com que nome o bebezinho que estava ali dentro, combinava.

_ _Charlie!__ ela disse com simplicidade_ Minha mamãe uma vez disse que se eu fosse um menino eu me chamaria Charlie... Eu gosto desse nome.

_ É lindo... Então ele vai se chamar Charlie_ Hermione concordou, com os olhos marejados.

Sarah sorriu e olhou para Rony. Seu pai estava tentando inutilmente esconder algumas lágrimas. Ela então se aproximou, se apoiando nos joelhos dele, e começou a limpar o rosto de seu pai com suas mãos pequenas.

_ Eu sonhei com a mamãe essa noite_ a menina disse repentinamente_ Antes eu sonhava só que ela ia embora, mas dessa vez não... Ela foi até a minha cama e disse que sabia que eu sentia falta dela, mas que eu não precisava mais ficar triste... Ela disse que sempre estaria comigo.

_ E você ainda está triste?_ Rony perguntou.

_ Um pouquinho_ Sarah respondeu com simplicidade_ Quando eu acordei, eu estava me sentindo bem, papai. _Aqui_ não estava mais doendo_ ela levou a mãozinha até o peito.

Rony abaixou a cabeça um instante, tentando ser forte. Doía imaginar o sofrimento de sua filha por todos esses meses. Aquela agonia que provavelmente, ela não saberia explicar. A menina então segurou o rosto dele e o levantou.

_ Não chora, papai_ ela pediu, voltando a passar os dedos no rosto dele_ Eu ainda vou ser muito feliz, lembra?_ Sarah repetiu o que ele havia lhe dito meses atrás, assim que sua mãe foi para o céu. Nunca esqueceu aquela frase.

Ela se jogou nos braços de Rony e o abraçou com toda a força que sua idade lhe permitia acumular. Rony envolveu o corpinho frágil dela e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Assim que se afastaram, Sarah sorriu pra ele e voltou sua atenção novamente para a barriga de Hermione, que estava à beira das lágrimas no sofá. Timidamente, ela voltou a se aproximar e olhou para a madrasta.

_ Meu irmãozinho ainda está mexendo?

_ Está_ Hermione respondeu, limpando as lágrimas_ Acho que ele gostou da sua voz, não parou de mexer um instante desde que você começou a falar.

Sarah sorriu e mais uma vez, os surpreendeu. A menina deitou a cabeça na barriga de Hermione e começou a contar para o bebê ali dentro a historinha do livro que emprestara a Rony, assim que o conheceu.

Rony continuou sentado no chão, com uma mão afagou as costas da filha e com a outra voltou a apertar a mão de Hermione.

Ele pensou em Susan, em tudo que ela representou na sua vida um dia. Em tudo que ela representaria pra sempre. A mãe da sua filha, aquela mulher que o amou incondicionalmente. Ele sempre seria grato a ela, por ter colocado no mundo uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida dele. Também seria grato, por tê-lo amado, mesmo quando ele não mereceu. Susan. Ela lhe deu a primeira chance de saber o que era um amor maior que qualquer outra coisa. O amor de pai. Agora estava redescobrindo isso outra vez com aquele bebezinho que chegaria em tão pouco tempo.

Sorriu pra si mesmo ao imaginar Sarah e Charlie juntos, brincando, ajudando um ao outro. Era aquilo que ele queria, era para aquilo que existia.

Quando se deu conta de que Hermione estava interagindo com Sarah na história que esta contava, ele não conseguiu esconder seu contentamento. Era real, depois de tudo que haviam passado, aquilo, aquele momento era real. Sarah estava falando sem parar. Hermione era sua de novo. Todas as coisas pareciam certas, no lugar. E ele estava ali, finalmente completo... Não conseguia descrever o quanto se sentia grato por aquele momento, pela vida maravilhosa que ele podia prever.

Ele havia dito a Sarah há meses atrás que ela seria muito feliz... Mas enquanto vivia aquele instante, teve a certeza de que deveria ter dito: Nós ainda seremos muito felizes.

_E eles realmente foram._

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu disse que não demoraria e realmente não demorei né? Então está aí, o último capítulo, presente de Natal. Espero que gostem. **Leiam a N/A 2**.

**Nicky Evans:** Está aí a reconciliação do Draco e da Gina. Espero que curta não só isso, mas o capítulo inteiro. Obrigada por comentar, Nicky.

**RoneMione4ever:** Ahh sim, eu sempre tive o plano de dar um filhinho pro Ron e pra Hermione. Espero que esse último capítulo não decepcione. Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Infelizmente o fim é inevitável, mas creio que você vai gostar. Obrigada pelos votos de sucesso e quanto a criatividade, isso eu tenho até demais. Kkk Muito obrigada por comentar, Liih!

**Juliavon:** Hermione só vai ter um filho e está bom, né? Kkk Acho que ela ficou satisfeita. Bom, eu pretendo continuar escrevendo sim, já tenho enredo pra outras fics, basta apenas passar pro "papel". Obrigada pela review, Julia!

**Juli:** Mas não fique triste, Juli. O final é feliz pra animar vocês. Obrigada por comentar!

**The Girl Who Imaginated:** E espero que ame mais ainda esse capítulo. Acho que é o final que a maioria queria. Estou muito feliz de saber que a minha fic representou tanto pra você. Obrigada pela review!

**Guest:** Caramba, essa Carol manchando o meu nome. Kk Sinto muito por tudo isso... Mas que bom que gostou das minhas fics e da minha maneira de escrever o Draco. Ele é definitivamente o personagem mais difícil pra mim, por causa do sarcasmo e da cara de pau. Morro de medo de deixa-lo muito diferente do que ele realmente é. Mas falando nele, você estava certíssima, ele comprou a casa. E eu crente que ninguém imaginaria. Kk Bom, duas semanas não foi ter que esperar demais, né? Uma trilogia? Admito que não pensei nisso, mas quem sabe? Mas se rolar, será mais pra frente, pois tenho algumas histórias em mente que preciso por em prática. Os outros personagens ficaram bem secundários (tipo, figuração mesmo), mas tenho planos para eles na próxima fic. Bom, então muito obrigada pela review tão divertida! ;D

**Lilo:** Mais um, Lilo. O último. Espero que valha a pena. Obrigada por comentar.

**N/A 2:** Como sempre, é difícil escrever um último capítulo. É bom chegar ao fim, ter a certeza de que foi feito um trabalho no mínimo decente, mas finalmente chegar ao fim é complicado. O que eu posso dizer com toda a certeza, é que vocês são os melhores leitores sempre. Não tenho como agradecer todos os comentários, todos que colocaram a fic e a essa autora aqui nos favoritos. Saibam que sempre me estimularam e me animaram a escrever, por mais que eu demorasse horrores. Então galera, muito, muito obrigada mesmo... Espero não decepcioná-los nesse último capítulo, e que continuem me acompanhando nas próximas fics. É isso. Uma boa leitura e até a próxima.

Desejo aqui um Feliz Natal coletivo. Muito amor e paz pra todas vocês, que merecem tanto. E é claro, um 2013 infinitamente melhor do que esse ano que tá acabando. Felicidades, gente!

Bjks!

_Reviews?_


End file.
